


Hand in Hand with The Devil

by Monilovely



Category: South Park
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Romance, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Cannibalism, Cheating, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Domestic Violence, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Everything Hurts, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Gossip, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Protective Damien Thorn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Fanaticism, Rough Kissing, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Harassment, Slut Shaming, Soul Selling, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 69,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Não foi só uma vez que desejou que as coisas fossem diferentes. Não havia um dia que se passasse sem que Pip desejasse ter um amigo.Mas ele não imaginava que teria que vender sua alma para conseguir um.
Relationships: Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38





	1. A forma mais inusitada de conseguir um amigo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatyBolton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/gifts).



Ele só queria chegar na classe antes do fim do almoço. Havia algumas lições que não acabou na noite anterior por estar exausto demais para permanecer com os olhos abertos e queria completar o que não fez nos últimos minutos livres que lhe restavam. Suas notas não estavam as melhores nos últimos meses e ele precisava urgentemente de créditos extras. Era o que ele planejava conquistar com aquelas lições de casa. Elas valiam muito mais do que os alunos as davam valor e não seria ele a desperdiçar a chance de conseguir uma nota a mais. No fim do dia, ele não passava de um aluno mediano que poderia repetir o ano a qualquer momento se não fosse cuidadoso. 

Ele só queria chegar na classe. 

Mas as coisas nunca deram certo na vida de Pip.

O pobre garoto britânico, sempre confundido com um francês, não passava um único dia sem ser aproximado por outro aluno exigindo-lhe alguma coisa. Nem que essa coisa fosse apenas seu sofrimento.

Seus pés o guiavam calmamente pelo corredor, sua mente avoada e repassando o conteúdo da aula da lição que precisava fazer. Ele não estava prestando atenção aos seus arredores e foi por pura sorte que não esbarrou em ninguém. 

Porém, ao sentir uma mão grudenta agarrar-se aos seus cabelos, já era tarde demais para tentar fugir.

Os dedos brutos puxaram com força e o britânico sentiu alguns fios desprenderem-se de seu couro cabeludo. Um grito de dor escapou de sua boca e as mãos tentaram agarrar a que puxava sua cabeça para trás. No entanto, dois pares de mãos o impediram de fazer isso e puxaram seus braços para suas costas. As pessoas passavam ao seu lado e o olhavam sem o menor interesse no que estava acontecendo. Como se fosse normal. Como se fosse correto. Pip teve as duas mãos presas em suas costas pelo par que segurou seus cabelos anteriormente, ou pelo menos ele achava. Não conseguia ver nada daquele ângulo. Apesar de tudo, aquelas risadas lhe soavam conhecidas.

O britânico não teve como tentar se soltar, pois os braços que o seguravam apertaram os seus em suas costas, restringindo todo o movimento e o dando uma terrível sensação de claustrofobia. Tentou se mexer uma única vez e recebeu um tapa no canto da cabeça e um chute na perna. Isso não ia funcionar.

\- Já passou do segundo período. - a voz de Terrance soou à sua frente, atraindo seu olhar para ele e ligando uma lâmpada em sua cabeça.

A lição deles.

Se havia algo para o que Pip servia é fazer a lição dos outros. Suas notas não eram as melhores, nem de longe, mas isso não era por conta de falta de estudo. Ele só ia mal nas provas por razões que os outros desconheciam. Em compensação, ele sempre era visto estudando e fazendo as lições de casa com afinco, até separava horários específicos do dia para revisar a matéria! Ninguém que prestava atenção nele entendia a razão de ele tirar notas baixas se estudava daquela forma, muito menos seus pais, mas o que sabiam é que ele acertava todas as respostas das lições de casa e que isso abria muitas possibilidades para eles ganharem um tempo a mais.

Portanto, mesmo que Pip quisesse e se esforçasse, ele nunca teria menos que a redação de mais de vinte pessoas para fazer todos os dias. Tempo livre e ele não combinavam e jeito nenhum, motivo pelo qual ele adorava os fins de semana; eram o único momento em que ele tinha uma mínima esperança e possibilidade de conseguir alguns minutos para respirar. Apenas uma ilusão, mas uma ilusão em que ele sempre se perdia. Ingênuo e estúpido Pip.

Ele arregalou os olhos e arquejou, sem poder cobrir a boca com as mãos por estarem presas nas costas. _Ele tinha esquecido_. Ficou tão ocupado com as outras lições e as tarefas de casa que nem se lembrou que ele tinha lição de cálculo para fazer.

Pip engoliu em seco. Suor frio escorreu de sua testa seguido de batimentos acelerados em seu peito. O olhar de Terrance sobre ele, coberto por uma sombra, agora parecia ainda mais ameaçador que antes. No fundo, Pip sabia que, independentemente de quantas vezes pedisse desculpas, não havia como escapar de seu destino. Ele podia apenas se preparar para o impacto.

\- Oh, Deus… Eu sinto muito… 

Um chute colidiu com seu rosto antes que pudesse terminar. A dor se espalhou rápido para a bochecha e a lateral do nariz. Um fio de sangue escorreu de uma de suas narinas, escorrendo sem resistência até a boca. O gosto metálico chegou à língua e o rosto de Pip se contorceu em desgosto; ele detestava o gosto de sangue em sua boca, achava nojento - não que ele pudesse evitar de senti-lo na situação em que estava.

Tentou erguer a cabeça, mas teve o outro lado do rosto acertado com um soco, dessa vez mais próximo do olho. Atrás de si, ouviu as risadas de Bill e Fosse tirando proveito de seu sofrimento, zombando dele, lembrando-o de novo e de novo, golpe atrás de golpe, o quanto ele não passava de um inútil.

Terrance tinha punhos fortes, isso com certeza. Um soco forte em seu estômago o fez cuspir saliva e inflar os pulmões, desesperado por ar, mas pouco pôde fazer sobre isso antes que fosse acertado bem no olho. 

Os golpes não cessavam, nem mesmo quando Pip começou a ficar tonto e a visão nublou à sua frente, sem conseguir enxergar mais nada com clareza. Tossia em desespero, a dor inchando sua barriga e rosto a ponto de tudo doer até mesmo em lugares onde Terrance nem tocou. Sangue escorria do canto de sua boca e a poça de saliva e do próprio líquido vermelho crescia aos seus pés. O estômago se revirou, ameaçando despejar o conteúdo do café da manhã em cima dos sapatos de Terrance. Com toda a força que tinha, Pip conseguiu evitar que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto. Ele sabia muito bem o que aconteceria se seu estômago levasse a melhor naquela briga.

Quando sentiu-se enjoado de descer sopapos no britânico, Terrance estalou a língua no céu da boca e estralou os dedos das mãos. Ele puxou um punhado dos cabelos do britânico, as raízes gritando de dor ao serem puxadas do couro cabeludo, e usou aqueles fios loiros para limpar o sangue e saliva de seus punhos. Jogou o punhado sujo na cara de Pip, tendo certeza de que o máximo de fios grudaram em seu rosto suado antes de voltar-se para a mochila do britânico e pegar sua carteira do bolso lateral. Não ficou com o objeto, apenas com as moedas do bolso interno e uma nota de dois dólares que encontrou, então jogou-a sobre a poça de líquidos no chão.

Agarrando o pescoço de Pip com a mão pesada, Terrance apertou o músculo entre os dedos com força, quase o sufocando, e o puxou seu rosto muito próximo ao seu, os narizes quase se encostando. Conseguia ver perfeitamente o olho esquerdo inchado e o sangue escorrendo do nariz. Grudou o dedão em seu pomo de Adão e, estreitando os olhos, murmurou:

\- Não atrasa da próxima vez, francês, ou você não vai nem ver o próximo chegando.

Largou Pip e se afastou, o pobre britânico nem tendo tempo para respirar direito antes de seu empurrado de barriga no chão. Bill ou Fosse, não sabia qual era, pisou com o calcanhar em sua mão ao passar ao seu lado e ambos seguiram atrás de Terrance pelo corredor, deixando-o para trás para a própria dor e miséria.

Levou certo tempo até que Pip finalmente recuperasse o fôlego para conseguir se mexer. Seus músculos protestaram com cada movimento seu, dor atravessando-o como um raio e o forçando a se dobrar mais uma vez sobre a poça de sangue e cuspe na qual estava sentado.

Seus olhos escanearam a área em busca de alguém que pudesse ajudá-lo. Ele sabia que não encontraria ninguém, pois ninguém se importava com um órfão francês estúpido, mas arriscou mesmo assim. Por quê? Porque Pip era um idiota.

De fato, ninguém se importou com a cena. Alguns o observavam por cima dos ombros, atirando-lhe olhares de desprezo e descaso, outros só o olhavam como um bicho qualquer no chão e seguiam seus caminhos; alguns sequer reparavam que ele estava ali, outros até pisaram em sua perna e chutaram a lateral de sua barriga ao passar ao seu lado. Nenhum tratamento com o qual ele não estava acostumado.

Pip não recebia compaixão de seus colegas de classe. O melhor que tinha era ser ignorado. Se desejasse mais do que isso, receberia um chute no rosto e ossos quebrados. Foi o ambiente onde cresceu. Ninguém ali teria pena de um órfão francês - britânico - de família falsa e que não sabe nem se defender direito. Para os outros alunos, Pip praticamente _pedia_ para apanhar.

Havia apenas um par de olhos que não o encarava daquele forma. Não tinha nem desprezo e nem o brilho de alguém entretido. Eram os olhos mais misteriosos da escola, que Pip nunca foi capaz de ler.

Damien Thorn. 

Em toda a escola, ele foi o primeiro que Pip viu aceitar o isolamento social com tranquilidade e sem se importar de maneira alguma. O filho de Satã era uma figura calada que não interagia muito com ninguém, apesar de andar com um grupo próprio de amigos. Ele sempre era visto pelos cantos da escola, costas eretas e silhueta sombria demais para ser condenado a qualquer tipo de tormento. Às vezes, quando estava por perto, as caixas de som da escola tocavam música. Ninguém percebeu a influência de Damien nisso a não ser Pip. Sua postura ditava poder e dominação sobre aqueles que colocavam os olhos nele, ou pelo menos era assim que Pip se sentia perto dele.

Damien também era o único garoto da escola que já foi seu amigo. Foi a muito tempo atrás, quando tinham só oito anos, e por apenas uma semana, mas Pip guardaria para sempre aqueles momentos em seu coração como a única época de sua vida em que não foi solitário. Foi a primeira vez que teve um amigo.

Mas nada disso importa agora. Seus laços foram cortados a muito tempo e Damien não lhe dirigia nem a palavra. Ele pode ter sido seu amigo uma vez, mas agora ele era apenas o cara que o lançava olhares _longos demais._

Pip percebeu que ele o encarava ao cair de lado e inclinar a cabeça junto ao corpo para pegar sua boina. Ela estava caída aos pés dele. O britânico ergueu o olhar e estremeceu ao ser recebido com aquele brilho carmim ameaçador em suas órbitas. Seu corpo estremeceu e travou por completo, incapaz de pegar a boina.

Damien não moveu um único músculo, tampouco fez qualquer barulho, apenas continuou encarando-o com aquele olhar curioso que Pip jamais entenderia.

O britânico se sentiu à mercê de algum tipo de animal, aguardando para ser recebido com o bote e ter seu corpo mais uma vez jogado no chão com mais um hematoma para sua coleção. No entanto, nada aconteceu, e então uma voz distante fez-se presente nos corredores com um grito:

\- Damien, anda logo!

O anticristo quebrou o contato visual e se afastou sem olhar para trás, como se Pip sequer existisse. O britânico permaneceu parado, vendo-o se afastar com um olhar consternado. Uma vez que Damien sumiu nos corredores, Pip percebeu que enfim conseguiu fôlego o bastante para se sentar.

Seu casaco estava molhado com seu próprio sangue e baba, além do barro dos tênis de Terrace das vezes que o chutou naquele meio-tempo. Teria que passar no banheiro rapidamente para tentar se limpar de alguma forma; tinha que se manter no mínimo apresentável para as próximas aulas após o intervalo.

Levantando-se com pernas bambas, Pip vestiu a boina e seguiu caminhando normalmente pelo corredor, tentando disfarçar o mancar de uma de suas pernas, seu único auxílio para não sentir tanta dor na barriga a cada passo que dava. Mesmo que estivesse com dor, precisava seguir em frente com seu dia, pois o mundo certamente não pararia para _ele_ dentre todas as pessoas.

Dolorido e com o ego ferido, Pip esgueirou-se para o banheiro e passou pelo menos dez minutos tentando ajeitar a roupa e se limpar. Não serviu de muito, mas já era um começo. Infelizmente não escapou da necessidade de correr; não por estar sendo perseguido, mas por precisar se apressar para pegar o lanche.

As piores opções eram deixadas por último dentre as que era _possível_ escolher. A comida da cantina era conhecida por deixar as pessoas com dor de barriga, e por isso Pip era grato por não precisar comer muito, assim não corria tanto risco de passar mal.

Sentou-se em seu canto reservado, uma mesa solitária e bamba na terceira fileira de mesas no fundo da cafeteria. Ninguém mais estava sentado ali, era um assento reservado só pra ele. O barulho dos demais alunos conversando e rindo alto encheu seus ouvidos, e Pip se sentiu ainda mais solitário. Não tinha amigos com quem compartilhar o momento do intervalo, ninguém que sequer olharia em sua direção sem ser com maldade ou desprezo.

Não era só uma vez que desejava que as coisas fossem diferentes. Não havia um dia que se passe sem que Pip desejasse com todas as forças que conseguisse um amigo. Muito em breve as aulas acabariam e eles se formariam no ensino médio, livres para percorrer o mundo e ganhá-lo com o conhecimento adquirido ali. E em todos os anos estudando em South Park, a vida de Pip não mudou em absolutamente nada. Ele sairia da mesma forma que entrou: um garoto triste sem amigos. Não havia pensamento mais deprimente.

Apertando as mãos sobre o próprio colo, Pip se repreendeu por não estar comendo e voltou a colocar as mãos em seu sanduíche. Estava levemente ciente das pessoas que falavam sobre ele por suas costas, com certeza zoando com sua cara por ser alguém tão triste e patético, mas também se tornou ciente de comentários sobre uma festa que ocorreria naquela noite na casa de Clyde. É claro, Pip não havia sido convidado, ninguém tinha. Era um daqueles eventos que sai da boca de uma pessoa para a outra e, quando menos se espera, já se tornou evento público. Pouco importa quem apareça no local, desde que fale bem da festa depois.

Pip não tinha a menor ideia do porquê de querer tanto ir. Talvez fosse a estúpida ilusão de socializar com alguém ou o fato de até a festa mais solitária ser melhor do que ficar muito tempo em casa. Ele realmente desconhecia o motivo; apenas tomou nota do evento e voltou a comer em silêncio enquanto era envolvido pelos gritos e risos dos outros alunos.

Quando voltou para a classe, estava sem sua boina e com restos de comida no cabelo.

(...)

Caminhar para casa era tanto uma das melhores quanto uma das piores atividades para Pip. Ele gostava muito do tempo de paz, os minutos quietos em que podia respirar em paz e não se preocupar com seus bullies o perseguindo. 

Porém, esses momentos duravam pouco; acabavam quando ele tinha que passar pela parte pobre da cidade para chegar à sua rua. Os becos estavam sempre cheios até a boca de mendigos sujos e desesperados por algum trocado para comprarem suas vodkas. Eles encaravam Pip como animais famintos, sedentos por sangue. Já perdeu a conta de quantas vezes foi apalpado durante o caminho de volta, tanto para sentirem-no tremer de medo quanto para roubar sua carteira.

Poderia ir à delegacia e reportar aqueles eventos. Poderia contar à seus pais e esperar que fizessem algo para lhe ajudar. Mas de que adiantaria? Ninguém naquele lugar gostava dele. Se abrisse a boca, talvez tornasse tudo pior para seu lado; era provável que até agradecessem aos mendigos e moradores de rua pelo serviço. Portanto, Pip permanecia com a cabeça baixa e aceitava os toques com relutância e absoluta repulsa.

Sua pele ficaria vermelha por muito tempo após o banho.

Chegou em casa com as mãos segurando firme na mochila e com o shorts amassado e entrou sem tentar fazer um ruído. Não gostava de chamar muita atenção ao chegar em casa, assim tinha mais chance de ficar em paz por mais tempo.

Infelizmente, não seria assim naquela tarde, pois sua mãe ouviu o fechar da porta e prontamente chamou:

\- Já está de volta, Pip?

Pip não tinha pais de verdade. A voz feminina que chamou por ele da cozinha era sua mãe adotiva, a metade de um casal que o tirou do orfanato e o adotou em sua família. Pip tinha sentimentos bem mistos quanto a sua família. Eles eram boas pessoas com boas intenções, mas também sabiam ser cansativos quando queriam. Sua mãe era exigente nas tarefas de casa e gostava de todas as coisas de seu jeito e seu pai era rígido em todo o resto. Pip sabia que queriam o melhor para ele, mas às vezes se perguntava se seus métodos não eram um tanto quanto antiquados.

 _Você devia ser mais grato por alguém te tirar daquele fim de mundo!_ Dizia a voz de sua mãe em sua cabeça, repreendendo-o.

Pip engoliu em seco e abaixou a cabeça ao caminhar para a cozinha. Sua mãe, uma mulher alta e de postura, com cabelos castanhos embranquecidos, o corpo cheio de sardas e nariz empinado, estava em frente ao fogão, mexendo algum líquido na panela com a colher.

\- Estou aqui. - disse o britânico em voz baixa, quase inaudível.

A mulher fez um barulho de compreensão e, virando-se para pegar outra panela de cima da mesa, evitou contato com os olhos de Pip.

\- Não esqueça de limpar os banheiros depois de fazer a lição. - lembrou-o.

\- Sim, senhora. - Pip tirou a mochila das costas, deixou no canto da cozinha e foi atrás da morena para ajudá-la com a comida, como era seu dever fazer. Enquanto cortava as cenouras, arriscou um olhar para ela; estava a mexer a sopa para o almoço com um olhar cansado, mas não parecia zangada. Pip respirou fundo e, imaginando que se arrependeria depois, resolveu arriscar: - Mãe? - a mulher pigarreou. - H-hum… Melinda? Vai ter uma festa hoje à noite na casa do Clyde. Será que eu posso ir?

\- Assim que terminar toda a lição e as tarefas, pode. Tente não voltar muito tarde.

O britânico voltou a cortar a cenoura com um sorriso no rosto. Ela nunca tinha concordado tão facilmente com um de seus planos! Geralmente o repreendia por querer escapar de suas tarefas e o ameaçaria com um tapa; isso era um grande progresso!

Seu humor melhorou consideravelmente durante os minutos que pôde ficar sozinho. Terminou de ajudar a mãe na cozinha e foi permitido de subir ao quarto para adiantar as lições, que foi o que ele fez. Para sua sorte, um verdadeiro milagre, ele já tinha feito a maioria durante a aula, então não precisou se preocupar muito, e até sobrou algum tempo para descansar as costas na cama!

Ao deitar-se, um gemido baixo escapou-lhe os lábios e o forçou a voltar a atenção aos hematomas em sua pele. Já não doíam mais tanto quanto antes, mas não quer dizer que não incomodavam. Ele sabia que, com o nível de nutrientes em seu corpo, levaria muito mais tempo do que gostaria para se ver livre deles, e, quando esse momento chegasse, ele já teria muitos mais machucados para substituí-los.

As coisas nem sempre eram fáceis para ele. Na verdade, risque isso. As coisas _nunca_ eram fáceis para ele. Mas ele sempre tentava sair de toda situação com a cabeça erguida e um sorriso no rosto. _Apenas deixe passar e tudo ficará bem_ , ele dizia para si mesmo. _Você irá embora em breve,_ eles diziam _. Você estará livre em breve,_ eles prometiam. Pip estava tão perto. Tão perto. Só precisava sobreviver por mais alguns meses e tudo acabaria bem. Todos seguirão seus próprios caminhos, seus colegas ingressarão em excelentes faculdades e terão vidas maravilhosas. E ele teria também. Ele guardava aquela chama de esperança com todas as forças dentro de seu peito. Esperança de uma vida melhor. Esperança de que tudo ficará bem. Ele só tinha que aguentar firme.

_Mantenha a cabeça erguida, Phillip. Siga em frente e não ofereça ódio àqueles que querem o seu pior. Você só tem que ser gentil. Uma hora eles vão entender e te deixarão em paz._

Ele só esperava que esse momento chegasse logo. Não era com tanta frequência que chegava ao ponto de exaustão, mas eles estavam ficando mais frequentes nos últimos meses. Pip estava se cansando. E isso o deixava extremamente preocupado. Seus métodos de lidar com a dor não eram dos mais saudáveis, ele sabia disso, mas não podia fazer nada além de desejar que as aulas acabassem logo para que pudesse ir embora.

Até a hora que seu pai chegou, Pip dormiu com o rosto contorcido de dor.

(...)

Por que ele quis ir àquela festa? Não era nada diferente de como era na escola. Enquanto todos os outros conversavam e socializavam, Pip estava isolado em um canto, sem fazer absolutamente nada, podendo apenas observar as pessoas passando de um lado para o outro sem se intrometer.

Ainda era melhor do que ficar em casa, mas ele havia de admitir que se sentia ainda mais solitário estando isolado daquela forma em uma festa. Não estava nem com vontade de dançar.

Não podia ser mais uma das recaídas, pois ele não estava se sentindo tão mal àquele ponto. No entanto, definitivamente não era algo bom. Sentir-se assim nunca era bom sinal.

Para o que poderia ser considerado sua felicidade, sua atenção foi logo captada por Clyde e Craig se aproximando, o rapaz de chullo carregando algo grande em sua mão.

\- Caras, o Craig trouxe um tabuleiro ouija pra falarmos com espíritos! - anunciou o moreno com um sorriso empolgado.

\- Foda! Vou poder falar com a minha vó! - ouviu Cartman exclamar enquanto se aproximava junto ao restante das pessoas, Pip incluso.

Ele já tinha ouvido falar daquele jogo, mas nunca chegou a ver um de perto daquele jeito. Era um tabuleiro velho de cores falsamente desbotadas com letras e números espalhados, assim como uma opção de “sim” e “não”.

O britânico havia de admitir que estava curioso, nunca tinha jogado esse jogo antes. Sabia sobre as histórias de invocação de demônios e conversas com espíritos que contavam sobre aqueles tabuleiros, mas, como bom adolescente descuidado, não se preocupou com chegar perto e se juntou ao grupo que se reunia ao redor do tabuleiro.

\- Chega pro lado, Pip! Não quero você encostando em mim e me passando seus germes franceses! - esbravejou Cartman ao sem querer encostar na mão de Pip enquanto esticavam-se para colocar os dedos sobre a peça.

\- Eu sinto muito por isso, mas eu na verdade não sou… - mas o gorducho já tinha parado de prestar atenção nele, o que fez com que as palavras morressem em sua língua.

Honestamente, Pip nem sabia porquê tentava. Ninguém se importava se ele era britânico, alemão ou até holandês. Ele sempre seria o garoto francês com vestimentas bregas que não serve para nada além de ser espancado. Talvez ainda segurasse no sonho idiota de que as coisas algum dia mudariam se ele insistisse o bastante, por mais que, no fundo, soubesse que nunca daria resultado. Seria melhor para todos que ele simplesmente participe da brincadeira e pare de pensar em tolices, opiniões com as quais ninguém se importa.

\- Tem alguém aí? - Stan perguntou, os dedos firmes no ponteiro.

Longos segundos se passaram e os garotos começaram a achar que nada aconteceria. Até que, de repente, o ponteiro começou a se mexer em direção a uma resposta.

_“Sim.”_

Sorrisos preencheram os rostos dos meninos, que agora estavam bem mais animados que antes.

\- Cara, isso é muito louco! Qual o seu nome? - Stan perguntou em seguida, e o ponteiro foi para o _“_ Não _.”_

\- Acredito que ele não queira se identificar… - Pip ponderou em voz alta.

\- Que merda! Você é um bosta. - Cartman gritou para o tabuleiro, cruzando um braço sem tirar os dedos.

A resposta foi mais longa, com espaços entre palavras. Demorou um pouco para que conseguissem montar todas as palavras com perfeição.

V-A-I T-O-M-A-R N-O C-U

Risadas escaparam das bocas dos demais, até mesmo de Pip, a única exceção sendo Cartman, o qual largou do ponteiro de vez e se afastou do jogo pisando duro.

\- Esse fantasma é um merdinha. Chato pra caralho! - murmurou também um “vou pra casa”, mas ninguém escutou pelo som das próprias risadas.

Ignorando a cena que o gorducho fez, todos os olhares voltaram mais uma vez ao tabuleiro. Estavam fascinados com aquilo e queriam mais respostas para as perguntas que viessem em suas mentes.

No entanto, quando Kyle, que era quem pediu para fazer a próxima pergunta, a fez, recebeu uma resposta completamente sem sentido.

S-A-I-R

Ele tinha perguntado onde ele estava.

\- Sair? - Stan repetiu em voz alta, arqueando uma sobrancelha em confusão. Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido.

\- O coitado deve estar preso! - exclamou Butters, preocupado. - Deve estar precisando de um lugar pra ficar. É claro que você pode entrar, colega!

Stan, Kyle e Kenny arregalaram os olhos ao se tocarem do que Butters tinha acabado de fazer. Porém, antes que qualquer um pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, até mesmo reprimi-lo, as luzes da casa começaram a oscilar e vento soprou os quatro cantos da casa, apesar de todas as janelas estarem trancadas.

\- Butters, você é um idiota! - gritou Kenny. - Você não sabe quem tá respondendo! Ele pode ser um demônio e agora você deixou ele entrar!

\- Oh, hambúrgueres!

\- Vamos dar o fora daqui! - gritou Kyle, levantando sem esperar pelos demais.

Atrapalhando-se na hora de levantar, Pip sentiu alguém empurrá-lo para o lado, provavelmente Clyde tentando levantar, e caiu no chão. Com tantas pessoas passando ao mesmo tempo e por ser tão pequeno, ninguém o percebeu ali e o pisotearam no desespero de tentar escapar de seja lá o que estava acontecendo. Pés passaram por suas mãos, costas e até sua cabeça, gritando um ou outro xingamento para sair da frente. O britânico só conseguiu de fato se levantar quando todos já haviam saído e a energia da casa caiu por completo.

Pip se levantou com relativa dificuldade e correu para a porta, girando e puxando a maçaneta da melhor forma que suas mãos trêmulas conseguiam. Mas não adiantou. A porta estava trancada. Ele estava preso. 

_Não, não, não, não_ , ouvia a própria voz gritar em sua mente enquanto ele tentava de todo jeito abrir a porta, mas sem sucesso. Eles o tinham deixado para trás.

Abriu a boca para gritar por ajuda mas, quando o fez, um brilho vermelho começou a emanar do tabuleiro e um círculo de fogo surgiu, não só queimando completamente a madeira como deixando para trás um cheiro horrível. Uma figura oculta de rosto oculto pelas sombras se ergueu daquele círculo, sua forma mais alta que Pip e instaurando medo imediato no peito do britânico.

Sua mão se soltou da maçaneta e, sem ter para onde ir, encolheu no vão entre a porta e a parede, como se isso fosse salvá-lo de seja lá o que que estava saindo do tabuleiro.

Ao mesmo tempo, aquela figura lhe parecia estranhamente familiar.

\- MORTAIS TOLOS! NÃO SABEM O ERRO QUE COMETERAM? VOCÊS ACABAM DE LIBERTAR A CRIATURA MAIS PODEROSA DO SUBMUNDO! O DESTRUIDOR DE MUNDOS! AQUELE QUE MARCARÁ VOSSA PELE COM UM TRIPLO SEIS E OS CASTIGARÁ POR TODA A ETERNIDADE! TREMAM, MORTAIS, POIS O ANTICRISTO ESTÁ… Pip?

O britânico abriu os olhos, que nem sabia que tinha fechado, ao ter seu nome chamado e os arregalou ao finalmente identificar a figura que o observava. Agora que estava com os pés no chão e o fogo em frente ao rosto, as sombras não podiam esconder mais seus olhos vermelhos e a cara séria que sempre trazia consigo.

\- Damien?! 

\- _Você_ me invocou? 

Ah, então é disso que se tratava. Pip por um momento até se esqueceu que estava brincando com os demais com o tabuleiro ouija antes de Damien aparecer.

\- Oh… Hum… - ele olhou ao redor, tentando buscar algo que o dessa uma ideia do que responder à Damien. No entanto, ele estava sozinho. Todos os outros que estavam com ele tinham ido embora. - E-eu temo que sim.

Ao ouvir isso, Damien levou a mão ao rosto, cobrindo a própria testa em descrença.

\- Perfeito. Eu sabia que tinha que ser um idiota pra querer me invocar no meio da novela, mas não achei que _você_ fosse tão estúpido assim.

Pip encolheu com o tom de voz grosseiro do anticristo e abaixou o olhar, não se arriscando a encontrar com o dele.

\- Desculpe… - murmurou e puxou as pernas para o próprio peito, o calor subindo para o rosto e o constrangimento correndo nas veias.

O anticristo revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, encarando o britânico encolhido de soslaio. Os cabelos loiros caíam sobre seus olhos, quase ocultando o azul de suas irises de seus olhos. Uma ideia passou por sua cabeça. Uma ideia que o deixou deveras intrigado.

Com o olhar distante, Pip não percebeu o anticristo se aproximando dele até que sua voz atraísse sua atenção:

\- Já que você me invocou, pode pelo menos fazer valer o meu tempo. - Pip ergueu o olhar e seu corpo enrijeceu completamente ao encontrar os olhos penetrantes de Damien o encarando bem acima de si. Ele era vários centímetros mais alto que ele, o que o passava uma imagem muito mais intimidante do que fazia normalmente. O fato de Pip estar encolhido no chão não ajudava muito; na verdade, o fazia querer e encolher ainda mais. O anticristo ignorou o terror em seus olhos, sorrindo como se ele nem estivesse lá. - Diga, Pip, _você já fez um acordo com o Diabo?_

A pergunta fez o britânico arregalar os olhos e seu coração acelerar em espanto.

\- Não! De forma alguma! - gritou, quase ofendido com tal acusação. Ele podia estudar com o anticristo e estar brincando com um tabuleiro ouija, mas não era um satanista!

Mais uma vez, Damien murmurou, dessa vez levando uma mão ao queixo. Encarou Pip de cima a baixo, da forma que conseguia com ele estando naquela posição, e pendeu a cabeça para o lado. Tomou especial atenção aos olhos dele, que brilhavam sob a luz da lua que entrava pela janela. O azul da íris era vibrante naquela posição, como um par de diamantes recém polidos. No centro de tudo, suas pupilas negras o fitavam com intriga, seu brilho o puxando com uma força sobrenatural. Por muito pouco seu estômago não roncou.

 _Ele ainda a tem_.

Abaixando a mão, aquele sorriso estranho voltou aos lábios de Damien, fazendo Pip estremecer da cabeça aos pés. Ele o encarou com aquele brilho vermelho em seu olhar, como se o próprio inferno refletisse em suas pupilas.

\- Agora você vai.

O coração de Pip parou, apenas por um segundo, sua mente processando as informações que Damien acabara de jogar em cima dele.

\- ...Você quer que eu faça um acordo com você?

\- Essas são as regras da invocação. - explicou ele. - _Você_ me chamou. _Você_ me deixou entrar. E agora você fará um acordo comigo. São as regras; é o que é feito.

Ele tinha um ponto. Pip tinha, de fato, participado em sua invocação, apesar de não ser ele quem o deixou entrar; também já viu em vários filmes que demônios invocados faziam acordos com seus invocadores. Ao preço de suas almas.

O britânico engoliu em seco, as mãos trêmulas puxando os joelhos para mais perto do peito.

\- ...E se eu me recusar?

O sorriso de Damien desapareceu no mesmo segundo.

\- Então devorarei sua alma a força. - ele nem esboçou reação ao ver Pip retrair e soltar um gemido assustado. Na verdade, ele parecia irritado. - Você me invocou. Você me deve. Pode ao menos levar algo em troca ao invés de apenas me deixar comer sua alma.

Pip não apreciou Damien dizendo que devoraria sua alma, uma das partes mais preciosas de si, mas não comentou o assunto.

\- Mas eu nem saberia o que pedir!

Damien estreitou os olhos, percebendo a óbvia mentira. Se Pip sabia que estava mentindo ou não é outra história.

O anticristo colocou seu sorriso mais persuasivo e se agachou sobre o britânico, permanecendo mais alto que ele por estar em seus joelhos.

\- Não mesmo? Não há nada que seu pobre coração anseia mais do que tudo? - esticou uma mão para ele e prendeu uma mecha de seus cabelos entre os dedos, deslizando-os pela pele pálida para cair sobre sua orelha. Pip, que já estava nervoso demais, nem conseguiu reagir ao toque. 

Damien continuou: 

\- Algo pelo que vem esperando toda sua vida, apenas para ter suas esperanças o deixando na mão e o fazendo sofrer mais do que já sofre? Não há nada faltando em sua vida, pequeno Pip? Nada do que sente falta?

De repente, o coração de Pip deu um pulo, como se voltasse de um transe. Ele encarou Damien com um olhar diferente, menos intimidado e mais determinado. Já percebera que não tinha escolha naquela situação, então podia apenas aproveitá-la ao máximo.

Engoliu em seco.

\- …Meu amigo. - disse, enchendo o pulmão de ar e endireitando a postura para ficar no mesmo patamar do anticristo, ainda que mais baixo. - Eu quero meu amigo de volta. 

Ouvir a voz de Pip tão impositiva era estranho, Damien tinha que admitir. Ele era sempre tão passivo e inofensivo… Mas esse tom até que combinava com ele.

Seu pedido, no entanto, o fez arquear a sobrancelha.

Aquela atitude não era inesperada para Pip, muito tempo se passou desde então. Ainda assim, ele engoliu em seco mais uma vez e arriscou continuar:

\- Você não se lembra? Já fomos amigos uma vez, Damien. Se eu tenho que fazer um acordo com você, esses são meus termos. Eu quero que você seja meu amigo de novo.

Mais um murmúrio e Damien se calou por segundos longos demais. Pip pensou que ele iria se recusar, até acabou encolhendo mais uma vez, desesperançoso. Entretanto, contra suas expectativas, Damien foi complacente.

\- ...Pois muito bem. Termos aceitos.

Pip arregalou os olhos, em um misto de espanto e felicidade. Mal conseguiu conter o sorriso em seu rosto ao se colocar de volta em seus pés.

\- Então temos um acordo? - estendeu a mão, deixando aquele sorriso tomar seus lábios.

O anticristo encarou sua mão com a expressão séria e o voltou para seus olhos em seguida.

\- Ainda não. - afastou-se de Pip por um momento, caminhando para a cozinha, e voltou segurando algo. Quando estendeu-o para Pip, as pupilas contraíram ao ver que era uma faca. - Corte sua mão. - Damien ordenou.

A boca do britânico ficou aberta, pequenos sons de confusão escapando de sua garganta.

\- ...Perdão?

Damien suspirou e, contendo-se para não revirar os olhos, cruzou os braços.

\- Um pacto com um demônio não é selado da mesma forma que um contrato humano. Não confio em meros contratos de papel; esses meios não são usados a anos. Não, o pacto entre um humano e um demônio deve ser selado em sangue. Um acordo inquebrável entre as duas partes. E um acordo inquebrável precisa ser selado da mesma forma. - sorriu um sorriso de dentes pontudos. - Você pegará a faca, cortará a mão e então apertará a minha. Assim, o contrato estará selado e não poderá ser anulado.

Nervosismo voltou a crescer no peito de Pip e um frio correu seus pelos. Aquilo parecia real demais, mais do que ele conseguia aguentar. Ele estava prestes a vender a própria alma por um amigo. Não haveria escapatória caso aceitasse. Seria eterno.

Ele nunca foi confrontado com uma questão tão séria em toda sua vida. A única coisa que fazia era escolher os melhores caminhos para correr e evitar de ser espancado. E agora ele estava decidindo o destino de sua alma.

Apesar de que, pensando bem, não se tratava muito de uma escolha, pois Damien teria o que queria quer ele goste ou não. Pip perderia de qualquer jeito.

Mas uma das opções era uma troca.

Damien suspirou de novo. Aquela demora toda estava ficando muito cansativa e repetitiva. Já não aguentava mais ter que lidar com a indecisão de Pip. Se fosse uma situação razoável em um momento melhor, talvez pudesse aguentar mais; mas aquilo já estava enchendo o saco - e cada minuto que se passava era mais de sua novela perdida.

\- Estou sendo gentil com você por te dar essas informações, Pip. A maioria dos demônios oculta os termos do contrato para evitar fraudes por parte dos humanos. Então ande logo. Não tenho a noite toda.

Ignorando a grosseria do anticristo, Pip se sentiu estranhamente especial por isso. Damien se dando ao trabalho de explicá-lo como contratos funcionavam sendo que podia apenas pegar o que queria? Certamente havia uma razão para isso.

Pip engoliu em seco e tomou a faca das mãos de Damien. Ele realmente estava prestes a vender sua alma para o diabo, tudo porque queria um amigo. O quão baixo ele havia caído para isso ser necessário, para ter que pagar por amizade. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, podiam culpá-lo? Ele passou tantos anos sozinho, sem ninguém para lhe fazer companhia e compartilhar de alegrias com ele, as quais já eram raras por si só. Não havia mais ninguém em South Park que o pudesse dar o que queria. Ele já procurou em todo o lugar. E tudo era tão solitário… 

Foi há muito tempo atrás quando ele e Damien foram amigos. A amizade durou por apenas uma semana, o tempo que levou para ele traí-lo e o esfaquear pelas costas - ou melhor, lançá-lo no ar em um show de fogos de artifício. Apesar de tudo, dos desacordos e das desavenças, Pip não se lembrava de nenhuma outra época em que foi tão feliz como foi com Damien naquela breve semana. Eles lancharam juntos, conversaram e até andaram juntos pelo parquinho antes de o anticristo colocar fogo nele! Ele nunca tinha feito isso com alguém antes! Foi a única vez em toda sua vida que Pip sentiu na pele a sensação de ter um amigo, alguém que entendia e compartilhava de sua dor, e desde então ele ansiava pelo momento em que se sentiria tão vivo de novo.

Sorrisos em seu rosto não querem dizer felicidade, ou então Pip não precisaria tanto de um amigo. Ele estava tão cansado de tudo aquilo, de fingir que estava tudo bem quando claramente não estava. Ele queria alguém junto a ele para colocar a mão em seu ombro e dizer que tudo ficaria bem; alguém para alimentar suas doces ilusões e o confortar na hora que elas desabassem e a realidade o desse um soco no rosto. Seu coração chorava todos os dias por essa desnutrição, a falta de amor que sentia, por mais mascarado que estivesse. Ele queria acordar pela manhã e sabe que haveria alguém esperando por ele ao chegar na escola; alguém que gostaria de vê-lo. Ele queria tanto… 

Encarou as mãos trêmulas que seguravam a faca entre os dedos. A lâmina o encarava de volta, perfurando seu interior como se soubesse do pecado que estava prestes a cometer. Olhos o seguiam por todo o quarto, atentos a qualquer mínimo movimento de seu corpo, próximo ou afastado da faca. Medo corria em suas veias junto com a adrenalina, acelerando seu coração e sua respiração, a qual estranhamente se mantinha ausente de aparência descompassada. Ele sabia que não devia estar se sentindo assim, que sua pele estava impregnada de hipocrisia. Portanto, apenas fechou o olhos ao empunhar a faca com a mão esquerda, desejando silenciosamente que fosse o bastante para não sentir o pecado fluindo de suas veias.

_Por favor, me perdoe._

Dor perfurou a palma de sua mão e o líquido vermelho escorreu pelo branco da pele, seguindo a direção da faca ao deslizar pela carne violada. Seus dentes rangeram e os olhos se comprimiram com aquela dor pulsante em suas mãos. Se apenas ele não mexesse tanto enquanto cortava, talvez não doesse tanto assim. Mas, o que dizer? Bem feito para Pip por não prestar atenção nos próprios movimentos. Bem feito para Pip por se cortar de olhos fechados.

A faca cortou a beira da mão do britânico e o sangue agora pingava de sua lâmina afiada para o chão, sujando-o com o vermelho de dentro dele. Pip abriu os olhos com cuidado e uma onda imediata de náusea o atravessou, ainda que por um segundo. O sangue escuro, quase preto, fluía do corte como rios, acompanhando caminhos invisíveis até a beira para deslizar pelo restante da pele e pingar no chão. Podia sentir a carne exposta latejando e se contraindo com a dor. O ar frio que batia sobre a palma não ajudava em nada, só fazia aquelas sensações desconfortáveis correrem mais rápido por seu corpo e o arrepiar até a ponta dos dedos. As mãos começaram a tremer e ele teve que lutar contra as lágrimas que vieram aos olhos. Sua palma ardia como fogo, de uma forma que ele não sabia como lidar. Doía quase tanto quanto seu peito.

Fechando os olhos mais uma vez, Pip esticou a mão cortada para Damien, tirando-a de seu campo de visão antes de abri-los novamente. Seu peito subia e descia, agora sim com a respiração descompassada aparente, e seus olhos azuis reluziam com as lágrimas recém formadas nos cantos. Sob a luz da lua, Damien podia facilmente se entreter com apenas aquela vista. Apesar da dor, o britânico manteve-se firme e determinado em fechar o contrato; empurrou seus sentimentos de lado e enrijeceu o corpo para não fraquejar.

O cheiro de sangue invadiu as narinas do anticristo e um sorriso puxou-lhe os lábios, revelando seus dentes pontudos, ainda mais assustadores debaixo da escuridão. A forma como Pip o encarava com aquele brilho determinado em seu olhar, atravessando a dor que lhe tremia a mão com toda a força que tinha, era simplesmente adorável.

Damien tomou a mão de Pip e a apertou com força, sangue escorrendo entre ambas as peles e pingando no chão. O britânico, franzindo ligeiramente o cenho, balançou a mão de Damien em um aperto igualmente forte, selando o contrato.

De repente, os olhos azuis de Pip se arregalaram ao ter Damien puxando sua mão com força e selando seus lábios nos dele ao tropeçar em sua direção. 

Seu coração parou de bater e ele gelou mais uma vez com aquela sensação estrangeira em seu corpo. Ainda assim, não pôde evitar de fechar os olhos e retribuir o beijo. Era uma sensação estranha, mas estranhamente quente, como se ele pertencesse ali. Não fosse por Damien estar segurando sua mão, provavelmente teria enlaçado seu pescoço para endireitar a postura.

O beijo durou pouco e o anticristo puxou os lábios de volta para si. Pip permaneceu com os olhos fechados, a prévia sensação da boca de Damien na dele deixando uma sensação de formigação nos lábios. 

Enquanto o britânico tocava os próprios lábios delicadamente com os dedos da mão livre, o anticristo abriu a palma fechada de sua própria e seus olhos encararam fixamente a pequena chama que surgiu acima de seus dedos. Suas flamas dançavam com graça acima da pele pálida, entretendo seu olhar a não conseguir separar-se dela. Como uma chama tão pequena podia ser tão intensa?

Guardou o fogo em sua palma fechando a mão e, ao erguer o olhar para o britânico, o capturou bem a tempo de vê-lo lentamente abrir os olhos, as pontas dos dedos ainda sobre os lábios. Seus olhos azuis o encaravam com o mesmo brilho de sempre, talvez até um pouco mais vibrante pelo turbilhão de emoções em seu peito, mas suas pupilas agora estavam vazias.

Com um sorriso no rosto, Damien puxou a mão de Pip para si e deslizou a língua sobre pele machucada. O gosto metálico escorreu por sua língua até a garganta, fazendo arrepios correrem por suas costas. Um gosto tão ruim, mas uma sensação tão boa.

O britânico arregalou os olhos com o gesto e ficou imediatamente tenso, mas não se mexeu. Vermelho vibrante o encarava por entre as pálpebras semicerradas como se vissem através dele. Ele nunca sentiu um olhar desses direcionado a si antes.

Ao afastar a mão de sua boca, Damien sorriu e largou da mão de Pip, colocando-a de volta ao lado de seu corpo.

\- O acordo está selado. - anunciou e se aproximou mais de Pip para colocar uma mão, a mesma mão que tomou a sua, em seu ombro. - Te vejo amanhã, _amigo_.

Damien caminhou para a entrada da casa e saiu pela porta antes que Pip pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, desaparecendo na calada da noite.

O coração do britânico batia com força em seu peito. Não sabia do quão vermelhas suas bochechas ainda estavam, não conseguia nem colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Só podia encarar a porta com aquela sensação estranha martelando sua cabeça e seu peito.

Soltou um suspiro trêmulo e puxou a mão direita para seu peito. Ao não ser recebido com a dor pulsante que esperava na palma, arqueou a sobrancelha e estendeu a mão diante dos próprios olhos.

Seu corte havia sumido.


	2. Mão tostada para o café da manhã

A luz infiltrou-se sorrateiramente pelas cortinas de Pip na manhã seguinte, despertando-o do sono ao bater em seu rosto. Ele geralmente acordava com o despertador, mas tudo que aconteceu na noite passada foi tão surreal que ele não conseguiu dormir direito, sempre atormentado pela estranha sensação de que algo o estava observando. Apenas isso foi o bastante para despertá-lo, pois não era uma luz muito forte, considerando a grossura de suas cortinas, as quais mais pareciam finas do que realmente eram. 

Pip gemeu baixinho e se levantou com o corpo pesado. Seu cabelo, completamente desarrumado, caiu sobre seus olhos e parte dele grudou em seu queixo durante a noite, tendo ele babado enquanto dormia - um problema do qual ele reclamava para si mesmo quase todos os dias. Os olhos mal conseguiam ficar abertos pelo peso do sono em suas pálpebras. Virou-se para seu relógio quase no mesmo momento em que o alarme começou a tocar. Ele tinha acordado alguns momentos mais cedo que seu despertador, o que geralmente não era um bom sinal. Se ele estava ansioso o bastante para acordar mais cedo do que gostava, quer dizer que não prestaria atenção na aula, o que o daria um puxão de orelha do professor e atrairia olhares para si - e ele odiava quando olhavam para ele. Supostamente alguém carente de atenção receberia a mesma de braços abertos, mas não Pip - não _esse tipo_ de atenção. Era o tipo de atenção que costumava resultar em porrada depois da classe sem motivo algum. 

Não que alguém precisasse de algum motivo para bater em Pip. Ele já era taxado de saco de pancadas da escola e se tornou praticamente um ritual atormentá-lo todos os dias. Seus colegas de classe faziam, os adolescentes e jovens adultos na rua, até mesmo os mais novos, tudo para conseguir chamar algum tipo de atenção para si mesmos e se tornarem populares.

Pip odiava sua reputação na escola. Mas ele não tinha que achar nada de si mesmo. Provavelmente merecia aquilo de alguma forma.

Ainda assim, não quer dizer que _gostava_ do tratamento que recebia. Só o lembrava do quão solitário ele era.

Bom, pelo menos hoje ele tinha algo bom pelo que esperar daquele buraco que chamava de escola.

Espantando o sono com uma espreguiçada, Pip se retirou da cama e foi ao banheiro para tomar um banho rápido. Era o que fazia quando queria ficar mais desperto, afastar o sono por mais tempo. Seus pais reclamavam da conta de água subindo ao fim do mês, mas ele precisava disso, mesmo que tivesse que lidar com gritos e xingamentos dirigidos à si - ele já estava acostumado com eles.

Ao passar pelo espelho do banheiro, Pip parou por um minuto e voltou alguns passos para trás. Virou-se cara a cara com o objeto refletor e, abrindo bem os olhos e inclinando-se para a frente, percebeu que suas pupilas estavam brancas. Por um segundo, ficou assustado, mas então lembrou-se do que exatamente aconteceu na noite passada. Os olhos são a janela da alma, é o que dizem. Ele só não esperava que aquele ditado fosse tão literal. Ele havia vendido sua alma e agora seus olhos mostravam-se de acordo com seus atos. Tomara que seus pais não reparem.

Os olhos desceram então para a barriga, onde marcas roxas salientes chamavam a atenção na pele branca. Pip engoliu em seco e deslizou a mão pela região, sentindo uma pontada forte de dor ao roçar o machucado. Terrance tinha pegado pesado com ele dessa vez, a ponto de ele nem precisar afundar o dedo no lugar para sentir dor. Seria muito complicado dobrar-se com aqueles machucados, ele nem conseguia se virar direito sem sentir uma pontada; mas Pip precisaria dar um jeito.

Percebeu as mãos começarem a tremer ao imaginar que tipo de _brincadeira_ seus colegas tinham planejado para ele hoje. Se ele conseguisse voltar com as pernas intactas, já seria mais que o suficiente.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem. - ele disse ao seu reflexo, forçando um sorriso em seu rosto.

 _“Você está mentindo”_ , quase pôde ouvi-lo dizer de volta, mas a boca não se mexeu junto aos pensamentos. _“Sabe que ninguém nunca vai te amar, então por que ainda tenta?”_

A esse ponto, Pip não fazia a menor ideia. Não havia motivo para ele continuar do jeito que continuava, seria muito mais fácil fugir ou escapar. Mas essa não era a maneira apropriada de um cavalheiro agir. Por mais que doesse muito em seu peito, ele não podia se render às tentações, mesmo que quisesse muito.

Um grito vindo do andar de baixo incentivou o loiro a acelerar o passo no banheiro, correndo para vestir as roupas e descer para um café rápido. Melinda o estava apressando a parar de gastar água e tempo e mexer essa bunda para a escola, e ela estava certa, pois se demorasse demais, não chegaria a tempo.

Para a surpresa de Pip, a mesa já estava posta quando chegou e só precisou se servir de uma xícara antes de sair. Nenhum dos demais estava presente, provavelmente fazendo outra coisa, mas não é como se gostassem de fato de sua companhia. Era melhor que tomasse o café sozinho.

Pip não tinha muito costume de tomar café, na verdade, odiava a bebida, mas quando se passa a maior parte da noite acordado estudando e terminando as lições não completas, é preciso fazer alguns sacrifícios. Pip não podia se dar ao luxo de ser seletivo e trocar o café pelo chá, isso só o faria ficar com mais sono ainda quando chegasse na escola.

Subiu mais uma vez para escovar os dentes e pegar a mochila e então desceu para o primeiro andar.

\- Estou saindo! - gritou para os fundos da casa, mas ninguém se importou o suficiente para responder.

Pip hesitou por um instante na frente da porta, sua mão tremendo para segurar a maçaneta. Respirou fundo e só então conseguiu criar coragem para girá-la e sair. Arregalou os olhos ao encontrar Damien sentado na calçada, em frente à casa ao lado da sua. Ele tinha as pernas puxadas para si e abria e fechava a mão, fazendo surgir e desaparecer uma pequena chama acima de seus dedos.

Uma surpresa agradável. Pip certamente não esperava encontrá-lo tão cedo.

\- Damien? O que está fazendo aqui?

Ao ouvir ser chamado pelo próprio nome, o anticristo ergueu o olhar na direção de Pip, confrontando-o com aqueles olhos vermelhos fortes, cujo interior parecia queimar com o brilho das chamas mais poderosas de todo o inferno. 

Era incrível como Pip conseguia dizer como eram seus olhos estando tantos passos longe dele.

\- Nós temos um acordo. - disse ao se levantar, gesticulando com a mão. 

\- Sim, eu sei, mas… 

\- Se você não quer companhia até a escola, está tudo bem. - ele o cortou e ergueu as mãos em rendição. - É você quem irá para o colégio sozinho.

Sentiu uma ponta de desespero no peito. Pip absolutamente detestava ir para o colégio sozinho. Apesar de o movimento diminuir consideravelmente pela manhã, havia alguns mendigos que, sim, acordavam cedo, e eles gostavam de sempre se certificar de que Pip soubesse que eles estavam ali. Às vezes, sua paranoia o fazia pensar que eles acordam cedo justamente por saber que ele passaria por ali naquele horário.

\- Acho que um pouco de companhia não faz mal. - disse ele, abrindo um pequeno e educado sorriso nos lábios.

Damien nada disse e se colocou ao seu lado quando começou a caminhar. Seus olhos carmim não se concentraram em nada específico, deslizando de um lado para o outro como os de uma criança curiosa, tal qual estava Pip, olhando para ele. De todas as surpresas que podia ter naquela manhã, incluindo ser roubado, chutado, socado, xingado, cuspido, esnobado e estapeado, ele não esperava encontrar Damien esperando por ele. Eles tinham de fato firmado um acordo na noite passada, mas Pip havia pensado em apenas ter alguém para fazer os trabalhos com ele e sentar em sua mesa durante o intervalo. Se bem que ele e Damien não compartilhavam de nenhuma aula similar, então não imaginou o porquê de pensar em trabalhos.

Era estranho andar por aquelas ruas familiares com alguém conhecido ao seu lado. Um amigo. Isso nunca tinha acontecido com Pip antes. Apesar de seu nervosismo, justamente derivado de esse território familiar, ele estava bem ansioso para ver onde isso daria. Não falavam muito enquanto caminhavam, mas está tudo bem. Ele não precisava de barulho para ficar feliz.

Pip estremeceu ao sentir uma mão grosseira apalpando sua bunda, tirando rapidamente toda sua felicidade momentânea. Foi um contato rápido, mas foi o bastante para deixá-lo já muito desconfortável. Afinal, quem é que gosta de estranhos o apalpando sem permissão?

O que mais o desconcertou foi o fato de sua carteira nem estar guardada em seu bolso traseiro.

O mendigo que o apalpou apertou o passo com um sorriso de dentes amarelados no rosto e virou a rua em um beco, saindo da visão de ambos os garotos.

\- Esse tipo de coisa acontece sempre? - perguntou Damien, encarando-o de soslaio. Pip lentamente assentiu com a cabeça. - E você nunca faz nada?

\- É que não vejo motivo para criar conflito à toa. Eu estou bem. Além do mais, eu não conseguiria socar nem pra salvar minha vida. - tentou brincar, mas a realidade da situação chegou nele com um soco no estômago. Nem que Pip _quisesse_ apelar para a violência ele conseguiria, pois era pequeno e fraco demais para isso. Ele ficaria preso naquele ciclo de abuso até o dia em que morresse.

Damien não disse mais nada e eles continuaram o caminho em silêncio. As ruas cheias de mendigos se estendiam mais do que Pip gostaria que o fizessem, forçando-o a se colocar sempre em alerta para não perder a mochila ou ser arrastado para um beco. 

Os dito cujos começaram a acordar conforme eles foram passando e as ruas se encheram com seus bocejos e gemidos altos. Não passou despercebido ao britânico como os olhos de muitos deles caíram sobre ele, alguns de tal forma que o fizeram se retrair sem nem precisarem tocar nele. Conforme caminhavam, sua tensão não o fez perceber uma mão esticando-se para agarrar sua bunda, da mesma forma que o fez a anterior.

Mas essa ação não passou despercebida por outro por de olhos.

\- O que infernos você tá fazendo, garoto?! - Pip saiu do transe ao ouvir a voz grossa do mendigo exclamando em protesto e se virou para ver o que tinha acontecido.

O homem de aparência velha, torcendo o braço de dor, tentava desesperadamente se soltar enquanto Damien apenas apertava seu pulso mais e mais forte. Seus olhos brilhavam como dois rubis recém lapidados, as pupilas queimando com o fogo do inferno. Dava para quase sentir o cheiro de sua raiva.

\- Tira. A mão. - o anticristo grunhiu e Pip estremeceu no segundo em que ouviu a voz deixar sua boca. Estava muito mais grossa que o normal e soava até meio distorcida. Ele nunca tinha o ouvido com aquele tom, daquela forma. O deu até um calafrio.

O mendigo puxou o braço com mais força e Damien o deixou se soltar, estava cansado de olhá-lo por muito mais tempo. O anticristo endireitou a coluna e deu um passo para a frente, como se fosse atacar o mendigo a qualquer momento. Mas o homem não fez nada, nem mesmo olhou para nada além do próprio pulso, o qual estava vermelho.

\- Esquisitão… - saiu murmurando e emburrado, fuzilando ambos os garotos por cima do ombro.

Pip engoliu em seco e estremeceu mais uma vez ao sentir aquele olhar grosseiro em cima dele. Não era diferente do de Damien, carregado de desgosto e raiva, mas soou quase como uma ameaça. _Eu ainda vou te ver depois._ De repente Pip não estava mais com vontade de ficar sozinho.

Ao sentir uma mão em suas costas o empurrando, o britânico voltou a caminhar, guiado por Damien, o qual o encarava de soslaio sem emitir um único ruído. Pip tampouco teve coragem de dizer qualquer coisa, apenas ocupou-se de manter os pés caminhando e o olhar concentrado.

Conforme caminhavam, ele se viu se perguntando, uma e outra vez, a razão de Damien fazer o que fez. Depois de tanto tempo com a mesma rotina, Pip já estava acostumado com o tratamento que recebia durante o caminho, por mais que o incomodasse, e Damien e ele não tinham um vínculo tão forte e próximo assim, não tinha motivos para ele se arriscar com os mendigos que passavam ali por perto, Pip conseguia lidar com algumas mãos aqui e ali, já tinha passado por coisa pior.

Apesar de que ele era o anticristo. O anticristo podia fazer o que queria sem justificar-se para ninguém, não?

Chegaram à escola pouco tempo depois, bem na hora que o sinal bateu, e se separaram para seguirem para suas respectivas salas.

\- Te vejo no intervalo. - disse Damien sobre seu ombro conforme se afastava de Pip.

O britânico, ao ouvir aquela voz grave falando com ele, arregalou os olhos e parou de andar.

\- Você vai sentar comigo? - virou-se para Damien e perguntou, suas mãos segurando com mais força nas alças da mochila. Aquilo estava em seus planos, sentar-se com Damien, mas não esperava que ele fosse tão complacente sem ele nem precisar falar nada.

Em resposta, o anticristo apenas sorriu.

\- Não é isso que amigos fazem?

Antes que Pip pudesse questionar, Damien saiu andando e o deixou para trás, sozinho no corredor. 

Pip ficou parado ali por mais algum tempo, encarando o caminho por onde Damien passara para ir às aulas. Não sabia o que esperar ou o que pensar da situação, simplesmente não conseguia se mexer. 

O coração batia com força no fundo da garganta e ele estava se contendo ao máximo para controlar sua respiração. Aquela seria sua primeira vez se sentando com alguém no refeitório. Ele devia estar feliz por ter a companhia de alguém, ainda mais se tratando de um amigo perdido. Então por que ele tinha o pressentimento de que aquilo não ia acabar bem?

_Porque nunca acaba._

(...)

Pip sempre foi fã de livros e histórias diversas. Na época em que morava com sua irmã na Inglaterra, não tinha televisão para poder se entreter e passar o tempo, então lia os livros velhos dela e tudo que pudesse encontrar no lixo. Não era muito higiênico, mas nada que limpar um pouco não resolvesse. Ele pegou o hábito de leitura escolar muito mais rápido que os outros colegas. A maioria dos livros era chato, com narrativa arrastada e enredo tedioso, mas ele não estava em posição de ser seletivo com o que lia. Contanto que pudesse distraí-lo de tudo que estivesse ao seu redor, tudo estava de acordo com seus padrões e preferências.

Pip estava na biblioteca desde que saiu da classe depois das primeiras aulas. Havia algo que precisava encontrar antes de sentar junto a Damien no intervalo, se é que ele de fato apareceria. O lugar era sempre quieto, sem professores para encher seus ouvidos com matéria chata e, por a maioria dos seus colegas detestava ler, era o lugar perfeito para ele. O único lugar onde Pip podia soltar um suspiro e se esconder atrás de uma capa e palavras por um bom tempo.

Não foi fácil encontrar o livro que queria, já que a biblioteca se tornou um tanto quanto pouco variada com os anos, mas, quando conseguiu, acabou não resistindo à tentação de folhear o livro e ler algumas páginas. Estava com a bunda presa na cadeira e os olhos no livro desde que colocou suas mãos nele. Sequer se lembrou do compromisso ao que tinha que comparecer antes de tocar o sinal.

A decisão de procurar por informação em demônios veio do pensamento de que, já que ele e Damien agora eram amigos, seria interessante saber mais sobre ele para compreendê-lo melhor. Seria uma ótima forma de puxar assunto e satisfazer perguntas que tinha na cabeça de Pip, já que seus pais não tinham as respostas que ele procurava e se recusavam a responder qualquer pergunta sobre qualquer assunto religioso - Pip era cristão e ponto, sem mais questionamento. 

Acontece que havia tantas versões diferentes de tantas histórias diferentes que ele nem soube por onde começar. Ele não conseguiu aguentar e abriu o livro de religião e criaturas bíblicas antes mesmo de ter a oportunidade de pisar para fora da biblioteca.

O livro que pegou comparava diretamente uma versão com a outra de um jeito muito fácil de entender, o que era ótimo para seu vocabulário ligeiramente leigo, e cheio de figuras ilustrativas, capturando seus olhos curiosos com muita facilidade. Ele não esperava ficar tão absorvido em um livro tão rápido, especialmente de cunho religioso.

Um tapa forte na mesa fez Pip pular de susto e tirar os olhos do livro. Ele retraiu os ombros ao perceber os olhos de Francis o encarando entre pálpebras estreitas e abraçou o livro contra o peito em um gesto involuntário.

\- Então você estava aqui o tempo todo. Bem que eu estranhei que a cafeteria tinha perdido o cheiro de perfume importado.

 _Haha, franceses fazem perfume. Muito engraçado. Estou me matando de rir._ \- Pip gostaria muito de fazer aquelas palavras reais, despejá-las de sua boca e enfiar o dedo do meio na cara daquele cara, mas ele não era capaz disso, sabia que não era. Sua natureza o impedia de fazer algo tão grosseiro para um colega, por mais que ele fosse sofrer por isso.

Lentamente se levantou da cadeira e puxou o livro e a mochila para si, colocando a alça por cima do ombro. Seus lábios curvaram-se em um sorriso torto e ele deu alguns passos para trás bem devagar. 

\- Eu agradeço muito pela sua preocupação de vir até aqui, Francis - começou, mesmo sabendo que preocupação era a última coisa na mente do colega. - Mas eu estou um pouco ocupado agora e preciso muito… 

\- Minha namorada terminou comigo. 

Pip engoliu em seco. O sorriso já tinha se esvaído do rosto de Francis, substituído por uma cara feia, quase de ódio.

\- Eu sinto muito por isso.

\- É, eu também.

Antes que Francis pudesse fazer o que quisesse, Pip saiu correndo em disparada para a saída da biblioteca, gritando “desculpe” por cima do ombro por fazer tanto barulho. Que bom que ele já tinha emprestado o livro da biblioteca.

Correu o máximo que pôde pelos corredores, aproveitando-se do espaço que tinha para fazer curvas mais fechadas e aumentar sua velocidade. Estavam todos ainda na cafeteria, o que significava que os corredores estavam vazios. Isso era tão bom quanto ruim, pois ao mesmo tempo que não precisava desviar dos outros, não tinha como Francis tirar os olho de Pip, especialmente com as roupas chamativas que usa.

Desespero o atingiu como um trem ao olhar por cima do ombro e ver Francis se aproximando cada vez mais. Se Pip não apertasse mais o passo, levaria uma surra enorme. Elas sempre vinham maiores quando quem o batia tinha levado um fora. 

_Por que você continua correndo? Ele vai te surrar do mesmo jeito._

Todo o ar foi arrancado dos pulmões de Pip em uma arfada quando uma mão agarrou seu pulso e puxou-o para dentro do armário do zelador. Prenderam sua cintura com dois braços e uma das mãos cobriu sua boca, impedindo-o de fazer qualquer barulho.

Desesperado e temendo o pior, Pip começou a se debater, tentando escapar daquele abraço que era… Estranhamente confortável.

\- Shh, shh, tá tudo bem. Sou eu. - os olhos do britânico se arregalaram ao identificar a voz de Damien e quase que imediatamente parou de se mexer. - Você está bem, mas preciso que fique quieto ou vão nos achar. Consegue fazer isso?

Pip assentiu com a cabeça e Damien tirou a mão de sua boca.

Ambos permaneceram quietos, os braços de Damien apertados ao redor de Pip, enquanto passos corriam de um lado ao outro lá fora. Não tinham como saber quem era quem, se a barra estava limpa ou se eles estavam bem na frente de Francis. Em algum momento, o britânico encostou a cabeça no tronco de Damien e segurou a mão dele na sua. Ele estava tremendo, não queria levar porrada logo agora, quando as coisas estavam indo relativamente bem.

Apesar de estranhar um pouco no início, o anticristo retribuiu o contato, apertando os braços ao redor de Pip assim como suas mãos entrelaçadas. Conseguia praticamente ouvir o coração dele batendo de longe, como um tambor agressivo, e isso só o fazia apertar mais ainda o corpo pequeno em seus braços.

Pip subiu um pouco as costas, encostando-as por inteiro no tronco de Damien e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro. Naquele espaço confinado, com Damien perto dele, ele sentiu uma estranha sensação de segurança, como se nada pudesse machucá-lo. Se perguntava se isso foi por conta do que aconteceu mais cedo, quando o anticristo o defendeu daqueles mendigos. Ele já tinha conquistado sua gratidão e confiança tão fácil assim? Se bem que Pip o conhecia há anos, só não se falavam.

Ao erguer o olhar, o britânico percebeu os olhos de Damien nele, encarando-o com um brilho que ele não sabia identificar do que se tratava. Não percebeu quando o rosto dele se aproximou cada vez mais do seu e só se tocou quando os lábios dele já estavam sobre os seus, tomando-os com relativa intensidade. 

O coração palpitou em seu peito e ele se pegou retribuindo o beijo, de uma maneira boba e inexperiente. As mãos de Damien apertaram mais ao redor de si e acariciaram sua cintura com a ponta das unhas, arrepiando os pelos de Pip ainda que fosse por cima da roupa.

Separaram os lábios para respirar, mas Damien voltou a beijá-lo antes que pudesse de fato recuperar o fôlego. Em algum momento, Pip pegou-se gemendo contra os lábios de Damien, no momento em que sua mão subiu para seu pescoço e as unhas curvaram-se em sua nuca e arranharam delicadamente a pele.

O britânico estava completamente derretido nos braços de Damien ao enfim separarem os lábios de vez. Seus olhos permaneceram fechados, o corpo extasiado e a respiração descompassada. O anticristo não pareceu se importar, mantendo-o inclinado em seus braços e com uma mão acariciando seus cabelos. Seus olhos, no entanto, estavam focados em outra coisa.

\- Acho que já está seguro. - disse e se levantou trazendo Pip em seus braços para ajudá-lo a ficar de pé. Ainda cambaleando, tanto de cansaço quanto pela falta de fôlego, Pip observou Damien abrir a porta e sair do armário como se nada tivesse acontecido. - Você vem? Ainda deve dar tempo de pegar alguma coisa pra comer. O cara lá em cima sabe que você precisa.

Fora a experiência do êxtase, Pip também foi tomado por uma imensa confusão. Damien simplesmente foi embora como se nada tivesse acontecido, sem nem esperar para ver se ele o estava seguindo ou não. Com o coração pulando em seu peito daquela forma, ele não estava com cabeça para entender mais nada do que estava acontecendo e simplesmente foi atrás do anticristo, deixando as memórias para coletar poeira no armazém.

(...)

O restante do período foi estranhamente pacífico, se desconsiderar a garrafa de leite que despejaram na cabeça de Pip durante uma troca de aula. Francis não o encontrou mais durante o dia e ele não foi aproximado por ninguém; no máximo uma rasteira e alguns chutes quando passava pelo corredor. 

A maior surpresa daquele dia de fato foi Damien estar seguindo-o desde a saída da escola. Ele não dizia nada, não fazia nada, apenas caminhava ao seu lado olhando para a frente, as mãos no bolso da calça e as costas eretas.

O momento que passaram há algumas horas atrás deixou Pip um tanto desconfortável para puxar conversa. Não queria ser grosseiro de alguma forma e se deixar levar pela confusão em sua cabeça, portanto, estava se contendo em falar. No entanto, sua curiosidade uma hora ganhou e ele acabou abrindo a boca:

\- Hum, Damien? Eu não quero ser grosseiro, mas por que você está me seguindo?

O anticristo o encarou por cima do ombro sem muita atenção e sem mudar a postura.

\- Só achei que fosse querer companhia até sua casa. Pra alguém vender a alma por um amigo, você deve estar bem desesperado. Só estou querendo cumprir a minha parte do acordo.

Pip abaixou a cabeça, murmurou “certo” baixo e continuou a caminhar, ainda sem dizer nada. Damien era um cara muito estranho, tinha que admitir isso, mas talvez fosse isso que o tornasse tão interessante de pensar sobre. Sendo o rapaz curioso que era, Pip certamente era ativado por coisas que não faziam sentido. E nada o chamava mais a atenção do que Damien. Ele deixou de ser o garotinho carente de atenção para ser esse adolescente quieto e misterioso, um adepto das sombras que ninguém conseguia enxergar, e talvez o quisesse assim.

Por Deus, Pip, pare de encarar! Vai parecer um esquisito!

O pequeno britânico tinha as bochechas levemente tingidas de vermelho ao parar em frente à própria casa e virar para encarar o anticristo, o qual mantinha aquele olhar ilegível.

\- Obrigado por me acompanhar, Damien. - sorriu um sorriso gentil e ajeitou as mãos na frente do corpo.

\- Sem problema. Te vejo amanhã. 

Quando Damien se virou para ir embora, Pip não soube explicar o que aconteceu. Ele sentiu uma angústia estranha bater em seu peito, como se alguém tivesse seu coração na mão e estivesse segurando bem apertado. Era uma dor que ele conhecia, mas que não sentia falta.

Talvez tenha sido isso que o impulsionou a abrir a boca e deixar uma palavra incompreensível escapar da garganta. Ele não sabia dizer o que queria, muito menos a própria boca, mas conseguiu atrair a atenção de Damien.

O anticristo virou-se para a porta, já a meio caminho andado pela calçada e o encarou com a sobrancelha torta:

\- Você disse alguma coisa? - perguntou ele, os pés virando na direção de sua casa.

O rubor ficou mais forte e Pip visivelmente perdeu a compostura. Seus olhos desviaram para o chão, como se procurassem algo lá. A mente estava bagunçada, só conseguindo pensar em uma única coisa para dizer:

\- H-hum… Você… Você gostaria de entrar? - ele não tinha a menor ideia do que foi que o deu essa ideia. As palavras simplesmente saíram de sua boca como se tomassem conta do lugar. Não que elas parecessem erradas.

Damien ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso com a pergunta e olhou para a casinha atrás de Pip. Era exatamente igual a todas as outras, mas pintada de cinza claro. Não passou despercebido a seus olhos a cruz na porta da frente, bloqueando sua entrada.

\- É uma casa cristã?

Oh, parece que Pip não tinha pensado em tudo sobre aquela oferta. Damien não se sentiria ofendido de estar em um ambiente contra ele, não é?

\- …É sim.

\- Claro, eu entro. - a resposta foi quase imediata e o anticristo passou direto por Pip e entrou, sem usar chave nem nada.

Enquanto ele andava como se conhecesse o lugar todo, Pip o seguiu com cautela. Nunca tinha recebido visitas em casa, nem sabia se o lugar estava decente para acomodar Damien ou se ele se sentiria à vontade, e agora estava se xingando mentalmente por não ter pensado nisso antes de fazer a oferta. Estúpido Pip.

Damien não fez muita questão de prestar atenção aos detalhes da casa. Era apenas mais uma igual à todas as outras. A única pergunta que se fazia ao colocar a cabeça em cada um dos cômodos em que passava era qual daquelas portas daria ao quarto de Pip. 

Enjoou de explorar depois de algum tempo e se satisfez sentando no sofá da sala e cruzando os braços acima da cabeça. Percebeu mais um crucifixo na parede e nem tentou não revirar os olhos.

Pip se sentou ao lado dele pouco depois, ainda com os ombros retraídos e um tanto tímido. Tentou quebrar o gelo fazendo algumas perguntas para Damien, esperando que ele não se importasse com elas:

\- Por que ontem você pediu pra entrar pelo tabuleiro ouija e agora você não precisou?

Apesar de não serem mais tão próximos, Damien conhecia Pip o suficiente para saber de sua natureza. As perguntas já eram esperadas.

\- Porque você já me convidou. 

A resposta surpreendeu Pip. _Demônio antiquado._ Do pouco que leu em seu livro naquela tarde, Pip chegou - ou melhor, pulou - longe o bastante para descobrir sobre os tipos de demônio que só podiam entrar em algum lugar se fossem convidados. Não eram todos que eram assim, essa condição geralmente acometia os mais antiquados e anciãos. Damien não tinha cara de ser desse tipo, mas, por alguma razão, talvez porque quisesse, ele seguia essa regra. Apesar de, tecnicamente, o anticristo já poder existir a muito tempo, visto que ficaria cerca de cem anos - ou mais, Pip não se lembrava - na Terra antes de começar o apocalipse, o britânico tinha quase certeza de que Damien tinha em torno de seus dezenove anos, apenas por ser alguns meses mais velho que ele. Bom, ele foi criado por Satã, que era alguém que precisava ser invocado ou comunicado para aparecer para alguém, então podia ser algo de herança.

Ou talvez Damien fosse apenas muito educado.

\- Você é muito diferente dos outros demônios? - o anticristo abriu os olhos e encarou Pip de canto, deixando-o desconfortável. O britânico abriu um sorriso educado e levemente trêmulo e prendeu as mãos entre as pernas. - Perdão pelas perguntas, eu só estou curioso para saber mais sobre você.

Damien respondeu à pergunta sem se importar com as desculpas de Pip:

\- Sou o único que tem acesso à Terra por livre e espontânea vontade. Só não posso entrar nas casas em que não sou convidado. É como se fosse a zona café com leite nos jogos de pega-pega. - Pip murmurou em compreensão. - Eu ainda tenho todos os poderes de qualquer outro demônio, talvez até mais. Posso conjurar objetos, fazer invocações, possessões… - o anticristo esticou uma mão na direção de Pip e prendeu o queixo dele debaixo de sua palma, erguendo seu rosto e encarando-o com os olhos carmim. - E humanos podem vender as almas pra mim.

As bochechas de Pip coraram, sem motivo aparente, e o garoto britânico desviou o olhar para longe de Damien. Estremeceu quando a mão dele o deixou, o calor sendo substituído por um frio estranho. Ele não entendia a razão de se sentir tão quente perto de Damien. Todo o tempo que passou ao seu lado naquele dia, seu corpo reagiu como se ele fosse uma lareira e Pip tivesse acabado de sair de uma tempestade de neve. Será que a venda de sua alma tinha algo a ver com isso?

Enquanto a cabeça de Pip se enchia de perguntas e questionamentos, Damien voltou a encarar a cruz na parede.

\- Seus pais são bem religiosos. - comentou.

Pip foi tirado da zona de seus pensamentos e voltou a encarar Damien.

\- É, eles são.

O anticristo pigarreou enquanto sorria.

\- Pense na ironia. Pais religiosos criando um filho que vendeu a alma pro filho do capeta.

\- Provavelmente me expulsariam de casa. - Pip falou em tom de brincadeira, mas o que disse podia muito bem se concretizar caso eles descobrissem o que ele fez. Foi por um milagre, um milagre demoníaco, que não perceberam suas pupilas brancas ao invés de pretas. Certamente o teriam jogado fora só por isso.

\- Aparecem para o almoço?

\- Eles não voltam até tarde da noite.

Damien estreitou os olhos e pousou o olhar em Pip.

\- Festeiros?

O britânico negou com a cabeça.

\- Oh, não! Eles na verdade detestam festas. Não sei como me deixam ir quando peço, haha. - riu de novo, ansiedade crescendo em seu peito.

Se não eram festeiros, e Damien tinha quase certeza de que não trabalhavam com nada importante, dado a falta de papéis espalhados pela casa, havia apenas uma última possibilidade em sua mente:

\- Alcoólatras?

Esperar pela resposta de Pip não daria em nada; a forma como seu humor pareceu diminuir e ele retraiu no assento já era a resposta que Damien precisava.

\- ...Acredito que este seja o termo mais adequado, sim. Mas eles são boas pessoas! Só têm _um certo temperamento._

Infelizmente, Damien sabia demais sobre pais cristãos fervorosos de pouca paciência. A tendência de estes baterem nos filhos e os forçarem a ser santos, mesmo que eles mesmos não fossem, colocando expectativas exageradamente altas nas costas dos filhos e os punindo severamente quando não conseguiam atingi-las era extremamente alta. 

Por um segundo, Damien ponderou quantas marcas de régua ou cinto Pip devia ter nas costas, nos braços ou nas pernas. Talvez nos três.

A luz oscilou por uma fração de segundo.

\- Hum… Damien?

\- O que?

Azul encontrou carmim, um carmim estranhamente apagado, e Pip engoliu em seco.

\- ...Nada.

O britânico calou-se e virou para a frente, para a televisão desligada, a qual ligou sem nenhum dos dois apertar qualquer botão.

Ele precisava muito terminar aquele livro. O mais rápido possível.

Seguindo o dia sem muito o que fazer, Pip almoçou as sobras do jantar de ontem e um tomate cortado. Damien disse não precisar comer, mas Pip tinha quase certeza de que ele roubou um ovo cozido de seu prato. Os dois sentaram-se juntos para assistir televisão o restante do dia, parando apenas quando Pip precisava ir ao banheiro. Uma hora ou outra, ele acabou perdendo o interesse nos programas que passavam e puxou o livro da bolsa para ler, sem se importar muito se Damien estava vendo ou não. Ocasiões em que sentiu um ar quente fungar seu pescoço o disseram que Damien sabia, sim, que ele estava tentando ler.

Conforme a noite fosse caindo, uma angústia crescia no peito de Pip. À noite é quando ficava realmente perigoso para aqueles lados, especialmente no caminho de volta. Se Damien ficasse muito mais tempo, ele temia o que poderia acontecer quando fosse embora. De certa forma, ele temia mais pelos mendigos e ladrões do que o próprio Damien. Por mais que ele estivesse adorando passar aquele momento com ele, ainda que sem fazer nada muito engajador, inevitavelmente precisaria dispensá-lo alguma hora. 

Uma pena, Pip nunca teve uma visita tão longa assim. Ou qualquer outra.

\- Damien… 

O garoto britânico foi interrompido pela porta, que abriu subitamente, e uma voz animada caminhou para dentro da casa. Em um ato de reflexo, Pip escondeu o livro debaixo da almofada e ficou de pé, prontamente levando um sorriso educado aos lábios e juntando as mãos na frente do corpo.

\- Pip, nós voltamos mais cedo! - Melinda entrou com algumas compras na mão e um sorriso no rosto, muito o contrário de como Pip costumava vê-la. O olhar dela nele perdurou por nada mais que um segundo e então desviou para o ser sentado em seu sofá. - Hum… Quem é esse?

Como se só agora lembrasse da presença de Damien, o britânico virou-se para ele, o sorriso preso aos lábios, e o fez se levantar com um gesticular da mão.

\- Deixe-me apresentá-lo. Melinda, Franklin, esse é meu amigo, Damien. Nos conhecemos há alguns anos atrás, mas só voltamos a andar juntos recentemente.

O anticristo os cumprimentou com um acenar de cabeça e um meio-sorriso.

Melinda jogou os cabelos para trás da orelha e retribuiu o sorriso de forma receptiva.

\- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Damien.

\- Não é gay, não é?

Pip arregalou os olhos ao escutar aquilo, as bochechas corando. De todas as coisas que seu pai podia perguntar, de tantas maneiras diferentes, ele escolheu assim.

Apesar de incomodado com a pergunta, Damien negou com a cabeça, “não sou”, disse. A postura amigável desapareceu por completo.

\- Frank! - Melinda repreendeu o marido de imediato, dando-lhe um tapa no braço. - Isso são modos de tratar a visita?

O homem, de braços cruzados e olhar carrancudo, disse:

\- Só estou me precavendo. Não quero alguém da minha família virando bichinha. - encarou Pip de soslaio, olhando-o de cima a baixo. - ... _Mais do que já é._

O britânico abaixou a cabeça, constrangido e de bochechas vermelhas. Não sabia como reagir diante de uma exposição dessas, então contentou-se por ficar quieto, mesmo que a vergonha que subia para seu rosto fosse insuportável. Ele simplesmente _detestava_ quando seu pai agia daquela forma, cuspindo coisas sobre ele daquela forma na frente de qualquer um que passasse. O deixava com uma tremenda vontade de encolher-se em uma bolinha e morrer em sua própria vergonha.

Sem o conhecimento de ninguém, as luzes da cozinha oscilaram.

\- Bom, é melhor eu ir fazendo o jantar. - Melinda interrompeu o clima e sorriu docemente. - Vai ficar para comer conosco, Damien? 

Pip encarou Damien por cima do ombro, esperando que ele recusasse e apenas fosse embora de uma vez, especialmente depois dessa vergonha que aconteceu. Entretanto, ele já soube da resposta quando viu o sorriso nos lábios do anticristo. Um sorriso predador.

\- Já que a senhora está me convidando… 

\- Maravilha! Fique à vontade. Talvez você até prefira dormir aqui, está um tanto tarde para voltar para casa. Tenho certeza de que o Pip não vai se importar de dividir a cama por uma noite.

Mais uma vez Pip foi tomado por aquela sensação de vergonha, mas não como da última vez. Talvez fosse o olhar de Damien sobre ele que não o deixava pensar direito, o fazia ficar sem onde colocar as mãos, mas Pip ficava completamente sem chão. 

Os dedos foram quase que instintivamente para o cabelo, enrolando-os na ponta como uma forma de conforto.

Com seus pais em casa, os dois foram forçados a subir para o quarto de Pip, o qual também não era muito diferente do de uma pessoa normal, exceto pela estranha _falta de coisas_ que tinha. Seu quarto era tão desinteressante que chegava a doer.

Damien gemeu alto ao fechar a porta e se jogou de costas na cama de Pip, fazendo-se em casa.

\- Eu sabia que sua vida era foda, mas eu não esperava que você vivesse com dois lunáticos. Apesar de que, o que eu estava esperando? São cristãos, é óbvio que são lunáticos.

\- Damien, _eu_ sou cristão. - Pip comentou, juntando-se ao anticristo em sua cama.

\- Cristão que é cristão não vende a própria alma pro filho do capeta. Você perdeu o direito de se chamar assim há muito tempo. Ontem.

Pip não sabia verdadeiramente dizer a razão de ter rido disso.

\- Me desculpe pelo Franklin. Ele é… _Antiquado demais._ \- se encolheu na cama, contendo-se para não puxar as pernas para si.

\- Imagino que isso seja um problema pra você. - os olhos de Damien estavam nele novamente e, mais uma vez, seu brilho vermelho o deixou desconfortável de uma maneira que não conseguia colocar em palavras.

O loiro desviou o olhar e colocou um sorriso pequeno no rosto.

\- Bom, digamos que ele não estava mentindo. Eu não sou exatamente… Tão normal como gostaria de ser.

Estreitando os olhos, aquilo incomodou Damien muito mais do que ele achou que deveria, mas dispensou o fato com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

\- Nessa parte você não tem que se preocupar. - Damien deslizou para seu lado por um segundo e puxou a lateral de seu rosto para dar-lhe um beijo nos lábios. Em questão de segundos, ele já tinha se afastado de Pip, com aquele sorriso de orelha a orelha que deixava o britânico arrepiado toda vez. - O diabo não julga. - completou.

Dedos vagando nos lábios, a sensação quente sobre eles e o restante do corpo arrepiado, Pip seguiu Damien com os olhos enquanto ele fuxicava em suas coisas. Por que ele continua fazendo isso? Primeiro foi o armário do zelador e agora no próprio quarto de Pip. Ele podia não ter tido muitos amigos, nenhum, na verdade, mas aquilo não lhe parecia algo que amigos fazem.

Mas que propriedade Pip tinha para afirmar algo assim? Ele era apenas um órfão britânico estúpido, não sabia nada que dizer.

Após o jantar, que se passou em sua maior parte silencioso, Pip vagou de um lado para o outro da casa para ajeitar as coisas para Damien ao seu lado na cama. Não tinham colchão extra, então ou Damien dormia junto com ele ou ele dormiria no chão. E com ele, é claro que referia-se à si mesmo.

\- Prontinho! - anunciou o loiro com um sorriso ao terminar de afofar o travesseiro de Damien. 

Ambos já estavam de pijamas e prontos para dormir. É claro que Pip teve que emprestar tudo que o anticristo precisou para fazer a higiene pessoal, mas não se incomodou muito. Não seria ele a ser seletivo nas condições em que estava.

Damien largou do livro que estava bisbilhotando, o qual pegou em uma estante de Pip, e se juntou ao britânico na cama, apagando a luz com um mover dos olhos. 

Espremendo-se na cama, Damien puxou as cobertas para si, quase tirando-as de cima de Pip e repousou a cabeça no travesseiro extra. 

Frente a frente um para o outro, a luz da lua entrando pela janela, não conseguiam ver muito além de uma ligeira silhueta do outro. Muito e pouco ao mesmo tempo. Pip ficou fascinado com como os olhos de Damien brilhavam no escuro. Mesmo estando difícil de vê-lo, conseguia identificar seu olhar com precisão. 

Ele engoliu em seco. De repente aquela cama parecia pequena demais.

\- Sinto muito que não tenha tanto espaço, - Pip sorriu um sorriso educado e tentou soltar o ar que se prendia em seu peito, mas não conseguiu, não enquanto Damien o olhasse daquele jeito. Não passou despercebido para o britânico quando aqueles olhos, assim como o resto do rosto, começaram a se aproximar de si. - É-é que não temos… - a voz e a respiração travaram em sua garganta ao sentir uma mão do anticristo subir para seu rosto e encaixar em sua bochecha, a qual esquentou sob seu toque. - _Colchão…_ \- no fim, Pip pôde apenas murmurar o restante da frase antes de se fazer fechar os olhos e sentir os lábios de Damien contra os seus.

De uma hora para a outra, seu corpo não parecia mais seu, movia-se contra os lábios do anticristo, seguindo os movimentos de sua mão, sem estar consciente de si mesmo. Só seguia conforme Damien ditasse.

Um calor especialmente forte subiu a seu rosto quando ele se colocou em cima de si e entre suas pernas, elevando o cobertor no qual ambos se escondiam. Uma mão gelada subiu a blusa de seu pijama e começou a acariciar sua pele, ao mesmo tempo que os lábios foram apartados pela língua do anticristo e ele começou a caçar a sua, jogando-a de um lado ao outro e lhe causando sensações que Pip nunca tinha sentido antes, ao menos, não de um jeito tão bom.

As mãos estavam em seus ombros antes que o britânico se desse conta e seu corpo se remexia conforme os dedos de Damien se curvassem na lateral de sua barriga. Como movimentos tão simples conseguiam deixá-lo tão quente?

Retribuía o beijo de maneira inexperiente, nunca tendo beijado antes, mas Damien não pareceu se importar; não pelo jeito como o tocava. Em alguma parte de sua mente, Pip sabia que devia estar sendo contra isso. Seus pais estavam dormindo logo ao lado e, por Deus, ele estava sendo tocado e beijado pelo _anticristo_ \- também por outro homem, mas, francamente, ele não se importava nada com esse fato. Mas havia algo ali, dentro dele, que o impedia de fazer isso. 

Ele não conseguia se fazer dizer não. Ele _não queria_ dizer não.

As calças e cueca de Pip logo foram ao chão e Damien se meteu entre suas pernas mais uma vez. Descendo a boca por seu pescoço, ele beijou a área com delicadeza e desejo transparente, arrepiando a pele de Pip com cada toque. A esse ponto, o britânico não conseguia se fazer se importar com mais nada além do calor em seu peito e o desejo espalhando por seu corpo. Seja lá o que Damien faria com ele, ele estava totalmente entregue a qualquer coisa que quisesse lhe dar.

Se pegou sussurrando o nome de Damien entre arfadas quando ele pressionou um dos dedos em sua entrada, coberto com um líquido que Pip não fazia a menor ideia de onde ele tinha pego - não tinha prestado atenção o suficiente para perceber o anticristo conjurando um lubrificante e passando nos dedos.

Arquejou alto ao sentir o primeiro pressioná-lo e se fazer bem-vindo dentro de si, mas seus lábios foram rapidamente cobertos pela boca de Damien, abafando seus gemidos e choramingos. O dedo entrava e saía de dentro de si arrancando pequenos barulhos de sua boca sem o consentimento de Pip, por sorte não se fazendo muito audíveis. As mãos seguraram com força nos ombros de Damien, afundando as unhas na pele coberta para se sustentar.

Apesar de ter um pequeno conhecimento em como aquilo funcionava, Pip nunca havia transado antes. O sentimento de novidade deixava seus cérebro completamente derretido e o impedia de fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse mexer precariamente a cintura e se deixar levar pelos movimentos de Damien.

Foi invadido pelos outros dois dedos e o gemido que escapou da boca foi mais alto que antes, deixando-o com o leve medo de que seus pais tivessem ouvido. Mas essa sensação foi rapidamente ofuscada por uma mordida dada em seu pescoço, que fez Pip arquejar e soltar um gemido contido, sua atenção trazida de volta aos movimentos do anticristo.

Soltou um suspiro aliviado ao sentir os dedos se retirarem de dentro de si, mas não durou muito até que ele percebesse que sabia o que entraria em seguida. Não que ele estivesse sendo contra tudo aquilo, só era muito novo para ele, e talvez Damien fosse um tanto _eufórico demais._

O loiro fechou os olhos com força, preparando-se para o impacto, mas foi recebido com uma agradável surpresa ao sentir-se ser tanto penetrado pelo membro de Damien quanto ter seu próprio membro envolvido por sua mão. O anticristo começou rápidos movimentos em seu pau, indo desde a base até a ponta, e foi mais devagar com a cintura, como se quisesse sentir cada cantinho do interior do britânico. Como na esperava de si mesmo, mordeu os lábios para evitar de gemer e agarrou o cobertor e o lençol com força, ao mesmo tempo em que arqueou a coluna e permitiu seu corpo de acompanhar as estocadas de Damien.

Cada mínimo movimento tentava Pip a simplesmente abrir a boca e deixar-se gemer, sem se importar se seus pais ouviram ou não. Sentia Damien ir mais e mais fundo dentro de si com cada estocada, a sua outra mão puxando suas pernas nuas para ter mais acesso à ele e mais alcance. O prazer que o envolvia era como nada que Pip tinha experienciado antes; o engoliu com tanta facilidade que ele já nem lembrava a razão de estar preocupado. Deixou-o clamar seus lábios em mais um beijo fervoroso, dessa vez arriscando e retribuindo-o com mais vigor, como se quisesse competir com a língua dele, ainda que soubesse não ter chance alguma de ganhar. 

Em algum momento, conseguiu criar coragem de abrir os olhos, e pôde avistar aquelas orbes carmim olhando-o de volta. Refletiam o mais puro desejo e calor, também um tipo de ânsia, como se estivessem satisfazendo uma vontade de anos atrás. Pip não conseguia mais parar de olhar para elas, completamente perdido em seu brilho e tentação.

Só foi forçado a fechar os olhos quando se sentiu atingir o ápice e gozou na mão de Damien, a qual até então ainda o masturbava. Mas o anticristo não parou, tanto de olhá-lo como de penetrá-lo; movia a cintura e o corpo para frente e para trás no próprio ritmo, acompanhado de fracos e cansados gemidos que deixavam a boca de Pip. O corpo do britânico tremeu com o êxtase o percorrendo, fato que não passou despercebido pelo anticristo. Se bobear, só deixou sua forma ainda mais tentadora de ser encarada por seus olhos.

Quando Damien gozou, foi a primeira vez que Pip conseguiu ouvi-lo gemer, ainda que fosse baixinho. Por alguma razão, isso fez suas bochechas esquentarem - ou talvez fosse o líquido que o preencheu que o fez.

O anticristo se retirou de dentro de Pip com um pequeno gemido vindo o menor, e não fez questão alguma de limpar nada antes de cair ao lado dele e puxar sua bochecha para beijar-lhe os lábios novamente. Uma última degustação pelo resto da noite, se assim quisesse.

Ao fim do ato, o britânico sentiu sua consciência aos poucos voltando, junto à realização de que ele tinha acabado de fazer sexo com o anticristo. Contudo, acabaram chegando um tanto tarde demais, e o sono tomou conta dele antes que pudesse se sentir culpado pelo que fez.

\- Damien… - teve a vaga noção de seus lábios murmurando, chamando pelo anticristo antes de a consciência ir embora e ele ser arrastado para um sono sem sonhos.

(...)

Ao cair da madrugada, Pip permanecia imóvel, preso em seu estado de inconsciência e sono. Damien tampouco se mexeu durante a noite, seus olhos carmim concentrados demais na figura adormecida de Pip para focar em qualquer outra coisa. Até para se limpar e trocar de roupa usou seus poderes ao invés de sair daquela posição.

Mas seu relógio marcou então duas da manhã. Era hora de partir. E quando partisse, não conseguiria mais entrar. Por mais que doesse em seu coração ter que largar Pip para despertar daquele jeito, sozinho, era o que precisava fazer se quisesse realizar aquilo que precisava. 

Se fosse por ele, passaria a noite inteira ao lado do britânico, apenas vendo-o dormir; os lábios inchados, _inchados de seus beijos,_ abrindo e fechando para acompanhar a respiração. 

Puta que pariu, Damien era realmente um tolo. 

Cuidadosamente, encaixou a curva da palma na bochecha de Pip, acariciando-lhe a pele com o polegar em movimentos circulares. O britânico travou por um segundo, mas então relaxou, cedendo aos toques.

Damien não tentou esconder o sorriso em seus lábios e o carinho em seu olhar. Não é como se alguém fosse vê-lo mesmo. Seu peito doía com as batidas aceleradas de seu coração e a respiração saía raspada em sua garganta. Sentia muito que tivesse que deixar Pip daquela forma, especialmente depois de tudo que tinham acabado de fazer, mas o anticristo se consolou com as palavras que vinha repetindo em sua cabeça desde que tomara a decisão anterior:

Ele já o tinha dado muito. Agora era hora de ele retribuir o favor.

Levantou-se da cama com cuidado e cobriu Pip com o restante do cobertor. Por mais que se repreendesse por fazê-lo, não resistiu em inclinar-se sobre ele e beijar seus lábios mais uma vez, ainda podendo sentir o gosto de luxúria, tesão e desejo neles.

\- Vou esperar por você amanhã. - sussurrou em seu ouvido, inadvertidamente provocando um arrepio em suas costas e um gemido a sair de seus lábios. Pip realmente não facilitava as coisas para ele.

Antes que pudesse mudar de ideia, Damien foi até a janela e pulou para fora da casa, fechando-a atrás de si e selando sua passagem de retorno. Observou Pip dormindo por mais alguns segundos, o cobertor jogado por cima de seus ombros e apenas os cabelos loiros visíveis para ele. Ele já o queria tomá-lo para si novamente.

Balançou a cabeça e se pôs a caminhar, pouco a pouco o prazer e o desejo dando lugar à uma escuridão. Uma escuridão que ele conhecia muito bem. 

Conforme ela se abrigava em seu peito, seus passos foram ficando mais discretos à medida que se aproximava da rua em que deveria passar, tanto para se ocultar quanto para ouvir seus arredores.

Escondeu-se rapidamente atrás de uma casa ao ouvir uma voz dolorosamente familiar. Só seu som ao longe já era o suficiente para fazer seu sangue ferver e os dentes afiarem em sua boca. Damien teve que conter muito de si mesmo para não pular direto nele ao ouvi-lo passar ao seu lado.

\- _“Se você não conseguir minha lição, eu não quero mais falar com você.”_ \- Francis murmurava em uma voz esganiçada, parecendo imitar uma voz feminina. - Mulher chata do caralho. Só por que eu furei _uma vez_ pra fazer o trabalho. Até parece que não sabe escrever.

Ele continuou andando e murmurando, resmungando, jogando palavra de ódio para o ar, até que este ficou mais pesado e ele travou no lugar. De um segundo ao outro, seu corpo gelou e a cor se esvaiu de seu rosto. Ele não sabia mais se deveria dizer ou fazer algo, mas aquela sensação não era nada boa.

\- Fica parado.

Não precisa o dizer duas vezes. 

O moreno engoliu em seco e, com as mãos tremendo, perguntou:

\- Q-quem é?

\- Ninguém que interessa. - Damien respondeu, enfiando mais as garras nas costas de Francis. O prazer que sentiu ao ouvi-lo gemer de dor, o sangue escorrendo da pele branca, era bom demais para descrever em palavras.

Custou muito a Francis para engolir o choro, uma lágrima escapando do canto de um dos olhos.

\- I-isso é um assalto? - perguntou com voz chorosa. Se fosse, ele não sabia dizer se estava feito ou fodido, pois não tinha nada em seu bolso.

Mas a resposta o atingiu como um trem bala.

Sem tirar as garras de Francis, Damien abaixou a cabeça, encarando seus sapatos. Os cabelos caíram em frente ao rosto, ocultando seus olhos da luz dos postes ao seu redor e criando uma sombra ameaçadora sobre ele. A dita luz, de cor amarelada, nada fez que ressaltar o brilho de seus dentes pontudos, que se fizeram presentes com um riso baixo e rouco. Aos poucos, sua risada foi aumentando, aumentando, até tornar-se uma verdadeira gargalhada.

Francis engoliu em seco mais uma vez e começou a chorar, tentando ao máximo não fazer barulho. Não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo e quem era aquele cara. Ele só queria ir pra casa com seus pais e dormir o resto da noite!

As luzes oscilaram como loucas, adicionando ao medo que já era demais no estômago do moreno. Ele não sabia o que fazer, estava completamente apavorado e a muito pouco de mijar as próprias calças.

Mas era isso que tornava tudo tão mais divertido.

As luzes pararam de oscilar por um segundo, permanecendo em um tom fraco.

\- Não. - Damien murmurou, pouco antes de agarrá-lo pelo pescoço e fincar as unhas em sua pele. Às costas dele, o vermelho carmim dos olhos do anticristo fora substituído por um completo preto, como se as pupilas tivessem sido arrancadas fora. Lambendo os beiços, aproximou o rosto do ouvido de Francis, a boca esticada de orelha à orelha em um sorriso completamente distorcido. - _Mas você vai desejar que fosse._

Então as luzes apagaram.

Era uma pena que os mendigos e as pessoas que moravam ali perto tivessem sono tão pesado a essas horas da noite, pois quer dizer que ninguém estava acordado para ouvir Francis gritar.

Quando as luzes se acenderam novamente, não havia mais ninguém.


	3. As letras miúdas estão borradas

Em toda sua vida, Pip já havia sentido diversos tipos de dor. A dor da despedida, quando teve que dar adeus a sua irmã e seu cunhado para ir aos Estados Unidos. A dor do abandono, quando seus pais não mais o recebiam com um sorriso quando voltavam do trabalho ou em qualquer momento do dia. A dor da solidão, com cada momento que ficava sozinho sem ninguém para conversar. A dor da traição, quando seu único amigo o abandonou para se tornar popular entre os garotos. A dor do desprezo, que acompanhava cada toque que sentia em sua pele, tornando-a roxa. Em um espectro físico, Pip era o melhor especialista que se pode ter em dor. Ele já havia sido machucado de diversas maneiras, sangrado até o ponto de desmaio e chutado e machucado até seus ouvidos não captarem nada além de um ruído. Seus pais já haviam debatido comprar um aparelho auditivo para ele - ah, pronto, mais gastos com o inútil que ninguém se importa.

Pip já havia sido ferido e sentido dor de diversas maneiras, mas ele nunca havia experimentado a dor do _prazer._

Naquela manhã, quando abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que sentiu foi um enorme peso no corpo, afundando-o na cama. Ele nunca quis tanto voltar a dormir antes, e ele já havia querido muito. A princípio, não sabia dizer o porquê de estar se sentindo assim, tão mais cansado que o normal e com o corpo latejando da cintura para baixo.

Até que ele se lembrou.

Seus olhos abriram com espanto, já estando na metade do caminho para se fecharem novamente, e ele se sentou rápido, a pressão caindo e ele quase voltando a deitar. Tirou as cobertas de cima das pernas, mas encontrou-as cobertas com as calças do pijama. Inadvertidamente, soltou um suspiro de alívio. A cama estava limpa e sua roupa também; o pouparia o trabalho de ter que explicar o que aconteceu à seus pais.

Pip voltou a se deitar, aproveitando os minutos em que despertara antes do despertador. Os olhos encararam o teto, alheios pra as mãos subindo para tocarem os lábios e aos poucos descerem para o pescoço. As memórias da noite passada foram voltando e o britânico se forçou a fechar os olhos, relaxando no colchão. De um segundo ao outro, foi como se voltasse àquela noite. Podia sentir as mãos de Damien descendo por seu corpo, seus lábios tocando os seus, a cintura encaixando entre suas pernas e seu corpo se esfregando no seu, atingindo pontos que Pip nunca conseguiu durante qualquer masturbação. Damien o fez arquear as costas, gemer alto, ofegar, e descobrir pontos em si mesmo que o fizeram derreter completamente. Pip ainda conseguia sentir o corpo dele sobre o seu, proporcionando-o um calor insuportável somado ao tesão que estava sentindo, seu pau indo mais fundo em si com cada estocada, explorando seu interior sem nenhuma restrição, a boca em seu pescoço e seus lábios, clamando por ele e arrepiando cada pelo em seu corpo.

Ele transou com o anticristo.

Cruzou os braços em cima dos olhos, a respiração ofegante e a ereção crescendo entre as pernas.

Ele transou com o anticristo _e foi bom._

Uma batida forte na porta fez Pip pular na cama, a pressão mais uma vez caindo. A voz de Melinda, arisca e grosseira como sempre, soou do outro lado, apressando-o a se arrumar de uma vez pois eles “não tinham o dia todo”. Como se seus pais se importassem de levá-lo à escola em algum momento ou o dar dinheiro para o ônibus.

Sem mais escolha, o britânico se levantou, e percebeu logo de cara que Damien não estava em lugar algum. Seu instinto o disse para considerar que ele estava em seu banheiro, mas algo o dizia que ele não encontraria o anticristo naquela casa. Será que ele tinha ido embora durante a noite? E por quê? Pip tinha feito algo errado? Devia ser isso. Sempre que algo dá errado, a culpa é dele, e ele sabe disso. Não tem como provar, mas ele simplesmente sentia que estava ligado a tudo de alguma forma.

Foi forçado a deixar tudo de lado e descer para o café. Seus pais agiram como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se Damien nem existisse e as cenas que se desenrolaram na noite passada não passassem de um delírio coletivo. Mas Pip não se importou, pois imaginou que Damien tampouco o faria. O anticristo não era do tipo que se incomodava com estas trivialidades - não segundo seu livro, pelo menos.

Mais uma vez seus pais discutiam nos fundos da casa enquanto Pip comia sozinho. Aquilo já era uma rotina comum para ele: comer enquanto seus parentes, entre muitas aspas, brigavam. Não entendia a razão de continuarem juntos se se davam tão mal, podiam facilmente se sustentar sozinhos. Certamente um ambiente pacífico e sem gritos seria mais favorável para ambos, melhoraria o humor e deixaria a casa mais agradável. Ele conseguia ver que eles estavam precisando relaxar do estresse, assim como transar com Damien havia relaxado o seu.

E ele não devia estar pensando essas coisas, especialmente não na mesa do café.

Pip tolo! Assunto de quarto fica no quarto! Você sabe disso!

De repente, a imagem de Melinda e Frank transando em sua cama surgiu em sua mente, o dando calafrios. Ocorreu durante uma excursão da escola, quando Pip ficou fora de casa por uma semana. Seus dois pais estavam brigados e não se falavam nem quando precisavam compartilhar o cômodo, mas algo aconteceu enquanto ele estava fora e eles conseguiram se entender. _Talvez até demais._ E Pip descobriu, da pior maneira possível, que eles aproveitaram o tempo em que ele esteve fora para transar em cada canto de seu quarto. Cama, cadeira, pia do banheiro, vaso sanitário, chuveiro, chão, até em sua estante de livros elevada. Foi um verdadeiro caos limpar tudo; ele até encontrou um pentelho de saco em sua escova de dentes!

Dormir na própria cama nunca mais foi a mesma coisa, ainda que tenham se passado dois anos desde então. Ele simplesmente não conseguia tirar da cabeça como eles deviam estar se deliciando em chocar os corpos em cima de seus cadernos e gozar em seus lençóis e nas páginas de seus livros. A estante ficou muito mais vazia depois do incidente, e as páginas mais grudentas e difíceis de virar.

Que ótima maneira de estragar o apetite.

O britânico deixou as torradas mal-comidas sobre a mesa e saiu com um simples “estou saindo!” para seus pais, que não deviam tê-lo ouvido por conta dos próprios gritos. _Eles provavelmente teriam mais com o que se ocupar em sua ausência._

Seu coração apertou ao ver a calçada vazia. Em sua cabeça, ele esperava encontrar Damien mais uma vez sentado na calçada, esperando por ele. Não sabia a razão disso, já que o anticristo pensou educado simplesmente sair de seu quarto depois de os dois fazerem sexo e nem lhe dar um tchau. Bom, suponho que seja culpa que Pip que não deixou claro que _queria_ um tchau. Não é culpa dos outros que ele seja tão sensível. Quando parava para pensar, não havia motivo para Pip pensar que Damien estaria esperando por ele - não havia dito nada, dado qualquer sinal. Talvez ele só tivesse pegado o que queria e ido embora quando o acordo estivesse completo.

Mas Pip não recebeu sua alma de volta.

Caso se tratasse de uma situação normal, o britânico não veria problema em esperar sentado na calçada para ver se Damien apareceria, mas ainda estava cedo e ele gostaria muito de chegar na escola antes que os mendigos acordassem. Se o vissem caminhando sozinho, certamente não seria uma experiência muito agradável, e ele preferia chegar na escola com as calças ainda no corpo e sem amassados.

Para a sorte de Pip - o que não acontecia com muita frequência - ele chegou na escola sem muita dificuldade e pôde ir para o armário pegar o material sem mais problemas. 

Só ficou preocupado pela ausência de Damien. Ele não era muito de se atrasar. As caixas de som também estavam quietas, indicando sua definitiva ausência. Isso deixou Pip inquieto por todo o tempo que levou até começar a se aproximar o horário do início das aulas.

O britânico, sem muita escolha, dirigiu-se para a sala adiantado, carregando alguns livros pesados na mochila. Durante o meio-tempo, não conseguiu não pensar em Damien e em seu desaparecimento. Dobrou alguns corredores a mais para ver se o encontrava, mas nenhum sinal do anticristo. Isso era muitíssimo estranho, pois Damien tinha um registro perfeito de presença. Ele nunca se atrasava para nada e condenava todos que o criticassem por mantê-lo assim. O chamavam de nerd, o que Pip sabia não ser um insulto, e era o bastante para o anticristo revirar os olhos e mandar os bullies voando pela janela - ou ao menos era como as notícias corriam.

Trouxe os dedos aos lábios e ponderou de cabeça baixa ao caminhar: será que a ausência de Damien era culpa sua de alguma forma? Teria acontecido algo depois que ele dormiu? Ah, céus, ele não imaginava que ser um virgem ruim de cama faria tão mal ao anticristo. Provavelmente estava arrependido de ter se colocado entre as pernas do órfão francês estúpido.

Pip deu de cara no chão ao virar o corredor, o movimento súbito arrancando todo o ar de seus pulmões - ou talvez fosse o pé pisando na base de suas costas que o impedisse de chegar a um ângulo para respirar melhor.

\- Bom dia, cavalheiros. - Pip se forçou a cumprimentar seja lá quem o tinha empurrado no chão, mesmo sem conseguir enxergar seu rosto. Não é porque estava doendo que ele devia dispensar as boas maneiras.

Foi recebido com um chute na lateral da cabeça e chocou a outra com o armário ao seu lado. Sem conseguir ver quem era, não soube exatamente a razão de estar sendo prensado nos armários e chutado desde a cabeça até as pernas sem dó ou piedade. Mas, de novo, não devia haver motivo para querer surrar um saco de pancadas. Ele era apenas o aliviador de estresse da escola. 

Saliva começou a escorrer dos cantos de sua boca, misturando-se com o ar que queria entrar em seus pulmões e fazendo-o engasgar. Mas a dor não parava. A dor não se importa com sua incapacidade de respirar. Seu único trabalho é ficar parado e parecer bonito enquanto as mãos alheias tiram de você tudo o que tem. 

Um chute especialmente forte na lateral de sua barriga o fez tossir um filete de sangue junto à saliva. Suas mãos tremiam com a visão. Ele ainda não conseguia respirar. Alguém pisou em sua cabeça e a chutou no armário com força demais. Seus cabelos logo estariam tingidos de vermelho novamente. Ah, o tempo que ele passaria no banheiro para enfaixar tudo, certamente se atrasaria para a aula. _Pobre e incompetente Pip, não consegue nem chegar na hora da aula. Já para a diretoria!_

Sem saber como, conseguiram arrancar dele mais uma tosse e um ofego. Não havia ar suficiente em seus pulmões para isso. A visão começou a escurecer e as mãos a tremer, ele estava com frio e sozinho. A vontade de se isolar na própria mente e desaparecer era incrivelmente tentadora, devia tentar isso mais vezes. Quem sabe não conseguiria fazer isso na vida real também?

E então tudo acabaria.

Palavras de ódio foram jogadas em cima dele, suas mãos tremendo a única resposta que seus bullies receberam, mas não se importaram e continuaram o insultando e cutucando seu rosto com o pé. 

Pip não conseguia ouvir, nada além de um apito soando no fundo de sua cabeça pelo menos. Sentia a bochecha molhada, repousando em cima da poça de baba e sangue que saiu de si boca enquanto tossia e arfava, desesperadamente tentando respirar. A sua frente, só conseguia ver uma mão tremendo, a outra estando prensada debaixo do corpo. Não era uma tremedeira ininterrupta, mas mais como espasmos, fazendo seu corpo estremecer como se estivesse tendo choques.

Alguém cuspiu em seu cabelo e passos de afastaram dele acompanhados de risadas, as quais não eram necessariamente apenas deles. Nada com que Pip já não estivesse acostumado. Bater nele era a melhor forma de entretenimento da escola, pois ele não era, de fato, um saco de pancadas. 

Ele geme. Ele grita. Ele treme e tosse e cospe. 

Ele sangra.

Muito melhor que um saco de pancadas.

Pip não sabia dizer por quanto tempo ficou parado ali, tremendo no chão, sem reação, mas, quando se levantou, a baba já estava seca e os corredores vazios. Ele estava sozinho de novo.

Tremendo por todo o corpo, ele se ergueu com cuidado, apoiando primeiro as mãos no chão e depois os joelhos, se dando algum tempo para respirar e se acalmar antes de tentar se erguer. Sua barriga doía por todo o lugar e o resto do corpo não vinha muito atrás. Suas pernas ficariam roxas logo logo, de tal forma que ele nunca conseguiria esconder com seu shorts curto. Seus braços dariam sorte, sua barriga também, mas seus pais reclamariam de suas pernas e começariam mais um sermão sobre como ele devia aprender a bater de volta.

Pip era bem convicto em seus próprios princípios, e eles nunca envolveram devolver o tapa. Por mais que doesse e ele se machucasse de mais jeitos do que um, faria muito mais mal que ele devolvesse na mesma moeda. Aquela não era atitude digna de um cavalheiro, não foi assim que ele foi educado. Seu jeito formal e britânico de ser era tudo que ele tinha restante de sua família e de sua amada pátria, agora já tão distante, não podia desapegar disso tão facilmente. Senão, o que restaria dele? O que o diferenciaria dos monstros que o atormentam seus sonhos todos os dias, distorcendo-os em pesadelos? Pip não queria ser como eles, permaneceria firme em seus valores e para com quem ele realmente era. Mesmo que lhe custasse a vida.

Foi ao banheiro mancando, desejando silenciosamente que a dor fosse gentil com ele e o permitisse não se atrasar demais a ponto de perder futuras aulas antes do intervalo. Havia mais duas as quais ele havia de comparecer antes de poder comer e seria um tremendo infortúnio que se atrasasse para mais um compromisso. Já se sentia culpado o bastante por ter falhado em encontrar Damien no dia anterior, não podia ter mais culpa em seu cartório.

Chegando lá, não havia muito que pudesse fazer por seu corpo machucado, então teve de se limitar a lavar o rosto e enfaixar a cabeça para tampar os cortes de onde deslizavam os filetes de sangue.

Concentrado em se distrair de sua dor, a mente inevitavelmente voltou para o momento íntimo que compartilhou com Damien na noite anterior. Sim, ainda estava pensando naquilo. Foi algo que o pegou tão de surpresa, mas com o que ele não conseguiu lutar quando aconteceu. Ele sabia que devia ter se afastado, mas não conseguiu, e deixou Damien tomar seu corpo para si sem questionar ou fazer birra. Pip não estava reclamando, uma vozinha em si não se arrependia de nada e a outra insistia que foi a melhor experiência que ele já teve em toda a vida. De forma alguma poderia refazer aquela noite sem repetir o ocorrido. O verdadeiro milagre foi seus pais não os terem descoberto. Deviam estar tão ocupados quanto eles, se perdendo no próprio prazer e com os ouvidos cheios dos rangidos da própria cama.

Com o que Pip realmente se preocupava era os pensamentos disparados em sua cabeça. Ainda estava muito confuso com aqueles sentimentos e o conflito entre mente e corpo. Damien e ele fizeram um acordo de que seriam amigos, mas o anticristo não parecia estar cumprindo muito bem sua parte do acordo. De maneira alguma Pip teria coragem para confrontá-lo, por temer enfrentar sua fúria, mas era um pensamento que, goste ou não, estava ali. O britânico não era, de maneira alguma, a pessoa mais informada quando se trata de relacionamentos, sejam eles de amizade ou românticos, mas estava quase certo de que nada do que aconteceu entre ele e Damien seria tolerado se acontecesse entre Clyde e Token, por exemplo.

Mas então o que diabos ele queria? Nunca teve um amigo antes, não por muito tempo pelo menos, e não sabia nem diferenciar algo que um amigo faz e um namorado faz. Qualquer um que visse aquela situação ficaria confuso, e com razão! Por que Pip sempre tinha que tornar tudo tão complicado?

O que ele esperava daquela amizade, deduzia ele, era nada mais do que ele já tinha com Damien quando estavam no terceiro ano. Eles não conversavam muito, Pip mais o seguia por aí do que fazia qualquer outra coisa, mas era uma sensação boa, não estar sozinho. Desde que chegara aos Estados Unidos, não teve um único momento em que o britânico se sentiu acolhido, amado; todos o olhavam com desprezo, ainda olham, como se ele fosse o culpado pela guerra e destruição no mundo. Quando conheceu Damien, foi a primeira vez que sentiu o sentimento contrário: a sensação de ser notado. O anticristo conversava com ele como faria com qualquer pessoa normal, não o maltratava, xingava, desprezava ou agredia. Foi o primeiro que Pip considerou um amigo de verdade. As coisas podem não ter acabado da melhor maneira possível, mas ele não deixou de considerá-lo menos por isso. Afinal, se Pip guardasse rancor de todos que o machucassem, não restaria ninguém para amar, nem mesmo ele mesmo.

Pelos anos que se seguiram, ele sentiu falta daquele contato, de ter alguém para conversar e compartilhar suas alegrias e suas dores. Alguém que entendia o que era sofrer na mão de pessoas grosseiras e que o olharia com simpatia ao contar sobre o que fizeram com ele ao chegar na escola.

Era isso que Pip buscava: compreensão e aceitação. Ele sentia falta de ter Damien ao seu lado, sentia _muita_ falta. O anticristo foi o primeiro e único que ele já chegou a considerar um amigo, ainda considerava, por mais que seus caminhos tenham seguido rumos diferentes desde então, e ele queria isso de volta. 

Pelo pouco tempo que Damien não ficou estranho perto dele, Pip sentiu algo dentro de si se preencher. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele não se sentiu mais sozinho. Os olhos do anticristo observando curiosos em cima de seu ombro enquanto ele lia, as poucas palavras que trocaram durante o filme, tão pouco mas que significava demais. Pip não conseguia evitar de querer mais.

E é por isso que precisava resolver aquele conflito interno urgentemente.

Qualquer pauta que envolvesse socializar, tenha certeza de que Pip será um desastre com ela. Ele era a pessoa que menos socializava naquela escola, como saberia um grão sobre o assunto? Àquele ponto, ele só tinha uma pessoa em mente a quem poderia recorrer, não que gostasse da ideia.

Terminou de ajeitar o cabelo na frente do espelho e, propositalmente negando-se a olhar o próprio reflexo, Pip seguiu de cabeça erguida até a sala onde queria chegar. 

A caminhada pareceu uma eternidade, cada passo o colocando mais longe, mas perto demais ao mesmo tempo. Tempo o suficiente para ele começar a duvidar de si mesmo e do que estava prestes a fazer.

Mas, ops, ele chegou à frente da porta antes que pudesse reconsiderar. Parece que ficou tempo demais preso na própria cabeça.

Hesitante, Pip respirou fundo, tentando se fazer parar de tremer, e bateu na porta.

\- Pode entrar. - disse uma voz adulta do outro lado.

O britânico entrou de cabeça baixa e parou à frente da porta, fechando-a atrás de si com delicadeza.

\- Com licença, Mr Mackey. - murmurou com um tom educado e um sorriso pequeno e gentil.

O conselheiro ergueu a cabeça de alguns papéis que observava e ergueu as sobrancelhas, espantado.

\- Pip! Já faz tempo que você não entra aqui. Por favor, sente-se, mkay.

Pip fez como lhe foi pedido e se acomodou na cadeira à frente do conselheiro.

\- Obrigado por me receber.

Foi estúpido de Pip esperar que receberia um “de nada” ou “sem problemas”, um mínimo de cordialidade dirigido à dele. Ao invés disso, Mackey permaneceu quieto por um momento, estudando os machucados em seu rosto e a forma como se sentava desengonçado na cadeira, _com dor,_ mas não disse nada.

\- Com o que posso te ajudar, Pip? - dispensou os pensamentos e o que acabara de ver e focou-se no próprio trabalho.

\- Eu ando tido alguns problemas ultimamente… - fez uma pausa e abaixou a cabeça. - Com um amigo.

Mackey ficou visivelmente chocado, afinal, quem esperava que o francês solitário algum dia encontraria alguém?

\- E qual o problema desse amigo, mkay?

\- Não há problema algum com ele! - o britânico foi rápido em dizer, acidentalmente erguendo o tom de voz. - Ele é bem interessante, me fez companhia pra ir pra escola e até me defendeu em algumas ocasiões. Eu só acho que ele talvez tenha algumas visões… Diferentes de amizade. Das minhas, pelo menos.

Vocalizar seus pensamentos assim era estranho, ainda que devesse estar acostumado a dizer estas coisas para Mackey. Porém, não podiam culpá-lo, não era fácil falar de algo tão íntimo como “eu e meu único amigo fizemos sexo ontem à noite”, é claro que ficaria nervoso.

Mackey assentiu em compreensão.

\- E que diferenças seriam essas?

\- Ele… - hesitou. Não lhe soava certo dizer ao conselheiro da escola sobre o que ele e Damien faziam, não tão explicitamente. De maneira alguma Pip conseguia se ver na posição em que estava contando para Mackey que ele e Damien fizeram sexo. Aquilo era pessoal demais! Tentou outra aproximação. - Mr Mackey, amigos fazem sexo?

Pego de surpresa mais uma vez, Mackey quase caiu da cadeira. Pip sentiu uma ponta de arrependimento com tal reação, arrependendo-se imediatamente de ter vindo ali. No entanto, permaneceu calado enquanto o conselheiro pegava uma prancheta de uma das gavetas junto a uma caneta e começava a anotar algo. Ele não tinha muita certeza se queria saber o que era.

\- Ok, Pip, eu agradeço por você ter trazido essa questão à mim, mkay, e eu me sinto muito bem em saber que você confia em mim para me contar algo assim. Sei como deve ser difícil para você. Agora, eu sei que esse assunto é delicado, mas preciso que você contribua com o máximo de informação possível, mkay?

Pip assentiu com a cabeça, estranhando a aproximação.

\- Sobre esse seu amigo, ele te tocou em alguma parte íntima?

Estremecendo, o britânico engoliu em seco. No fim, tudo encaminhou para esse lado de um jeito ou de outro. Pip seria forçado a revelar tudo que aconteceu entre ele e Damien na noite passada. Se fosse embora, Mackey ficaria desconfiado e poderia expô-lo de alguma forma no meio de todos os outros alunos - além de que ir embora no meio de uma conversa é uma tremenda falta de educação.

Lentamente, ele assentiu. Podia se imaginar com o rosto vermelho e os ombros retraídos em vergonha e constrangimento por estar admitindo tal coisa em voz alta. Tornava tudo real.

\- Mkay… Você se sentiu desconfortável com o ato?

 _É apenas um protocolo,_ ele se consolou, _Ele só quer te ajudar a entender tudo melhor._

\- Um pouco no início, sim. - não havia como não. Pip nunca havia sido tocado assim, não daquela forma.

Por reflexo, fechou as pernas.

\- Mkay… Você disse “não”?

O britânico estranhou um pouco essa pergunta em específico. De repente, as perguntas de Mackey pareciam mais um interrogatório de polícia do que algo entre um aluno e o conselheiro. O estava deixando muito desconfortável.

\- Não…?

O som de uma caneta deslizando sobre papel cortou os ouvidos do britânico, fazendo-o engolir a saliva presa no fundo da garganta e apertar os joelhos entre as palmas das mãos. Ele estava com um sentimento ruim quanto a isso.

\- Mkay… Bom, Pip, eu agradeço, mais uma vez, por você ter me contado isso, mkay? Agora, talvez você se sinta mais confortável se afastando desse amigo por um tempo, ao menos até as autoridades darem conta do assunto.

Se o começo da frase já soou estranho, o final dela pegou Pip de calça arriada. Os olhos se arregalaram e as sobrancelhas ergueram. Sem ter ideia de como reagir, sua boca moveu-se antes que ele pudesse processar os próprios pensamentos.

\- ...Autoridades?

Visivelmente, Mackey estava tão incomodado quanto ele. Remexia-se na cadeira e olhava ao redor como se alguém estivesse o observando.

\- Olha, Pip, quando uma pessoa te toca de um jeito que te deixa desconfortável, isso… Isso é ruim, mkay? Não é legal ter alguém te tocando sem o seu consentimento, e precisamos chamar a polícia para resolver o assunto.

Ele ainda não estava entendendo. Para que chamar as autoridade sendo que tudo aconteceu de uma forma natural e não brusca? Nada estava fazendo o menor sentido… 

Mas só então a ficha caiu para Pip.

O britânico arregalou os olhos. Ele realmente tinha achado que Damien tinha...

\- O que? Oh, não, não, não! Eu consenti! - exclamou ele, contendo um riso nervoso.

\- Você o que?

\- Eu não disse “não” porque eu consenti, Mr Mackey. Eu não queria que ele parasse. - as bochechas enrubesceram enquanto ele falava, o coração aos poucos acompanhando e acelerando em seu peito, quase subindo para a garganta. 

Por que tudo pareceu ficar tão mais claro com quanto mais ele falava? 

Não era de hoje que Pip observava Damien caminhar pelos corredores, tanto que notou a música que o seguia de vez em quando quando passava. Aqueles olhos misteriosos sempre foram muito atraentes para os seus curiosos. Ele nunca entendia o que se escondia por trás deles, e o fato de ele e Damien já terem sido amigos anteriormente o deixava ainda mais curioso para saber o que ele fazia da vida. 

Mas, aparentemente, não era só nisso que ele reparava quando Damien passava perto dele.

Estando na condição em que estava, Pip nunca se deu ao trabalho, ou oportunidade, de prestar atenção dos rapazes que passavam por ele no corredor. Todos olhavam feio para ele ou iam coletivamente surrá-lo no meio do corredor. Todos, menos um. Damien não fazia nada, tampouco chegava na hora em que Pip podia ser visto surrado no chão - e ele não o culpava por isso, pois ajudá-lo certamente o tornaria um alvo. Até o anticristo tinha seus limites, ainda que com poderes à sua disposição. Mas Damien era um dos poucos, se não o único, que nunca deu bola para ele. É claro, ele não esqueceu, de maneira alguma, o que aconteceu no terceiro ano, mas não culpava Damien pelo que aconteceu; mas o deixava estranhamente feliz que houvesse ao menos uma pessoa que não o visse como um alvo, ainda que não o visse como nada - ou era como ele imaginava ser visto pelo anticristo até um tempo atrás.

Pip reparava nas pessoas pelas coisas mais insignificantes. Vendo sempre tudo de canto, ele tinha a visão privilegiada do que acontecia ao redor dele, sabia de coisas que ninguém mais sabia, mas nunca houve em Damien algo que ele pudesse perceber. Ele sempre foi do tipo misterioso, bem ao contrário de quando tinha oito anos, e isso impedia Pip de conseguir lê-lo. Só lhe restava perceber como Damien o olhava, quando o olhava, a forma como os lábios se contraíam ligeiramente quando estava desconfortável, estreitava os olhos ao passar por alguém que não gostava, permanecia ilegível quando confrontado por alguém por qualquer razão que seja, cruzava os braços quando parava no corredor com os amigos, ajeitava a franja para o lado para disfarçar o olhar e tantos outros pontos que o britânico descobria ao tentar lê-lo. 

Damien era a pessoa mais curiosa que ele encontrou em muito tempo, e que não o punia por tentar abrir suas páginas e descobrir seu conteúdo, ainda que em segredo. 

Pip reparava _demais_ em Damien, e talvez a maior ironia tenha sido como ele nunca reparou que _gostava_ de reparar nele.

O silêncio de Pip despertou um certo interesse em Mackey. Observou como o britânico tinha um sorriso tímido nos lábios e olhava para as próprias pernas, onde uma das mãos repousava, a outra em seu peito, sentindo as batidas de seu coração que sem dúvida estavam aceleradas.

\- Mas, se você consentiu, então por que está aqui?

\- Porque isso não é algo que amigos façam! E eu não entendo… Eu pedi por um amigo, mas ele me trata como algo mais… Mas não foi por isso que eu pedi!

Aquilo era tão complicado… 

\- Olha, Pip, amizades são complicadas, mkay? - exatamente o que eu disse. - E cada uma tem seu jeito próprio, mkay? Mas se esse cara está te tocando de um jeito sexual, ele não é seu amigo. Isso é algo entre namorados e casais assumidos. Eu temo que ele talvez esteja te usando.

Choque percorrer o interior de Pip, o britânico espantado. Ele não tinha considerado aquela alternativa e sua mera suposição foi o bastante para deixá-lo desconfortável.

Damien era o anticristo, uma criatura nascida do pecado e que vivia para o pecado. Seria ele a ascender no maior poder do mundo e tomar conta dele, orquestrando uma guerra contra o céu pelo controle de toda a existência. Supõe-se que, quem é muito ambicioso, chegará a um momento em que precisará mover alguns pauzinhos para conseguir o que quer. E nada dizia que um desses pauzinhos não fosse Pip.

Mas não faria sentido que Damien estivesse usando-o. Ele já tinha pego sua alma, e poderia ficar com tantas outras pessoas além dele; _pessoas melhores_. Não havia nenhuma razão para Damien querer colocar-se entre as pernas de Pip e fazer sexo com ele quando havia outros de mais experiência por aí. E não é como se foder Pip fosse algo de prestígio, pois ele não valia a cama cheia de gozo em que dormia.

Parece que quanto mais Pip cavava, pior as coisas ficavam. Agora ele tinha se deparado com algum tipo de teoria da conspiração de que Damien de alguma forma o estaria usando para dominar o mundo. O britânico queria enterrar a cabeça no chão e desaparecer, não sabia mais em que acreditar.

De cabeça baixa e pernas juntas, de repente sentindo-se muito exposto, Pip deixou escapar em voz baixa:

\- E o que eu devo fazer?

Debaixo do cansaço, Mackey sentia muita dó do garoto à sua frente. Ele acompanhara Pip durante muito tempo, viu-o se desenvolver e quebrar muitas vezes em face de tanto desprezo vindo dos demais. Mackey o aconselhou várias vezes da melhor forma que pôde, sempre instigando Pip a ser legal e não retaliar quando os demais implicavam com ele. Muitas vezes lhe surgiram dúvidas se estava o aconselhando corretamente, mas, no fim, a conclusão lógica para Pip parar de aparecer em sua sala é que tudo havia se resolvido. As crianças não implicavam mais com ele e os únicos machucados que tinha em sua pele eram os que ele próprio se dava, deixando-se tropeçar facilmente ou caindo de mal jeito em lugares inadequados. Ser desastrado era algo com que Mackey não podia mais ajudar, estava fora de seu alcance. Mas sabia que era um bom educador e que seus conselhos seriam os melhores para Pip. 

E agora o britânico precisava mais uma vez de conselhos, desesperadamente, e cabia a Mackey dar à ele as respostas adequadas para sua procura.

\- O melhor a se fazer, Pip, quando alguém está te usando, é cortar essa pessoa completamente da sua vida, mkay? Você precisa chegar nesse amigo e cortar relações com ele. Se vocês não vão manter uma relação saudável, então é melhor que não mantenham relação alguma. E quando um amigo te usa, ele não é seu amigo, mkay?

O corpo de Pip enrijeceu e ele pôde apenas respirar acelerado, sem reação.

\- Cortar relações… Mas ele é meu único amigo!

É claro que não tiveram muito tempo que interagir, pois Pip fora perseguido por Francis quando deveria estar com ele, mas, do tempo que valeu, Damien já havia feito muito por ele. Ele o havia ajudado a escapar de Francis e o defendeu quando tentaram apalpá-lo na rua, além de ser o primeiro a entrar em sua casa como convidado seu e não de seus pais. Mesmo com pouco tempo juntos, Damien já significava muito para ele. Pip seria tolo de pensar que sua vida mudaria completamente da noite para o dia apenas por ter alguém sentando com ele no almoço, mas a companhia já tornava tudo mil vezes melhor. Ele mal conseguiu lembrar que apanhou na noite passada por estar distraído demais na companhia de Damien. Perder isso seria como perder a única luz que ele tinha em uma caverna completamente escura e sem direção alguma. Ele não queria! Ele não queria ficar sozinho de novo!

Vendo o medo refletido nos olhos sem pupilas do britânico, Mackey levantou-se da cadeira e foi até ele, colocando uma mão em seu ombro e fazendo-o olhar para ele com aqueles olhinhos tristes.

\- Eu sei que pode doer, Pip, mas é o melhor a se fazer, mkay? Você não quer acabar igual o Stan e o Kyle, quer?

Pip raramente se aproximava do grupo de Stan por razões um tanto óbvias, mas todos se afastaram deles nos últimos anos, em especial por conta de algo que aconteceu entre Stan e Kyle. Ele ficou sabendo de muito pouco, as fofocas não corriam muito para a direção de Pip, mas os dois tinham tido uma briga feia e quebraram completamente a amizade. Pelo que ficou sabendo, eles desenvolveram uma amizade tóxica; Kyle dizia que Stan era muito negativo e lhe enchia o saco mais do que tornava o momento agradável e Stan dizia que Kyle não se importava com seus sentimentos, simplesmente o atropelava como se ele não valesse nada - e disso Pip entendia muito bem. O moreno parou de vir para a escola há muito tempo, assumindo um trabalho fixo na fazenda de seu pai e usando e abusando de uma parte da fortuna que faziam com as vendas de maconha.

Eles nunca mais se falaram e tampouco se recuperaram do trauma de terem uma amizade de tantos anos quebrada. Apesar de Stan ainda aparecer de vez em quando nas festas, ele e Kyle não faziam muito mais que _fingir_ que estava tudo bem entre eles - outra coisa que Pip entendia muito bem.

Ninguém queria acabar como eles, tendo que viver uma farsa completa no que deveria ser um momento maravilhoso entre amigos, quando deviam aproveitar antes que o ensino médio acabasse de vez.

Mas o britânico não respondeu à pergunta de Mackey. Agradeceu à ele pela ajuda e saiu sem dizer mais nada, permanecendo de cabeça baixa e encarando os sapatos a cada passo que dava. Fechou a porta atrás de si e suspirou. Exaustão começou a subir por suas costas e se apoiar em seus ombros, tanto física quanto emocional. Tudo que ele queria agora era ir embora e tirar um cochilo.

\- O que você tava fazendo?

Pip gritou e deu um pulo ao ouvir a voz grave falando por cima de seu ombro, mas, antes que pudesse se virar, uma mão cobriu sua boca e o puxou para dentro de um lugar escuro.

De dentro da sala, Mackey ficou assustado com o súbito grito e se levantou para dar uma olhada. Abriu a porta da sala, mas não encontrou ninguém. Após algum tempo parado observando, voltou para dentro e a fechou. Só então Damien destampou a boca de Pip e abriu a porta para poderem sair. Como diabos ele tinha conseguido encaixar os dois dentro daquele armário minúsculo, Pip não tinha a menor ideia.

Ficaram ambos parados se encarando após saírem do armário sem dizer uma palavra, Pip por ignorância e Damien por uma razão que o britânico desconhecia, não conseguia lê-lo.

\- Damien… - quando finalmente abriu a boca para falar, foi cortado pelo anticristo.

\- O que aconteceu com o seu rosto? - sua voz soou grave aos ouvidos de Pip, e a mão encaixou-se em sua bochecha com delicadeza para traçar os cortes e hematomas com a ponta dos dedos gelados. 

O britânico conteve um arrepio.

\- Nada demais. Eu acabei caindo enquanto corria pra aula.

Damien franziu os olhos. Não colou.

\- E cortou a cabeça?

\- Eu ainda estava na calçada… 

\- Dos dois lados?

Pip abriu a boca, mas se contentou em ficar calado. Nada do que dissesse poderia apagar a verdade e Damien já estava convicto dela. Ficou parado enquanto os dedos do anticristo acariciavam seu rosto, passando pelos cortes e hematomas com cuidado e descendo por seu pescoço e ombros com igual delicadeza, como se o estudasse com a palma das mãos.

Pela primeira vez, Pip pareceu conseguir enxergar algo nos olhos de Damien, por apenas um segundo.

Culpa.

_Isso não teria acontecido se você tivesse ficado com ele._

O britânico reprimiu um pulo quando as caixas de som começaram a tocar uma música baixa, de um artista que ele não conhecia reconhecer.

\- Desculpa não ter aparecido hoje de manhã, e por ter ido embora no meio da noite ontem. Surgiram alguns compromissos e eu não consegui mais voltar. - desculpou-se Damien, ocultando aquele sentimento maldito atrás das irises novamente.

Demônio antiquado, Pip recordou-se. Tudo fez muito mais sentido agora.

\- Admito que me preocupei um pouco ao não te encontrar quando acordei, mas está tudo bem, Damien. - Pip o assegurou com um sorriso. - Como me encontrou?

\- Estava indo para o banheiro e resolvi dar uma volta, me aproveitar do passe do corredor, e ouvi você tagarelando com o Mackey.

Ele tinha ouvido? Cada palavra? As bochechas de Pip se tingiram de vermelho. Por Deus, se ele tinha ouvido cada palavra dita naquela sala, o que estaria pensando dele agora? Que gostaria de quebrar o contrato? Ele não queria ficar sozinho de novo!

\- Damien...

O anticristo o interrompeu colocando dois dedos sobre a boca, impedindo-o de continuar. 

Uma pulsação subiu para a garganta de Pip ao ver o rosto de Damien aos poucos se aproximando de si, aumentando o calor entre seus corpos. Quando conseguiu sentir a respiração dele sobre sua pele, sobre seus lábios, Pip já estava com os olhos fechados e colocando-se na pontinha dos pés, como se aguardasse alguma coisa a mais.

\- _Mais tarde._

Damien se afastou dele, quase fazendo-o cair, e se afastou dele sem dizer mais nada além de aquelas duas palavras.

O sinal tocou no momento em que Pip abriu a boca, como se para responder a pergunta que ele ainda não havia formulado, e os alunos saíram para se prepararem para as próximas aulas.

Damien tomou a mão de Pip sem pestanejar e começou a arrastá-lo pelo corredor.

\- Vem, não queremos que você se atrase para a próxima aula.

O corpo de Pip estava travado, se mexendo em modo automático, mas não disse nada e seguiu em frente apenas.

(...)

Quando chegou a hora do intervalo, Pip cumpriu sua palavra de que encontraria-se com Damien no refeitório. Ele chegou mais cedo do que o esperado, o lugar ainda estando vazio, e isso o deu um certo privilégio de pegar a comida mais rápido e a mais fresca, o que não acontecia normalmente, e ocupou sua mesa solitária de sempre; terceira fileira na horizontal, canto esquerdo. Era uma mesa para rejeitados, e Pip todo dia lanchava ali sozinho. 

Até algum tempo atrás, havia outros que se sentavam sozinhos, outros excluídos, mas estes foram se destacando com o tempo e tiveram sorte de encontrarem mesas para se sentar. Ao contrário de Pip, que até este dia permaneceu um rejeitado, um excluído. Ninguém nunca se importou em conhecê-lo ou se importar com sua existência; a não ser que fosse para alívio de estresse, aí sim ele era muito notado.

Pip odiava sua fama de saco de pancada com todas as suas forças. Cada machucado em seu corpo é como se fosse uma pessoa diferente reivindicando uma parte dele para si. Ele se sentia como um pedaço de terra, esperando que um qualquer viesse e a tomasse dele. Olhar no espelho ficava cada vez mais difícil. Francamente, não sabia nem a razão de se levantar de manhã; já quis tanto ficar deitado e desaparecer entre os lençóis, o que o impedia de fazê-lo? 

Mas ele ainda assim levantava. Não por ele, mas por um sentimento que ressoava em seu peito de que as coisas algum dia poderiam melhorar se ele apenas tivesse fé e acreditasse em si mesmo. O ano escolar estava quase acabando e ele logo seria um formando, poderia concorrer a uma faculdade e conseguiria um futuro bom. Se quisesse um emprego mais casual, talvez pudesse até abrir uma lojinha de chás em alguma cidade grande, onde as pessoas parariam em seu pequeno estabelecimento para tomarem um momento para si mesmas e relaxar, escapar da agressividade do mundo, como estavam tão desesperados para escapar. Como _ele_ queria escapar. Mas ele sabia muito bem que chá não vende, então talvez devesse acrescentar alguns tipos de café no menu. Por mais que o doesse, afinal não gostava nada de café apesar de beber, era preciso também pensar em sua sobrevivência.

Ou talvez pudesse abrir uma livraria. Pip adorava ler, era um de seus passatempos favoritos. Poderia unir o útil ao agradável dessa forma; quem sabe não furtar alguns dos próprios livros para ler durante a noite antes de apagar a luz? Seria uma proposta muito interessante.

Ah, se ele apenas pudesse sair dali. 

Não havia nada naquela cidade esperando por ele, Pip sabia disso, havia explorado cada canto dela. Não havia um futuro para ele ali. Não havia _bondade_ para ele ali. Se quisesse alcançar aquilo que tanto queria, precisaria ir embora assim que acabasse a escola, pois seus pais certamente não apreciariam ter um vagabundo em casa.

Pip bebericou seu suco de uva. O que será que Damien gostaria de fazer depois de acabar o colégio?

\- Ei. - o britânico estremeceu ao ser tocado no ombro e involuntariamente encolheu no assento. Ergueu o olhar hesitantemente pelo ombro, relaxando consideravelmente ao encontrar Damien o encarando de cima. - Posso sentar?

Ainda travado, Pip demorou um pouco para sinalizar com a cabeça e permitir Damien de se sentar na frente dele, mas voltou ao normal aos poucos, as batidas de seu coração desacelerando. Ele nunca era aproximado por alguém durante o intervalo que não quisesse bater nele ou humilhá-lo de alguma forma; jogando comida em seu rosto, derramando leite em seu cabelo, chutando suas pernas por debaixo do banco ou nem sequer fazendo cerimônia e o jogando de uma vez contra a parede. Houve até vezes em que o puxaram da mesa sem dizer nada e o arrastaram para o banheiro. As vezes em que Pip foi abusado na hora do intervalo eram demais para serem contados no dedo, e o próprio britânico não gostava de lembrar daqueles momentos, trazia menos dor assim.

O anticristo e ele comeram em paz e silêncio, sem quase se encararem durante aquele momento para qualquer coisa. Nenhum deles era bom em puxar assunto e não queriam atrapalhar o outro enquanto estava comendo. 

Esse negócio de amizade era complicado em mais jeitos do que um. Pip e Damien não tinham nada em comum, nada para conversar sobre. Pip era britânico demais e Damien… Ele nem sabia do que Damien gostava! Ele não tinha pensado nisso direito quando pediu para ter um amigo. Ele não estava se arrependendo da decisão, de forma alguma! Apenas revendo seu preparo para aquela amizade. Ele nunca tinha se dado bem com outras pessoas antes, talvez fosse até um tanto antissocial e deslocado, então não tinha habilidades sociais para puxar uma conversa normal.

Entretanto, Damien não parecia estar se incomodando com isso, pois comia normalmente como se nada estivesse acontecendo - e não estava. Portanto, Pip se limitou a abaixar a cabeça e continuar comendo junto à ele.

Ao contrário de Damien, no entanto, havia outros que estavam bem descontentes com a presença dele na mesa de Pip. Sempre acostumado a ter olhares grosseiros sobre si, não demorou muito para o britânico perceber as pessoas de uma mesa mais ao fundo os observando com o cenho franzido e os lábios estreitos. Olhares de raiva. Era da mesa onde Damien costumava sentar, onde sentavam mais umas três pessoas, mas Pip não estava conseguindo ver muito bem.

De alguma forma, o anticristo percebeu o olhar de Pip sobre algo que não fosse ele ou sua comida.

\- Tá tudo bem? - perguntou, chamando a atenção do britânico. - Parece meio avoado.

\- Parece que seus amigos não apreciam muito serem trocados. - gesticulou com a cabeça e os olhos para o lado, para onde Damien se virou sem igual discrição e viu os rapazes o encarando.

Um dar de ombros indignado, um “cara, mas que porra??” sibilado e um dedo do meio por parte do anticristo, ele se virou de volta para Pip e continuou a comer.

O britânico engoliu em seco, apesar de estar com um pedaço de pão na boca. Não se sentia confortável pensando que estava tirando Damien dos amigos dele. Era algo em que ele não tinha pensado antes. O anticristo tinha uma própria mesa, um próprio grupo, e agora ele não poderia passar mais tempo com eles por conta do acordo que fez com Pip. Não lhe parecia justo.

\- Damien, está tudo bem se você quiser ir com eles. Eu posso lanchar sozinho.

O anticristo ergueu apenas o olhar, a boca concentrada demais em seu almoço para responder, mas ponderou o questionamento em sua cabeça. Ele e Pip não conviviam juntos a muito tempo para saber dos interesses do britânico, mas o observava a tempo o bastante para ver como era seu dia a dia. Por Satã, se tinha alguém que precisava urgentemente de um amigo ou pelo menos uma companhia, esse alguém era Pip. Todos os dias, sem falta, ele era confrontado por valentões no meio do corredor, agredido na frente de todos e capengava pelo resto do dia, isso quando Damien chegava a encontrá-lo novamente. Quando não estava apanhando até ficar zonzo, ele estava sozinho. Evidentemente sozinho. Ao ponto de dar dó, igual um cachorro de rua. Ele comia sozinho, andava pelos corredores com os olhos nos próprios sapatos, voltava para casa sozinho, chegava na escola sozinho e, é claro, recebia surras sozinho. Ninguém nunca o ajudava, sequer olhavam para ele. Pip era dado como o saco de pancadas do colégio, ninguém precisa de uma desculpa para bater nele, mas você seria eternamente desprezado se tentasse ajudá-lo. Pip era um dos poucos que não havia erguido barreiras para se proteger dos ataques dos demais conforme os anos passaram, e isso só serviu para colocar um alvo maior ainda em suas costas. Ele, com seu jeito formal e educado, jamais aprenderia e mudaria, se recusava a se adaptar para o nível dos demais e se proteger. A razão disso Damien não sabia, mas o fazia se sentir um pouco mal por ele, pois sabia que ninguém se arriscaria a por a mão no fogo para ajudá-lo. Pobre, pobre Pip. 

Com todo o tempo que Damien passou o observando, estava mais do que óbvio que as coisas não mudariam para ele se continuassem assim. Quando conseguiu sua alma em mãos, já estava familiarizado com seu brilho, apesar de nunca ter segurado uma assim em suas mãos. Era o tipo de alma com uma essência variada, diferente de uma grande parte da maioria. Damien só havia encontrado algumas assim no inferno, e era só porque o céu não permitia ninguém que fosse mórmon. Raras são as almas pacifistas, que legitimamente não desejam o mal para ninguém; são pessoas que engolem a raiva e o ódio com relativa facilidade e resistem muito mais em questão de não retaliar. É impressionante, mas também um perigo. São almas dificilmente corrompíveis, mas não significa que não se desgastam. Se não podem lutar contra aqueles que os afligem, essas almas absorvem toda a agressão e o desprezo dirigido à elas, coisa que causa um mal terrível. A alma de Pip estava tão pequena quando Damien a pegou em suas mãos, nada mais que uma mínima chama, do tipo que se encontra em uma vela de aniversário. Tanto tempo sofrendo com os chutes, tapas, empurrões, cuspidas e todos os milhões de xingamentos estavam intoxicando sua alma, tornando-a pequena. Se nada mudasse logo, não restaria nada de Pip além de uma casca daquele que ele um dia foi, um cadáver que anda.

Damien não podia ajudá-lo antes por questões íntimas demais, mas, agora que estava forçado a ficar grudado nele, era a oportunidade perfeita, e ele não iria desperdiçá-la.

Deixá-lo sozinho seria deixar a porta aberta para que qualquer um se apossasse dele e tratasse seu corpo como sua própria propriedade, agredindo-o como bem entendessem, como se ele fosse um travesseiro. E então lembrou-se da noite passada. Os hematomas salientes na pele branca do britânico, uma lembrança de um toque não muito agradável em seu corpo. O momento não o permitiu analisar muito bem, então acabou o fazendo enquanto ele estava dormindo. Tirou o lençol de cima dele e cuidadosamente dedilhou os hematomas com a ponta dos dedos, prestando muito bem atenção a como ele reagia quando apertava demais, até quando simplesmente passava por cima da ferida.

Só de pensar nisso já fazia suas mãos arderem.

\- Nah, eles se viram. Você não vai conseguir se livrar de mim tão facilmente, Pip. - deu de ombros e sorriu de canto, seu canino afiado ligeiramente exposto entre os lábios.

\- Ah, não! De maneira alguma foi isso que eu quis dizer! Eu adoro muito sua companhia, Damien, e detestaria que… 

\- É só modo de dizer, Pip. 

\- Oh.

Bom, parece que é isso então! O britânico escondeu o suspiro aliviado e voltou a comer com um peso menor em seus ombros. Se Damien dizia que não tinha problema, não seria ele a questioná-lo. Afinal, seria falta de educação se intrometer nas amizades dos outros. 

Depois de um tempo, Pip se levantou e saiu da mesa.

\- Só vou no banheiro, está bem? Volto logo. - sorriu para o anticristo e se afastou quando ele murmurou em resposta. 

Ao chegar no banheiro, jogou água no rosto para se refrescar e acalmar os pensamentos. Aquele dia não estava indo nada como esperava, nada mesmo, mas até que não estava tão ruim. Damien era um tanto calado na hora do almoço, não conversava sobre nada… Mas, pelo que Pip pôde observar anteriormente, ele era assim mesmo. Não se recordava de vê-lo conversando muito com seus amigos em sua mesa. Ele estava sempre concentrado na própria comida, sempre com a mente em outro lugar. Tão intrigante… 

Uma mão puxou-o pelos cabelos para longe da pia e Pip soltou um barulho esganiçado de surpresa. Seus braços foram presos em suas costas e os braços que o seguravam o afastaram da pia. Risadas soaram em seu ouvido, mas ele não conseguiu identificar nenhuma das vozes até erguer a cabeça.

Douglas e mais alguns rapazes conversavam entre si, trocando palavras tão rapidamente que ele não conseguiu processar a tempo. Quem segurava suas mãos em suas costas o empurrou em direção à porta junto aos demais. Caminharam pelos corredores forçando Pip a manter a cabeça baixa, sem deixá-lo ver onde ele estavam o levando. Seu pescoço estava doendo de ser forçado a olhar para baixo e a posição em que estava não era nem um pouco confortável.

\- Com licença, cavalheiros, mas para onde estamos indo? Ainda não terminei de almoçar e há alguém esperando por mim no refeitório. - se arriscou a perguntar, mantendo a voz em um tom baixo e educado.

Como resposta, ergueram a cabeça de Pip e ele recebeu um soco nos dentes, cortando-lhe os lábios e fazendo um filete de sangue escorrer por sua boca.

\- Cala a boca, Pip! Vambora que vai dar o sinal. - apressou Douglas, voltando a forçar a cabeça do britânico para baixo e caminhando corredor adentro.

Pip só soube para onde o estavam levando quando sentiu o ar gelado bater em seu rosto e balançar seu cabelo. Eles estavam do lado de fora da escola.

Forçaram os braços de Pip mais em suas costas, apertando a ponto de deixar marca, e o mantiveram parado enquanto um dos outros rapazes se aproximava do mastro da bandeira. Oh, ele já sabia onde isso daria.

\- Olha, Butters, mais um viadinho pra você. - exclamou Douglas ao ver o loiro sendo baixado. 

\- Oi, Pip! - cumprimentou Butters com um sorriso, apesar de sua condição não estar lá das melhores.

O britânico não teve tempo de retribuir o cumprimento antes de sentir uma mão de enfiar em seus shorts, agarrar a faixa de sua cueca e a puxar com força. Ele soltou apenas um baixo “ai”, mas sua visão quase ficou preta por um segundo. Ele odiava quando faziam isso. Empurrando-o para perto do mastro ao lado de Butters, prenderam o tecido pelo gancho e, com a força limitada que tinham, puxaram a corda para erguer os dois no alto.

Pip se colocou na pontinha dos pés, tentando aliviar aquela dor e desconforto, mas não durou para sempre. Suas pernas foram suspensas no ar e o gancho continuou a puxá-lo junto de sua roupa de baixo para mais e mais longe do chão, ao ponto de que não conseguia ver muito mais que as cabeças dos outros garotos. O movimento parou ao chegarem no topo e Douglas tirou uma foto com o celular, sem dúvida para mostrar a todos os outros garotos, e o grupo se afastou, deixando os dois loiros para trás.

Estar pendurado assim não era uma sensação nem um pouco agradável. A cueca pressionava suas pernas assim como toda a área da virilha, esmagando seu pênis contra o tecido e o fazendo sentir o zíper da calça contra este, o espaço reduzido. Estava ao mesmo tempo suspenso no ar e quase a ponto de cair, pois não sabia quanto tempo duraria antes que o tecido rasgasse. Equilíbrio também não era algo fácil de ser mantido. A pressão forte no meio de suas pernas sempre o deixava bambo, com a impressão de que cairia para a frente e ficaria suspenso pelos pés com a calça caída. Soube que isso já aconteceu uma vez a alguns anos atrás, mas não tinha certeza se foi com Butters ou outra pessoa. O britânico engoliu em seco. Não gostava de pensar nessas coisas.

Para se distrair da dor entre suas pernas, virou-se para Butters que, assim como ele, mantinha os olhos no chão a tantos metros de distância.

\- Bom te ver também, Butters. - respondeu com um sorriso. - Estava me perguntando onde estava, não te vi na entrada.

\- Eu estou aqui desde a primeira aula, meu colega. - sorriu um sorriso de falsa inocência e delicadeza.

\- Oh, dear! Suas pernas devem estar exaustas! As minhas não estão exatamente em condição muito melhor… Já começaram a amortecer.

E já tinham mesmo. A força com que o tecido apertava suas pernas estava impedindo seu sangue de circular direito. Seria uma surpresa se ele saísse dali capaz de andar.

Dentro da escola, o sinal tocou, mas ninguém saiu ou os viu pendurados ali para ajudá-los. Só os restava esperar.

Uma, duas, três horas se passaram e ainda nada. Pip se pegou quase dormindo no topo do mastro quando, de repente, uma voz chamou por ele.

\- Pip.

O britânico soltou um ganido assustado, pego de surpresa. O sono se esvaiu e ele se surpreendeu ao ver o anticristo flutuando diante de si com a ajuda de seus poderes.

\- Damien!

\- Como isso aconteceu?

\- Me parece que Douglas brigou com alguns colegas de turma hoje de manhã. Foi uma briga feia, mas parece que chegaram à um comprometimento! - Butters havia comentado isso consigo nas horas que passaram ali, entediados, esperando o momento que as cuecas cederiam e eles cairiam de cabeça no chão.

Damien soltou um suspiro frustrado e, ignorando os protestos de Pip, posicionou os dois braços do britânico em seus ombros, como se o estivesse abraçando, e usou as duas mãos para desprender sua cueca do gancho. Colocou-a de volta dentro da calça, sem prestar atenção onde estava colocando a mão, e acomodou Pip em seus braços, abraçando-o pela cintura e percebendo as mãos dele grudando em seu pescoço.

\- Um… Fellas, será que poderiam me tirar daqui também? 

\- Não.

Damien desceu Pip junto à ele e o colocou no chão, mas o britânico não conseguiu ficar de pé sem cair em cima dele e segurá-lo com mãos desesperadas.

\- Está bem? - perguntou Damien, ajudando Pip a manter o equilíbrio.

\- Eu temo que não consigo sentir minhas pernas.

O anticristo franziu o cenho. Quanto tempo ele tinha ficado preso lá em cima para não conseguir nem ficar em pé direito? Resolveu não perguntar e pegou Pip no colo, virou-se para a rua e começou a fazer o caminho de volta para a casa dele.

O britânico pensou em questionar para onde Damien o estava levando, mas acabou desistindo com o quão confortável estava em seus braços. Aconchegou a cabeça no ombro do anticristo e fechou os olhos - não dormiu, mas estava tão calmo que foi quase como se estivesse. Antes que percebesse, estava reconhecendo as ruas, as esquinas, os estabelecimentos próximos. Damien o estava levando para casa.

Fazia sentido, pois na situação em que fora encontrado, não aguentaria muito tendo que se arrastar pelos corredores. Só é uma pena que tenha esquecido seu material.

Ao chegarem na frente da casa do britânico, o anticristo o colocou no chão cuidadosamente, sempre cauteloso para que ele não caísse. Pelo menos estava conseguindo ficar de pé.

\- Obrigado por me trazer de volta, Damien. - sorriu educadamente. - Não acho que conseguiria assistir o restante das aulas desse jeito. 

Ele sabia que não seria fácil no dia seguinte. Cobrariam-no por sua ausência e gritariam com ele, xingando-o de mil e uma coisas quando desse a desculpa esfarrapada da vez. O pobre e delicado Pip não consegue ir à aula por uma dormência nas pernas? Patético. _Ele_ era patético. E mais ainda por se deixar servir como um peso para Damien, um que ele definitivamente não precisava em sua vida. Entretanto, o que estava feito estava feito, não havia mais como voltar atrás.

\- Vou abrir pra você pra você não ter que ficar se abaixando. - disse o anticristo já erguendo o capacho e pegando a chave escondida debaixo dele. Como ele sabia que estava lá? Pip não tinha a menor ideia.

Enquanto ele fazia todo o trabalho, o britânico engoliu em seco e remoeu em sua mente as questões que perduravam em sua cabeça o dia todo. Falou antes que pudesse raciocinar:

\- Damien, precisamos conversar. 

O dito cujo parou com a chave a centímetros de distância da fechadura e o encarou confuso. Não se fez contra, apenas deu de ombros e o encarou.

\- O que foi?

Não era tão fácil quanto gostaria falar sobre aquilo. Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas só de se recordar do que havia acontecido na noite passada. Mas era algo que precisava ser discutido, era absolutamente necessário.

\- E-eu não sei se consigo aguentar muito mais disso. - admitiu em voz alta.

\- Do que você tá falando? - o anticristo começou a ficar preocupado, podia ver em suas feições sutis, mas Pip não achou que ele estava pensando na mesma coisa que ele.

\- De você, Damien! Digo, não você, _você,_ mas… As coisas que você faz comigo.

Ao contrário do que o britânico imaginou, Damien entendeu do que ele estava falando com muita facilidade.

\- Você poderia apenas ter me falado se não quisesse que eu fizesse. Eu teria parado.

O menor soltou um suspiro e ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo solta atrás da orelha.

\- Eu sei que eu poderia, não digo que não quis, mas isso não é algo que amigos façam, Damien! Amigos andam por aí juntos, se ajudam na lição de casa ou quando o outro tem algum problema, mas eles não fazem sexo, Damien!

\- _Você ficaria surpreso._ \- murmurou o anticristo entre dentes.

Pip decidiu ignorar aquele questionamento.

\- Por mais que tenha sido bom, por mais que eu tenha gostado, _gostado muito, na verdade,_ não foi por isso que eu pedi. Eu só quero um amigo.

Era muito mais difícil para ele dizer isso do que parecia. Seus sentimentos não faziam o menor sentido dentro de seu peito. Ele queria sim um amigo, alguém com quem pudesse conversar, que pudesse ajudá-lo quando precisasse; alguém em quem pudesse confiar. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, aquelas experiências e sensações às quais Damien o introduziu… Ele não queria que fosse algo de apenas uma vez. Ele queria sentir-se se contorcendo de prazer e perder a consciência para o mundo exterior de uma forma boa, sem precisar ser nocauteado ou desmaiar. Queria sentir os lábios de Damien em sua pele de novo. Mas ele não conseguia imaginar os de outra pessoa. Ele queria ele.

Mas Pip sabia melhor do que ninguém que não se pode ter tudo que se quer. Infelizmente, é assim que a vida, em especial a sua, funciona. Ele teria que escolher entre ter Damien como um amigo ou como seja lá o que eles foram na noite passada. E, medindo os dois pesos, por mais que fosse doer muito, ele havia ansiado demais por alguém para abrir mão de tudo agora, não quando ele tinha acabado de conseguir alguém.

Damien soltou um suspiro, em um misto de compreensão e frustração. Que belo jeito de ter seu coração partido logo às duas da tarde.

\- Podia apenas ter me avisado. - disse, abaixando a cabeça e encarando Pip entre as pálpebras quase fechadas. - Eu teria ficado longe de você.

O loiro mordiscou o lábio e retraiu os ombros, constrangido. Por que ele sentia como se estivesse cometendo o maior erro em sua vida?

_Porque nenhuma outra pessoa vai fazer isso com você._

Abaixando a cabeça e encarando seus sapatos, ele conseguiu deixar a voz sair com um volume baixo:

\- Me desculpe… Por favor, não fique bravo, Damien.

\- Não estou bravo, só me sentindo um idiota. 

Ele tentou não expressar o nervosismo no rosto, mas estava difícil. Agora Pip se sentia pior ainda.

Mais uma vez, Damien pareceu perceber os sinais de forma errada.

\- Olha, Pip, se você quiser quebrar o contrato… 

\- Não! - ele gritou, muito mais alto do que deveria. - Não é isso! De forma alguma! Eu gosto muito de você, Damien, é só que… Não sei se posso te dar o que você quer de mim.

Damien não sabia o que deveria ter esperado de Pip. Ele sempre foi tão na dele, com aqueles olhos de brilho ingênuo, é claro que acabaria assim.

 _Eu quero você, seu idiota!,_ ele queria gritar, mas isso só tornaria as coisas mais difíceis para Pip. Ele não merecia isso.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu entendo. Você prefere dar um tempo.

Falando em voz alta parecia tanto o mais adequado quanto a opção que mais machucaria Pip, mas ele não tinha muita escolha a esse ponto.

\- …Creio que seja melhor assim. Eu sinto muito por não ter sido perfeitamente claro com você. Não imaginei que nossos interesses pudessem diferenciar tanto assim.

Já estava doendo, mesmo eles não tendo chegado a um compromisso final. O britânico sentia que se arrependeria gravemente daquela decisão, mas como podiam culpá-lo? Pip estava completamente dividido. Por um lado, ele estava desesperado por um amigo. Imaginou que o acordo com Damien supriria essa necessidade, que ele seria o que ele precisava, alguém que o apoiava e fazia companhia, mesmo nas horas mais difíceis. E Damien foi isso para ele. Mas, por outro, ele não queria abrir mão daqueles experimentos, as sensações maravilhosas aos quais Damien o expôs. Pip não tinha a menor ideia de que podia sentir algo tão _bom._

Talvez fosse um tanto egoísta da parte dele por querer os dois ao mesmo tempo, mas ele não conseguia evitar os próprios sentimentos assim. Não podia pedir algo bom em sua vida uma única vez?

Parados e encarando um ao outro, Pip acabou não resistindo e avançou contra Damien. Puxou seus ombros pela blusa e pressionou os lábios contra os dele em um beijo quente e fervoroso. 

Tomado de surpresa, o anticristo não correspondeu no mesmo segundo, mas quando o fez, não conseguiu mais tirar as mãos de Pip. Pressionou-o contra a parede da casa, ambos os braços apertando sua cintura e pressionando-o também junto a seu corpo. No primeiro ofego, invadiu sua boca com a língua e a deslizou sobre a dele com o mesmo fervor com o qual seus lábios se encontravam.

Contra tudo o que tinham acabado de combinar, os dois sentiram que passaram horas naquele contato, a pele aquecendo debaixo dos toques e o ar roubado por cada beijo, cada arrepio, cada segundo. Se não fosse pela necessidade de respirar, não teriam saído dali nunca.

Ambos estavam completamente sem fôlego e com a cabeça cheia, incapazes de formar pensamentos coerentes. Mesmo prensado contra a parede, Pip deu um jeito de erguer a cabeça para escapar do ar quente e conseguiu ligar seu olhar ao de Damien. A luxúria nas orbes rubras era tão clara quanto um rio.

Com uma mão, o anticristo limpou o canto dos lábios.

\- Ok, agora isso é completamente injusto. - murmurou ele contra a pele do pescoço de Pip.

O britânico riu, involuntariamente apoiando os pulsos nos ombros de Damien.

\- Com todo o respeito, eu estava apenas devolvendo o que você me deu. _E você me beijou primeiro._

Damien, que não pareceu muito feliz com a resposta, estreitos os olhos e expôs os caninos. Mas Pip não ficou com medo.

\- Vai se fuder, Pip.

Antes que pudesse se dar conta, Damien o beijou, voltando a pressioná-lo forte contra a parede e deslizando as mãos por suas bochechas, ombros, nuca, braços, cintura. O desejo naqueles toques era mais do que explícito e Pip os correspondeu com igual sentimento.

Em sua cabeça, seus pensamentos gritavam, mas ele não conseguia ouvi-los mais. Pois no momento em que encostou os lábios nos de Damien, soube que não conseguiria mais voltar atrás em seja lá o que fosse acontecer entre eles agora. Ele simplesmente não conseguia se importar, só queria Damien.

De corpo e alma, Pip se entregou àqueles toques como se fosse a única coisa que conhecesse, permitindo ao anticristo reclamá-lo como se fosse seu.


	4. Por que os alto-falantes tocam?

Quando gemidos eram emitidos na casa de Pip, eles nunca vinham de sua boca. Ocasionalmente ele se masturbava, mais frequentemente nos dias em que acordava com a ereção aleatória da vez, mas ele sempre fizera o máximo de esforço para não emitir um único ruído enquanto mexia no próprio pênis. Se seus pais soubessem o que estava fazendo, o dariam uma surra, com certeza. Os únicos com permissão de se tocar e emitir aqueles sons eram seus pais, já que já estavam casados e tinham o privilégio de ter com quem partilhar aquele prazer.

Mesmo quando teve relações sexuais com outra pessoa, Pip se manteve estranhamente quieto por medo de seus pais o descobrirem - não era algo consciente, pois sua mente estava muito mais focada naquele prazer que o penetrava entre as pernas do que o que seus pais estariam fazendo no andar de baixo, mas aquilo já estava tão impregnado em sua cabeça que era quase como um reflexo.

Aquela era a primeira vez que ele estava se permitindo gemer. 

Suas mãos, desesperadas, agarraram-se aos ombros de Damien para se sustentar quando este se ergueu do chão. As costas por pouco não deslizavam pela parede com as pernas suspensas daquele jeito, tinha que compensar o equilíbrio da melhor forma que conseguia: entrelaçou as pernas ao redor da cintura do anticristo e pressionou o corpo dele contra o seu. Em meio à tentação de beijos e carícias boas demais para serem sentidas uma única vez, não queria estar se preocupando com se conseguia ficar parado ou não.

Os lábios do anticristo atacavam os seus como se quisessem devorá-lo, em uma euforia que Pip não percebeu na noite passada, mas com a qual não se importava nem um pouco. Retribuía da melhor forma que conseguia com sua inexperiência, mas se não sabia nem onde colocar as mãos como saberia o que fazer com os lábios?

Ofegou quando Damien quebrou o beijo e gemeu ao senti-lo descer por seu pescoço, percorrendo a pele com beijos e leves mordidas que o faziam estremecer e arrepiar os pelos da nuca. Ele sabia tão bem como tocá-lo e onde tocá-lo, como se já tivesse feito isso um milhão de vezes antes. Pip não estava com cabeça para pensar no passado sexual de seu seja lá o que Damien era agora, preferia aproveitar as ondas de prazer e desejo com o qual ele o banhava, uma sensação que ele nunca sentiu em toda sua vida.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Pip estava completamente entregue, Damien lutava com todas as forças para manter o controle de si mesmo. Se fosse em qualquer outra ocasião, não faria questão de ser gentil, simplesmente seguiria o fluxo e veria para onde aquilo o encaminha. Mas Pip era outra história. Pip era delicado, sensível, o tipo de alma que nunca machucaria outra nem que a pagassem. Damien precisava tomar cuidado ou o acabaria quebrando.

O calor dentro de si estava se tornando quase insuportável e ele sabia que não conseguiria manter o controle daquele jeito. Ainda estavam no lado de fora, expostos a qualquer pessoa que passasse pela rua. Certamente não seria muito bom que fizessem isso do lado de fora. Damien não se importava de fazê-lo, mas Pip não lhe soava como o tipo de cara que curtia essas coisas.

\- Você precisa me deixar entrar ou vou acabar te comendo aqui na rua mesmo. - sussurrou com a voz raspada no ouvido do britânico, roçando os dentes no lóbulo de sua orelha.

Pip apertou mais as mãos nos ombros de Damien e instintivamente tentou fechar as pernas. Gemeu baixinho ao perceber que não podia e chocar o membro semiereto com o do anticristo, o qual roçava sem pudor entra sua virilha.

\- Entra. - mal conseguiu tirar as palavra de sua boca sem soar manhoso. O ar já lhe faltara demais no cérebro e não estava raciocinando direito.

Tudo se passou quase que como um borrão. Damien agarrou Pip e marchou com ele para dentro da casa. A porta se fechou com um chute e eles já haviam tombado no sofá quando o britânico se deu conta.

Dentes mordiscaram uma trilha em seu pescoço até sua clavícula, onde mãos apressadas e eufóricas arrancaram sua gravata e começaram a tirar seu casaco e blusa. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia Damien esfregar a virilha na sua com grande fricção, forçando gemidos a escaparem de sua garganta e serem engolidos quando os lábios do moreno atacaram os seus. Gemeu contra a boca de Damien e se deixou ser tomado por aqueles movimentos viciantes e que faziam o prazer subir por suas costas, eriçando seus pelos e o fazendo dobrar os dedinhos dos pés.

Quando sua blusa foi aberta, ele já tinha gozado uma vez em suas calças. Vergonha subiu para seu rosto por ter gozado tão rápido enquanto Damien nem tinha começado, mas o anticristo não pareceu se importar. Afinal, ele não tinha parado.

Tirando os shorts de suas pernas e jogando-os junto à cueca no chão, Damien se colocou entre as pernas de Pip, prendendo-as com a pressão de seus dedos ao redor das coxas, e o pressionou contra o sofá, usando dos lábios para devorar os dele em um beijo molhado e eufórico, cheio de tesão. Pip cedeu facilmente aos toques e ergueu as mãos para enfiar os dedos nos cabelos de Damien, puxando-o mais para perto. Respondeu aos toques com igual desespero, sincronizando os movimentos de sua cintura com os do maior, perseguindo seu próximo orgasmo, seu pau ainda não havia descido.

Damien desceu a boca mais uma vez para o pescoço de Pip, dessa vez com um jeito mais agressivo, e o atacou com mordidas mais fortes, mas não a ponto de tirar sangue. As mãos o puxavam para frente e para trás, esfregando o pênis do britânico no seu ainda coberto pelas calças, simulando estocadas. Cada gemido e choramingo que escapava da boca de Pip o tentava mais e mais, tornando doloroso a falta de contato que suas roupas o estavam propiciando. 

Afastou-se de Pip apenas para desafivelar o cinto e abaixar as calças. Apesar de expor seu membro, não podia foder o britânico ainda. Ele estava desesperado, mas não a esse ponto. Puxando os dedos juntos em pleno ar, conjurou um pequeno frasco de lubrificante, o qual usou para cobrir os dedos da mão. Se sobrepôs a Pip mais uma vez, seus olhos carmim olhando fundo nos azuis dele, e cutucou sua entrada com a pontinha. O britânico fechou os olhos involuntariamente e abriu mais as pernas, convidando Damien a seguir em frente.

Arquejou ao sentir-se ser penetrado pelo primeiro dedo e agarrou-se na blusa de Damien por reflexo, apertando o tecido entre os dedos. Não fez nenhuma reação de desgosto, apenas de um leve desconforto, não estava acostumado a fazer aquilo ainda e era estranho ter algo dentro de si assim. Moveu delicadamente a cintura, devagar para se acostumar melhor ao movimento e deixou que Damien tomasse as rédeas a partir dali, julgando quando deveria inserir o próximo dedo.

Uma boca deslizou por seu torço depositando beijos em sua pele exposta. Estremeceu ao sentir a mesma boca chupar um de seus mamilos, as mãos quase se desprendendo das costas de Damien e retrair-se. No entanto, deslizou as mãos para os cabelos do anticristo novamente e apertou os fios entre os dedos com força, sem puxá-lo ou empurrá-lo para longe. Estava entregue para o que quer que Damien quisesse fazer com ele.

Três dedos e ombros cheios de marcas depois, o britânico foi deixado pelos dedos e o anticristo ergueu suas pernas em seus ombros para penetrá-lo com o membro. Foi devagar para que ele se acostumasse mais uma vez, mas exigiu muito de seu autocontrole.

As estocadas os moveram para frente e para trás, o ritmo em constante aceleração até que ambos estivessem gemendo e ofegando. Os dentes de Damien voltaram ao ombro exposto de Pip e deixaram sua marca para trás com uma força que arrepiou completamente seus pelos e o fez apertar as pernas em torno de seu pescoço. O prazer preenchia o corpo de Pip por inteiro, não deixando nenhum pedacinho de fora, e o fazia gemer sem controle algum, incapaz de censurar a própria boca.

Damien sorriu contra a pele de seu pescoço e afundou o nariz nos cabelos loiros espalhados na almofada. O britânico tinha cheiro de lavanda, margarida, suor e sexo, tão doce mas tão tentador ao mesmo tempo. Fazia Damien querer mais e mais e mais. Atiçava seus instintos de tal forma que ele não percebeu quando suas pupilas começaram a dilatar e a cintura movimentou-se mais rápido. A única coisa que havia mudado foram os gemidos de Pip que ficaram mais altos.

Puta que pariu, como que um simples mortal podia ser tão melhor de foder quanto todos os outros? O anticristo já tinha passado por várias pessoas diferentes, sabia muito bem qual era o gosto de sexo, reconhecia pelo cheiro, mas havia toda uma diferença quando se tratava de Pip. Alguma coisa nele fazia a experiência de penetrá-lo e sentir seu ânus se contrair ao redor de seu pau sentir como algo completamente novo, como se Damien nunca tivesse transado na vida. 

De certa forma, ele sabia a razão disso, sabia muito bem, só lhe parecia surreal que aquela situação estivesse se desenrolando bem diante de seus olhos, que estivesse sentindo-a crescer dentro de si e o viciar cada vez mais em algo que ele já era viciado antes, mas de um jeito completamente novo.

Agarrou o membro negligenciado de Pip e começou a masturbá-lo ao se sentir perto do orgasmo. Normalmente não faria muita questão de saber se seu parceiro havia gozado ou não durante o sexo, mas o britânico era uma questão completamente diferente. 

Pip chegou ao orgasmo pouco antes dele, o que o rendeu algumas estocadas a mais e mais tempo para devorar os lábios de Pip nos seus, deliciando-se com o gosto da ingenuidade em sua boca e a língua molhada deslizando sobre a dele. Um prazer carnal, físico, que Damien desejava ansiosamente.

Ao retirar-se de dentro de Pip, estavam ambos com as respirações ofegantes e cobertos de suor, além de sujos com o gozo daquela primeira rodada. Damien puxou lenços de puro ar e limpou o que pôde de cima de si, Pip e do sofá, mas aquilo provavelmente não sairia tão cedo. Meh, nada que ele não pudesse resolver com um estalar de dedos.

Vendo o anticristo se sentar no sofá, Pip se forçou a se sentar e a coletar pelo menos as calças do chão para ficar no mínimo decente. Vestiu a parte de baixo e abotoou o shorts e só então se permitiu se aproximar um pouco de Damien, acabando por perceber que ele o encarara durante todo esse tempo. Corou e ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, tentando disfarçar a vergonha.

Talvez o britânico estivesse pensando no anticristo como um completo maluco ou um mistério total, Damien realmente não sabia dizer. O êxtase ainda encobria seus pensamentos de tal forma que não conseguia ligar os pontos direito. A única coisa que ele sabia é que Pip estava sentado bem ao seu lado, encarando-o com as bochechas rosadas e uma ingenuidade que o dava fome. Conteve-se no último segundo para não lamber os beiços diante de tal figura. Era uma sensação que conhecia, mas que nunca experienciara tão de perto. Nunca esperou que chegaria tão perto de uma chama assim. Da última vez que conseguiu, acabou com todas as suas chances com ela ao explodi-la no céu.

\- Quanto tempo ainda temos? - perguntou ele ao olhar para um relógio na parede.

\- Algumas horas, creio eu. - disse Pip, fechando as pernas e unindo as mãos entre elas. Ao se virar para Damien para perguntar “por quê?”, deu de encontro com a boca ansiosa do anticristo que logo conectou-se à sua. Ele não resistiu nem por um segundo; fechou os olhos e retribuiu o contato da melhor forma que seus lábios inexperientes conseguiam.

Um breve contato, mas que acendeu uma chama volátil nos olhos de Damien, isso Pip conseguia ver. Talvez fosse a primeira vez que conseguisse compreender o que se passava na mente de Damien. O rosado de suas bochechas evoluiu para vermelho.

\- Eu te fodo mais depois. - Damien murmurou, a boca próxima demais à de Pip para não tentá-lo a fechar os olhos. - Quer assistir alguma coisa?

Ignorando o arrepio na espinha que sentiu com o murmúrio, o britânico sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça, vendo ali uma oportunidade.

\- Eu adoraria! - sua voz saiu bem mais feliz do que ele esperava, quase como se nada do que aconteceu anteriormente tivesse acontecido. Enquanto se sentava para endireitar as roupas e ficar mais apresentável, desviou o olhar para o lado e percebeu o vento balançando as cortinas. Algo dentro de si congelou. - Hum… Damien? Nós fizemos sexo com a cortina aberta?

O anticristo se virou para o lado e, ao perceber as cortinas afastadas, arregalou os olhos.

\- Merda! - levantou correndo do sofá e, olhando de um lado para o outro, fechou as cortinas. - Pronto, ninguém viu. - disse com um sorriso no rosto, mas Pip não se sentiu muito seguro com essa afirmação.

Encerrado o assunto, sentaram-se lado a lado no sofá e ligaram a televisão, vasculhando os canais atrás de algo interessante. Se decidiram por Guerra Infinita, que estava passando na TNT. Permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo até Damien começar a apontar alguns erros e fazer comentários sobre o filme. Pip sempre respondia de forma breve, sem saber como continuar a conversa, e se sentiu um tanto mal por isso, já que podia ver que Damien estava se esforçando para conversar com ele. Aquela era uma ótima oportunidade para conhecer Damien melhor e ele a estava desperdiçando. Mas ele não tinha ideia alguma de como começar um assunto!

Desesperado quando Damien passou tempo demais sem responder, pensou em qualquer coisa que pudesse dizer e disse.

\- Você gosta de filmes de ação?

Damien o encarou por cima do ombro de um jeito que o deixou um pouco nervoso. Não conseguia lê-lo, mas tinha a impressão de que ele estava legitimamente interessado no filme e ele tinha interrompido sua concentração. No entanto, o anticristo o respondeu ainda assim.

\- Ação, terror e policial são meus favoritos. Gosto de adrenalina e um desafio.

Pip fez “oh” e voltou as mãos ao próprio colo. Progresso estava sendo feito finalmente!

\- Gosta de ler?

Damien assentiu com a cabeça e se virou de corpo para Pip, tirando completamente o foco do filme.

\- Que tipo de livro você acha que eu gosto?

Pip colocou o dedo sobre o queixo, ponderando.

\- Você disse que gosta de um desafio, então talvez algo de mistério… Agatha Christie?

Ele deu de ombros. _Quase._

\- Gosto, mas ultimamente tenho me afundado nas histórias da C.J. Tudor. 

\- Não sei quem é. Não tenho tanto costume de ler livros desse tipo. Gosto de clássicos.

\- Não fala. Me deixa adivinhar.

Damien se aproximou de Pip e olhou fundo em seus olhos, com uma concentração que parecia sobrenatural - é claro que é sobrenatural, ele é o anticristo!

A forma como o encarava, com aqueles olhos brilhantes, como se estivesse o lendo, deixou Pip completamente hipnotizado. Seu peito acelerou, tal qual se estivesse correndo uma maratona, mas não conseguia sair daquela posição. Ele estreitou as pálpebras e pendeu a cabeça para o lado.

\- Você gosta de clássicos da literatura britânica, de preferência da era vitoriana. Mas lê e relê os livros de Charles Dickens sempre que pode para afastar o tédio e a tristeza.

Pip arregalou os olhos, espantado. Ele havia acertado perfeitamente em cada aspecto!

\- Como soube?

\- Consigo descobrir muito sobre alguém através de seus olhos. Você sente uma sensação estranha quando eu te olho assim? 

Damien voltou a fazer a mesma coisa de antes, observando-o com aquela intensidade em suas órbitas, o fogo do inferno refletido em suas irises e criando um brilho hipnótico do qual nem Pip poderia escapar, um abismo profundo que o puxava com o canto de uma sereia.

\- Sinto.

Um sorriso de canto se formou nos lábios do anticristo.

\- Sou eu lendo você. Os olhos são a janela da alma tanto quanto o segredo para a mente das pessoas, mas muitos esquecem que, quando se folheia um livro, ele sente seus dedos em suas páginas.

Pip ficou surpreso com a informação, não tinha lido isso em seu livro. Sua curiosidade foi imediatamente atiçada. O brilho de seus olhos tinha algum aspecto cativante que o forçava a encarar perpetuamente nos olhos do anticristo até que ele conseguisse o que queria igual o Lúcifer da série Lúcifer? Seria por isso que ele se sentiu puxado por Damien tão facilmente? 

Foi despertado de seus pensamentos pela risada grave do anticristo, a qual ressoou fundo em seu peito, o arrepiando da cabeça aos pés.

\- Não, esse é meu poder de sedução. Tentação, sedução, induzir ao pecado. É o que eu faço. Sou o filho de Satã e herdei vários traços do meu pai, mesmo alguns que não me pertencem como diz na Bíblia. - Pip sobressaltou-se ao perceber Damien se aproximando de si e se sobrepondo à ele, seus rostos a centímetros de distância. Dois dedos subiram por seu queixo e dedilharam seus lábios inchados, sentindo cada falha, cada cicatriz e marca em seus dígitos. O anticristo sorriu. - O poder de tentar e trazer quem eu quiser pra cama comigo é apenas um deles. 

Ao se afastar, Pip soltou a respiração presa em seus pulmões e levou os dedos aos lábios. Se lembrava de ter lido sobre esse poder dos demônios em seu livro, sobre como seduziam as pessoas para que corrompessem suas almas e os arrastassem para o inferno para servir eternamente à Satã. Ele só não esperava que o anticristo, aquele que traria o fim dos tempos, tivesse tais características.

A cada minuto que passa, mais curioso ele ficava para saber mais sobre Damien. Pip, que naturalmente era um garoto curioso, agora não tinha a menor chance de desprender-se de Damien, não enquanto não tivesse todas as suas perguntas respondidas.

Aos poucos criou coragem em seu peito e abriu a boca novamente:

\- Damien, se não for muito incômodo ou pessoal perguntar, por que você me beijou durante o contrato? 

Os olhos do anticristo brilharam de um jeito estranho, quase apreciando o britânico. Pip se retraiu no assento, pensando se tinha dito algo errado, mas Damien falou antes que ele pudesse se desculpar em voz alta.

\- Sabe qual o pagamento ao selar um contrato?

\- Minha alma?

\- Exatamente. Eu só coletei meu pagamento.

\- Você beija todas as pessoas que vendem as almas pra você? - Pip arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Eu só beijo quem eu quero beijar.

As bochechas do britânico coraram em uma vergonha estranha. Embora soubesse que não devia, não conseguia evitar o estranho sentimento de ser querido, desejado. Damien o beijou porque _quis._ Havia algo nele que atraía a atenção dele tanto quanto o contrário. Isso o fez se sentir estranhamente bem, como se servisse de alguma coisa. É compreensível, na verdade, visto que ele pensou tanto que nunca ninguém pensaria algo minimamente bom dele. Sabia que não devia, mas se sentiu estranhamente lisonjeado.

Ao voltar seus olhos a Damien novamente, percebeu que ele o encarava de cima. A pressão de seus olhos carmim sobre ele o fez estremecer novamente, mas dessa vez não segurou a boca.

\- I-isso também vale pra com quem você quer fazer sexo?

\- Sexo é um assunto diferente. - ele deu de ombros. - Em comparação com um beijo, sexo é algo trivial demais na minha vida para ficar sendo seletivo. Eu sou um demônio, Pip. Tenho minhas próprias necessidades que saciar. Pense nisso como saciar a fome. Algo obrigatório para todos e do qual não podemos fugir. Demônios se sentem saciados tomando o prazer dos outros para si. E se torna uma diversão extra quando há a corrupção de almas puras pelo caminho. - ele sorriu um sorriso malicioso, fitando Pip de soslaio. - E falando nisso… - virou-se para ele e engatinhou na direção de Pip, sobrepondo-se à ele com uma proximidade enorme entre os corpos. - Abre as pernas.

Timidamente, com as bochechas tingidas de vermelho, Pip afastou os joelhos e fez o que lhe foi pedido, afastando as pernas uma da outra e permitindo o anticristo de se posicionar entre elas. As duas mãos agarraram suas coxas, os dedos acompanhando sua curvatura e afundando na pele branca. Por um momento, Pip teve que conter um gemido desconfortável em sua garganta; aquela área ainda estava sensível dos chutes que recebera naquela manhã, fortes demais para serem ignorados, e agora que o êxtase tinha passado, conseguia sentir com muito mais facilidade os machucados naquela região.

O anticristo baixou suas calças mais uma vez e se aproveitou do fato de que tinham acabado de fazer sexo para penetrar Pip sem precisar de lubrificante, seu esfíncter já dilatado. Segurou-o pela bunda e o deslizou pelo sofá para encaixar a cintura em cima de sua virilha e encontrar uma posição mais confortável, então começou as estocadas.

Pip arquejou e cobriu a boca com as costas da mão, tentando não fazer nenhum barulho, mas Damien tirou ela de lá e forçou ambos os seus pulsos a ficarem presos no sofá, o anticristo se apoiando neles para conseguir mais força penetrando-o.

Sem suas mãos, Pip não conseguia conter os gemidos tão bem quanto antes e acabavam deslizando com facilidade por sua língua. Damien estava adorando se a forma como se dobrava para morder seu pescoço e fazê-lo gemer mais alto indicava alguma coisa. Os gemidos foram descompassando e se atrapalhando conforme Damien aumentava as estocadas, procurando um ritmo para manter que seria mais prazeroso para ambos. 

Pele batia contra pele, o som penetrando seus ouvidos junto aos gemidos e resmungos, e Damien tomava cada oportunidade que podia para enfiar a língua na garganta de Pip e clamar cada pedacinho de sua boca para si. Mordia os lábios possessivamente, com força o suficiente para fazer escorrer alguns finos filetes de sangue, mas Pip não pareceu se importar. Passou a língua sobre os lábios do britânico com gosto, o sabor metálico escorrendo por suas papas até a garganta. 

Largando dos pulsos de Pip, Damien segurou-o pela bunda, marcando a pele branca com as unhas e usando a posição avantajada para puxar e empurrar Pip para frente e para trás, permitindo seu pau de ir mais fundo dentro dele. O sofá gritava em protesto, este não tendo sido criado com esta finalidade, mas Damien e Pip não se importaram e continuaram sem parar, ignorando os rangidos das molas e o arrastar da madeira.

Damien agarrou o membro de Pip e começou a masturbá-lo, já sentindo-se a ponto de ter um orgasmo. O britânico, cujos gemidos já estavam altos demais, teve que se conter ao máximo para não aumentar o próprio volume. Precisava permanecer no controle. Quando o anticristo gozou mais uma vez, cessou as estocadas e focou apenas na masturbação do britânico até que ele ejaculou também; saiu então de dentro dele e voltou a se limpar com os lenços.

O cérebro de Pip parecia ter se tornado geleia, era incapaz de se concentrar em algo que não fosse a própria respiração descompassada e o êxtase que ainda o cobria o pau. Era difícil se concentrar em seus pensamentos com Damien o fodendo daquele jeito; a esse ponto, Pip não tinha certeza nem do próprio nome.

\- Como você… Consegue… Fazer isso… Tantas vezes? - perguntou entre ofegos, a testa escorrendo suor.

Limpando um filete de saliva do canto da boca, Damien sorriu um sorriso de dentes pontudos. Puxou Pip por debaixo das pernas e o aconchegou em seu colo, de forma que pudesse apoiar sua cabeça em seu ombro e abraçar a cintura com um braço. Olhou para o britânico de cima e beliscou de leve sua bochecha.

\- É coisa de demônio. Temos impulsos sexuais frequentes que temos que saciar para não enlouquecermos de vez. É uma maneira de controlar a vontade de destruir tudo. É bem mais produtivo transar do que destruir, você não acha?

A esse ponto, Pip não estava em condições de negar.

\- Você tem muitos desses impulsos por dia?

O anticristo engoliu em seco, involuntariamente apertando Pip em seus braços e enubrecendo o olhar, tornando-o vermelho escuro, quase preto.

\- _Demais._ Especialmente se estiver perto demais de certos tipos de alma. Posso me controlar, mas fica difícil perto de algumas específicas.

Esta foi a vez de Pip engolir em seco, as engrenagens de sua cabeça girando. Damien não estava adocicando a informação que o dava e as implicações de tudo era muito óbvio, até para ele.

\- …Eu sou uma delas?

Damien engoliu em seco ao colocar os olhos em Pip. Se ele ainda tivesse a alma, poderia senti-la pulsando em seu peito, ressoando por todo o seu corpo como uma aura brilhante. Quando topava com ele no corredor, diria que sua alma era muito maior do que a pequena chama de vela que ele agora sabia que era. Sentia-se quase patético por ser atraído por algo tão pequeno, tão tosco. Mas, por Deus, a alma de Pip era mais forte do que ele julgou a princípio. Almas translúcidas e pequenas daquele jeito costumam apagar com facilidade, mas a de Pip queimava com uma força que ele nunca viu antes em nenhuma outra alma, nem mesmo em outras tão puras quanto aquela.

E isso só o fazia querê-la ainda mais. 

O extremo mal e uma pequena chama de algo bom, completos opostos, e Damien não conseguia lutar contra o clichê de ser atraído por ele. Puta merda, ele teve que se segurar pra não pular nele só com aquele olhar curioso que o deu. Se ele não tivesse um autocontrole tão bom de si mesmo, fruto de muitos anos de treinamento e muitos arrependimentos, ele já teria devorado a alma de Pip tendo passado um milésimo de segundo.

Sexo era uma das melhores maneiras de controlar a fome, impedir a si mesmo de trair as ordens de seu pai e criar o caos naquele plano antes da hora. Porém, da mesma forma que a comida, criava uma dependência nele tal qual uma droga ilícita. Era um alívio que ele não podia entrar sem permissão, ou estaria em um buraco muito mais fundo do que estava hoje.

Focando a visão intensamente demais do britânico em seu colo, a boca se mexeu sem seu controle:

\- É sim. 

Pip engoliu em seco, de repente temeroso. Havia algo na voz de Damien que o deu um tremendo nervoso, do tipo que dizia que ele devia correr o mais rápido que podia. Contudo, apenas presumiu aquilo um sentimento irracional e quebrou o contato visual com Damien, fingindo não ter ouvido nada.

Foi desnecessário um sinal a mais para mostrar que Pip estava desconfortável com aquela conversa. Damien não o julgava. Demônios eram um assunto sério e nem todos conseguiam lidar com eles com facilidade; o choque de culturas era evidente e algo que precisa ser trabalhado por bastante tempo até a pessoa se acostumar. Foi difícil até para explicar à seus amigos conforme fosse se aproximando da puberdade, com Pip não seria diferente - independentemente de quantos livros ele estivesse lendo sobre demônios.

\- Mas não se preocupe, não faço nada que você não quiser. Não posso entrar onde não sou convidado e isso também se aplica à sua bunda branca.

O loiro corou, escondendo o rosto virando-o para o lado.

\- O fato de você fazer sexo frequente deixa isso chato pra você?

Mais um dar de ombros.

\- Eu gosto de sexo, mas não deixa de ser uma obrigatoriedade no meu dia a dia. É sempre bom, mas é obrigatório. É um tanto… Difícil de definir. Mas não, não acho que sexo frequente deixa chato pra mim. Dependendo de com quem eu faço, fico com mais vontade ainda. Já que você parecia dividido quanto a isso mais cedo, pense que, quando está me deixando transar com você, está ajudando um amigo. Não é sempre fácil aguentar esses impulsos, sabia?

Não, Pip não tinha a menor ideia de como isso era. Ele não tinha um apetite sexual tão grande, mesmo quando acordava de pau duro em suas aleatórios. Entretanto, ele sabia, sim, o que era ter uma grande frustração sexual. Seus pais eram muito hipócritas se tratando disso, havia de admitir. Eles não gostavam muito da ideia de sexo sem compromisso. Não eram tão rígidos a ponto de serem contra sexo antes do casamento, ao que Pip era muito agradecido, mas não viam sexo casual com bons olhos. Para eles, sexo deveria ser feito apenas sob comprometimento. Se as duas partes não estivessem namorando ou casados ou comprometidos de qualquer maneira, se tratava de promiscuidade e não devia ser visto como algo bom. _Indecência!,_ eles sempre gritavam quando viam casais se pegando na rua ou ouviam histórias de alguma gravidez precoce. Inúmeros foram os sermões que eles deram em Pip para que ele não seguisse esse exemplo ruim das pessoas, para que seguisse o caminho de Deus e ficasse longe desse pecado de promiscuidade. Indecência, indecência, indecência!

Se eles apenas pudessem vê-lo agora… Pip seria deserdado em dobro!

Ao invés de responder, Pip apenas murmurou em compreensão e trouxe as pernas para si.

Damien pareceu perceber o sinal de leve desconforto de Pip e ficou quieto, voltando a concentrar-se na televisão e puxando as calças mais alto na cintura. Calaram-se e voltaram a prestar atenção na televisão que estava ligada esse tempo todo.

Embora o rosto se mantivesse impassível, um turbilhão de pensamentos corriam de lado a lado na mente de Pip, sem formar nenhuma conclusão coerente. Aquilo era muito novo ainda para ele, não sabia como reagir. Apesar de tudo, Damien não parecia ter más intenções, mesmo com aquele sorriso que fazia Pip se arrepiar da cabeça aos pés. Sua inexperiência no assunto não ajudava muito a saber a lidar com isso, ele mais entrava em pânico e travava do que pensava em algo para dizer. Aparentemente, com como as coisas estavam seguindo, seria mais fácil se eles apenas seguirem o fluxo. Que eles eram amigos eles já eram, afinal o contrato estava ali para comprovar isso, agora quanto ao resto, Pip nãos gostava nem de pensar nisso. Doía demais a cabeça. Talvez nem o próprio Damien estivesse sabendo muito bem o que fazer disso tudo. Ao menos ele não parecia preocupado, pelo que Pip conseguia ver. 

Por um lado, não lhe parecia tão ruim simplesmente não comentar o assunto e seguir o fluxo, mas, por outro, ele não se sentia confiante o suficiente para lidar com aquilo sem o mínimo de conhecimento de onde estava pisando. Tudo o que ele menos queria era acabar fazendo algo errado e deixar Damien irritado ou chateado com ele. Ele mal tinha aguentado a conversa que tiveram a alguns minutos atrás na rua! Talvez se fosse um pouco mais sutil…?

\- Sabe, você não precisa… - hesitou, o rosto vermelho de vergonha. - Você não precisa ficar me pedindo para entrar. Será sempre bem-vindo à minha casa.

Damien ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Depois do que acabaram de conversar, o que menos esperava era que ele fosse fazer uma oferta dessas. Não que ele estivesse reclamando.

\- Tem certeza?- aquilo abria oportunidades demais, não tinha como ele não perguntar. Aquilo tinha o potencial de foder seu autocontrole em tantos níveis. Ao menos Pip estava ciente de onde estava se metendo.

O britânico assentiu, parcialmente certo. Não tinha certeza se estava fazendo a coisa certa, mas quando é que Pip sabia de alguma coisa, não é mesmo?

\- Só peço que tenha cuidado quando vier para não chamar a atenção dos meus pais. Se eles soubessem que estou fazendo sexo com o anticristo, eu seria queimado vivo. - riu de nervoso, esperando que ele não percebesse seu verdadeiro humor por trás da voz.

Ele percebeu, mas foi algo rapidamente ofuscado por um sentimento estranho de lisonja. O britânico nunca saberia, mas Damien ficou lisonjeado com a oferta. Depois do que tinha falado, imaginou que ele ficaria intimidado ou algo semelhante, não que o convidaria para ir à casa dele a hora que quisesse para fazerem sexo na sala. Parecia até um delírio, mas não seria Damien a questionar.

Sorrindo de orelha a orelha, se virou para Pip.

\- Convidando o anticristo para entrar na sua casa - Damien se sobrepôs à ele, pressionando-o no sofá mais uma vez e o restringindo com as pernas. - Isso não é muito cristão da sua parte, Pip.

Como resposta, o britânico apenas gemeu baixo, com os olhos já fechados, e pendeu a cabeça para o lado para dar espaço para Damien morder a pele sensível de seu pescoço, coisa que ele fez com muito gosto.

Antes que o anticristo pudesse voltar a despí-lo, sua voz saiu como um sussurro:

\- Isso vai virar algo casual?

Damien hesitou e se afastou dele. O clima ficou desconfortável para ele fodê-lo agora, mas ele entendia. Pip certamente nunca tinha passado por uma situação assim antes. Até a noite passada, ele ainda era virgem. Talvez uma aproximação diferente ajudasse.

\- Quer discutir termos? Talvez assim fique mais claro. 

\- Termos? - Pip fez cara de dúvida.

\- Condições, limites, brechas, esse tipo de coisa. Talvez te deixe mais confortável pra quando eu quiser entrar no meio das suas pernas de novo.

Damien falava de um jeito tão franco que Pip não conseguia não ficar nervoso. Sua voz parecia ressoar dentro de si e fazer coisas com ele que ele não sabia dizer se amava ou odiava. Instintivamente fechou as pernas e retraiu os ombros, engolindo em seco.

\- O contrato ainda… 

\- O contrato ainda está em vigor. - cortou. - Não é porque estamos transando que eu não vou ser seu amigo como está nas cláusulas. Tenho vários amigos com quem já tive sexo casual e eles não se importaram nem um pouco.

Anteriormente, Pip estava tão confuso sobre se amigos transavam ou não que pediu para Mackey o explicar sobre amizades tóxicas, sexo entre pessoas não comprometidas e amigos verdadeiros. Agora, ele só queria acabar com aquela dúvida logo de uma vez para poder voltar à sua vida normal. Sentia falta de ler seus livros durante a tarde.

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas Damien foi mais rápido.

\- Isso não quer dizer que temos que continuar se você não quiser. Já que você é novo no assunto e tals, pensei que talvez fosse querer dar uma afastada pra refrescar essa sua cabecinha. - bateu a ponta do polegar no meio da testa de Pip, quase o empurrando para trás.

\- Não! - exclamou, exaltando a voz por acidente. - Digo, n-não precisa.

O anticristo arqueou a sobrancelha e conteve um sorriso de canto. Aparentemente, estava preocupado à toa. Pip estava completamente na sua.

\- Se você diz. - deu os ombros, cruzou as pernas e apoiou o rosto nas mãos. - Dite os termos.

A princípio, Pip hesitou, ponderando demais sobre o que estava prestes a fazer. Ele já tinha dado ao anticristo sua alma e estava prestes a entregar o próprio corpo também. Por Deus, como ele chegou ali tão rápido? E por que ele não se arrependia?! Ele foi criado em uma casa cristã, isso não devia acontecer! Mas ele não conseguia pensar, sequer considerar, não aceitar aquele acordo. Sua mente imediatamente viajava para os momentos anteriores, o próprio corpo se contorcendo de prazer de uma forma que nunca sentiu antes, as mãos de Damien percorrendo seu corpo junto a sua boca, o pau o penetrando e indo fundo dentro de si como se quisesse o consumir. Ele nunca fora tocado assim e nunca soube do quão bom era; não conseguiria parar mesmo que tentasse, não com Damien o oferecendo exatamente o que ele queria daquela forma. Pip era cristão, mas não era de ferro.

Respirando fundo, o britânico concentrou-se nas suas mãos para escapar dos pensamentos tentadores e de fato considerar o acordo.

\- Se formos continuar assim, certamente não podemos fazer quando meus pais estiverem em casa. Mal consegui ficar quieto ontem à noite. - coçou a nuca.

\- Eu percebi.

Mais uma vez ele corou, mas não pôde dizer nada antes de Damien tomar a palavra para si.

\- Nada de sexo durante a noite, então. Mas posso vir durante o dia?

\- É claro que sim.

Ele murmurou em compreensão.

\- Alguma objeção para tipo de sexo?

\- Creio que nada muito avançado. Já vi alguns pornôs em minha vida, mas não acho que tenho tanta flexibilidade assim.

\- Entendi. Agora, sobre o acordo de exclusividade.

Exclusividade? Pip entendia sobre monogamia, não era estúpido, mas aquilo soava muito mais como os termos de um namoro do que amigos que fodem. Damien estava falando sobre ambos serem exclusivos um do outro? No sentido de que só poderiam fazer isso um com o outro? Isso soava um tanto injusto na mente de Pip. Pela forma como Damien falava, não era apenas ele com quem ele fazia esse tipo de coisa. Se eles selassem esse acordo, ele não poderia fazer as coisas que gostava e Pip se sentiria muitíssimo culpado por ter provocado isso.

\- Oh, não, não! Isso não será necessário! Eu não poderia te privar de fazer isso com outras pessoas! Certamente deve haver outros por aí muito melhores nisso do que eu.

Mas Damien arqueou a sobrancelha e riu, quase revirando os olhos. O britânico nem sabia do que se tratava aquilo, mas já estava constrangido.

\- Mais experientes, sim, mas não são tão bons de fuder quanto você. Os melhores são os santos. - o indicador dele acariciou a lateral do rosto de Pip, o que o fez estremecer. O anticristo abriu um sorriso malicioso e ele teve a impressão de vê-lo passar a língua nos lábios. - E, na verdade, eu não estava falando de mim. Estava falando de você. Eu pedi exclusividade de _você_ pra _mim._ Em outras palavras, você não poderia se engraçar pra cima de outras pessoas.

Creu um tanto possessivo de sua parte, mas não é como se Pip tivesse outra pessoa que fosse se interessar nele. Ele não era do tipo saideiro e nunca se importou em ficar com ninguém - tanto que Damien era o primeiro - portanto aquela ideia não mudaria nada em sua vida. Ele nunca teve interesse em qualquer outra pessoa, ao menos não da forma como teve com Damien, não faria diferença alguma se comprometer com o anticristo para fazerem sexo. E agora ele nunca mais conseguiria repetir isso em sua cabeça, de tão errado que soava.

Com seu dar de ombros, Damien tomou nota da informação. Deixando tudo de lado, aquilo era deveras interessante. Ele estava descobrindo muito mais sobre o britânico naquela tarde do que em todo o tempo que passou o observando e analisando sua alma.

\- Acho que isso é tudo. Todos os termos foram concluídos. - bateu as palmas, dando um susto em Pip. - Pronto pra selar o trato?

Ainda que um pouco ansioso, o britânico assentiu, juntando as pernas e acomodando as mãos em cima dos joelhos. Damien deslizou para o lado de Pip e o estendeu sua mão, o que deixou Pip um tanto confuso.

\- Não tenho que cortar a mão? - perguntou, lembrando-se da noite retrasada, quando selaram o acordo e ele vendeu sua alma para o diabo.

\- Isso não é um acordo, apenas um trato; não precisa cortar a mão pra um trato. Além do que, eu já tenho sua alma. Não tem nada que você possa me dar de fora do acordo. - Pip encolheu os ombros e sentiu as bochechas esquentarem, coisa que não passou despercebido aos olhos do anticristo. - Podemos entrelaçar mindinhos se preferir.

Ergueu o olhar para ver Damien erguendo o dedo mindinho para ele, acompanhado de um sorriso nos lábios. Dessa vez, Pip não ficou nervoso quando levantou seu mindinho e o cruzou com o dele, selando enfim o trato.

Após isso, voltaram a assistir televisão como se nada tivesse acontecido. No entanto, Pip não parou de pensar em onde tinha acabado de se meter com aquela decisão pelas próximas três horas.

(...)

Pip havia acordado um pouco mais otimista naquele dia. Abrindo os olhos quinze minutos antes do despertador, o britânico resolveu ler um pouco antes de se levantar. Puxou o livro sobre demônios de debaixo da cama e o abriu na última página marcada. Ele se fascinava cada vez mais com o quanto de coisas se poderia descobrir sobre demônios.

A imagem de Damien lhe veio à cabeça, o sorriso traiçoeiro e os olhos brilhantes. Quando encarava dessa forma, percebia que ele era realmente atraente. No tempo em que o observava, nunca parou para admirá-lo de fato. Com o pequeno trato que fizeram na noite passada, agora ele tinha várias desculpas para pensar nele de outra forma. Era estranho pensar que sua vida sexual deu uma alavancada do dia pra noite, literalmente, mas não era uma mudança de todo ruim. Estava deveras curioso para ver onde tudo daria.

O som gritante do despertador interrompeu sua leitura e o forçou a colocar o livro de lado. Se levantou, foi fazer a higiene pessoal, e desceu para o café como sempre o fazia.

Entrando no cômodo, surpreendeu-se ao perceber que não estava sozinho como de costume. Cabelos ruivos encaracolados balançavam conforme a dona deles mexia a colher na panela do fogão, chamando a atenção do loiro. Que milagre! Ele nunca via sua mãe na cozinha quando ele descia para tomar café.

Colocando um sorriso no rosto, Pip se aproximou dela com cautela, as mãos juntas nas costas, e parou a alguns passos de sua mãe adotiva.

\- Bom dia, Melinda! É uma verdadeira surpresa te ver na cozinha hoje! - disse da maneira mais educada possível, sem querer insultá-la por acidente.

A mulher, no entanto, não se importou com o cumprimento. Tirou a panela do fogão junto com a colher e levou tudo para a pia e apagou o fogo em seguida. Ao abrir a boca para falar, seus olhos não olharam na direção de Pip em momento algum.

\- Pip, preciso que você lave as roupas hoje. Vou estar fora até tarde e não vou ter tempo. Aproveite e dê uma geral na casa também, ao menos na prataria. E trate de não quebrar mais nenhuma xícara dessa vez! - então virou-se para Pip após limpar o fogão e estreitou os olhos para ele, encarando-o de cima. - Faça-se útil, menino!

Pip gemeu baixinho ao ter uma das bochechas apertadas com força e dedilhou o lugar com a mão ao ser solto. Sua mãe não era a pessoa mais sensível do mundo, tampouco a mais delicada. Ela na verdade era bem grosseira. Tinha o péssimo hábito de bater em quem não a obedecia e o maior sinal de afeto que podiam receber era um beliscão em algum lugar do corpo. Pip raramente recebia um desses, e quando recebia era de repreensão; com o tempo ele aprendeu a diferenciar os dois. 

Ela era completamente diferente de tudo que Pip esperava de sua família quando foi adotado. Ele esperava amor e carinho, abraços e beijos, noites de família no sofá para ver algum filme e conversar sobre o dia como pessoas normais. Bom, qualquer pai é melhor que pai nenhum, não é? Havia pessoas por aí que nem mesmo tinham um pai, e Pip sabia como podia ser solitário. Ele devia parar de reclamar de barriga cheia.

Foi se sentar à mesa e se serviu de um copo de café quando Melinda perguntou:

\- O que aconteceu com o seu pescoço?

Pip arregalou os olhos e instintivamente levou a mão ao pescoço. Ele tinha esquecido das marcas. Damien não fora muito piedoso com sua pele no dia anterior, deixando marcas aonde quer que pudesse alcançar. Como Pip pôde ser tão descuidado e não cobri-las ao tomar banho?

\- Alguns garotos fizeram bullying comigo e me agarraram pela garganta. Eu estou bem, mas temo ficaram algumas cicatrizes na pele. - mentiu. Não gostava nada de mentir, mas era necessário naquele momento de desespero.

\- Esconda isso antes que achem que fomos nós que tentamos te matar. Tem esparadrapos no armário, pegue lá e esconda isso. - ordenou Melinda e saiu da cozinha sem dizer mais nada para o britânico.

Em silêncio, Pip fez o que ela mandou e buscou os esparadrapos. Em frente ao espelho, não pôde evitar de se sentir um pouco mal por estar escondendo aquilo, pois sabia que Damien daria um jeito de ver e acharia estranho que ele resolveu esconder suas marcas no corpo dele. Ainda assim, ele não podia negar uma ordem de sua mãe. Ela brigaria com ele se visse que não fez o que ordenou. Duvidava que ela percebesse ela a qualquer momento do dia que não fosse para limpar algo, mas preferia não arriscar.

Terminou o serviço e se apressou para sair de casa. Estava prestes a sair correndo para compensar o tempo perdido quando percebeu que passou por Damien sentado na calçada.

\- Onde é o incêndio? - provocou o anticristo com um sorriso ao se levantar, guardando as duas mãos nos bolsos da calça e encarando o britânico com um brilho no olhar.

Pip coçou a nuca e riu baixinho.

\- Perdão, estava com um pouco de pressa. Acabei me atrasando na hora de me arrumar e o caminho é longo… 

\- Por que você cobriu o pescoço? - o anticristo apontou para o pescoço do britânico, o qual estava quase completamente ocultado pela gravata borboleta.

Ah. Tão rápido assim? As bochechas de Pip coraram violentamente e ele abaixou o olhar para os sapatos de Damien, sem saber o que dizer.

\- E-eu pensei que talvez fosse melhor não chamar muita atenção pra mim. Não é que eu tenha vergonha de você - acrescentou rapidamente - Eu só não quero acabar criando conflito à toa, ou atrair atenção pra você também. 

Damien sabia muito bem da reputação que Pip possuía na escola. Qualquer um que se aproximasse dele de alguma forma eventualmente virava um alvo, quase como se ele tivesse um vírus grudado nele que se espalhasse naqueles que chegavam perto demais. Damien não se importava com essas coisas, é claro; ninguém poderia encostar um dedo nele, mas entendia perfeitamente a preocupação de Pip. Não o conhecia tão perfeitamente, mas imaginava o peso da culpa que carregava. Se culpava por aqueles que sofriam por culpa dele e se culpava por ser uma fonte de azar. Para o anticristo isso era um grande absurdo, já que quem deveria ser o poço de desesperança e caos é ele, já que era o anticristo. 

Ver Pip com tanta desesperança rodeando sua alma era não apenas desprezível como o fazia se sentir triste de certa forma. Com o tempo, aprendeu a conviver com o sentimento, não era algo de agora, mas não desenvolveu nenhum tipo de afeição por ele. Costumava se sentir muito bem quando via sofrimento alheio, o sentimento o atraía como um imã e o fazia desejar mais e mais, mas não é o mesmo que com Pip. O sofrimento dele era apenas triste e dolorido, não só para o britânico mas para o próprio Damien. Ele não se conformou com aqueles sentimentos e a lógica deles até muito mais tarde.

\- Você não precisa se preocupar com minha reputação. - colocou aspas nas duas palavras. - Sou o anticristo, não preciso que as pessoas me aceitem e tampouco quero. 

Pip admirava a convicção de Damien em não se importar com a opinião dos demais, queria ele ser assim, mas lembrava-se que ele era de fora e esteve em South Park por momentos e em outros foi embora para sabe-se lá onde. As coisas mudaram muito sutilmente por lá nos últimos anos, apenas quem vivia cem por cento do tempo lá sabia dizer o quanto. Ele não queria arriscar que seu primeiro e único amigo (e primeiro e único peguete) se machucasse por uma decisão baseada em um mundo que já não existe mais.

\- Não te preocupa que eles o venham a atormentar pelos corredores? - perguntou, preocupação notável em sua voz.

Sabia que Damien ouviu atentamente, não apenas a algumas palavras. Ele tinha ouvidos muito mais perspicazes do que as más línguas dos professores julgavam por aí, ele era apenas um homem de poucas palavras. Informação não passava despercebida por ele quando estava por perto. Uma vez, Pip até o pegou mexendo a orelha ao som de uma discussão ao longe, em seguida virando o rosto para ver o que estava acontecendo. Foi adorável. 

Entretanto, ouvindo-o falar, ele apenas sorriu, como se não entendesse a gravidade do assunto.

\- Deixe tentarem que os fritarei até a morte. Será uma excelente maneira de treinar meus poderes para a ascensão. Posso até conseguir algumas almas pelo caminho. 

Abriu um sorriso malicioso e de dentes pontudos que pareciam muito mais afiados do que anteriormente estavam. Pip estreitou os lábios e desviou o olhar, mas não comentou mais nada a respeito.

Tornaram a seguir o caminho sem mais delongas, conversando de vez em quando, apenas algo bobo para passar o tempo. Reclamaram da escola, das atividades que tinham que entregar nas próximas aulas, dos alunos que os enchiam o saco no corredor e até sobre a comida da cantina. Aparentemente, Damien gostava da comida tão pouco quanto Pip. As coisas não eram mais as mesmas por lá desde que Chef tinha morrido. O britânico sabia que ele nunca gostou dele, assim como todos os outros, mas pelo menos podia aproveitar sua comida claramente superior à atual.

Chegaram na escola rindo baixo de um comentário que o anticristo fez sobre os professores serem país com diploma e logo se misturaram entre as pessoas que iam em direção às classes. Passaram primeiro no armário de Damien, o mais próximo da entrada, e depois o anticristo o acompanhou para o de Pip para que também pegasse suas coisas. Não compartilhavam de nenhuma aula em comum, então não se veriam por algum tempo, o que tornava cada segundo que passavam juntos muito importante.

Quanto mais quebravam o gelo, mais largo parecia ficar o sorriso de Pip quando Damien puxava assunto com ele. Aos poucos estava se acostumando a presença do anticristo ao seu lado. Temeu por um momento que ele estivesse interessado em si apenas pelas razões descritas no dia anterior. Ainda que fosse um garoto carente, não o faria bem pensar que Damien teve interesse nele apenas para usá-lo para satisfazer seus desejos sexuais. Não que o surpreenderia um fato assim, mesmo vindo de Damien. Mas ele estava puxando conversa com ele, sentaria com ele mais uma vez no intervalo e o acompanha sempre para ir e voltar da escola. Era muito mais do que alguém que estava apenas interessado em seu corpo faria. Pode ser que fazia isso pelo acordo, mas foi Pip quem propôs o acordo, então a culpa seria dele se esse fosse o caso. Não teria problema em passar pano para o anticristo.

Chegando ao armário de Pip, o britânico levou a mão aos lábios e se deu um tapa na testa ao perceber que havia esquecido uma lição em casa. Precisaria fazer tudo de novo antes de dar o horário da aula. Sem consultar Damien, tirou um caderno do armário, abriu em uma folha vazia aleatória e se colocou no chão para escrever, correndo contra o tempo para terminar tudo a tempo. Infelizmente teria que ignorar Damien por enquanto, se não terminasse aquela lição receberia uma bronca enorme e com certeza seria mandado para a diretoria. Pip não podia tomar mais uma advertência por falta de competência em sala de aula.

O anticristo o encarou de cima com os braços cruzados e arqueou a sobrancelha. Ao ver que Pip não prestaria atenção nele, fechou o armário e sentou ao seu lado, puxando um livro roxo da mochila e abrindo em uma página marcada em vermelho.

No meio de suas anotações, Pip parou por um momento e encarou Damien de soslaio, sua curiosidade atiçada pela súbita presença do livro.

\- Agatha Christie!

Damien tirou os olhos da página e o encarou também de soslaio, sorrindo ao ver o pequeno sorriso que Pip tinha no rosto.

\- Esse livro é meio velho, mas adoro ele. Você disse que eu parecia que gostava de ler livros dela, quis mostrar que você acertou.

O britânico sorriu em contento, feliz por ter acertado alguma coisa, ainda que fosse o gosto de livros de Damien. Ao menos estava descobrindo alguma coisa sobre seu novo amigo.

Ficaram sentados debaixo do armário de Pip até o sinal tocar, o britânico fazendo lição e Damien lendo. Ocasionalmente virariam-se um para o outro para comentar de alguma coisa, mas a conversa durava pouco para que se concentrassem em suas devidas tarefas. Agora que o gelo estava quebrando, Damien não parecia mais tão assustador aos olhos de Pip. Ele não tinha a aura de um anticristo ou qualquer outra coisa; era apenas uma pessoa normal que o estava fazendo companhia. 

Ele não tinha percebido que estava temeroso perto dele até essa faceta cair. Percebeu que era muito mais confortável falar com Damien assim como estavam agora do que quando ele estava em sua casa, por exemplo. Ele soava menos intimidador. Ou Pip estivesse apenas conseguindo intimidade com ele, o que também era algo muito bom. Sempre que encarava o anticristo pelo canto do olho, menos Pip pensava que era aquela pessoa que traria o fim dos tempos. Damien era deveras interessante.

Conforme o tempo passasse e Pip chegava mais e mais perto de terminar a lição de casa, ele não pôde evitar de ficar aflito. Era um medo irracional que o atingiu de repente, fazendo-o erguer o olhar e encarar seus arredores, como se alguém o estivesse observando. Não sabia dizer como ou por que, mas o pensamento o fez travar completamente.

Lembrou-se das cortinas abertas.

E se alguém tivesse os visto e o fosse cobrar quando estivesse sozinho. Ele seria espancado e atirado ao chão sem dó nem piedade, indo quem sabe até mais forte do que normalmente o fariam. O prenderiam dentro de um armário por horas, talvez até mesmo sem deixá-lo sair em momento algum, espalhariam o segredo para todos os seus amigos ouvirem e logo a escola inteira saberia do que aconteceu naquela tarde. E Damien seria prejudicado também. Ele não temia pela saúde e bem-estar do anticristo, já que poderia se livrar de todos eles com um mero movimento da mão, mas poderiam fazer pouco caso dele de outras formas. O zoando pelas costas, sabotando seus trabalhos, o trazendo uma má reputação na escola e diversas outras coisas. Amedrontava demasiadamente a Pip a ideia de que um momento instigado por calor e tesão juvenil poderia acabar com a reputação de seu único amigo quando eles tinham acabado de começar a se conhecer. Ele não queria ser um motivo de vergonha na vida de Damien, por mais que soubesse que assim havia de ser pelo simples fato de ser ele. Tudo aconteceria muito mais rápido do que ele poderia controlar e cairia em sua cabeça como todas as outras coisas, completamente fora de seu alcance.

Em algum ponto, Damien notou sua tremedeira e colocou uma mão em seu ombro, murmurando se ele estava bem. Pip assentiu em instinto e se levantou sem esperar por ele. Sabia que estava sendo muito impulsivo e poderia afastar Damien daquele jeito, mas ele precisava simplesmente sair dali o mais rápido possível para clarear sua mente. Sentia-se pressionado ali com tantas pessoas passando ao mesmo tempo, se não saísse logo dali acabaria tendo um ataque de pânico. Ele poderia se desculpar com Damien mais tarde e esperar que ele entendesse sua explicação.

Isolando-se no banheiro, Pip verificou se estava sozinho e trancou a porta por dentro, finalmente se permitindo soltar um suspiro de alívio. Não demoraria muito tempo ali, só precisava recuperar o fôlego. Caminhou até a frente do espelho e juntou as duas mãos em conchas para pegar água e jogar no rosto. O frio espantou aquela sensação terrível com relativa facilidade, o que já o fez se sentir muito melhor que antes. 

Passando um pouco de água em seus cabelos, nas mechas grossas ao lado do rosto, o britânico encarou o teto e fechou os olhos, imaginando-se debaixo do chuveiro, com água caindo sobre sua pele e levando toda a tensão para longe. Ah, ele daria tudo por um momento de sossego agora.

Uma batida na porta o fez pular de susto e cobrir a boca rapidamente para não gritar.

\- Pip? Você tá aí?

Era Damien.

O britânico relaxou um pouco e se aproximou da porta. Encostando o ouvido suavemente sobre ela, tentava ouvir se o anticristo fazia algum movimento. Sabia que ele estava ali, mas não conseguia ouvi-lo muito bem.

\- Estou sim! Só um momento e já saio! - respondeu com uma voz alegre e um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Damien respondeu com um “ok” e se afastou da porta, o som de seus passos substituído por uma música no alto-falante.

Pip hesitou por um segundo antes de se afastar da porta. Por algum motivo, sentia quase como se Damien estivesse ainda do outro lado da porta, encostado nela da mesma forma que ele estava, ponderando se ele ainda estava ali. E quando Pip abriu a boca para dizer algo… 

\- Você ainda tá parado atrás da porta, né?

Sem resistir, o britânico riu alto, os ombros balançando com o movimento.

\- Você me pegou! - virou-se e encostou com as costas na porta. - Acho que só precisava passar um tempo sozinho.

Damien murmurou, assumindo a mesma posição que Pip estava.

\- Não se preocupe, eu entendo. Ficar no meio de um caralho de gente pode ser um saco.

Pip riu mais uma vez e concordou com a cabeça, mesmo que Damien não pudesse vê-lo.

\- Preciso ir pra aula, ok? Te vejo depois. Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só chamar meu nome. Não questiona, é coisa de demônio.

Agora sim ele se afastou, mas o sorriso permaneceu nos lábios de Pip. Caminhou de volta para o espelho com os pés muito mais leves do que antes, o coração batendo forte e a cabeça quase que flutuando. Não reconheceu o próprio suspiro quando este deixou seus lábios. Era como se fosse uma pessoa diferente nos próprios sapatos. Se bem que ele não estava acostumado a emoções diferentes de tristeza e decepção; a mudança súbita deve ter mexido com ele de alguma forma. Sorriu até mesmo para seu próprio reflexo! Isso nunca acontecia!

Uma vez que se sentia melhor, colocou a mochila mais uma vez nas costas, destrancou a porta e saiu. Tentou manter a discrição enquanto andava e consolou a solidão com o pensamento das sensações estranhas em seu peito. Ele não sabia dizer o que estava acontecendo com ele naquela manhã, por que estava se sentindo tão leve e com sorrisos bobos surgindo a cada dois segundos em seu rosto, até mesmo quando chegou à sala e durante a aula. Falhou em prestar atenção aos exercícios de matemática por estar desenhando traços aleatórios em seu caderno e pensando em nada específico. Sua mente estava completamente avoada desde de manhã, ele não sabia o porquê, mas não era uma sensação de todo ruim, só nunca a tinha sentido antes. Coisas boas não costumam acontecer com ele, especialmente durante a escola, então é claro que ele tomaria tudo com um pé atrás. Precisava! Coisas ruins aconteciam se ele não prestasse atenção, e havia de admitir que estava deixando a guarda muito baixa perto de Damien. Ele nunca foi de lhe fazer mal, não depois de tê-lo explodido no aniversário do Cartman, pelo menos, mas havia algo dentro de si que o impedia de confiar diretamente nas pessoas. Depois de tantos anos sofrendo nas mãos de outras pessoas e falhando em perceber os sinais, não tinha mais como ele manter a guarda baixa quando conhecia alguém. Cedo ou tarde, Pip sabia que esta pessoa se voltaria contra ele também. Se dar ao luxo de abrir as portas era quase que a mesma coisa que uma sentença de morte.

Mas é aí que está o erro. Ele já havia abaixado a guarda para Damien. Não só a guarda como o havia dado sua alma e os dois estariam fazendo sexo muito mais frequentemente. Esse não é o tipo de coisa que ele deveria fazer com ninguém - não se quisesse permanecer inteiro, pelo menos.

Pip não sabia explicar, mas havia algo no anticristo que era diferente - que o fazia se sentir diferente. Damien, a primeira vista, não era mais especial que ninguém. Não fosse seu título bíblico, ele seria como qualquer outro adolescente calado, talvez até se desse bem com os góticos. Mas não era assim que Pip o via. Havia algo em Damien que atraía seu olhar mesmo antes de ele ter vendido sua alma. Algo que o chamava a atenção na forma como o anticristo caminhava pelos corredores e interagia com as pessoas. Ele não sabia o quê, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

Pip sabia que não devia baixar a guarda.

É uma pena que seu coração o estivesse traindo naquele exato instante.

Ele quase não percebeu o sinal tocando se não fosse por uma garota que propositalmente o deu uma cotovelada na cabeça enquanto passava, tirando sua concentração avoada dos rabiscos em seu caderno. Encarando o resultado enquanto esfregava a cabeça, pensou em como estaria fodido nessa matéria quando chegassem as provas. Levantou da cadeira, trazendo os cadernos junto ao corpo com a mochila nas costas e saiu para trocar o material para a próxima aula; era a última antes do intervalo. Foi quase trombando na maioria das pessoas que Pip percebeu como estava aéreo demais para lidar com pessoas. Se continuasse assim por muito mais tempo, arrumaria confusão com alguém que não estivesse de muito bom-humor.

Na primeira oportunidade que teve, passou despercebido pelos armários e se fechou no banheiro. Escondeu-se em uma das cabines até que estivesse completamente sozinho e saiu para trancar a porta de entrada. Não era muito educado que fizesse isso, mas não podia correr o risco de ser pego ali dentro sozinho - era o momento mais do que perfeito para sofrer um ataque. Voltou para a mesma cabine uma vez que estava completamente sozinho e, de sua mochila, puxou um objeto valioso demais para ficar com os restantes, impossível de correr o risco de ser roubado ou destruído.

O caderno ficava em um bolso interno na mochila, onde não poderia ser descoberto caso virassem sua mochila do avesso e era pequeno o bastante para ser confundido com um ferro postural. Pip o tinha a mais de dois anos e nunca fora descoberto; era seu maior tesouro até aquele dia.

Abrindo a capa na primeira página, trilhou o indicador nos cantos da página cheia de rabiscos em formatos aleatórios. O britânico suspirou, a sensação familiar de nostalgia de quando comprou aquele caderno adentrando seus poros. Virou a folha e deslizou o olhar pelas páginas amareladas banhadas no preto do grafite de seu lápis. Desenhar se tornara um hábito de escapismo para Pip. Era a maneira dele de isolar-se do mundo e concentrar-se nas imagens em sua cabeça. A princípio, eram desenhos simples que ele fazia de formas geométricas que surgiam em sua cabeça, porém, conforme se passasse as páginas, pode-se perceber uma mudança em seu estilo de desenho. As formas começaram a ficar mais sólidas, mais realistas, e antes que Pip percebesse, ele estava fazendo desenhos completos de cenários e pessoas ao seu redor. 

Havia desenhos de seus colegas assim como de professores e lugares por onde ele passava. Como não podia desenhá-los a vista, precisava sempre manter os olhos atentos para se lembrar do máximo de detalhes possível para transcrever ao caderno. Com o tempo, foi ficando melhor nisso e nem precisava se concentrar mais em seu alvo.

Seus olhos perduraram um momento a mais em uma página específica, as pontinhas dos dedos dedilhando o contorno do desenho. Foi algo rápido, feito em apenas uma aula, mas aqueles olhos semicerrados o encaravam com tanta intensidade quanto os de verdade. Damien não dividia tantas aulas com ele - atualmente, nenhuma - então era difícil conseguir ter tempo o suficiente de capturar todos os seus traços em sua memória. Mas, de alguma forma, Pip conseguiu, e de uma forma que lhe parecia muitíssimo realista. Não devia ter arriscado puxar o caderno no meio da aula, sabia disso, mas Damien estava numa posição perfeita para fazer um desenho dele, não conseguiu resistir.

Pip deu um sorriso fraco e riu baixo. Aparentemente sua admiração pelo anticristo vinha desde essa época. Ele sinceramente não sabia dizer o que havia nele que lhe era tão singular, tão atraente aos olhos; Pip simplesmente não conseguia parar de prestar atenção nele.

Com um suspiro deixando seus lábios, Pip virou a página com delicadeza, deslizando o olhar pelo desenho uma última vez e seguiu procurando uma página em branco. Ele só precisava de algum lugar para rabiscar alguma ideia que viesse em sua cabeça e então sairia do banheiro; não estava nem preocupado com se se atrasaria para a aula. Ninguém perceberia sua falta mesmo. 

Ao encontrar a página que estava procurando, puxou um lápis preso debaixo do chapéu e começou a desenhar. Não sabia que forma tomaria o desenho quando começou, mas, ao fazer o formato das bochechas, perceber que o alvo de seu desenho era ele mesmo. Não tinha tanto hábito de se desenhar, mas o fazia de vez em quando para praticar poses. Na pose em que estava, tinha as mãos cruzadas nas costas, o rosto olhando por cima do ombro, para quem o observador, e exibia um belo sorriso em seu rosto. Uma figura pequena, mas entusiasmada e cheia de vida. É como se Pip estivesse olhando para a pessoa que ele gostaria de ser. Rabiscou rapidamente o papel para fazer o corpo e as roupas e deixou o cabelo por último, como fazia com todos os seus desenhos.

Seu cabelo talvez fosse a melhor parte de desenhar. A forma como ele recai sobre seus ombros em estilo chanel, o dourado destacando seus olhos azuis e trazendo cor para o padrão vermelho e azul de seu casaco e jeans o chamava muita atenção. Pip não era narcisista, muito pelo contrário, admirava em si mesmo apenas o padrão de estética de suas cores. Mesmo que não pensasse muito de si mesmo, ainda gostava de se manter apresentável, assim como um cavalheiro devia fazer. Não estar no melhor dos dias não é desculpa para deixar de cuidar de si mesmo, não que Pip estivesse fazendo muito com isso apenas penteando o cabelo.

Quando terminou o desenho, estava muito melhor do que o britânico esperava. O corpo ocupou mais da metade da folha e ele aproveitou o espaço reserva para fazer algumas graminhas e uma árvore, que acabaram por valorizar muito mais o cenário onde estava. As roupas estavam muito melhores do que das últimas vezes e até seu chapéu era mais do que um feijão amassado. Contudo, o que realmente chamou sua atenção foi seu sorriso. 

Um sorriso terno e inocente, não muito largo e nem muito pequeno. O tipo de sorriso que alguém dá ao ver que a planta que plantou começou a crescer ou quando encontra um amigo no corredor. De onde ele tinha tirado esse sorriso? Pip nunca sorria daquela forma. Seus sorrisos eram sempre forçados ou educados, nunca algo genuíno - não enquanto estava na escola pelo menos. Então de onde veio a alegria que aquele Pip estava exibindo? Lhe soava, de certa forma, errado.

Em uma questão de segundos, aquele sorriso não mais lhe soava como terno e inocente, mas sim irônico e arrogante, quase maldoso. Como se Pip estivesse a esfregar sua felicidade em seu rosto, desprezando-o com uma simples curvatura dos lábios. Ele sentiu uma súbita vontade de arrancar o papel do caderno e rasgá-lo em milhões de pedacinhos, acabando para sempre com aquele maldito sorriso que seu desenho exibia com tanto orgulho.

Com uma força de vontade que ele não sabia de onde veio, Pip fechou o caderno e desviou o olhar para um ponto aleatório da cabine, tentando se concentrar em outra coisa. O lugar inteiro estava cheio de rabiscos e frases, algumas legais e outras nem tanto. A maioria delas parecia ter algo relacionado a insultos e palavras de desprezo. Os desenhos que havia nas paredes eram, em sua maioria, algo obsceno como pênis e peitos. Ninguém sabia como aqueles desenhos acabavam ali, só que eles sempre acabavam. Pip reconhecia alguns deles mais do que gostaria por uma vez que seus colegas o trancaram dentro do banheiro no dia de seu aniversário. Era tradição na escola de South Park tentar foder com alguém quando era seu aniversário, pegavam mais leve com uns e outros não. Pip caiu no não.

Ele tinha acabado de fazer quinze anos quando seus colegas o arrastaram para o banheiro, o pressionaram contra o chão e cortaram seu cabelo. _Sem problema,_ ele se consolou na hora, o barulho da tesoura substituído pelo de uma máquina de barbear, _Posso esconder debaixo do meu chapéu._ Pip ficou sem se olhar no espelho por quase o resto do ano.

No ano seguinte, jogaram alvejante em cima dele durante o almoço e o cheiro o acompanhou por quase uma semana; ele não conseguia tirar aquele fedor de suas roupas não importa o quanto as lavasse. No ano passado, o abordaram no banheiro durante a troca de aulas, despiram-no de toda sua roupa, o colocaram dentro de uma cabine, daquela cabine, e o prenderam ao vaso sanitário com fita isolante. Não fizeram um trabalho meia-boca, enrolaram todo seu corpo em fita antes de sentarem-no no vaso e o prenderem lá, garantindo que ele tinha as pernas juntas e os braços colados ao corpo. Por fim, taparam sua boca com o restante da fita adesiva e foram-se embora carregando suas roupas e rindo alto. Um dos colegas que o abordou, mais magro que os demais, se esgueirou por debaixo da porta e a trancou por dentro, assim mesmo que alguém entrasse no banheiro, não poderiam tirá-lo de lá de dentro. Ele foi achado dois dias depois, sujo, cansado e morrendo de fome, e só foi encontrado pois o zelador estava cansado de não poder limpar a primeira cabine por estar sempre trancada de alguma forma misteriosa. A escola não sentiu sua falta, tampouco seus pais, e ele ainda foi chamado pela polícia para responder a desacato ao pudor. Só não foi preso por seus pais terem pagado a fiança, mas tinha certeza que só o fizeram pois era ele quem fazia toda a faxina na casa.

Pip odiava seu aniversário.

O sinal tocou, sem ele ter a menor ideia de para qual aula era, e ele rapidamente guardou o caderno de volta na mochila. As pessoas tentariam entrar no banheiro para se aliviarem após uma longa aula e certamente achariam estranho se encontrassem a porta fechada. Por mais que ele quisesse ficar por mais tempo, Pip precisava ir.

Ele destrancou a porta no mesmo momento que passos se aproximaram da porta, notados pela sombra. Pip destrancou a porta e encolheu atrás dela, abraçando a mochila com toda a força e encolhendo a barriga para não ser detectado. A porta abriu com força e bateu na parede, por pouco não acertando seus pés. Sorte que ele era pequeno o bastante para caber no vão entre a porta e a parede. 

As vozes seguiram em frente e Pip se esgueirou para fora do banheiro e correu direto para o corredor, jogando a mochila nas costas e seguindo para seu armário como se nada tivesse acontecido. Alívio encheu seus pulmões e ele voltou a sua rotina diária sem pensar mais sobre o desenho que fez e as pessoas atrás dele.

Como todos estavam indo para o mesmo lado, assumiu que era hora do intervalo e foi para a cantina. Estava certo, todos que já passaram pela fila estavam em suas respectivas mesas, conversando e rindo alto com seus amigos. Damien, inclusive, estava sentado novamente em sua mente, isolada no canto da cantina. 

O coração de Pip parou ao colocar os olhos dele e quase tropeçou enquanto caminhava pela fila. Não esperava que Damien se sentaria com ele novamente, um tanto irônico, já que o próprio anticristo disse que o encontraria depois no intervalo, mas ali estava ele: mexendo no celular e olhando para os lados de vez em quando. Ao encontrá-lo na fila, sorriu e acenou para ele, Pip acenando de volta com um sorriso torto. Foi em sua direção após pegar o lanche e se sentou de frente para ele, enfim podendo cumprimentá-lo da maneira adequada.

Mais uma vez, não trocaram muitas palavras durante a refeição, preferindo concentrarem-se na comida ao invés disso. Conseguiram puxar alguns assuntos breves, Pip descobriu que Damien já tinha terminado do livro da Agatha Christie no meio tempo entre as aulas e que ele não fora o único a matar aula. Damien saiu no meio da aula de geografia para beber água e não voltou mais. Após questioná-lo, ele apenas respondeu com um dar de ombros e um “eu sou o anticristo” e voltou a comer. Damien era um cara engraçado e bem divertido de conversar. Pip precisava encontrar mais assuntos para falarem sobre logo.

Enquanto comiam e reclamavam sobre os professores que os mais enchiam o saco, Pip mais uma vez sentiu aqueles olhares sobre sua mesa; irritados, perigosos. Deixavam seus pelos em pé com aquela sensação de desespero que tinha quando alguém o encurralava. Não era uma sensação legal de se sentir na hora do lanche. Inocentemente desviou o olhar e pegou dois dos amigos de Damien no pulo, encarando-o com as sobrancelhas franzidas e raiva transparente.

Pip não estava a fim de criar conflito a essa hora, poderiam ir atrás dele mais tarde, quando estivesse sozinho, então abaixou a cabeça e ocupou-se a dar mordidas minúsculas em seu lanche. 

Contudo, Damien percebeu sua súbita mudança de humor. A um segundo atrás ele estava sorrindo e agora se encolhia como se tivesse acabado de receber a notícia que seu cachorro tivesse sido atropelado. Seus olhos olhavam fixamente para a comida e as mãos seguravam o garfo e a faca com força, como se quisessem entortá-los. Parecia frustrado com alguma coisa. O anticristo não estava gostando nem um pouco daquela expressão no rosto de Pip.

Delicadamente erguendo a mão, Damien a colocou sobre a esquerda de Pip, a qual segurava um garfo de plástico. O gesto conquistou seu objetivo e ele ergueu os olhos em sua direção, o rosto visivelmente nervoso e enrubescido. No entanto, nenhuma palavra foi proferida de seus lábios finos.

\- Está tudo bem? - Damien tomou a dianteira, apertando a mão do britânico na sua e o encarando com preocupação.

Pip não sabia como dizer pelo que estava passando, sobre como ser observado pelos amigos de Damien o estava deixando desconfortável. Certamente o anticristo não se importava com o que incomodava Pip ou não, apesar de estar perguntando justamente isso. Devia o estar fazendo para ser educado ou não causar uma má impressão para si mesmo. Eles ainda não estariam em um estágio avançado o suficiente em sua “relação” para que ele desenvolvesse algum interesse em como Pip se sentia, não é?

Engolindo a comida que tinha colocado na boca, o loiro ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e sorriu um sorriso minimamente educado.

\- Você já teve a sensação de estar sendo observado?

Sinos tocaram na mente de Damien, familiares, conhecidos. Mesmo um tanto impreciso, ele sabia exatamente do que Pip estava falando. Não é nada menos que normal que o anticristo perceba quando as pessoas têm os olhares sobre ele. 

Seus amigos podiam ser um tanto grudentos com ele às vezes. Eram os únicos que sabiam as merdas que aconteciam nessa escola maldita. Contudo, isso não quer dizer que Damien tinha que gostar de tê-los se intrometendo em seus assuntos sem sua permissão.

\- Eles estão nos espiando de novo?

Pip mordeu o lábio inferior, alheio ao fato de que Damien sabia que eles os observavam desde o começo.

\- Estão. - fez uma pausa de um segundo, respirando fundo e dando mais uma garfada em sua comida. - Talvez seja melhor você falar com eles. - aconselhou. Não seria muito educado que Damien deixasse seus amigos esperando por ele por tanto tempo. Eles já deviam estranhar de sua súbita aproximação com Pip a algum tempo, especialmente porque Damien não é do tipo que se senta em mesas com alguém diferente deles, tampouco acompanha outras pessoas para casa. Pip era o único.

\- Talvez esteja certo, mas você vem comigo. Aproveito e te apresento de uma vez para eles pararem de me encher o saco. - o anticristo levantou da mesa e agarrou-o pelo pulso antes que Pip tivesse qualquer oportunidade de reagir e o arrastou junto a ele.

O britânico estremeceu e hesitou em seguir os passos de Damien. Conhecia aqueles garotos. Não tinha nada contra eles e eles não eram do tipo que o incomodavam, eram dos que assistiam e não faziam nada. Entretanto, como todos naquela escola, certamente o odiavam sem razão alguma, ou talvez por ele ser francês - britânico - demais. Se chegasse muito perto, poderia se machucar. 

Ele até teria parado de andar, mas fazer algo assim a uma hora dessas com certeza causaria uma cena no meio da cafeteria toda, o que, por consequência, faria Damien se passar por idiota. Pip odiaria acabar com a reputação de seu único amigo por apenas um medo diário. Ele poderia lidar com alguns machucados a mais em seu corpo.

Damien manteve a mão apertada no pulso do britânico mesmo ao chegar em sua mesa, acompanhado da expressão carrancuda, completa com grossas sobrancelhas franzidas e lábios contraídos. 

\- Vocês estavam nos espionando? - nem mesmo um olá, Damien não estava com paciência para perder tempo com introduções idiotas.

David colocou os talheres de plástico de lado e virou-se para encarar o anticristo, enquanto Dogpoo permeneceu distraído, como se o assunto não fosse problema dele, ainda que ele também estivesse encarando Damien e Pip a meio minuto atrás.

\- Olhar de uma distância segura não é espionar. - disse David, dando mais uma mordida tentadora em sua alface, de propósito para deixar Damien irritado. Ele conseguiu

\- Cala a boca, David. Responde a porra da pergunta. - fumaça ergueu-se da mão que se apoiava na mesa, deixando o ar com cheiro de queimado. Pip tossiu baixo e balançou a mão livre na frente do rosto.

David estalou a língua no céu da boca e voltou a comer sem responder. Ao invés disso, Dogpoo tomou a dianteira.

\- Você parou de sentar aqui e queríamos saber o que você queria com o Pip. - olhou para o britânico por meio segundo, mas o desinteresse o trouxe de volta para o anticristo.

\- A questão é que não te interessa. - Damien rebateu serrilhando os dentes, mordendo o interior da bochecha numa tentativa de conter a raiva.

Percebendo a raiva de Damien, Pip foi rápido em se soltar de sua mão da dele e segurar seu braços com as duas mãos, puxando-o de leve para chamar sua atenção. Seria terrível que ele batesse na mesa ou perdesse o controle dos próprios poderes, Pip estava o impedindo de trazer mais olhares indesejáveis para si.

\- Damien, eles só estão preocupados. - disse no tom mais baixo que pôde. - E você realmente parou de andar com eles para ficar comigo. - ele corou de leve. - Acho que eles merecem uma resposta.

\- Eles merecem ficar na deles, isso sim. - foi a resposta do anticristo, além de puxar seu braço de volta para si, desgrudando das mãos de Pip.

O britânico encolheu.

\- Damien… 

\- Não se preocupa, Pip. Ele é assim mesmo. - David se intrometeu entre eles, gesticulando com a mão em gesto de ignorância. Ele sorriu ao ver o anticristo franzir ainda mais o cenho. - Querem sentar?

Damien revirou os olhos e, chutando o pé de Dogpoo, reclamou o lugar ao lado do amigo e roubou uma batata de sua bandeja sem que ele percebesse. Na verdade, ele percebeu, mas não estava com cabeça para lidar com aquilo agora.

Pip os observou com as mãos entrelaçadas uma na outra e os ombros encolhidos. Não se sentia muito confortável ali no meio e não tinha a menor ideia do que tinha que fazer. Deveria sentar? Mas ninguém o havia convidado. Ninguém o convidava para nada. Ele não queria invadir o espaço dos outros e se convidar para ir na mesa, especialmente se tratando dos amigos de Damien.

Seu conflito interno continuou até que o anticristo, cansado, o encarou de soslaio e grunhiu baixo.

\- Vai ficar em pé? Senta aqui. - ordenou de boca cheia e bateu com a mão no lugar vazio ao seu lado.

Pip retraiu os ombros e fez o que lhe foi pedido, sem tornar vocal suas preocupações ou incômodos. Não é como se alguém fosse querer ouvir. Ninguém se importa com o que acontece com ele.

Sem sua bandeja, não tinha como comer o que sobrou, portanto não tinha nada para fazer além de observar seus colegas almoçando. Pip não estava confortável, nem um pouco. Ele nunca sentou com outras pessoas assim, não quando não sofria algum tipo de ameaça. Não conseguia não se sentir intimidado com aqueles olhares sobre ele. Talvez eles nem estivessem olhando para ele, mas com sua rotina diária não muito pacífica, Pip aprendeu a sempre manter a guarda alta para o caso de alguém se aproximar dele.

No fim, ele estava certo. Todos _estavam_ olhando para ele. Descobriu após erguer o olhar tímido que todos, menos Damien, o estavam encarando com expressões estranhas. Sobrancelhar arqueadas e bocas abertas. Não era um bom sinal.

\- Algo errado, cavalheiros? - perguntou, esforçando-se para não gaguejar e abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

\- Cara, o que aconteceu com seu _olho?!_ \- Dogpoo perguntou, incrédulo.

Pip involuntariamente tocou debaixo dos olhos, dedilhando as olheiras que tinha na pele.

\- O que há de errado com meu olho?

\- Suas pupilas sumiram!

Gelou. Pip tinha esquecido completamente de sua “condição”. Ninguém em sua casa tinha reparado por tanto tempo que tinha até esquecido que Damien tinha levado sua alma e, com ela, a cor de suas pupilas. Ele tinha os olhos de um cego, mas conseguia ver perfeitamente. Não era algo com que o britânico se importava ou se incomodava, mas esqueceu completamente que _outras pessoas_ podiam não pensar o mesmo. E isso só o traria ainda mais atenção do que ele por si só já trazia.

\- Oh… Um… - ele se virou para Damien, em busca de algum tipo de ajuda, mas o anticristo sequer olhou para ele, concentrado no próprio almoço. - Bom, cavalheiros, a algum tempo atrás, eu e Damien fizemos um tipo de… Acordo.

\- Ele vendeu a alma pra mim.

David e Dogpoo arregalaram os olhos, olhando para o anticristo com incredulidade. Ele, no entanto, não prestava atenção neles tanto quanto no prato de comida que roubou de Dogpoo. Sem respostas, esperaram do britânico. Pip abriu um pequeno sorriso, uma gota de suor escorrendo por sua testa, e apertou as mãos em seu colo.

\- …É um jeito de dizer isso, mas, é. - ele riu, tentando amenizar a tensão ao seu redor.

Não deu certo.

\- Cara, você vendeu a sua alma? Pro _Damien?_

\- Eu meio que não tive escolha… - Pip murmurou e desviou o olhar para o chão.

\- Se me invocaram, precisam fazer um acordo comigo. São as regras. - Damien respondeu entre dentes.

\- Foi mal, Pip. Ele tá certo. - disse Dogpoo, seguido por David, que deu de ombros.

Pip ficou surpreso por eles saberem do que aquilo tudo se tratava, afinal nenhum deles tinha pupilas como as dele; eles não fizeram nenhum pacto com Damien. Não esperava que eles soubsessem algo sobre a invocação de um demônio ou como acordos funcionavam. Em sua cabeça, ele era o único que tinha esse conhecimento; tanto pelo uso do livro quanto por ser o único que restou na festa para ver Damien surgir do tabuleiro ouija. Para ser sincero, estava um pouco chateado.

\- Eu sei. Li sobre isso. - murmurou de cabeça baixa e esticou sutilmente a mão para puxar uma batata da bandeja roubada de Damien para si.

Logo após engolir a batata, enrijeceu os músculos ao sentir uma mão de unhas fiadas segurar seu joelho. Fez o possível para olhar com descrição para Damien, que continuava a comer como se nada estivesse acontecendo. As unhas arranharam seu joelho.

\- Relaxa, cara. A gente sempre soube que o Damien queria entrar numa bunda britânica. - Dogpoo riu para si mesmo e recebeu um chute por debaixo da mesa. - AI!

Pip não prestou atenção na brincadeira pervertida, suas bochechas coradas por outra razão. Damien acariciava sua perna sutilmente, provocando arrepios em seus pelos e outros a subirem por sua espinha, eventualmente colocando todo seu corpo em estado de alerta. Tentou estreitar as pernas e juntar as mãos na frente da pélvis, mas o anticristo deslizou a mão para o interior de sua perna, forçando o britânico a mantê-las afastadas para não esmagar sua mão. 

Desviando o olhar para não prestar atenção às carícias de Damien, Pip engoliu em seco e focou em um ponto aleatório do chão. Se fosse em qualquer outro momento, ele não se importaria de deixar que Damien o deitasse e tocasse qualquer lugar que quisesse, mas estavam logo no meio da cafeteria, um lugar nem um pouco adequado para esse tipo de atividade. 

Pip engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos quando Damien subiu demais a mão por sua coxa, causando um calafrio particularmente forte. Ele não tinha como retribuir o contato, por mais que quisesse muito, então a única coisa que podia fazer era não corresponder e lutar contra a ereção que desejava apertar seu shorts. Em algum momento, Pip começou a sentir os olhos carmim de Damien sobre si, cobrando-o por algum tipo de reação, mas ele permaneceu fixo em olhar para o chão e às vezes para os colegas que passavam ao seu redor. _Agora não._

Quase soltou um suspiro de alívio quando Damien se afastou. Doía rejeitá-lo daquela forma, mas era inevitável naquele momento. Anotou mentalmente que daria um jeito de compensar o anticristo mais tarde.

Uma música de repente começou a tocar, sua melodia despejando dos auto-falantes e viajando pelos corredores da escola tal qual uma leve brisa de verão. Alguns murmúrios vieram de mesas próximas, enquanto alguns reclamavam em tom mais alto, sem muita questão de manter o silêncio. Pip encarou Damien de soslaio, preocupado. O anticristo continuava a comer de sua bandeja roubada, rosnando quando Dogpoo tentava pegar algo dela, visivelmente aéreo na maior parte do tempo.

\- Mas já, cara? - David resmungou.

\- Vocês sabem por que os alto-falantes tocam? - Pip perguntou, surpreso pelo aparente conhecimento de seu colega de classe no assunto.

David assentiu.

\- Música espanta as vozes que o Damien diz que sussurram nos ouvidos dele de vez em quando. 

\- Não fale como se eu fosse esquizofrênico. - o anticristo o chutou por debaixo da mesa e voltou os olhos à Pip. - Não são vozes quaisquer. São vozes que ditam meu destino. Eu sou o anticristo, meu destino é destruir o mundo, e essas vozes são uma forma de meu lado demoníaco tentar me convencer de que é isso que eu devo fazer. Tenho estado na Terra por tempo demais e já devia estar começando a trabalhar para ascender, não perdendo tempo em uma escola.

\- Essas vozes devem ser bem incômodas. - ponderou Pip em voz alta, retraindo os ombros e juntando as pernas. Não pensou que a razão de Damien faria música sair dos auto-falantes fosse algo assim.

\- São. 

\- É por isso que música sai dos alto falantes. É como ele silencia elas, como as controla. - acrescentou Dogpoo, ao mesmo tempo em que o anticristo apoiava os cotovelos na mesa e cobria os ouvidos.

De um segundo ao outro, a mesa desapareceu, restando apenas Damien sozinho consigo mesmo e aquelas vozes malditas que arrepiavam sua pele.

_Acabe com tudo!_

_Eles não merecem viver!_

_O mundo não deveria ser assim! Você sabe disso!_

_Você pode mudar tudo!_

_Você pode deixar tudo melhor!_

_Você pode protegê-lo!_

Torceu o pescoço algumas vezes, sem tirar as mãos dos ouvidos e, controlando a respiração, imaginou as palavras como algo visível, flutuando ao seu redor com a suavidade de uma brisa.

_Baby, I don’t feel so good._

_Six words you never understood._

E expirou novamente.

_I’ll never let you go._

_Five words you never say._

Do lado de fora de sua cabeça, a música nos alto-falantes mudou, as letras substituídas por aquelas que ecoavam na cabeça do anticristo.

Pip encarou o amigo, pasmo. Parecia algo tão simples de se fazer, mas tinha todo um significado por trás, algo que ele nunca esperou descobrir antes. 

E David e Dogpoo sabiam antes dele.

\- Viu? Ajuda a parar as vozes. - Damien sorriu para Pip, seus dentes pontudos reluzindo sem nenhuma falha. - E, francamente, deixa o lugar muito mais interessante.

\- O foda é quando fica alto demais. - David intrometeu-se.

\- As vozes são muito altas?

\- Não costumam ser, mas às vezes elas ficam mais intensas. Por isso o volume aumenta. - Damien deu de ombros.

\- Sempre trago tampões de ouvido extra pra essas emergências. - Dogpoo tirou dois pares da calça e estendeu um deles à David, que o enfiou no buraco do ouvido de imediato. - Sinto que só tenho dois, no entanto.

Pip deu um sorriso simpático e disse não haver problema, pois não só estava acostumado a não ser lembrado como também não esperava algo deles, ninguém imaginava que ele se sentaria ali junto à Damien, afinal.

Enquanto comiam, o britânico um tanto mais afastado dos demais, uma garota de cabelos loiros, Anne, se aproximou da mesa. Ela parecia um tanto chateada, se Pip reconhecia uma expressão assim.

\- Com licença, pessoal, vocês viram o Francis? Ele não veio pra escola nem ontem e nem hoje e não respondeu minhas mensagens. Estou preocupada.

Os rapazes se entreolharam e todas as respostas foram negativas. Ninguém ali era amigo o suficiente de Francis para saber, ou se importar, com onde ele estava.

\- Obrigada mesmo assim. Se souberem dele, por favor me avisem. Estou muito preocupada com ele.

Voltaram a comer como se nada tivesse acontecido enquanto Anne se afastava cabisbaixa. Pip, ignorando as conversas paralelas de seus colegas de classe, sentiu uma pontada no peito, estava com um mau pressentimento. No entanto, antes que pudesse tornar seus pensamentos palavras, o sinal tocou, encerrando com ele a música, e todos começaram a se levantar para irem à suas respectivas classes.

\- Eu te encontro na frente da escola pra te acompanhar, ok? - disse Damien ao dá-lo um cutucão com o cotovelo.

Pip sorriu e assentiu vigorosamente com a cabeça, tentando ignorar a preocupação com Anne e se enchendo de expectativas com aquela voz carregada de promessas. Seu corpo estremecia só de pensar.

Se separaram no corredor e o britânico seguiu de cabeça erguida. O almoço não tinha sido tão ruim e os amigos de Damien não o desprezaram tanto quanto ele esperava que o fariam. Depois dos olhares feios que recebeu, não imaginava que teria uma recepção menor que um chute na canela. Mas não aconteceu! A surpresa o estava acompanhando até agora, raramente, se não nunca, ele era tratado com algum tipo de dignidade. Foi uma sensação boa.

Virou o corredor e tropeçou em alguma coisa, no pé de alguém, e veio ao chão, quase dando de cara nele se não fosse por suas mãos na frente do corpo. Sentiu alguém pisar em sua lombar quando tentou se levantar e o forçaram a permanecer parado no chão.

\- Eu posso ajudá-los cavalheiros? - perguntou um tanto alto, sem realmente ver quem estava o mantendo ali, mas, pelas risadas, era mais de uma pessoa. Pip colocou um sorriso educado e trêmulo no rosto.

O pé foi tirado de cima de si e alguém o levantou pelos cabelos, puxando-os com força. Se a risada o dizia alguma coisa, devia ser obra de Craig. Pip já foi tão atormentado por ele em sua vida que sabia dizer perfeitamente quando era sua mão que o agarrava. Ele tinha dedos fortes, ainda que lisos, e um anel de prata em um deles, o qual ganhara de Tweek de presente de quase cinco anos de namoro e nunca mais tirou. O olhar também denunciava. Sempre que Craig era quem o atormentava, Pip sentia-se oprimido, como se o esmagassem no chão, mas não havia nenhum sapato pisando nele.

Antes que Pip percebesse, a mesma mão que o agarrou o jogou para dentro de um armário, onde ele bateu com a cabeça no fundo e raspou o braço na porta estreita. Tomara que não tenha cortado. A porta se fechou com uma batida forte e o britânico foi deixado na escuridão ao som de passos se afastando dele e risadas altas.

Mãos pequenas fechadas em punho bateram na porta, acompanhadas de súplicas por ajuda. Ele tinha uma aula importante para comparecer, era inviável que perdesse-a por estar preso em um maldito armário, o qual sequer pertencia à ele. No entanto, ninguém apareceu para ajudá-lo - não sendo uma surpresa para ninguém. Mesmo que alguém tenha ouvido os lamúrios de Pip, certamente os ignorou se continuou para a classe.

Respirando fundo, o britânico ajeitou o cabelo atrás da orelha, adotando uma postura calma pouco antes de acertar a porta usando o braço e toda sua força. Esta cedeu e Pip caiu de lado no chão, uma perna erguida no ar com a perda do equilíbrio. Por pouco não bateu a cabeça. 

Detestava ter que violar propriedade alheia, mas ele realmente não estava no humor para ficar preso em um armário pelo restante do dia. O verdadeiro problema se mostrou quando Pip percebeu que ele não apenas tinha arrombado a porta do armário como também estourou a dobradiça que a mantinha presa.

\- Ah, Deus… Eu não queria ter feito um estrago tão grande… - disse para ninguém em específico, mãos no rosto, e tirou alguns trocados do bolso. - Espero que isso ajude a pessoa a consertar o armário… - não era muito, mas já devia ser alguma coisa. Ao menos Pip tentou.

Afastou-se do armário, certo de que seu dono não gostaria de descobrir que ele esteve ali, e se escondeu em um corredor afastado e recluso, onde as pessoas não costumavam passar. Já estava atrasado e não poderia comparecer à aula, pouco importava então se ele fosse para a classe; o máximo que conseguiria é uma bronca, portanto não havia nada que pudesse impedir Pip de se sentar no chão e voltar a ler seu livro sobre demônios.

_“Demônios possuem uma natureza protetora e possessiva. Quando adquirem algo, raramente vão querer largar mão dela e farão de tudo para protegê-las. É de sua natureza encarnar todos os pecados da Bíblia, o egoísmo se trata de um deles. É muito difícil que um demônio abra mão de algo por algum motivo, especialmente se se tratar de uma alma. Ainda que seja possível livrar alguém através de acordos, o demônio ficará com uma alma em troca; olho por olho, dente por dente. Não se tem registros de qualquer acordo entre humanos e demônios em que uma transação tenha sido cancelada.”_

_“Demônios não se seguram por nada. Sua natureza os unge a pegar e pegar sem pedir permissão ou consentimento. Eles são criaturas vis e perigosas que não hesitarão em tomar o que querem ou destruir algo em seu caminho. Em casos de venda de alma, eles farão de tudo para mantê-la cativa, os únicos registros sendo de troca de almas por almas. Mas nunca houve a história de um demônio que se conteve pelo bem de outro, como desenrolam os boatos e mitos por aí._

_Se algo faz um demônio se conter, deve ser algo muito importante para ele. É bom manter-se atento.”_

Que curioso. Pelo que Pip pôde ler, demônios tinham muito mais liberdade que qualquer pessoa com livre-arbítrio. Podiam simplesmente pegar o que queriam e ir embora antes que qualquer coisa acontecesse. Completamente roubado. E mesmo assim Damien esperou por ele. Nas vezes em que fizeram sexo até agora, ele foi gentil consigo e considerou sua situação um tanto precária, visto que Pip não era o melhor quando se tratava de sexo. Aquelas considerações fizeram Pip se sentir estranhamente quente e confortável. Não devia estar se sentindo assim quando ele estava fazendo o mínimo, mas, considerando que Damien também era um demônio, pensou que tudo bem abrir uma pequena exceção por hora.

Lhe era fascinante como Damien se diferenciava tanto dos outros demônios. Coisas que eram regra para eles, para ele não era. Ele tinha muito mais liberdade do próprio corpo do que os demais, isso era fato. Ainda possuía alguns impulsos, mas Pip pensou que poderia lidar com isso. Até mesmo as vozes em sua cabeça era jogadas de lado com um pouco de música.

Damien tinha o tipo de autocontrole que ele queria ter consigo mesmo.

Havia dias em que Pip não conseguia aguentar, que perdia o controle de si mesmo. E precisava de certas sensações específicas para conseguir silenciar as vozes em sua cabeça e pensar direito.

Olho por olho, dente por dente.

Ele não ficava orgulhoso daquilo, de forma alguma, gostaria muito de lutar contra, inclusive, mas os psicólogos de South Park eram péssimos e certamente não gostariam de atendê-lo. Além do que, seus pais não teriam dinheiro ou vontade de pagar para algo que consideravam tão trivial.

_Você pode encontrar cura pra tudo na fé, querido,_ quase podia ouvir suas vozes o dando sermão, mas ignorou aquele pensamento e voltou a encarar o livro.

Durou alguns minutos seu tempo de leitura até ser interrompido por uma voz que o cumprimentou de cima:

\- Hey.

O britânico tirou os olhos do livro e encarou Damien, espantado.

\- Damien! Achei que estaria na aula!

\- Cansei e resolvi dar uma volta. - disse o anticristo, dando de ombros em seguida. - Não era pra _você_ estar na aula?

\- Oh, é uma história engraçada! Craig e seus companheiros me prenderam no armário enquanto eu voltava para a sala. Não sei de quem era, mas temo que precisará de uma porta nova. Que bom que deixei dinheiro para ele ou ela.

Damien franziu o cenho, claramente irritado. Não era por algo que ele fez, mas ele não tinha como saber disso.

Pip abaixou os olhos, constrangido.

\- Você vai voltar pra aula? - o anticristo o questionou com mãos guardadas nos bolsos.

Cansaço impregnava cada centímetro do sorriso de Pip.

\- Não creio que me deixarão entrar a essa hora, já estou muito atrasado. É melhor esperar o próximo sinal.

\- Gostaria de companhia?

_Sim,_ ele quase gritou, e então se repreendeu por querer que Damien faltasse à aula para passar tempo com ele. Aquilo era uma falta de educação e consideração tremenda.

\- Não precisa. Eu não poderia te fazer perder aula e nota. 

\- Eu já não ia voltar mesmo, não faz diferença. Pelo menos agora posso passar tempo com alguém que não me enche completamente o saco. - Damien deitou-se no chão e apoiou a cabeça sobre as pernas estendidas de Pip, tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas e os lábios apertados, incapaz de observar as bochechas de Pip ganhando cor.

\- Você não tem medo de levar bronca? 

Damien deu de ombros.

\- Eu sou o anticristo, não preciso me preocupar com nada além do apocalipse. Às vezes nem isso.

Pip abriu um sorriso. É claro. Ele tinha esquecido como as coisas aconteciam _fácil demais_ para Damien. No fundo no fundo, ele sentia inveja.

\- É muito complicado ser o anticristo?

\- Às vezes. Digamos que o pai pode encher muito o saco de vez em quando. São responsabilidades e expectativas que eu tenho que atingir, mas nem sempre eu faço. Já passei da fase de querer destruir a terra e todos que a habitam.

\- Não consigo imaginar como seria conviver com vozes na minha cabeça me dizendo um monte de coisas para fazer. Sem ofensas, é claro.

Damien riu.

\- Relaxa, você não tá muito errado. É um saco às vezes e elas irritam bastante, mas não é sempre que aparecem. Costumam vir quando eu estou… Ausente.

\- Ausente? Perdão pelas perguntas, é que sou um tanto quanto curioso. - sorriu um sorriso torto e coçou a nuca.

\- Quando estou fora. - respondeu ele, ignorando as desculpas de Pip. - Vendo as coisas de fora. É como se me punissem por ver as coisas acontecerem e não fazer nada.

_Como quando te machucam._

\- E por que você não faz nada?

Se ele soubesse, não seria um problema.

\- Não sei. Minha natureza demoníaca me faz gostar do sofrimento alheio, me faz desejá-lo, mas meu lado profético me faz odiá-lo. É pra acabar com coisas assim que eu tenho que dominar o mundo, por mais que eu não queira.

Um pensamento um tanto quanto egocêntrico cruzou sua cabeça e ele sentiu culpa por isso, mas por um instante pensou se Damien sentia culpa de vê-lo sendo espancado pelos outros nos corredores. Será que era por isso que ele agiu de forma tão protetora no dia passado, quando confrontou o mendigo que tentou apertar sua bunda?

Pip não imaginava como era se sentir assim, afinal ele era quem sofria nas mãos de todos, não o contrário.

\- Não consigo imaginar como deve ser difícil ficar preso dentro desse dilema. Já mal consigo escolher o que comer para o almoço. Você deve ser bem mais decidido do que eu.

Damien riu.

\- Eu já escolhi. Tudo vai ficar bem mais fácil daqui pra frente. Ou muito mais difícil.

Pip não tinha ideia do que ele estava falando, mas mal sabia ele que não demoraria muito para descobrir.

\- Quer sair? Consigo sentir o monitor de corredor à espreita ali na esquina. - Damien apontou para o fim do corredor, de onde passos se aproximavam.

\- Não acho que gostaria de continuar obstruindo o corredor. - Pip respondeu com um sorriso e ignorou a sensação de frio que o invadiu ao ter Damien longe de si.

Saíram da escola e seguiram rua acima em direção ao parque, onde definitivamente ficariam sozinhos. Ninguém vinha para aqueles lados, ocupados demais com a cara enfiada nos próprios celulares e vidas vazias para aproveitar a beleza natural, não haveria ninguém que pudesse incomodar Pip e Damien ali.

O anticristo se sentou de braços cruzados contra uma árvore e Pip manteve os joelhos dobrados como apoio para desenhar em seu caderno. Já que ele e Damien eram amigos, além de ele nunca ter feito mal à si como os outros faziam, Pip não viu problema em contar à ele sobre sua paixão por desenhar. Damien não mostrou interesse nos desenhos de Pip, expressando seu desdém com um estalar de língua no céu da boca, mas Pip ainda o pegou o encarando entre olhos semiabertos de vez em quando para bisbilhotar o lápis deslizando pelo papel.

Pip acabara de terminar um desenho quando Damien chamou sua atenção ao dizer:

\- Eu posso ficar com esse? - e apontou para o desenho de si mesmo que Pip fizera no banheiro.

Olhar para aqueles traços ainda deu nos nervos de Pip, por uma razão que ele ainda desconhecia. Seria bom poder se livrar daquela maldita cara sorridente e olhos mentirosos.

\- Fico feliz que esteja interessado nos meus desenhos, Damien - disse enquanto rasgava a folha. - Mas posso perguntar a razão de ter escolhido este?

Dando de ombros, o anticristo arrancou o papel da mão de Pip e o segurou em seu colo.

\- É o mais bonito.

As bochechas do britânico enrubesceram e ele ignorou as batidas rápidas de seu coração.

\- Pode ficar. Você escolheu justamente o que eu fiz quando estava no banheiro.

\- Desenhou isso enquanto estava no banheiro?

\- Oh! Não, eu não estava fazendo minhas necessidades. Estava me escondendo. Eu só… Não estava me sentindo bem o suficiente para ficar ao redor de outras pessoas.

Damien fingiu não se importar e guardou o desenho no bolso.

A alguns metros deles, o rádio de uma casa tocava uma música mórbida.


	5. O que acontece no banheiro vai pro telhado

Pip tomava muitas decisões estúpidas ao longo de sua vida, muitas delas relacionadas a confiar nas pessoas erradas. Já confiou muitas coisas particulares a pessoas que não guardaram seus segredos tão bem assim. Abaixou a guarda perto de seus pais e levou várias surras pelas coisas que deixou escapar. Foi à lugares errados na hora errada, seja na escola ou na rua, e voltou mancando para casa, sem conseguir deitar direito na cama por dias a fio. O pior de tudo é que, para evitar essas situações já enraizadas à sua rotina, Pip criou uma série de pequenas lições e lembretes para não sofrer na mão de seus agressores, e todas elas foram simplesmente esquecidas em seus momentos de estupidez. Ele sabia que aquilo podia acontecer, que iria acontecer, mas fez assim mesmo, e só tinha a si mesmo a culpar.

Suas decisões irracionais e impulsivas o levavam à se machucar cada vez mais, por não escutar a voz que ressoava fundo dentro dele o mandando calar a boca. Era algo que ele precisava controlar mais avidamente se quisesse sobreviver naquele mundo cruel, e fechar a boca era o primeiro passo para evitar aquelas situações constrangedoras e humilhantes, para evitar de se machucar.

Ele estava em dúvida se concordar em ir à casa de Damien caía na categoria de decisões estúpidas ou não.

Como chegaram àquela situação, com Damien chamando o britânico para passar o resto do dia em sua casa, ele não tinha a menor ideia. Só se lembrava de estar mostrando seus desenhos, a conversa divagar para outro lado e Damien de repente o puxando pelo braço e o levando até um carro preto estacionado no estacionamento algumas ruas abaixo da escola. Ele nem sabia que Damien tinha um carro!

Pip apenas o seguia de cabeça baixa, sendo puxado pela mão até a lateral do carro. Agradeceu a Damien por abrir a porta para ele e entrou ainda em silêncio. Estar ali parecia quase errado. Seus olhos escaneavam os cantos do carro, que parecia novinho em folha, sem buscar nada em específico e não achando nada por consequência. Algo em seu estômago o dizia que ele não devia ter vindo ali, uma sensação estranha e desconfortante; ou talvez fosse apenas sua dúvida constante falando com ele, tentando induzi-lo para um caminho irreparável.

Reprimiu a saliva de escorrer a garganta quando Damien se sentou ao seu lado e colocou a chave na ignição. O chaveiro tinha um pequeno item de prata, prata pura, que dobrava-se em um desenho de pentagrama. Se Pip encarasse demais, poderia ver a prata ocasionalmente adquirindo um vermelho vivo.

\- Coloca o cinto. - ordenou Damien e Pip assentiu. - Confortável? Então podemos ir.

Mas ele não estava confortável. A surpresa de tudo aquilo o dava um gosto amargo na boca, a sensação de que estava se precipitando, ou que Damien podia ter outras intenções ao levá-lo para sua casa. 

Quer dizer, ele sabia o que levar o amante? amigo? namorado? para sua casa no meio do dia significava. Não conseguiram transar mais cedo e Damien estava em busca de seu pagamento, afinal ele estava sendo um bom amigo em manter companhia a Pip. 

O britânico inspirou e expirou com a maior calma que conseguiu e desviou os olhos para a janela, para observar as casas e estabelecimentos passando por ele, assim como as árvores que balançavam ao fundo. Focar em algo real o ajudaria a não se perder demais nos próprios pensamentos. Quando menos esperou, havia começado a contar quantas nuvens conseguia ver antes de se desmancharem no vento.

O som do rádio de Damien enchia o carro, substituindo o silêncio que ficou entre eles. O anticristo, como motorista, tinha que prestar atenção na direção para não se perder ou acabar batendo e Pip não queria atrapalhar, então permaneceu quieto.

Das músicas que tocaram, ele só conhecia uma de Simon Curtis,  _ Soul 4 Sale, _ que estava tocando agora, mas não prestava tanta atenção assim nela quanto nas ruas ficando cada vez mais largas e com mais carros.

Até que a música mudou.

O que tinha um ritmo mais agitado foi substituído por algo calmo, quase uma cantiga de ninar, cantada por uma mulher cuja voz soava aparente à um sussurro.

\-  _ I've been watching you for some time. Can't stop staring at those ocean eyes. _ \- Pip ergueu a cabeça e se virou para o rádio. A estação continuava a mesma de antes. E, ainda assim, a outra música havia sido cortada na metade. -  _ Burning cities and napalm skies. Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes. Your ocean eyes. _

Arqueando a sobrancelha, Pip virou-se para Damien ao lembrar de sua influência sobre os rádios. Ele tinha os olhos presos à direção e ao caminho, que ficava menos cheio de casas e mais de árvores e neve que antes, sem nem reparar no olhar de Pip. Até que quebrou o contato com a rua e o britânico o pegou o encarando no pulo. Para sua surpresa, Damien não desviou o olhar de cara. Permaneceu cravado nele por um instante e só depois de fazê-lo se arrepiar ele voltou a olhar para a rua.

Pip voltou o olhar para seu próprio canto também. Batidas repetitivas ecoavam altas em seus ouvidos, o impedindo de prestar atenção na calma e tranquila melodia de uma das canções mais antigas de Billie Eilish. Olhava para a rua, mas não via as árvores passando. As nuvens iam de um lado ao outro, mas ele não percebia sob a cegueira que sua mente jogava sobre seus olhos.

Despertou do transe ao ver uma placa passar ao seu lado. “Bem-vindo a Denver” ela dizia. Aquilo chamou a atenção de Pip, pois não esperava que Damien morasse longe da cidade de South Park. Talvez em algum lugar mais afastado, mas nunca  _ fora _ da cidade. Virou-se para Damien, aguardando uma explicação dele, mas ele continuou dirigindo. O britânico desistiu de esperar respostas dele e voltou a encarar pela janela, vendo como as árvores eram substituídas por prédios altos e pessoas indo e vindo.

Pip nunca esteve na cidade grande antes, exceto quando era bem pequeno, quando teve que ir à diversos lugares para jogar no campeonato de queimado. Ele nunca esteve tão próximo de prédios antes. Se Damien estivesse falando com ele sobre qualquer coisa, ele não estava ouvindo. Parecia até uma criança olhando pela janela e admirando as cores diversas.

O carro desceu pela garagem do prédio onde Damien aparentemente morava e o anticristo estacionou na primeira vaga disponível. Pip o seguiu para o lado de fora sem questionar, levando consigo sua mochila e andando em silêncio. Damien guiava o caminho, subindo as escadas até o primeiro andar e então tomando o elevador para o quarto andar.

\- Eu não sabia que você morava fora da cidade, Damien. - Pip comentou no silêncio do elevador. Queria puxar alguma conversa para quebrar o gelo, já que seu amigo ficou tão calado durante a viagem.

\- Se eu ficasse mais em South Park do que o tempo de escola, eu enlouqueceria. - foi sua resposta, uma brincadeira, mas ele não riu.

Pip deu um pequeno sorriso como resposta e apertou suas mãos na frente do corpo, desconfortável. O jeito misterioso de Damien não costumava ser algo que o incomodava, mas isso quando ainda estava em South Park. Pip não fazia ideia do que pensar agora que estavam em uma cidade diferente, diferente de tudo que Pip conhecia.

O elevador abriu e Damien saiu sem esperar pelo britânico, quase com o nariz empinado, e coube a Pip se apressar para alcançá-lo.

Caminhando pelo corredor, o britânico atentou-se aos apartamentos e se perguntou qual seria o de Damien. Talvez algum com um 6 ou um pentagrama desenhado em vermelho, apenas como brincadeira.

Foi uma surpresa descobrir que ele morava no apartamento trinta e dois e a porta era totalmente limpa, assim como todas as outras.

De dentro do bolso, Damien tirou a chave do apartamento e abriu a porta. Entrou sem nem olhar para Pip, que não teve muita escolha senão seguir atrás. Ao entrar, a porta se fechou sozinha e o britânico foi imediatamente prensado contra a parede. O ar foi arrancado de seus pulmões com um beijo pressionado em seus lábios, pegando-o de surpresa e lhe dando um susto.

Damien estava mostrando cada vez mais essa mania ultimamente, uma parte de si que Pip nunca tinha percebido. Não via ninguém sussurrando sobre Damien ou comentando sobre seus desejos carnais, o que era bem o contrário de quando isso ocorria em cidade pequena. Nunca imaginou que seu amigo misterioso fosse tão ativo assim sexualmente, mas, aparentemente, era a realidade. E Pip tinha que lidar com o que ele concordou. Não que estivesse reclamando. Pip nunca teve nenhuma experiência minimamente romântica ou sexual, tudo aquilo era uma experiência nova para ele, e pela primeira vez ele teve uma noção do que era estar constipado de verdade. Damien era quase um vício para ele. Queria que ele tocasse sua pele e queria tocar a dele de volta, senti-lo dentro de si e as ondas de prazer fluindo por seu corpo e o levando à beira da loucura.

Retribuiu o beijo com igual fervor e segurou os ombros de Damien para não perder o equilíbrio. Uma das mãos subiu para os cabelos dele e prendeu-se ali enquanto uma dele subia pelo interior de sua coxa, acariciando e apertando perigosamente perto de sua virilha, sem o mínimo de pudor.

Pip gemeu contra os lábios de Damien e arfou quando ele colocou a mão em seu pau ainda coberto, incentivando sua ereção ainda mais. A perna de Pip moveu involuntariamente e pressionou a mão de Damien entre suas coxas; mas isso não impediu o anticristo de continuar os movimentos, apesar de com mais dificuldade.

Soltaram-se do beijo para recuperar o ar e Damien tirou as mãos de Pip de cima dele e o prendeu pelos pulsos, colocando-os acima da cabeça dele. Voltou a atacar-lhe a boca vorazmente e fincou os dentes no lábio inferior de Pip, arrancando um pequeno filete de sangue. O britânico soltou um gemido dolorido, mas não dispensou o beijo; abraçou o gosto metálico do sangue em sua boca e retribuiu os movimentos de seus lábios.

\- Damien… - o nome escapou de seus lábios coincidentemente no mesmo segundo que ele o puxou pelas pernas e o ergueu do chão, forçando Pip a segurar-se em sua cintura com as pernas.

Damien o carregou ao que Pip deduziu ser o quarto entre beijos e se colocou por cima dele na cama, abrindo as pernas do britânico com a ponta do joelho e colocando-se entre elas. Pip foi pressionado pelo peso de Damien no colchão, com uma mão do anticristo sobre seu peito, desabotoando o casaco vermelho.

Uma a uma, as roupas escorreram do corpo de Pip, que retribuiu as ações de Damien puxando a blusa por cima de sua cabeça e jogando junto às outras em algum lugar do quarto. Ao pegar o lubrificante de uma gaveta da mesa, Damien colocou uma perna de Pip sobre o ombro, beijando delicadamente o interior de sua perna e seu joelho, ocasionalmente beliscando a pele com os dentes. 

Pip deitou as costas na cama e arqueou levemente a coluna ao sentir um dos dedos lubrificados de Damien cutucar sua entrada. Arrepiou-se e apertou os lençóis entre os dedos, tentando controlar os impulsos que corriam livremente em suas veias. Prendeu a respiração por um instante, esperando relaxar, e o dedo de Damien foi entrando mais e mais dentro dele, até se colocar por completo.

Damien aguardou mais um pouco antes de colocar os próximos dedos, beijando a perna de Pip descansando em seu ombro e mordiscando-a ocasionalmente. Pouco a pouco foi inserindo os demais dedos, tomando cuidado para não machucar o loiro, e movimentou os dedos em vaivém, atento às reações de Pip; a forma como ele gemia, contorcia as pernas e afundava as mãos nos lençóis. 

\- Damien… - o britânico chamou pelo anticristo em um gemido, arqueando as costas após ser mordido na coxa.

Julgando já estar bom o bastante, pelas reações de Pip, Damien tirou os dedos de dentro dele e, após despir-se das calças e cueca, substituiu-os pelo próprio pau. Manteve a perna de Pip sobre seu ombro com uma das mãos e dobrou a outra na cama para conseguir se encaixar melhor entre suas pernas.

Começou os movimentos de vaivém relativamente rápido, arrancando gemidos do britânico com cada investida. Apertou a perna de Pip com força, envolvido pelo prazer, fincando as unhas em sua pele e fechando os olhos em reflexo. Debaixo de si, Pip comprimia os lábios para não gemer alto e respondia aos movimentos com a pélvis, sentindo o pau de Damien tocando cada pedaço de seu interior. 

Seu corpo se contraía de prazer, estremecendo sobre os toques de Damien em sua pele. Como seus dentes fincavam no interior de suas pernas, a mão que acariciava a perna encostada na cama, subindo até sua pélvis e segurando seu pênis na mão, masturbando-o torturantemente devagar.

Pip gozou com um gemido baixo escapando de seus lábios, mas Damien não parou até atingir o próprio orgasmo, preenchendo o interior de Pip com seu sêmen. Ao se retirar de dentro dele, Damien tirou a perna de cima do ombro e limpou o suor da testa com a palma limpa da mão, a que não o masturbou, e então saiu da cama para ir ao banheiro. Pip tinha quase certeza de que ele disse que iria tomar banho, mas o zumbido em seu ouvido não o deixava ouvir direito.

Uma vez que o quarto parou de girar e sua pressão voltou, Pip suspirou e fechou os olhos por um instante, esperando se recuperar do êxtase e do cansaço momentâneo. Suas pernas doíam de forçadas a ficar abertas e ele duvidava que conseguiria andar direito até o dia seguinte, se é que até então estaria apto. Ele ainda tinha que se acostumar com aquela vida sexual ativa. Sua rotina foi de uma masturbação ocasional para várias rodadas de sexo de um dia para ao outro, não é algo com que se acostuma tão rápido, especialmente Pip.

Mas não se sentia em posição de reclamar. Sexo com Damien era bom, muito melhor que se masturbar sozinho quando seus pais estavam fora de casa. Pelo tempo que durasse, ele tinha que aproveitar, enquanto não voltava a ficar constipado.

Sem saber como reagir, Pip puxou o lençol sobre o corpo, escondendo a virilha e parte das pernas, e olhou ao redor, dissecando todo o quarto com os olhos. O quarto de Damien era bem simples, para o que as expectativas de Pip o diziam. As paredes tinham um tom bege e não havia nada no quarto que não pertencesse à um quarto. A única coisa que chamou a atenção de Pip de fato foram as prateleiras cheias de livros e seis velas acesas em fileira em uma mesa próxima à cama. Não devia ser algo de estudo; talvez uma decoração variada? Pip não tinha como dizer. Achou curioso aquele detalhe, o lembrou de filmes de terror que tinham cômodos, como uma sala, iluminados por velas para dar um ar sinistro. Pensando assim, não seria tão improvável, já que Damien era satanista. Sem querer ser preconceituoso, confortou-se pensando que davam um ar até que agradável para o quarto; fazia parecer chique.

O som do chuveiro parou e Damien saiu do banheiro pouco depois, com os cabelos úmidos e uma toalha enrolada ao redor da cintura. Sem ter a intenção, Pip se pegou encarando seu torso, e seu olhar foi seguido pelo de Damien, que o fez corar de vergonha observando seu estado entre as cobertas sujas.

\- Vai entrar? - perguntou o anticristo, oferecendo-o uma toalha limpa.

As bochechas de Pip coraram mais ao pensar que tomaria banho na casa de Damien, parecia uma invasão de privacidade e um abuso da hospitalidade do anticristo. Ele já tinha acabado ali sem saber como, com um convite de última hora; não seria abuso demais também se apossar de seu banheiro para tomar banho? Pip achava que sim, mas algo o fez pegar a toalha e entrar no banheiro.

Anestesiado após o sexo, Pip tomou banho sem dificuldades ou contratempos, exceto por deixar o sabonete cair uma vez no chão. Saiu enrolado na toalha entregue e encontrou Damien sentado na cama sem a toalha e nada cobrindo sua virilha. Sentiu-se um intruso naquele momento, mas não pôde impedir-se de encarar o anticristo com o olhar faminto. Não era sua culpa que ele era atraente!

Deslizando pelo chão com os pés descalços, Pip se aproximou da cama e sentou na borda contrária. Foi seguido pelo olhar de Damien até sentar-se, e continuou alvo daqueles olhos que o pareciam querer fuzilar por ainda estar de toalha.

\- Seu apartamento é bem bonito, Damien. - Pip tentou comentar para quebrar o gelo.

O anticristo ergueu o olhar e riu com o comentário.

\- Que hora pra falar isso.

\- Antes tarde do que nunca. - brincou com um dar de ombros.

Damien revirou os olhos e sorriu. Pip nunca tinha parado para reparar como Damien era lindo quando sorria.

O anticristo debruçou-se sobre Pip e beijou-lhe os lábios com delicadeza e ternura, sem nem um pingo de malícia. Foi retribuído com um sorriso do britânico ao separar os lábios, e quase sorriu de novo.

\- Não é grande coisa. Queria é ter a casa que o Token tem.

\- Ele mora numa mansão, certo?

\- Yep. E eu quero. Mas, fazer o que, não dá pra se chegar muito longe nessa cidade. - deu de ombros.

Quando pessoas de South Park falavam sobre como morar naquela pequena cidade dificultava as coisas, ele tinha uma plena noção ao que eles estavam se referindo. Talvez uma noção até pior do que os demais estavam acostumados.

\- Pelo menos você conseguirá encontrar um emprego. - o pensamento escapou num murmúrio, sem a intenção de ser ouvido. No entanto, ele foi, e Damien o olhou estranho. Sentindo-se no direito de explicar, continuou: - Não gostam muito de mim aqui, incluindo os adultos; não me aceitariam nem que eu pagasse.

Às vezes Pip esquecia que Damien não sabia tanto assim sobre ele quanto era o contrário. Enquanto Pip passava muito tempo - talvez até demais - observando Damien passar por ele pelos corredores pelo canto do olho, o anticristo nunca pareceu dá-lo a menor bola. Não que ligasse para ele, de qualquer forma.

As pessoas odiavam Pip naquela cidade como ele nunca viu alguém odiar antes. Nem mesmo Butters; e ele foi o saco de pancada pessoal do ex-grupo de Stan por muito tempo! E não levava muito para esse ódio transbordar para os adultos. Não custava nada odiar Pip. Era até uma forma de puxar assunto e marcar rolês com os amigos. Pip tremia só de lembrar nas surras coletivas que levava quando ficava sozinho. E ninguém que quer um negócio que prospere gosta de crianças problemáticas em seu estabelecimento.

\- Você tem algum dinheiro guardado pra faculdade, pelo menos? - perguntou Damien. 

\- Nada mais que alguns trocados. Nada que me colocaria em algum lugar bom.

Quanto mais Pip pensava nisso, menos pensava que conseguiria algum dia escapar daquela cidade amaldiçoada. Não havia uma única escapatória para ele. Quando chegasse a hora, ele seria expulso de casa para não ocupar espaço, desprezado e chutado por qualquer um a que recorresse e rejeitado em todas as entrevistas de emprego. Pip não tinha para onde correr. Ele foi arrancado de sua terra natal para aquele inferno, e é lá que morreria. Sozinho e no escuro, lamentando-se pelas coisas que nunca pôde fazer na vida enquanto seus colegas de classe iam para faculdades decentes e subiam de vida. Com o tempo, até mesmo seu Damien se esqueceria dele; e Pip não passaria de uma distante memória de boas fodas.

Uma das velas na mesa tremulou.

Damien desviou o olhar de volta para Pip e colocou uma mão em sua perna. Não disse nada, não tinha o que dizer. Só havia uma única forma com que ele sabia lidar com problemas que gritavam alto demais para ignorar.

O polegar acariciou o joelho de Pip, provocando um arrepio na espinha do britânico e o estremecer de seus ombros.

\- Deita. - ordenou, a voz raspando grave no fundo da garganta.

\- Mas já? - Pip arregalou os olhos, as bochechas já enchendo-se de cor.

\- Já.

Pip não questionou. Voltou a deitar na cama e abriu as pernas para Damien se colocar entre elas de novo. O anticristo assim o fez, afastando-lhe os joelhos e se debruçando por cima dele. Água pingava de seus cabelos no rosto de Pip, aquecendo sob o calor de sua face. 

A forma como Damien o olhava, os olhos brilhando de desejo, querendo devorá-lo, fazia coisas com Pip que ele não sabia descrever. Seu corpo esquentava e ele tinha um impulso de esconder o rubor de seu rosto atrás das mãos, como se revelasse algum tipo de segredo. Ele ainda não entendia a razão, talvez nunca entendesse, só sabia apreciar os sentimentos conflitantes que aquela sensação estranha causava em si. Queria experienciá-la de novo e de novo, por quanto tempo Damien permitisse.

Pip fechou os olhos, aguardando pelos avanços do anticristo, que pressionou os lábios nos dele. Para o espanto de Pip, o beijo não foi nada sexual. Damien o beijava com cuidado e atenção, como um tipo de carinho. As mãos subiram por suas pernas até a cintura, onde, apoiado nos cotovelos, Damien as subiu até se apoiar ao lado do rosto de Pip e colocá-las em suas bochechas. Ele estranhou o afeto tão terno, mas não reclamou e deixou que Damien reclamasse sua boca para ele, explorando-a com a língua até onde quisesse e sentindo cada centímetro de seu interior.

Ao apartarem os lábios, Damien se afastou demais de Pip e saiu da cama. Puxou Pip pelas pernas para que ficasse sentado na beira da cama. Apartou suas pernas mais uma vez, beijou um de seus joelhos e colocou o rosto entre suas pernas. Pip gemeu ao sentir a boca de Damien envolver sua glande e os olhos comprimiram-se em reflexo. A língua dele enrolava-se em seu pau e descia pouco a pouco para a ponta e depois voltava.

Pip nunca tinha recebido um oral na vida, então não sabia o que fazer com as mãos. Tentou se apoiar na cama para não se jogar para trás, mas aguentar aquilo provou-se mais difícil do que ele esperava. Acabou levando-as para o cabelo de Damien e o forçando mais fundo em seu pau.

O anticristo acostumou-se rapidamente com a pressão e continuou o vaivém, eventualmente soltando-se para descer para as bolas. Pip arfava e gemia com seus movimentos, tornando mais e mais difícil para Damien levar aquilo devagar, e ele nem tinha a menor ideia do que estava fazendo.

Murmurando algo ininteligível, Pip gozou na boca de Damien. Se estivesse completamente são, teria pedido desculpas, mas o corpo caiu na cama antes que ele pudesse falar ou perceber que Damien ainda se masturbava enquanto ele fechava os olhos. Êxtase o percorreu como uma bala, contorcendo seus ombros em um calafrio forte. A sensação da língua molhada de Damien deslizando por ele e os lábios o chupando daquela forma não saíram de sua memória, e Pip duvidava que fosse esquecer-se tão cedo, se é que iria.

Ergueu-se do chão Damien e sentou-se ao lado de Pip, que respirava pesado e tinha um braço cobrindo os olhos.

\- Cansou demais? - provocou o anticristo.

\- Acho que sim. - Pip respondeu entre arfadas, colocando um sorriso em Damien.

\- É uma pena. Achei que pudéssemos comer alguma coisa juntos.

Pip quase riu da proposta. Eles tinham acabado de fazer sexo e Damien falava em socializar como se não fosse uma grande contradição. Pip não negou, no entanto; qualquer tempo que passasse com Damien já era de muito bom proveito, especialmente se significasse ficar longe da casa de seus pais.

O loiro levantou-se da cama e começou a procurar por suas roupas junto ao anticristo. As tinha tirado com tanta rapidez que nem viu onde Damien as jogou. Enquanto procurava, foi surpreendido quando Damien puxou seu rosto e beijou sua boca. O britânico achou que ele estava se aproximando para buscar uma meia que continuava no chão, mas não foi esse o caso.

Sem intenções de recusar o agrado de qualquer forma, Pip retribuiu o beijo e deixou que o anticristo percorresse seu corpo quase completamente vestido com as mãos quentes. Pela forma como ele acariciava sua cintura, como estudava suas roupas, Pip achou que acabaria sendo empurrado na cama mais uma vez e que Damien desistiria da ideia de socializar para se comprometer a um tipo  _ diferente _ de socializar. A ideia foi futuramente sustentada quando sentiu Damien apertar sua bunda.

Tons fortes de vermelho subiram ao rosto de Pip, mas ele não recusou os toques. Apesar de estar cansado, não via em sua mente qualquer caminho em que recusasse as ações de Damien.

De repente, seus lábios foram separados quando as mãos de Damien o afastaram pelos ombros. Ele permaneceu com os olhos fechados e a respiração em sua garganta, na esperança de que Damien o puxasse novamente, mas isto não aconteceu. Ao invés disso, o anticristo ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo dele atrás de sua orelha e disse:

\- Seus shorts.

Pip franziu os cenhos, e com toda a razão. Que tipo de comentário era este que se faz logo depois de beijar alguém?

\- O que tem os meus shorts? - perguntou, um tanto suspeito de Damien.

Ele voltou a descer a mão para sua bunda e enfiou o dedo por um pequeno buraco, tocando a pele escondida de sua coxa. 

\- Estão rasgados.

Pip corou e o olhou com olhos de “eu poderia ter percebido isso sem você enfiar o dedo”, mas não disse nada. Desviou o olhar e, agora consciente do buraco, não conseguiu parar de cutucá-lo.

\- E o que eu deveria…?

\- Tire-os para que eu possa costurar. - respondeu Damien.

Pip hesitou por um momento, mas fez como pediu e tirou os shorts, ficando só de cueca, e entregou à Damien. Nem passou por sua cabeça que ele poderia apenas ter consertado com os poderes. 

O anticristo se retirou do quarto e foi para sala, sentando-se no sofá e tirando linha e agulha para costurar o furo. Pip permaneceu no quarto, espiando-o pela parede. Não sabia o que fazer naquela situação constrangedora. Estava praticamente vestido, exceto pelos shorts, o casaco e os sapatos. Em mais jeitos que um, a falta de roupas o fazia se sentir um prostituto.

Damien, no entanto, não se importou minimamente com nada. Permaneceu com os olhos na televisão como se Pip não estivesse lá, e aguardou que ele se aproximasse para reconhecer sua presença. Observou-o sentar ao seu lado do sofá, um pouco longe demais para seu gosto, e voltou a atenção para a televisão, a linha e agulha em seu colo movendo-se sozinhos para costurar a roupa do britânico. Uma das mãos segurou Pip pela cintura e o puxou até tocarem as coxas. Damien não o estava olhando enquanto o fazia. Dedos macios e lisos acariciaram sua coxa, arrepiando os pelos de Pip, que apertou os joelhos. 

A cabeça de Pip estava a mil, sem conseguir concentrar-se em uma coisa de cada vez. As carícias de Damien eram viciantes, ele não sabia interpretá-las, e só se deixou levar pela sensação de estar sentindo a mão de alguém em seu corpo que não fosse para bater. Pip não podia evitar de ficar enfeitiçado, Damien parecia saber exatamente onde tocar e quando tocar, mesmo em carícia tão trivial e simplista quanto na perna.

O fazia querer beijá-lo.

\- Pronto. - Damien o entregou seus shorts, sem tirar a mão dele, e esperou que o próprio Pip se afastasse para vestir a peça.

Dito e feito, Pip voltou a se sentar após colocar os shorts. Foi puxado para o colo de Damien dessa vez, colocando à mostra a real diferença de tamanho entre eles. Mesmo sentado em seu colo, Damien continuava quase uma cabeça mais alto. Fosse ele mais alto, Pip mais baixo ou os dois, era irrelevante. Pip não gostou de se sentir baixo demais quando Damien encostou a bochecha no topo de sua cabeça ao invés de em seu ombro. Longe demais do pescoço.

Foi quando ele começou a beijar atrás de sua orelha e apertar sua perna. Pip arfou em resposta, surpreso, mas não impediu o anticristo de procurar sua boca e correr suas pernas com as mãos.

\- Você come pouco. - Damien o disse entre beijos, um comentário solto antes de voltar a atacar a boca do britânico com lábios e língua.

Cada centímetro de pele que Damien percorria com a mão, Pip sentia seu rosto esquentar um pouco mais. As mãos pareciam confusas em seus ombros, incertas de que estavam no lugar correto, e o corpo remexia-se com os toques mais íntimos, adentrando entre as pernas. Pip não estava acostumado com isso. Não estava acostumado com nada disso.

Damien era diferente de tudo o que ele encontrou em sua vida inteira.

Quando ele largou dos lábios de Pip por mais de um segundo, o britânico esteve certo de que estavam começando a perder a sensibilidade e a inchar. Damien não era violento em seus beijos, mas beijar demais faz isso com a boca. 

E Pip ainda queria beijar mais.

Pela forma como Damien o encarava, como se o que tivesse acabado de comer não tivesse satisfeito a fome, imaginou que ele queria o mesmo, mas estava se contendo. Pip não sabia o porquê, ele não o empurraria, mas não questionaria as decisões de Damien para si mesmo. Ele conhecia mais sobre isso do que ele.

Nisso, Pip acabou colocando os olhos no relógio e percebendo só então o quão tarde estava.

\- Oh, Deus, a hora…! - arregalou os olhos e moveu-se para sair do colo de Damien. - Eu preciso ir antes que meus pais fiquem bravos.

\- Ou você podia passar a noite aqui.

Pip o encarou com surpresa no olhar e Damien o fitou de volta inexpressivo. 

Apreensivo, Pip demorou para responder. Precisava voltar para casa, mas apenas para fazer o dever de casa. Seus pais voltariam tarde, embriagados com certeza, e se estivessem de mau-humor, descontariam nele. Algo dentro de Pip contorceu-se em desgosto e aflição ao lembrar-se da ternura das carícias de Damien, sua mão lisa escorrendo por seu corpo e o carinho com que seus lábios deslizaram pelos seus antes de o fazer oral. Pensar que aquela delicadeza percorria a mesma pele que era açoitada todos os dias pelas mãos alheias, judiada até tornar-se roxa, o fazia querer fugir e esconder-se nos braços acolhedores do anticristo.

Ele não queria voltar para casa.

\- Eu posso?

Damien deu de ombros. Presumiu ser um sim.

\- Right-o.

Calou-se então e voltou a prestar atenção na televisão. A mão de Damien voltou a tocar sua perna com movimentos circulares, roçando algumas cicatrizes velhas e as trilhando como se as estudasse. 

Damien olhava diretamente para ele.

(...)

Pip foi acometido por um sentimento estranho ao acordar. Ele nunca tinha dormido longe de casa antes - obviamente, já que não tinha amigos. A primeira coisa que sentiu foi sono, já que ele e Damien foram dormir relativamente tarde por estarem ocupados fazendo  _ certas coisas. _ A segunda coisa foi semelhante a um alarme em sua cabeça, pois se tocou de que estava em um lugar estranho e sem as memórias organizadas em sua cabeça. Sentou-se na cama e escaneou o olhar com olhos temerosos. O quarto era escuro, mesmo sob a luz solar, com as paredes de um azul escuro e os móveis de aparência antiga olhando diretamente para ele. Na mesa ao lado, o fogo das velas ainda queimava forte sobre a parafina, sem uma única gota escorrer para o apoio. Aquilo era estranho, pois elas tremulavam de vez em quando, aumentavam e diminuíam ligeiramente de tamanho, assim como fogo de verdade; mas não pareciam nada com qualquer vela que Pip tinha visto. Lembrou-se vagamente de quando Damien bateu em sua mão para impedi-lo de tocar nas velas e sua curiosidade aumentou ainda mais. 

Quando moveu as pernas para descer da cama, levou um susto ao ter sua cintura apertada e o corpo puxado de volta para a cama. Só então percebeu que os braços de Damien estavam enrolados em sua cintura com força o suficiente para sufocá-lo caso na altura dos pulmões. O anticristo dormia como um bebê, até babava, e Pip se pegou sorrindo em sua direção. Viu muitas facetas de Damien recentemente, mas nada que soasse  _ fofo _ em sua cabeça. Era uma boa mudança de ares logo de manhã.

Antes de se deter, uma das mãos parou na bochecha de Damien, acariciando-a com o polegar e brincando com pequenos fios de cabelo com as pontas. Ele não reagiu, dormia como pedra, e Pip não resistiu em sorrir e soltar um riso. Quanto mais tempo passava, mais ele se pegava desejando ficar mais perto de Damien. Havia algo nele que o chamava a atenção, atraía seu olhar e o impossibilitava de afastar. Pip queria chegar mais perto, sempre mais perto, apesar de haver o medo de se queimar caso se aproximasse demais da chama intensa que era Damien Thorn.

Pip foi tirado do transe de supetão, quase que com um solavanco, e se viu descendo da cama e indo direto para a cozinha, em busca de algo que comer. Lembrou-se de que tinham escola e precisava de apressar para se ajeitar. Damien tinha seus poderes para ajudá-lo a se arrumar, como Pip o pegou fazendo algumas vezes no banheiro, mas Pip era apenas um mortal, tinha que fazer tudo a mão, não tinha magia para se ajudar e fazer as coisas para si. Sentia-se um tanto invasivo em buscar comida pela casa de Damien, mas ele realmente não conseguiu se conter, havia muito tempo que não ficava com  _ fome. _

Encontrou queijo fatiado na geladeira e um pedaço de pão velho jogado na mesa. Este foi seu café da manhã. Não bebeu nada e não acrescentou nenhum complemento ao pequeno sanduíche. Apesar de estar com fome, julgava invasivo demais sair procurando complementos quando tudo que precisava era de um pouco de carboidratos. Ele não se aproveitaria da hospitalidade de Damien dessa forma.

\- Já vi que se fez em casa.

Pip quase se engasgou com o pão e Damien teve que se aproximar para bater em suas costas e acudi-lo. O britânico encarou o anticristo com os ombros retraídos e os olhos tímidos, constrangido como quem é pego fazendo algo de errado.

\- Eu não tô bravo. Você pode pegar comida da geladeira sem pedir, não vou te bater.

Ainda assim, Pip encolheu os ombros, percebendo o quão realmente foi mal educado em sair mexendo nas coisas dos outros. Não foi muito cavalheiresco de sua parte.

Damien olhou para a mesa com descaso e, com um estalar de dedos, preencheu a mesa de comida, trocando até mesmo o sanduíche de Pip por algo mais completo, com alface, tomate e um pão de forma ao invés do filão. O britânico ficou espantado por um momento, mas, pela forma como Damien apenas se sentou a mesa e começou a comer, supôs que não era seu lugar questioná-lo. 

Tomaram café da manhã juntos e Damien levou Pip com ele no carro para a escola. Estacionaram em um lugar um tanto afastado e caminharam próximos até a entrada. Durante o trajeto, Pip frequentemente encarava o anticristo de soslaio, o coração pulando em seu peito toda vez que recebia uma encarada de volta. O último dia foi intenso, para dizer o mínimo, e Pip não sabia como se sentir quanto a isso. Ele estava feliz por ter algum tempo para si antes das aulas, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tendo passado tanto tempo com Damien o deixou mais acomodado do que esperava. Ele queria voltar.

Pip mal viu as aulas passarem, perdido demais nos próprios pensamentos. Anotava os dizeres dos professores esparsamente, ponderando ao final de cada ponto quando o intervalo chegaria.

Eventualmente, quando chegou, ele se forçou a esperar para não parecer suspeito que fosse o primeiro a sair. Acabou sendo o último depois de empurrado por duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo e pisoteado ao cair no chão. Ainda estava intacto, apesar de tudo.

Chegando na cantina, foi timidamente se sentar na mesa de Damien, rezando silenciosamente para que não fosse expulso ou rejeitado pelos outros caras. Tinha conhecimento de que estava invadindo o espaço deles e que eles, assim como todos os outros, não gostavam dele, mas se Damien insistiu de que poderia sentar com eles, ele não tinha razão para contrariá-lo. 

A verdade é que Pip gostou muito de se sentar com Damien e queria repetir a dose. Até quando ele colocou a mão em seu joelho, um avanço negado pela inconveniência do momento apenas, ele não se sentiu desconfortável. Queria se aproximar mais.

Sentou-se ao lado do anticristo em silêncio, murmurando um breve “bom dia” e abaixando a cabeça. Alguém respondeu, mas ele não viu quem foi. Pip permaneceu em silêncio enquanto comia, ficando perto até demais de Damien para o conforto dos demais. Os rapazes conversavam entre si como se não estivesse lá, e ele escutava como se estivesse no corredor. Não precisavam ter ciência dele ali e Pip tampouco. 

O único contato que foi bem recebido foi o braço de Damien passando ao redor de sua cintura e o puxando para mais perto. O britânico se assustou por um momento, mas logo acomodou-se ao calor e ao afeto, chegando até a inclinar um pouco a cabeça perto de Damien.

David e Dogpoo os olharam constrangidos, mas não disseram nada.

De repente, uma figura de cabelos loiros arrepiados bateu a bandeja na mesa e se sentou do outro lado de Damien.

Pip ergueu os olhos de sua posição e encarou Tweek com curiosidade e receio.

\- Tweek! - Dogpoo exclamou seu nome com gosto. - Cara, onde você esteve? Não te vimos o dia todo!

\- Desculpa, desculpa! O Craig me deixou meio ocupado hoje. - o loiro coçou a nuca e sorriu de canto, como se não tivesse acabado de bater a bandeja na mesa.

Pip não era burro, sabia muito bem o segundo sentido para o que Tweek havia dito. Se fosse qualquer coisa parecido com o que ele e Damien faziam quando estavam ocupados, ele entendia perfeitamente o que ele queria dizer.

Esperou para que os meninos começassem a tirar sarro de Tweek, como os outros rapazes de outras mesas faziam, talvez dizendo coisas sobre usar proteção, tomar cuidado para não ser pego ou algo assim. No entanto, contrário a todas as expectativas de Pip, Dogpoo e David fizeram cara feia e Damien  _ grunhiu. _ Ele estava muito confuso. Tweek e Craig eram namorados e estavam transando, isso não devia ser motivo de zoação? Perdoem-no, ele sabe que não entende muito de relacionamentos, mas percebia um padrão entre os garotos de sua idade: todos eles zoavam aqueles que transavam, seja de um jeito positivo ou negativo. Por que com Tweek era diferente?

Dogpoo voltou a focar no próprio sanduíche, parecendo muito mais interessado nisso do que na conversa. Foi David a continuá-la:

\- Ele não veio pra cá, veio?

Tweek balançou a cabeça.

\- Ele tem passado o tempo do lado de fora da escola nos intervalos.

\- Meio irônico que o  _ seu _ nome seja Tweek, não? - brincou Damien com um riso.

\- Eu falo pra ele largar essas merdas, cara, mas ele não me escuta!

\- E quem ele escuta? - David revirou os olhos.

\- O Black, o Donovan, o Marsh, o DeLorne, o Yardale, o Michael, o Broflovski… 

\- Nós já entendemos, Damien.

\- Já teve eu também. Ele não é tão bom quanto fala que é. 

\- Como se você gostasse de levar.

\- Sexo é sexo, Rodriguez. Uma hora você vai entender.

Os olhos de Pip deslizavam entre os rapazes enquanto discutiam, discretamente absorvendo a informação que discutiam, bem como fazia no corredor. Admitiria um tanto que estava intimidado com a quantidade de informação, era muito para se processar. Ele não gostava de assumir o pior, mas Tweek e os rapazes falavam de Craig como se ele estivesse fazendo algo ruim. Pip não tinha cem por cento de certeza do que era, mas algo não o cheirava bem naquela conversa.

Em especial, a forma como Damien falou sobre sexo o espantou um pouco. Só o via nos corredores e sabia, pela forma como ele se expressava, que tinha uma opinião um tanto mais aberta quanto ao ato coital, porém o surpreendeu que carregasse em sua voz o efeito de “você não sabe tanto quanto pensa” e Pip não gostou do efeito que teve em si.

Permanecendo de boca fechada, os garotos continuaram conversando sem nem prestar atenção em Pip, apesar de Damien começar a acariciar sua cintura.

\- Vocês o têm visto recentemente? - perguntou Tweek.

Damien deu de ombros com um sorriso.

\- Eu vejo todos que pecam, e o seu  _ namorado _ é um dos melhores quando se trata disso.

\- Você sabe de alguém  _ novo? _

O sorriso cresceu, o bastante para tornar-se perverso.

\- Eu não acho que você vá querer saber disso.

Como resposta, Tweek estreitou os olhos e franziu o nariz.

\- Você meio que me deve.

O anticristo deu de ombros.

\- Ele ofereceu, eu aproveitei. Vocês vão todos pro inferno de qualquer jeito. Pequem enquanto podem, antes de descobrirem o que é punição de verdade.

Pip engoliu em seco.

\- Eu quero.

\- Saber ou trepar?

\- Saber, seu idiota!

Damien riu.

\- Ele mantém os de sempre, mas o Broflovski não aparece há uma semana. 

Os três garotos se entreolharam. Pip continuou quieto na sua.

\- Alguém novo?

O anticristo balançou a cabeça.

\- Antigo. Bem antigo.

\- O Marsh?

Negou mais uma vez.

\- O Theodore.

\-  _ Como?! _

\- Como você sabe de tudo isso, Damien? - Pip não conseguiu se conter dessa vez, não depois de se tocar do que estavam falando. Ele  _ teve _ que perguntar.

O anticristo riu.

\- Pecado é uma das minhas melhores habilidades como filho de Satanás. Papai passou as melhores qualidades pra mim. Eu sei quando todos estão levando.  _ Todos. _

A forma como Damien o fitou ao terminar fez Pip estremecer até a ponta dos pés. Ele nunca tinha feito nada demais - talvez apenas pisar no rabo de um gato sem querer -, não devia haver motivo para ele estar tão nervoso. Mas estava. Não gostava da ideia de Damien saber o que ele fazia quando estava sozinho no quarto com a casa vazia.

O anticristo percebeu o temor do britânico e sorriu.

\- Mas você não precisa se preocupar, Pip.  _ Eu faço desconto para meus amigos. _

Todos os olhares da mesa voltaram-se para Pip e ele quis sumir. Não importa onde parasse, queria apenas desaparecer em um buraco e nunca mais voltar.

Damien voltou a encarar a mesa e relaxou o rosto.

\- O restante continua o mesmo. Se bem que… 

\-  _ Se bem que o que? _ \- Tweek estreitou os olhos.

\- Ele começou a receber uma pessoa nova.

\-  _ Quem? _

\- Yardale. O antigo contatinho do Marsh. Leopold também voltou a frequentar a  _ tenda. _ Algumas garotas estavam se mostrando interessadas, mas, você sabe, Craig Tucker não gosta de garotas.

Tweek abaixou a cabeça e Pip soube que ele estava muito ciente disso. Não precisava ver os olhos do loiro para perceber a chateação.

\- Algum sinal dele?

Damien arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Agora sim chegamos a uma pergunta interessante. - Tweek ficou visivelmente mais nervoso com o comentário de Damien, mas o dito cujo não fez nada a respeito. - Seu  _ amante _ é muito tentador, Tweek. Não pecou uma única vez, e não foi por falta de oferta. - ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, quase surpreso. - Luxúria é algo tão fácil de sentir. É o cheiro do suor e hormônios e o sangue borbulhando profundo dentro das veias, até o momento em que a pulsação é tão forte que não se pode mais conter dentro das calças. Thomas é o garoto mais seco que eu já vi nessa escola. Um dos.

Pip entendeu. Seja lá quem fosse Thomas, não tinha transado com Craig.

Nisso, Tweek suspirou, aliviado. Parecia que um peso havia sido tirado de seus ombros. Ele olhou para Damien e sorriu.

Pip ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Muito obrigado, Damien.

Os olhos de Tweek eram vazios.

\- Sempre que precisar. - o anticristo deu de ombros e lambeu os lábios.

Algo dentro de Pip parou. Durante toda a conversa, ele falhou em perceber. As pupilas de Tweek estavam completamente vazias. Assim como as dele.

Tweek havia vendido sua alma para Damien. Pip não sabia como e nem porque, mas ele tinha. Ele não estava irritado ou chateado, era um tanto óbvio que Pip não era o único a vender a alma à Damien, só estava surpreso. Alguém com a alma vendida, tão perto dele. Ele estava em choque.

Visto de um jeito frio, não era nada demais, só mais alguém como ele; mas então a curiosidade batia. O que Tweek havia pedido? O que o deixou tão desesperado ao ponto de  _ vender a alma _ para conseguir o que queria? Pip era desesperado, sabia admitir isso, e o fez quando pediu por um amigo, mas Tweek era mais controlado que muitos outros que viviam em South Park. Então o que ele pediu?

Inadvertidamente para todos os outros presentes na mesa, Damien colocou uma mão na coxa de Pip e deslizou até o joelho, dando uma leve apertada no osso e fincando as unhas na pele. Toda essa conversa sobre sexo o estava deixando faminto. O britânico, em resposta, ficou estático, sem reação. Tão perdido nos pensamentos sobre Tweek, não conseguiu se preparar para reagir a isso de primeira. Acabou por deixar Damien tocá-lo, sem responder os toques e sem repudiá-los.

O assunto dispersou por um instante, tirando a atenção de Pip dela, até ele ser atraído de novo por uma conversa em específico:

\- Já sabe como vai sair hoje, Tweek? - perguntou David, debruçando-se na mesa.

\- Não tenho aula com o Craig daqui pra frente. Vou sair na segunda próxima aula. Trouxeram o mapa?

\- Tá na mão. - Dogpoo respondeu com um sorriso largo e puxou um pedaço de papel dobrado de dentro do casaco jeans que usava. - Peguei com aqueles revolucionários que ficam na parte de trás da escola nas quintas.

\- Os viadinhos?

\- Esses mesmos.

Todos os garotos se debruçaram na mesa para observar o papel mais de perto, enquanto Pip permaneceu retido atrás, não sentindo-se muito à vontade para se intrometer naquele assunto. Permaneceria na sua até segunda ordem, como sempre fazia nos corredores. Já havia ouvido demais.

Dogpoo abriu o papel, um mapa, e pegou uma caneta que trouxera no bolso.

\- Acho que no segundo horário o corredor perto da entrada está livre. Mas os monitores de corredor vai ficar de olho. - especulou, marcando a área com um pequeno círculo.

\- Talvez eu possa só me esconder no banheiro e esperar o sinal tocar. - Tweek mordiscou a unha da mão e gemeu baixo, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo que sentia.

\- Eu já saí pra beber água uma vez no segundo período e ninguém passa por esse corredor em pelo menos quinze minutos. - David apontou para um local que Pip não conseguia ver.

\- Então se eu seguir por esse lado, esperar quinze minutos no banheiro, e sair, eu consigo escapar pelos fundos?

Imagens projetavam-se na mente de Pip, como se o mesmo estivesse seguindo o trajeto criado. Junto delas, acumulavam as oportunidades de tudo dar errado, e eram demais pela forma como estavam planejando. Seja lá o motivo de fazerem uma escapada para Tweek (não era da sua conta), não parecia ser a primeira vez; mas eram péssimos nisso. Tweek seria pego com certeza.

Culpa substituiu a curiosidade e instalou-se em seu peito sem a mínima dificuldade. Se ele estivesse naquela situação, estaria perdido no momento em que virasse a primeira curva. Não podia deixar que Tweek seguisse aquele caminho, sabendo no que daria. Eles não eram amigos, mas ele era amigo de Damien. Era uma ofensa com ele também.

\- Vocês estão bolando errado. 

Todos os olhares da mesa viraram-se para Pip, alguns curiosos, como o de Dogpoo, outros desdenhosos, como o de David. Tweek estava apreensivo. A mão de Damien apertou seu joelho.

Limpando a garganta, Pip prosseguiu:

\- Depois que o terceiro do ano passado fez um mutirão pra matar aula, aumentaram a segurança dos corredores da frente e dos fundos. A melhor saída que você tem é ir intercalando entre os lugares disponíveis pra se esconder, seguindo em zigue-zague, até chegar no parquinho. Você pode escapar por cima dos muros ou dar a volta, mas os monitores costumam sair de vez em quando pra ver se tem alguém fumando maconha ou vendendo cocaína perto da lixeira.

Dogpoo e David se entreolharam, apreensivos, mas Tweek escorregou para mais perto de Damien, consequentemente mais perto de Pip. Pelo modo como seus olhos corriam pelo britânico, estava interessado no que dizia.

\- Caralho, Pip, não esperava que você soubesse tanto dessas coisas. - Damien deu corda à ele com um sorriso.

Pip riu e coçou a nuca.

\- Não é nada, foi tudo uma questão de experiência. Tenho várias dessas quando se trata de fuga.

\- Ok, acho que eu consigo avançar. - o outro loiro assentiu com a cabeça, devolveu o mapa para Dogpoo e saiu da mesa.

Tweek não o agradeceu, não que Pip estivesse esperando por um agradecimento.

Ao tocar do sinal, debandaram como se nada tivesse acontecido. Damien acompanhou Pip até parte do corredor e se despediu dele com um afago na cabeça, e uma mordida na orelha quando ninguém estava olhando. Pip caminhou em pernas trêmulas e com bochechas flamejantes.

Durante um momento durante a aula de física, Pip pediu licença para usar o banheiro, o que recebeu, com um olhar de desgosto do professor quando se aproximou para pegar a chave. Passeou sem rumo por algum tempo nos corredores, refletindo alto sobre o intervalo. Os olhos vazios de Tweek vieram imediatamente à sua mente, o preto de seus olhos desapareceu completamente, restando apenas o verde para diferenciar as partes de seus olhos. Eram exatamente iguais aos dele.

Soltando um suspiro, Pip abriu a porta do banheiro e entrou sem fazer muito barulho. Quanto mais discreto fosse, mais poderia pensar e refletir sobre tudo em sua vida até agora. 

Com uma vida não das melhores, Pip nunca teve muito com que ocupar sua mente, evitava pensar em muita coisa para não se machucar. Porém, pela primeira vez, ele tinha algo sobre o que refletir. Pip nunca se sentou junto a outra pessoa que não alguém que o quisesse machucar, nunca participou de uma conversa, nunca teve alguém que  _ olhasse _ para ele, nunca auxiliou em um plano de fuga, nunca ouviu fofocas sobre seus colegas que não viessem do corredor, captados por seus ouvidos curiosos, nunca dormiu na casa de alguém, nunca dormiu com alguém, nunca teve ninguém que o tocasse da forma como Damien o tocava. Pip nunca teve um amigo.

Fechando os olhos para seu reflexo no espelho, Pip dobrou-se sobre a pia e abriu a torneira para lavar o rosto. Precisava acordar para prestar atenção na aula, mas era tão difícil com tantas coisas correndo ao mesmo tempo por sua cabeça, roubando sua atenção. Às vezes, ponderava se não tinha alguma neurodivergência que colaborasse para sua falta de atenção, mas sabia que não era o caso por sua capacidade de tirar boas notas. Estar na mira de bullies o tempo todo era um grande fator motivacional.

Enquanto ele erguia a cabeça para suspirar, alguém saiu de uma das cabines e parou atrás dele. Do ângulo em que a cabeça estava, Pip não conseguiu dizer quem era, e só soube que tinha alguém ali pela forma como mantinham a pélvis _desconfortavelmente_ _próxima_ à sua bunda.

Ao abaixar a cabeça, viu o reflexo de Clyde no espelho, os poucos centímetros que tinha a mais que ele revelando apenas parte de sua testa acima da cabeça. Contudo, apesar de não ter uma boa visão, Pip conseguia imaginar que ele estava irritado ou sorrindo, como todos costumavam ficar quando próximos dele.

\- Tá matando aula, Pip? - disse em tom de gozação.

\- De forma alguma. Eu consegui permissão do professor para sair. Ele me deu a chave.

Por trás dele, Clyde andou um passo pra frente, efetivamente tocando seus corpos.

Pip estremeceu e engoliu em seco quando o moreno passou os braços ao redor dele e colocou o queixo em seu ombro. Uma das mãos estava perigosamente perto de seus shorts, e Pip não conseguia não sentir o coração contrair em agonia.

Refletido no espelho, a expressão de Clyde mudou. Havia um sorriso falso nos lábios antes, mas agora ele mostrava com clareza o que sentia: raiva.

\- Eu queria saber o que é que ele vê em você. Coloca a mão na sua coxa e joelho o tempo todo durante o lanche, te preda com os olhos sem você nem mesmo perceber… Você é um idiota por não saber o que tem nas mãos, Pip. Dizem por aí que Damien sabe se soltar na cama.

O britânico franziu ligeiramente o cenho.

\- Quem diz isso?

Ele não tinha ideia da razão de estar dando trela para aquela conversa quando claramente não era algo que o estava deixando confortável. Ele precisava sair dali, rápido, ou algo terrível aconteceria com ele. Mas, ao som das risadas desdenhosas de Clyde, Pip percebeu que aquilo funcionava. Qualquer coisa para distrair Clyde até ele pensar em um plano.

\- Você além de burro é surdo. Não sabe nem que seu “namorado” saía por aí com quase todos os homens da classe? Não sei como ele consegue, mas tem algo no olhar dele que ninguém consegue resistir. Nem mesmo você, não é, Pippers?

Pip retraiu os ombros e conteve um gemido de desconforto ao sentir a mão gelada de Clyde puxar seu shorts para o lado e se convidar a entrar. 

Ele não conseguia mexer, seu corpo não respondia, completamente estático, muito embora sua mente estivesse perfeitamente ativa com mil e um pensamentos desesperados.

Soltou um gemido baixo ao sentir o nariz do moreno se colocar em seu pescoço e suspirar contra sua pele.

\- Clyde, por favor, isso não é apropriado.

O sorriso voltou.

\- Por que? Acha que o Damien vai ficar bravo, quando ele nunca se importou com você sempre apanhando? Admita, você sabe que ele via.

Pip sabia. Ele sabia de todos que o viam ser chutado, cuspido e humilhado, inclusive Damien. Ainda não sabia como se sentir quanto a isso, não eram amigos na época, muito menos agora, então evitava o assunto por completo.

A mão de Clyde apertou sua virilha e a respiração de Pip engasgou no fundo da garganta.

\- Sabia que eu já transei com ele uma vez?  _ Ele ainda estava disponível na época, _ pegando qualquer um que via pela frente. Os caras fizeram uma aposta e eu ia ganhar cinquenta pratas se transasse com ele. Trezentas pratas, cara! Então eu topei. - mais um botão aberto. - Cara, vou te dizer, eu posso ser hétero, mas não me arrependo nem um pouco. A reputação dele definitivamente procede. Eu fui, um idiota inocente, achando que poderia ficar por baixo, já que ele me disse que não julga gostos ou posições, mas, puta merda, como eu estava  _ errado! _

Pip não conseguia parar de olhar para a mão de Clyde, que passeava por seus shorts, intercalando entre desabotoá-la e se enfiar dentro e acariciar seu pau por cima da cueca. Ele mal estava ouvindo a conversa que Clyde estava puxando com ele - seja lá por que também -, sua mente desesperada demais por procurar uma maneira de sair.

De todas as coisas horríveis que já aconteceram com ele, nunca chegou o dia em que Pip pensou que  _ isso _ seria tirado dele.

Um desespero que ele nem imaginou mais possuir aos poucos voltou para ele.  _ O medo de que ele iria quebrar. _ Sua mente gritava por se libertar, para que Pip fizesse alguma coisa, nem que seja quebrar o espelho e usar o vidro como arma, mas seu corpo não se mexia. Não importa o quanto ele gritasse, ele não se mexia.

\- Ele me deixou ficar por cima, nem questionou, mas o cara foi tão… Tão…  _ Intenso _ que parecia que eu estava sendo fodido. Acho que até os vizinhos nos ouviram e estão pensando em prestar queixa até hoje. Foi a melhor foda que eu já tive, melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu faço com a Bebe ou o Craig.

Intenso nunca foi um jeito que Pip pensou em descrever sexo com Damien. Era bom, sim,  _ muito bom, _ mas não do jeito que Clyde parecia estar descrevendo. Não foi assim que fizeram sexo da última vez, em nenhuma vez. Não foi com intensidade carnal que Damien beijou seus lábios e pescoço, com que acariciou suas pernas e intimidades. Definitivamente havia tesão envolvido, Pip não era cego para isso, mas Damien nunca fez com ele algo que fosse  _ agressivo,  _ como Clyde parecia descrever. Não a ponto de deixar hematomas, por exemplo.

Refletido no espelho, Clyde parecia estar babando pelo canto da boca.

\- Isso foi há muito tempo, quase dois anos atrás. Mas eu senti uma nostalgia desse momento recentemente. Eu queria sentir de novo, Pip. - ele sussurrou a última parte em seu ouvido, fazendo-o estremecer. Não era de um jeito bom. - Então eu o procurei, no meio da semana passada, disse que queria transar com ele de novo. Ele disse não. - Clyde fez uma pausa e sua mão saiu de dentro da calça de Pip, fazendo-o soltar um silencioso suspiro de alívio. - No começo, eu não entendi. Damien já tinha passado o rodo na sala toda pelo menos umas duas vezes, e não só com homens, ele nunca foi do tipo que rejeita sexo e não tinha me rejeitado antes; aquilo não fez o menor sentido. 

Pip podia ver a cena se desenrolando diante dele. Damien calmamente organizava os livros nos armários quando Clyde se aproximou dele.

_ \- Ei, Damien! _

_ \- O que você quer? _

_ \- Calma, cara. Faz tempo que não nos falamos. _

_ \- Não desde que você transou comigo pra ganhar uma aposta. _

_ \- É, haha. Sobre isso…  _

_ \- Desembucha de uma vez. Eu tenho um lugar pra ir. _

_ \- Eu quero transar com você de novo! Sim, eu sei que faz tempo, mas é que eu lembrei disso essa semana e eu pensei que podíamos fazer de novo! _

_ \- Não. _

A mão de Clyde se colocou na cintura de Pip, pegajosa, enfurecida, as unhas queriam rasgar sua roupa e levar sua pele e sangue junto.

\- Eu ofereci de novo, disse que até pagaria se ele quisesse, mas ele rejeitou de novo. Eu comecei a ficar desesperado; eu só queria uma foda, cara! E ele nunca rejeitava ninguém! Tinha algo de errado comigo? Ele tava puto comigo? Eu não sabia! Então perguntei por que ele não queria. Sabe o que ele disse pra mim?

_ \- Continua um não. _

_ \- Por que você tá negando sexo do nada? Você transa com todo mundo da classe! _

_ \- Eu não faço mais isso. _

A ficha caiu como uma pedra em seu estômago, na mesma velocidade que Clyde levou para colocar a mão em suas calças de novo, dessa vez por dentro da cueca e empurrando sua pélvis para trás. A bunda de Pip chocou-se com o penis de Clyde. Estava duro.

Não é pra menos, Pip começou a suar frio e as mãos tremeram. Temia o que aconteceria com ele. Clyde o estava prendendo ali, porque Damien não queria transar com ele. É por isso que Pip passaria por isso?

\- O que ele vê em você? O que ele vê em você que o faz rejeitar a escola toda, até eu? Você não passa de um cara qualquer, um francês idiota que não devia ter saído da merda do seu esgoto! Mas eu tenho que admitir que as suas pernas são bem macias… Você depila, não é?

As mãos voltaram a trilhar seu corpo e Pip se desligou da “conversa”. Não conseguiu pensar em nenhum plano de escape nesse meio tempo. Era fraco demais para brigar com Clyde e a porta estava trancada, ele o alcançaria antes de destrancá-la com certeza. Mas ele precisava sair!

Clyde apoiou o queixo no ombro de Pip e fincou os dentes em seu casaco, tentando marcar a pele por cima da roupa. No espelho, ele claramente babava, mas havia uma sombra em seus olhos, algo como ressentimento e desgosto. O olhar com o qual todos olhavam Pip.

\- Eu só quero saber o que você tem. O que te faz tão gostoso que faz o filho do capeta se devotar à você? Acho que é o que eu vou descobrir, né?

O moreno começou a se esfregar em Pip, os corpos completamente colados, e ele começou a entrar em desespero novamente. As mãos invasivas se fizeram confortáveis em sua calça e debaixo de sua blusa, tocando lugares que só ele e Damien tocaram antes; que só ele e Damien podiam tocar.

Pip queria chorar. Queria gritar. Espernear. Qualquer coisa que o tirasse daquela situação desesperadora.

\- Por favor, Clyde, você não precisa fazer isso! Nós podemos só esquecer que isso aconteceu e seguirmos nossas vidas. Eu nunca mais vou cruzar com você no corredor, eu prometo! - a voz quebrada o deixava aflito.  _ Patético.  _ Ele só queria ir embora.

Resfolegava mais a cada segundo que as mãos de Clyde tocavam sua pele. As reações automáticas de seu corpo variavam entre um desejo insano de fugir ao mesmo tempo que fluidos escorriam de seu pau. Não havia prazer naquele ato, nem de longe, e Pip jamais chamaria aquilo de gozo. Em seu subconsciente, lembrava-se das reações automáticas do corpo, da época em que não eram evoluídos o suficiente para saber o que era consentimento, mas no consciente, isso não importava. A sensação era de milhões de formigas subindo por seu corpo, escalando sua pele com as patinhas pequenas e eriçando seus pelos da maneira mais desgostosa que podia pensar; os músculos contorciam-se com a adrenalina correndo pelas veias, ansiando pelo momento da escapada; a respiração acelerava mais e mais, aumentando a frequência cardíaca e deixando Pip quase tonto, só não desmaiado pela adrenalina. 

Queria se debater, sair correndo, gritar, espernear, arrancar aquelas patinhas de cima dele e coçar a aflição para longe. 

A respiração em seu ombro, as mãos possessivas em suas partes mais íntimas, invadindo, dizimando, ao mesmo tempo em que aquele pau esfregava em sua bunda, um pau que ele  _ não queria ali. _

_ Eu preciso fugir! Eu preciso fugir!  _

_ Sai! Sai! Sai! Sai! Sai! _

_ Tira! Tira! Tira! _

Socos foram desferidos contra a porta. Do lado de fora.

\- Ei! Abre a porra dessa porta! - uma voz estridente gritou.

\- É! Tem mais gente que quer usar o banheiro! - acompanhou uma segunda.

Clyde recuou por um segundo, virando-se para a porta, e Pip tomou aquela como sua única chance. Sem pensar, desferiu um chute para trás, sem ideia de onde tinha acertado, segurou os botões soltos sem jeito e correu até a porta. Destrancando-a com toda a rapidez que podia com uma mão só, trombou com Cartman e Kyle ao sair.

\- Com licença. - desculpou-se e saiu correndo pelo corredor.

\- Pip, seu filho da puta! Eu te pego na saída! - Cartman gritou atrás dele, chacoalhando o punho. - Sério, qual o problema daquele cara?

Kyle deu de ombros e revirou os olhos. Pouco lhe importava o que havia com Pip.

Ao entrarem, encontraram Clyde curvado no chão com a mão por cima das calças.

\- Clyde, tá tudo bem? - o judeu arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Tá, eu só dei uma cotovelada em mim tentando abrir uma pasta de dente. - sorriu o moreno, segurando a parte da frente da calça com as mãos trêmulas.

Cartman riu:

\- Hah! Otário! Agora dá no pé.

Os dois enxotaram Clyde para fora do banheiro, o qual logo tornou a se encher de gemidos, consentidos dessa vez. Enquanto isso, em um corredor isolado, Pip descansava em frente ao armário de alguém e ajeitava as calças com mãos trêmulas.

Sua cabeça estava girando, como se tivesse acabado de acordar de um sonho; um sonho muito vívido. As pessoas já o tinham tocado antes, mas nunca daquele jeito, nunca tão perto. Se ele já não gostava antes, agora ele queria morrer.

Sujeira era a primeira coisa que vinha a sua cabeça, as mãos sujas de Clyde tocando sua pele, lugares onde não deviam, e o quanto ele estava impregnado com seu cheiro e fragmentos de sua pele. Seu estômago retorceu.

\- Pip? - o britânico ergueu o olhar, o coração batendo rápido no peito. Era David.

\- Você tá bem?

_ Não. _

\- Estou sim, companheiro. Eu só saí da sala para tomar um ar; não estava me sentindo muito bem. - sorriu simpático.

\- Enjoo?

\- Acho que pode dizer que sim. -  _ se puder chamar o desgosto daquele corpo de enjoo. _

\- O Dogpoo deve ter alguma coisa na bolsa dele. Juro pra você que aquele cara trás de tudo pra escola.

Pip forçou um riso. Independente do que aconteceu no banheiro, ele não queria preocupar o colega, tampouco acreditava que ele se importaria com algumas mãos tocando o garoto mais odiado de South Park. Pip não valia nada, muito menos o próprio corpo.

\- Obrigado, David. Falarei com ele depois.

David deu um sorriso amigável e abriu a boca para falar algo.

\- O que vocês dois estão fazendo?

Olhando para o lado, ambos deram de cara com o anticristo.

\- Damien…!

\- A aula acabou faz dezesseis segundos. Melhor se mexerem se não quiserem ser esmagados pelos outros.

\- Você tá certo. É melhor a gente ir. - disse David. - Pip? Você vem?

\- Vou sim. - qualquer coisa para sair dali.

Caminharam pelo corredor juntos, em direção aos armários para pegar o material das próximas aulas.

\- Alguém mais tá sentindo cheiro de suor? - Damien perguntou de repente.

Pip forçou-se a não encolher os ombros.

\- Eu não sinto cheiro de nada.

De alguma forma, Pip conseguiu disfarçar o desconforto pelo resto do dia, até o fim das aulas, e, para ajudá-lo, Damien tinha assuntos que resolver (os quais não interessavam a Pip) e ele teve que voltar sozinho. Pip o fez correndo, o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam, não querendo olhar para trás e correr o risco de topar com Clyde ou Cartman, que certamente cumpriria sua promessa de enchê-lo de porrada.

Mesmo ao chegar em casa, já na segurança de seu quarto, com a porta trancada, a mente de Pip permanecia naquele banheiro imundo, aquelas mãos desprezíveis e suadas navegando sua pele, tocando suas partes mais íntimas sem seu consentimento, afastando suas pernas bruscamente e tentando atravessar as peças de roupa com uma fome voraz. 

O ar ao seu redor pesou em seus ombros e em seu estômago, e Pip já não tinha mais certeza se estava em casa ou preso dentro de uma caixa, encolhendo mais a cada segundo e apertando o ar para fora de seus pulmões, restringindo-o, sufocando-o.

Resfolegando, o britânico, com a mente espalhada, correu até o banheiro, trancou a porta e se sentou no vaso. Vômito subia por sua garganta, mas se recusava a sair. Ele não conseguia aguentar aquela dor, aquele sufocamento que pouco a pouco arrancava mais e maiores pedaços de sua sanidade.

Abriu a última gaveta em desespero, arrancando o fundo falso e tirou de lá uma faca, já bem desgastada e com um pouco de vermelho seco em sua lâmina. Raciocinar era a última coisa que a mente de Pip fazia. A cada segundo que passava, mais ele sentia aquelas vozes e mãos o afogarem em um abismo profundo do qual ele não conseguiria escapar. E ele morreria.

Um ganido escapou de seus lábios com o primeiro pressionar da lâmina em sua carne, o sangue escorrendo pelo ferimento e pintando sua pele com um fio vermelho. As mãos começaram a tremer e a respiração oscilou em seu peito, mas as mãos não pararam. O desespero inchava em seu peito e ele mais sufocava que respirava, apesar de os pulmões estarem muito bem limpos. Pressionou mais uma vez a faca no braço, um pouco mais embaixo, e continuou com os movimentos trêmulos sobre a pele fragilizada.

Um atrás do outro, os cortes abriam seus músculos à exposição junto ao sangue que fugia das veias, em posições descoordenadas e desesperadas, como se Pip tivesse sido ferido por um animal de garras afiadas que ansiava escapar de sua jaula. Em certo sentido, não era muito diferente do que ele estava sentindo. Tinha que se lembrar uma e outra vez que qualquer um podia entrar na casa a qualquer momento, incluindo Damien, e ele precisava se manter quieto. Mordeu a boca com força o suficiente para tirar sangue, e ignorou as lágrimas que escorriam por seus olhos enquanto dilacerava a própria pele.

Os cortes zangados expunham ao vento frio do quarto músculo vermelho pulsante, inflado com o sangue que se acumulava cada vez mais no chão do banheiro a cada pingo. A trêmula mão de Pip perdeu completamente a coordenação ao começar a deslizar a faca por uma das coxas, cravando nelas mais linhas descoordenadas e tornando muito mais difícil para Pip não deixar sair aquele grito de dor gutural que estava preso no fundo de sua garganta.

Ele deixou a faca cair, tremendo demais para continuar, e levou as mãos ensangüentadas para a boca e mordeu o polegar com toda a força ao gritar. Lágrimas continuaram a rolar por seu rosto e pingar no chão, misturando-se com o sangue que escorria de seu braço e perna e deslizando pelo espaço entre os azulejos do chão. Parecia ter uma bola de catarro no fundo de sua garganta, algo que não o deixava respirar direito, e Pip caiu em prantos enquanto a dor física o consumia com cada latejar do músculo violado e exposto.

Tempo parecia um conceito tão abstrato se tratando daquele momento de desespero e angústia. Pip se sentia horrível, em mais jeitos que apenas um, e não sabia dizer por quanto tempo engasgou com a própria saliva e mordeu o próprio dedo enquanto seus sentidos pouco a pouco voltavam para ele. Quanto mais voltavam, mais dor ele sentia, como se os cortes triplicassem de tamanho. Rangeu os dentes e apertou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo tentando controlar a respiração.

Mas aquilo doía. Por Deus, como doía.

Tentando ignorar as batidas aceleradas de seu coração, Pip levantou, imediatamente se arrependendo pelo latejar da perna, e mancou até a pia do banheiro. Sentou-se na bancada com dificuldade e voltou a chorar com a dor latente. Quanto mais ele se mexia, mais sangue perdia e mais seus músculos rasgados gritavam. Era pura agonia. Ainda tremendo, ele abriu a torneira e encheu as palmas com água. Fechou os olhos ao segurar as mãos sobre a perna e fincou os dentes no lábio inferior ao colocar a água sobre os ferimentos. Arde. Arde. Arde. Arde. Arde.  _ Arde! _

Apoiando a cabeça no vidro, Pip abriu os olhos e fitou a luz do teto, tentando se concentrar em alguma coisa enquanto restaurava sua respiração descompassada. Segundos despejaram-se em minutos e sabe-se lá mais o que, até que Pip virou para a torneira de novo e repetiu o mesmo gesto com o braço, este doendo um pouco menos - mas não por razões das quais ele se orgulhava. Quando acabou, desceu da bancada usando a perna boa e abriu a primeira gaveta para pegar a gaze e começar a enfaixar os cortes. Se alguém descobrisse que ele estava fazendo aquilo, seria o seu fim. Gemidos de dor escaparam de seus lábios enquanto ocultava os cortes nervosos com as faixas brancas, e seu coração contraiu em seu peito ao ver o branco ser tingido de vermelho. Engoliu em seco e, terminando com a perna, teve que lutar com a própria boca para enfaixar o braço machucado; aquela devia ser a pior parte. 

Movimentos demais, contrações demais e sangue demais. Eram os momentos em que ele chegava mais perto de perder a consciência, quando as gazes amarravam-se ao redor de seus machucados, o mero aperto fazia sua pressão cair e ele precisava de um apoio para não se perder entre a dor.

Com muito esforço, terminou de enfaixar e se deixou descansar por um momento, cobrindo o nariz para evitar o cheiro de sangue. O banheiro estava uma bagunça, precisaria arrumar tudo antes que seus pais chegassem; mas isso não seria um problema, os alcoólicos não voltariam por muitas horas.

Tremendo a cada passo, Pip tentou voltar ao quarto, batendo a porta do banheiro atrás de si, mas colapsou bem à beira da cama, batendo a coxa e o joelho no suporte de madeira. Não era o bastante para compensar a dor no braço, mas era algo.

De repente, uma presença fez seus pelos de arrepiarem, um vento frio que soprou sua nuca, como um fantasma. Pip rapidamente virou, puxando as mangas para esconder as faixas, e deu de cara com os profundos olhos inexpressivos do anticristo.

\- Damien? O que faz aqui? - a pergunta deixou seus lábios em um sussurro.

\- Pensei ter algo errado com você. A vela estava baixa.

\- Eu temo não saber o que você está querendo dizer. - ele murmurou, a voz falhando por um segundo. Pip xingou internamente.

\- Não importa. Seus pais estão em casa?

\- Não.

\- Que bom. - disse e se convidou a entrar. Desceu da janela direto para o chão, pulando por cima da cama, e seu rosto imediatamente se contorcendo em agonia. - Puta merda, mas que  _ cheiro! _

Pip arqueou as sobrancelhas, fazendo cara de inocente.

\- Cheiro…? - não havia nada que chamasse a atenção no ar para Pip, o quarto tinha o mesmo cheiro de produto de limpeza de sempre. A não ser que… Sangue. Ele devia estar sentindo o cheiro de seu sangue. Pip engoliu em seco. - Damien, você está estranho.

Damien não respondeu, na verdade, ignorou a presença de Pip em seu todo. Ao invés disso, virou-se de costas e começou a caminhar ao banheiro.

Desespero esfaqueou Pip no peito. Isso era péssimo! Pip precisava encontrar uma forma de impedi-lo de chegar lá, ou veria toda a bagunça, mas ele nunca ficava defensivo e disse ao anticristo que podia vir à sua casa sempre que quisesse, agir diferente agora seria dar com a língua nos dentes. 

Antes que Pip pudesse gritar o nome de Damien, ele abriu a porta do banheiro.

\- Que merda aconteceu aqui?! - ele gritou, as duas mãos travando ao lado do corpo, como se não soubesse o que fazer com elas. Damien sempre sabia onde colocar as mãos.

\- Acabei fazendo bagunça demais quando fui me arrumar. Às vezes acontece.

Às vezes acontece de ele jogar água no chão? Pip era a pessoa mais organizada que Damien conhecia! Aquela era a pior desculpa que ele deu até hoje!

Damien comprimiu os olhos e franziu o nariz. Aquele cheiro era deplorável, o daquele banheiro, mas não era dali que vinha o cheiro que o fez sentir tanto desgosto que a garganta fechou em refluxo.

\- Não é aqui. - disse e bateu a porta, tentando ignorar o animal que morreu ali. Damien fechou os olhos e seguiu o cheiro, tentando não vomitar enquanto o fazia. Pip deu um passo para trás ao vê-lo se aproximar dele e fechou os olhos com força quando Damien enfiou o nariz em seu pescoço e começou a cheirar. - Você cheira à Halls forte e suor. - ele continuou, colocando as duas mãos nos braços de Pip e enfiando o rosto fundo em sua pele, eriçando os pelos do britânico. Pip gemeu baixo. Damien abriu os olhos. - Você cheira à outra pessoa.

O coração de Pip batia tão alto em seu ouvido que ele achou que ficaria surdo. Damien estava tão perto, tão perto, e sua pele estava sensível. Por mais que ele tocasse próximo a seus ombros, o pulso começou a latejar, irradiando dor como se o anticristo tocasse diretamente em seus machucados.

Damien afastou o rosto com um olhar ilegível.

\- Mas tem algo a mais. - aproximou o rosto novamente, mas dessa vez não do pescoço de Pip. Cheirou-o como um cachorro, passando o nariz por seu rosto, cabelos, até seu braço. Um barulho estranho reproduziu na garganta, algo como um grunhido, e Pip estremeceu. - Você está coberto de cheiros diferentes hoje, Pip. Desespero, medo, Halls forte, suor, solidão… - Damien virou a palma de Pip para cima e puxou a manga de sua blusa até o cotovelo. As faixas, uma vez brancas, estavam quase inteiramente cobertas por vermelho, que começara a escorrer para a parte de baixo. - …Sangue.

Pip engoliu em seco e encarou Damien com olhos trêmulos e temerosos. Suas mãos também tremiam, de medo. Ele nunca foi pego se cortando antes, ninguém se importava com ele o bastante para brigar com ele sobre o assunto, seus pais o mandariam embora se descobrissem, para algum acampamento de igreja, ou o encheriam de surras para aprender a sua lição, para ficar mais forte. Pip nunca teve alguém que ficaria legitimamente chateado por vê-lo em estado tão deplorável. Ele queria chorar.

\- Eu já senti esse cheiro antes, Halls forte e suor. - Damien disse, olhando impassivelmente para Pip.

\- Já? - Pip perguntou, apreensivo.

Ele assentiu.

\- É o cheiro do Clyde.

Pip engoliu em seco mais uma vez; em um segundo, a boca e garganta inteira pareciam secos como um deserto.

\- É…? 

\- O que foi que ele fez? - Damien perguntou de cabeça erguida. O britânico conseguia ver o fogo começar a brilhar em suas pupilas. Ódio.

Pip estava nervoso, Damien sentia isso nele muito bem. Cheirava a folhas mortas. Aquele cheiro encobria totalmente seu corpo, como se tivesse se sobreposto a ele, principalmente de seu pescoço à base da pélvis, mas não forte o bastante que impregnasse a alma. Não era difícil deduzir o que Clyde tentou fazer.

Damien não precisava que Pip contasse para ele o que aconteceu, já tinha ideias o suficiente para deixar claro, e submeter Pip à tortura de descrever o ocorrido com detalhes serviria apenas para fazê-lo se sentir mal, mais do que já estava.

Pip abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado, e Damien sentiu algo morrer dentro de si.

\- Foi ele quem tocou em você?

Lentamente, Pip assentiu com a cabeça, os olhos enchendo-se de água.

\- Foi.

Damien assentiu em compreensão e desceu o olhar para o braço de Pip, estava enfaixado quase até o cotovelo. As pernas do britânico tremiam e pequenas gotas lágrimas escorreram pelo canto de seu olho, caindo do queixo e pingando no chão.

\- Eu vou matá-lo.

Em uma rajada de vento, Damien desapareceu, deixando para trás apenas a janela escancarada. Pip retraiu os ombros e encolheu o corpo, como para proteger-se de algo. As pernas cederam e ele caiu no chão, as mãos tremendo contra o peito. Seus olhos ergueram-se temerosos para a janela e encontraram-se sozinhos no cômodo, de volta a como começou. No entanto, seu coração batia acelerado em seu peito e uma sensação horrível o consumiu por inteiro.

_ Matá-lo? _

Um frio tenebroso penetrou os poros de Pip. Algo horrível estava para acontecer, ele tinha certeza, mas a dor e o sangue que escorria em sua coxa não o deixavam se levantar.


	6. Uma relação sem nome

Pip acordou com uma sensação desgostosa na boca. Estava com a língua seca e a garganta raspando quando tentava falar, mas não tinha nenhum sinal de febre ou resfriado. Sentou-se na cama e tirou os cabelos da frente do rosto, olhando pela janela aberta enquanto o vento soprava seu rosto.

Os olhos de Pip arregalaram subitamente quando percebeu um detalhe ao se mexer. Virou de costas para a janela e puxou a manga do pijama. Com cuidado, tirou os curativos sujos do braço esquerdo. Ele arregalou os olhos mais uma vez. Os cortes haviam sumido.

Medo penetrou as veias de Pip como o próprio gelo do ártico. Nunca que suas feridas cicatrizariam tão rápido assim. Levava semanas para que ele sequer pudesse parar de sentir o braço latejando, quanto menos estar completamente curado. Mas sua pele estava como nova, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Investigou a pele mais de perto, mas não havia nada ali para investigar. Dos cortes deixados pela lâmina de metal não sobrou nada, nem mesmo uma cicatriz. Sua pele estava como nova, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ele não sabia o que pensar, mas tinha uma pequena teoria formando-se em sua cabeça. E ela o dizia, com a maior certeza do mundo, que Damien estava por trás disso de alguma forma. Ele era o único que poderia ter feito algo assim com ele, afinal tinha os poderes de demônio.

Contudo, nada sobre isso soava bom para Pip. Mesmo que apreciasse o feito de seu amigo, ainda havia algo dentro de seu estômago o dizendo que as coisas não estavam bem.

Pip se levantou da cama e, indo ao banheiro, lembrou-se do que Damien disse no dia anterior.

_ Eu vou matá-lo. _

Engoliu em seco. Será que Damien seguiria em frente com o que disse? Pip nunca o tinha visto agressivo daquela forma antes, nem mesmo com aqueles que foram perversos com ele durante a infância, dos quais sabia que ele guardava rancor. 

Pensar demais naquilo estava deixando Pip incomodado, pensar em uma vida perdida por sua culpa o deixava incomodado; portanto, ele fez o que qualquer outra pessoa faria: engoliu seus sentimentos e continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido. Trocou de roupa, ajeitou as lições dentro da mochila, tomou café da manhã e saiu de casa. 

Pip imediatamente parou de andar ao notar Damien o esperando do lado de fora, com os braços cruzados. Ele não carregava nenhuma mochila ou material, apenas as roupas do corpo, e encarava Pip com tamanha inexpressividade que seu silêncio dizia mais de um milhão de palavras.  _ Eu o matei,  _ Pip pensou ter ouvido um momento, mas Damien não mexeu a boca.

Caminharam para a escola em silêncio, nenhum dos dois fazendo qualquer tentativa de contato, Pip por não se sentir confortável e Damien por puro capricho. Apesar de tudo, Pip ainda desviou o olhar na direção dele durante o caminho e o percebeu o observando mais de uma vez durante o caminho; não conversaram, mas não podia dizer que não entraram em contato um com o outro.

Quando chegaram à escola, o coração de Pip parou em seu peito. Havia carros de polícia cercando todo o lugar, assim como uma ambulância com as sirenes ligadas. Uma multidão de alunos e professores se juntava ao redor da comoção, todos se espremendo para ver o que ocorreu.

Agindo por impulso, Pip se afastou de Damien e correu para o meio das pessoas, pulando para tentar ver o que se passava.

\- O que foi? O que aconteceu? - ele gritou desesperado, escorando no ombro de alguém para uma visão melhor.

\- Sai daqui, Pip! Ninguém te quer! 

O britânico recebeu uma cotovelada na barriga e foi empurrado para o chão. Alguém pisou em sua mão antes dele levantar e chutaram sua cabeça. Ele levantou pouco depois com a cabeça doendo, mas consciente o bastante para ouvir os gritos desesperados de alguém antes de receber mais três chutes no rosto e um empurrão enquanto as pessoas abriam caminho.

Uma equipe de paramédicos passou pela multidão de alunos carregando uma maca com alguém nela. Enquanto passavam, um solavanco fez um dos braços sair de debaixo do lençol. Estava coberto por feridas abertas de cortes de faca.

Os olhos de Pip se arregalaram e as mãos começaram a tremer. Atrás dele, algumas pessoas passavam e esbarravam nos ombros dele, empurrando-o para longe, mas ele não notou pelo choque. Mil e uma ideias passavam por sua cabeça, uma pior que a outra, do que devia ter acontecido. Ele não queria pensar nisso, não podia, mas os pensamentos invadiam sua mente como uma inundação.

A multidão começou a dispersar, algumas pessoas chorando e outras esperneando enquanto outras não mostraram nenhuma reação. Em especial, Craig e Token correram até a maca coberta com o lençol, mas foram impedidos de se aproximar pela polícia.

\- Me larga! - Craig gritou. - É meu melhor amigo que tá ali! Me solta!

O coração de Pip batia a mil; ver Craig e Token serem escoltados pela polícia era surreal demais. Não conseguiu ouvir o que os policiais disseram, mas os viu pegar os dois pelo braço, com muito mais força do que deveriam, e os enfiarem dentro do carro da polícia para serem levados embora.

A ambulância saiu e o carro da polícia foi logo depois, deixando Pip sozinho e desamparado na frente da escola, com as mãos tremendo e os olhos se enchendo de água.

Passos amassaram a neve ao caminhar em sua direção. Pip não precisou olhar para o lado para saber que era Damien, talvez nem se quisesse poderia fazê-lo.

\- ...Você fez isso? - o britânico quietamente perguntou, sua voz saindo de sua boca em um sussurro.

Damien, com os braços nas costas, encarou Pip de soslaio. O vermelho de seus olhos era muito mais intimidador e arrepiante quando vistos de baixo. Pip não conseguiu se impedir de estremecer.

\- Eu só estou protegendo o que é meu.

O coração de Pip parou de bater. Damien não tentou sequer se defender ou negar a acusação, como poderia, sendo que era verdade?

Uma parte dele, a parte racional, tentou sussurrar aconchegos em seu ouvido. Demônios eram assim mesmo e Pip sabia disso, leu sobre em seu livro. Se surgisse uma ameaça para algo que lhes era precioso, eles não poupariam esforços para destruí-la e manter suas preciosidades em segurança. Damien só fez o que fez para protegê-lo.

A outra parte estava surtando. Damien só fez o que fez para protegê-lo. Se Pip não fosse tão fraco, Clyde não estaria morto. Se Pip soubesse se cuidar, soubesse se defender, Damien não teria tido que matá-lo, talvez nem precisasse ter feito aquele acordo. Tudo seria muito diferente se Pip não fosse fraco.

Percebendo as mãos trêmulas do britânico pressionadas contra o peito e os dentes mordendo a boca, Damien murmurou.

\- Você está bem?

Pip engoliu em seco, o coração batendo rápido em seu peito, e forçou um sorriso no rosto. Ergueu o olhar para Damien, fingindo não ter lágrimas ameaçando escorrer por seus olhos.

\- Sim, é claro! Não seja bobo! Eu estou ótimo! Fantástico! Eu estou bem… - o sorriso começou a transformar-se em uma carranca, que virou uma expressão de tristeza. As sobrancelhas juntaram-se no alto da testa, as lágrimas começaram a escorrer e a saliva fez Pip engasgar. - Alguém morreu por minha causa.

As pernas de Pip cederam em um segundo e seus olhos fecharam ao mesmo tempo que os soluços começaram a escapar de sua boca. A parte assustadora é que Pip mal reproduzia som algum ao chorar, nada além de alguns resmungos e choramingos.

Assistir Pip chorar daquele jeito estava causando uma sensação desconfortável no estômago de Damien, uma reviravolta, como se tivesse comido algo estragado. Ele não se sentia culpado pelo que fez, faria de novo se necessário, mas ver Pip naquele estado era uma cena deveras deplorável. O causava desgosto vê-lo em posição tão humilhante e patética, era de dar dó.

Mas não era isso que ele estava sentindo. Não dessa vez.

Quando estava prestes a se abaixar para tentar consolá-lo, Pip agarrou uma de suas mãos e a puxou para si, apertando-a entre as duas na frente de seu rosto. Sentado nos próprios joelhos, Pip o fitou com olhos pedintes e chorões, vermelhos pelas lágrimas. O peito subia e descia erraticamente, numa tentativa desesperada de ele controlar o choro, mas sem sucesso.

\- Por favor, não faça isso de novo. Eu sei que eles não são as melhores pessoas, mas eles podem mudar! - exclamou, agarrando-se à mão de Damien com toda força que podia. Ergueu o olhar mais uma vez, os olhos azuis e pupilas brancas perfeitamente visíveis para o anticristo. - Por favor, Damien, eu te imploro.

Pip continuou a chorar em sua mão, como um bebê chora para sua mãe. Nada disso fazia sentido na cabeça de Damien. Por que Pip queria que ele poupasse as pessoas que o machucaram? Aquelas que o faziam sofrer todos os dias… Não devia querer justamente o oposto, que sofressem até o fim dos tempos?

Depois do que Clyde fez com Pip, Damien foi tomado pela fúria. Ele não pensou, sequer teve a chance, foi de imediato tomar as devidas providências para que aquilo nunca mais se repetisse.

Qualquer um que ameaçasse o que era seu encontraria o mesmo destino. Era um aviso. Ele não esperava que fosse Pip quem se mostraria tão assustado.

Ele não gostou daquela expressão em seu rosto. Muito menos dirigida à ele.

Damien suspirou.

\- Eu posso tentar, mas não lhe prometo nada.

Os lábios de Pip curvaram em um sorriso trêmulo e ele voltou a suspirar na mão de Damien, segurando ainda mais forte que antes. A pressão em seu peito relaxou consideravelmente, e ele pensou que pudesse desmaiar por um segundo.

\- Oh, obrigado. Obrigado! Obrigado! Obrigado!

Damien fitou Pip agarrar-se à sua mão e chorar de cabeça baixa. Lágrimas pingavam no chão, acompanhadas de um sorriso aliviado que Damien não compreendia.

_ Por que se importa tanto com criaturas que te causam tanto sofrimento? _

Pip por si só não fazia nenhum sentido para ele, mas aquilo com certeza bateu o recorde. Clyde o fez tanto mal, ele devia estar feliz por ele estar longe dele para sempre, não chorar como um bebê!

Enquanto o menor tremia, ainda chorando em sua mão, Damien fez uma pequena chama brotar entre os dedos da outra mão. Não estava mais tão pequena quanto antes, mas permanecia longe do tamanho mínimo preferido. 

Ele fitou a chama com descaso e, após dissipá-la, abaixou para pegar Pip por debaixo dos braços. O britânico permaneceu chorando de olhos fechados e desfocados, não demorando para Damien compreender que ele ainda estava abalado com o que aconteceu. Puxou-o para um abraço e o pegou no colo antes de seguir em direção à escola.

(...)

Clyde se tornou o assunto sensação do dia. Ninguém parava de falar dele por um segundo, nem mesmo os amigos de Damien, por mais velho que admitissem que estivesse ficando o assunto; sentaram do lado de fora da escola justamente para se afastarem de toda a fofoca e conflito que estava rolando lá dentro.

Antes de as aulas começarem e chegarem ao presente momento, Pip permaneceu preso aos braços de Damien até que se acalmasse e parasse de chorar. Não tocaram no elefante na sala quando ele se acalmou, apenas concordaram em seguir o dia da melhor forma possível e sobreviver até o final. Era o melhor que podiam fazer. 

Mas, mesmo que parasse de chorar, Pip continuava abalado com o que aconteceu com Clyde. Ficou sabendo pelos boatos que ele se matou pulando do telhado da escola antes que o primeiro ônibus chegasse. Em ambos os braços, várias marcas de cortes foram encontradas, automutilação. O moreno, no entanto, não tinha histórico de problemas de depressão e algo parecido nunca foi notado nem por seus colegas e nem por seu pai.

É claro que, com uma dedução lógica, poderia-se alegar que esse tipo de coisa pode passar despercebida por muito tempo, mas os boatos diziam que Clyde estaria bem até o dia anterior, mas que teria sido inclinado a se matar por um fator externo, ou um alguém.

Como South Park não perde tempo para fazer uma fofoca e tentar desvendar o mistério, havia aqueles que diziam que foi Craig quem plantou a semente na cabeça de Clyde, o de chullo azul sempre era visto o provocando pelos menores motivos, afinal. Várias outras suspeitas correram, mas aquela era a mais popular até agora, e não fazia nem algumas horas direito que Clyde foi encontrado morto. 

Pip não conseguia nem tocar na comida direito, com o estômago embrulhado do jeito que estava. Deixou o prato de lado há muito tempo e se encolheu perto de Damien, buscando algum conforto. Ele só queria esquecer o que viu. Queria acordar de volta em sua cama e tudo isso não passaria de um sonho. Ele só queria estar em paz de novo.

Fitando-o de soslaio todo o tempo, Damien percebia quando a respiração de Pip começava a agitar e os olhos se enchiam de lágrimas, quando ele se aproximava do pânico. Em dado momento, o anticristo o puxou para seu colo e o abraçou contra seu peito. Seu coração negro bateu em falso ao vê-lo encolher em seu colo, as mãos agarrando seu casaco e o rosto se contorcendo em agonia, ansiando para que alguém o confortasse e o tirasse daquela miserável tortura.

Conforme o observava, Damien entendia mais o que se passava em sua cabeça. Pip era muito mais empático com as pessoas do que alguém como ele, com sua natureza fria de demônio. Quando alguém se machucava, mesmo que esse alguém seja alguém que o tenha ferido gravemente e deixado marcas profundas em sua pele e seu ser, ele sofria, ele chorava, como se ele próprio tivesse se machucado. Para Pip, tudo valia mais do que sua própria vida, até as vidas dos que já não podiam mais ser salvos.

Saber disso não era algo que Damien esperava acontecer quando fez o trato com Pip e criava um nó gigante em seu peito, que ele estava tendo dificuldade em desatar desde que começaram a andar juntos, talvez até antes disso. 

Saber disso fazia Damien querer tomar uma atitude. O desejo de proteger aquilo que era seu não era algo que ele conseguia suprimir, não sendo um demônio. Ele testemunhou várias e várias vezes o que os humanos faziam com Pip, agora que tinha acesso à sua alma, podia ver o que essas ações faziam com seu ser.

E seu fogo ficava mais alto e perigoso.

Seria tão fácil perder o controle. Largar a correia. Ceder à tentação de seu lado demônio. Deixar-se ser consumido e abrir os olhos apenas quando tudo estiver feito. 

Mas Pip não gostaria disso.

Por mais altas que fossem as vozes, Damien teria que controlá-las. Pelo bem de Pip, ele teria que controlá-las.

Acolhendo o pequeno em seus braços, o anticristo encarava seus amigos por cima dos cabelos dourados do britânico, observando cautelosamente o que diziam enquanto comiam.

Dentre eles, David foi um dos únicos que percebeu a condição de Pip, mas não disse nada em respeito ao olhar que Damien o lançou. O anticristo sabia que nada que ele dissesse o faria se sentir melhor, não verdadeiramente, então era melhor que ficasse calado, o que David o fez.

\- Tweek tem um namorado criminoso agora. - Dogpoo brincou em determinado momento, mordendo forte seu sanduíche de presunto.

\- Não enche. - o loiro resmungou e deu um tapa no ombro dele. - Não tem como aquilo ser culpa do Craig. Ele nem tava aqui quando o Clyde… 

Tweek hesitou no instante em que sentiu o peso dos olhos de Damien sobre si.  _ Calado. _

Obedecendo às ordens, Tweek voltou a tomar seu suco fazendo cara amarrada, ignorando os futuros comentários de Dogpoo sobre o assunto.

No entanto, ignorar o ocorrido é mais fácil falar do que fazer. Tratando-se de algo recente, era como se o fantasma de Clyde ainda os rondasse, sussurrando suas maldições no ar e o carregando de negatividade, apesar de Damien saber que ele queimava no inferno naquele exato instante.

Uma pedrinha caiu no meio dos cinco do nada, alertando-os para uma nova presença. Viraram-se na direção de quem jogou e encontraram um garoto loiro pendurado na cerca da escola.

\- Thomas! - Tweek exclamou com um sorriso, levantando-se do chão. Seus companheiros o acompanharam com os olhos até a cerca, onde ele se debruçou e beijou o garoto loiro, aparentemente chamado Thomas, nos lábios. - O que você tá fazendo aqui? Era pra você estar no grupo de apoio!

Thomas sorriu.

\-  _ FILHO DA PUTA! CUZÃO! CUZÃO!  _ Bom, eu não estava com muita vontade de ir hoje.  _ MERDA!  _ Eu queria ver você.

Conforme esqueciam da existência dos colegas, Pip aproveitou-se da distração para escapar dos braços de Damien e se retirar discretamente do lugar. Mesmo que o assunto do momento não fosse mais tocado depois que Tweek se encontrou com seu aparente amante, ele não se sentia confortável naquela posição. Havia muito em sua cabeça.

Afastado dos demais, Pip se sentou na frente do colégio, sozinho. Ele nunca imaginou que um momento sozinho o faria tão bem. Sua cabeça doía com o tamanho de informações que foram jogadas em seu colo naquela manhã. Primeiro, o roubo de suas feridas, depois a morte de Clyde, e agora Tweek aparentemente tinha um caso com um tal de Thomas que Pip nunca viu na vida.

Encostando a cabeça na parede, o britânico suprimiu a vontade de desabar em choro, já havia desmoronado o bastante por um dia inteiro, e logo na frente de Damien. A exaustão não costumava bater até mais tarde, Pip já passou por pior do que aquilo (provavelmente), não devia estar acontecendo agora.

Ele só queria encolher em uma bolinha e desaparecer, não precisar mais pensar em nada, apenas fechar os olhos e sumir.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Pip pulou de susto ao ouvir a voz de Damien do seu lado. O anticristo o encarou de volta sem expressão, mas com algo diferente em sua aura. Se Pip tivesse que chutar, diria que ele estava preocupado com ele, o que não estava muito longe da verdade.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, Damien se sentou ao lado dele e, mantendo as mãos para si, disse:

\- Vim ver como você estava. - fitou-o de soslaio, atento aos seus movimentos.

\- Eu estou bem. - Pip respondeu, um pouco rápido demais.

\- Você estava agindo estranho.

\- Eu só precisava de um pouco de ar. Tem tanta coisa acontecendo em tão pouco tempo… 

Essa parte Damien compreendia. As vozes dentro de sua cabeça também não o deixaram em paz o dia todo desde o ocorrido. Se Pip tivesse qualquer coisa parecia, deviam o estar enlouquecendo, quanto mais considerando sua reação à notícia de Clyde.

O anticristo aproximou uma mão do ombro de Pip, visando confortá-lo, mas o britânico se encolheu perante o gesto.

Damien congelou. Pip nunca tinha reagido daquela forma com ele antes, estavam se abraçando a cerca de um minuto atrás!

_ Ele não está bem. _

_ Você não conseguiu protegê-lo, isso foi o que aconteceu. _

_ Matar um não vai apagar o que aconteceu. _

As vozes tinham razão, por mais que doesse à ele admitir. Não foi Damien que passou pelo que ele passou, jamais entenderia, e jamais poderia mudar. O máximo que podia fazer era confortar Pip da melhor forma que pudesse.

Mantendo a cabeça baixa, Damien deixou as mãos nos joelhos e o olhar à frente.

\- Pip, se não quiser que eu te toque, está tudo bem. Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira.

O britânico se sentiu culpado por estremecer, Damien não tinha nada a ver com seus problemas, mas ele não conseguia evitar de sentir uma certa repulsa do jeito que estava agora.

\- Promete?

Damien o olhou como quem diz  _ “Quem você acha que eu sou?”,  _ mas foi por apenas um instante.

\- É claro. Isso não é algo que amigos fazem, faz parte do contrato.

O britânico suspirou, aliviado, e abraçou Damien em um impulso, apertando os braços ao redor dele. Foi completamente impulsivo, mas ele não estava em posição de questionar a lógica de sua cabeça.

Damien relutantemente o abraçou de volta, tomando cuidado para onde colocava as mãos. No fim, Pip cedeu em seus braços e apoiou a bochecha em seu ombro. Ele só precisava ser acolhido da maneira correta.

\- Eu posso apagar o incidente de sua memória, se assim preferir. - ele murmurou para Pip, apertando os braços ligeiramente ao redor dele.  _ Eu não gosto de te ver sofrer,  _ ele queria dizer, mas as palavras não ousavam deixar sua boca.

Em seus braços, Pip hesitou. Nunca houve um momento em sua vida em que lhe foi dada a oportunidade de  _ esquecer _ de um momento, como se nunca tivesse existido.

Soava errado, ao mesmo tempo que tentador. Pip poderia esquecer aquele dia de merda e tudo que aconteceu antes. Puf! Em um instante. Mas algo dentro de si o impedia de fazê-lo, retinha sua mão centímetros antes de apertar o botão.

\- …Por que você parou de fazer sexo com outras pessoas? - Pip de repente perguntou, uma tentativa desesperada de mudar de assunto.

O anticristo percebeu suas intenções e não fez questão de insistir no anterior. Se Pip queria falar sobre outra coisa, Damien não o faria continuar em algo que o incomodava, especialmente depois do que ocorreu mais cedo.

Por fim, deu de ombros.

\- Parou de ter graça.

O britânico se afastou do abraço e encolheu as pernas junto ao peito, encarando Damien de soslaio.

\- Pensei que você gostasse do pecado.

\- Gosto. Mas, desde que eu comecei a transar com você, todo o resto é…  _ Inferior. _ \- ele estreitou os olhos. - O sexo é o mesmo, o orgasmo também, só tem algo de diferente quando faço com você. Eu não diria que parei, só estou dando um tempo.

Como qualquer outro demônio, Damien não se restringia a apenas um parceiro, não fazia questão de se comprometer com um só. Sexo é como um jogo de prazer, cujo único objetivo é ganhar. 

Mas havia algo diferente quando se tratava de Pip. O sexo ainda era sexo, mas havia algo na forma como o tocava, como o beijava, como sentia seu odor que o deixava completamente louco. Pip não fazia o menor sentido para Damien.

O britânico o ouviu com atenção, processando as informações em sua cabeça. Devia estar ficando mais nervoso, seguindo sua lógica, mas ouvir Damien falar sobre si mesmo era reconfortante, como um balde de água fria em um dia quente. Pip não tinha que pensar em Tweek, Clyde ou em si mesmo. Só tinha a ouvir e aprender mais sobre Damien e de onde ele vinha.

Havia um fascínio do britânico com o anticristo, isso de muito tempo atrás. Qualquer coisa que tivesse a ver com ele soava como a coisa mais interessante do universo. Pip poderia ficar o ouvindo por horas e nunca se cansaria. Sua voz o afastava de seus problemas, sua história o fazia esquecer de sua realidade e sua presença o fazia sentir que havia valor naquela realidade que habitava.

Ele queria saber mais.

\- Você realmente transou com todo mundo da escola?

\- Praticamente. Eu sou o tipo de pessoa a quem os outros recorrem quando suas namoradas não estão com vontade de transar, ou passaram por uma briga. Eu vivo pelo pecado, e o cheiro é deveras atraente.

_ E o seu é melhor ainda. _

\- Qual cheiro?

\- Adultério, raiva, inveja, vingança, luxúria, essas são as razões para virem até mim. É como estar diante de um buffer com todas as suas comidas favoritas. - Damien dizia e salivava ao mesmo tempo, como se só falar sobre o ato o deixasse com fome.

Pip abriu um pequeno sorriso e encolheu os ombros.

\- Eu nunca fui a um buffet. Deve ser legal.

Havia um grande contraste entre Damien e Pip se tratando de relacionamentos. Damien já transou várias vezes com várias pessoas diferentes, Pip só transou com Damien. Damien tinha um grupo de amigos, Pip não tinha ninguém além dele. Damien era ignorado pela escola, Pip era o alvo principal. Quando colocavam essas questões em palavras, a relação deles ficava mais irônica.

Pouco a pouco, as ideias se remoíam na mente de Pip. Damien já transou com tantas pessoas antes, envolveu-se na vida de mais gente que ele poderia contar nos dedos, o que tinha de especial em Pip para que se destacasse dos demais? Ele era só ele. O pequeno, fraco e patético Pip Pirrup, que só servia para ser feito de gato e sapato, um alvo ambulante. Damien havia de ter padrões melhores para seu seja lá o que Pip e ele fossem.

\- Como você se sente quanto a mim? - Damien perguntou de repente, tirando o britânico de seus pensamentos.

Como Pip se sentia quanto a Damien?

Bom, eles eram amigos, ao menos ele os considerava, isso devia valer de alguma coisa. 

Mas amigos não se beijam.

Dois dedos de Pip subiram inconscientemente para seus lábios, dedilhando-os como se ainda pudesse sentir o calor dos de Damien sobre ele.

Ele não sabia o que era aquela sensação que martelava em seu peito, mas ele queria aquilo. Ele queria sentir mais daquilo.

\- Eu não sei. Mas eu não quero parar, também. - Pip engoliu em seco e segurou nervosamente a barra dos shorts. Então, ergueu o olhar para Damien, com o máximo de coragem que criou dentro de si.

\- Eu… Eu não sei o que é isso, eu não sei o que somos, mas eu… Eu gosto disso; gosto de estar com você, Damien. Mesmo que talvez não seja inteiramente verdade para você, mas eu realmente te considero um amigo. Estar com você me faz feliz.  _ Você _ me faz feliz. E, se você me permitir,  _ se você quiser, _ eu gostaria de ver para onde podemos ir.

Ar travou na garganta de Damien e sua boca foi de encontro à de Pip sem hesitar, impulsivamente. As mãos permaneceram em seu colo, mas os lábios deslizavam sobre os dele com ternura e afeto.

O britânico logo retribuiu o contato, fechando os olhos e pendendo a cabeça para o lado. Ao se separar, manteve o rosto próximo ao de Damien, que o encarou com a mesma intensidade.

\- Sempre que eu me relacionei com alguém, havia uma política de formalidade. Era tudo pelo sexo, nenhum toque a mais, incluindo isto. - Damien ergueu um dedo e o trilhou sobre os lábios finos e levemente inchados de Pip. O britânico permaneceu encarando-o com seus profundos olhos azuis, mostrando emoção além da pupila esbranquiçada. Damien suspirou rispidamente, o carmim de seus olhos perfurando o azul de Pip. - Você é a primeira pessoa que eu beijo.

Pip sentiu suas bochechas corarem e a boca ficar seca. Por isso ele não esperava. Em sua mente, Damien já tinha experiência com milhares de pessoas! De que outra forma ele beijaria tão bem?

\- E o que isso significa? - perguntou timidamente.

Damien deu de ombros, rindo baixo.

\- Eu não sei. Não importa.

Com ambas as mãos fincando em sua calça, Damien sobrepôs-se a Pip e o trouxe a mais um beijo, esquecendo por um breve momento que o sinal tocou há cinco minutos atrás.


	7. Fogo corre em minhas veias, é por isso que eu o como

Dezembro chegou voando, e, com ele, o recesso de inverno. Se tratando do último ano escolar daquela turma de South Park, esse era apenas mais um passo em direção à formatura, ao fim do inferno que era viver naquela cidade e conviver com aquela gente. As aulas se encerrariam em junho, seguidas por uma breve celebração de formatura e os alunos estariam livres para dar no pé e perseguirem seus sonhos - até onde gente de cidade pequena consegue ir com “sonhos”.

Aquele era o último dia de aula antes do recesso e ninguém mais lembrava do incidente com Clyde, foi quase como se o cara fosse completamente esquecido, mesmo que tivesse uma foto dele na cabine de troféus, junto de alguns outros alunos memoráveis que se foram.

Fofocas são sempre algo comum em cidades pequenas, onde o crime acontece em menor escala, o ambiente é mais pacífico e, consequentemente, as pessoas têm menos com o que ocupar suas vidas. No entanto, ao mesmo tempo, também são algo que passa muito rápido. As pessoas tinham memória muito curta para assuntos sérios como a morte de alguém, e logo Clyde foi esquecido. Até mesmo seus amigos pareciam não se importar muito com o assunto, o esqueceram tal qual todo o resto.

Todos seguiam suas vidas normalmente, um pouco mais agitados que o normal por ter dado o sinal da penúltima aula.

Pip seria dispensado da última pelo professor ter pego catapora, então tardou um tempo a mais no armário para ajeitar suas coisas.

Mal podia acreditar que não mexeria naquele armário por uma semana, e então faltariam apenas alguns meses para o ano letivo se encerrar - e o melhor de tudo: antes de seu aniversário. Ele mal podia esperar para trancar a porta e dar o fora daquele lugar horrível.

Respirou fundo, não resistindo a um pequeno sorriso, e bateu a porta do armário. No momento em que o fez, Terrance apareceu ao seu lado junto a mais dois caras, não parecendo nada feliz

\- História.

Mantendo o olhar neutro na medida do possível, Pip entregou uma pasta fechada com elásticos ao maior, alheio à forma como franzia os lábios.

Terrance arrancou a pasta das mãos de Pip, cortando suas palmas, e observou o objeto azul com desdém. Desviou a atenção para o menor e sorriu.

\- Valeu, nerd.

O maior deu um tapa em seu rosto e saiu gargalhando com seus colegas, que murmuravam algo sobre como aquilo era gay ou algo do tipo. Bill e Fosse tinham essa mania desde que eram crianças; parece que hábitos antigos demoram a morrer.

Pip olhou por cima do ombro, para ter certeza de que tinham ido embora, e só então tirou as mãos ensanguentadas do rosto, percebendo que havia deixado uma marca.

Crescendo, Pip nunca teve a melhor das alimentações ou desenvolvimento no geral. Sempre era deixado de lado no orfanato e era o último a comer, isso quando comia. E quando foi adotado por seus pais atuais, o tratamento não mudou muito. Nenhum dos dois cozinhava, essa tarefa ficava em suas mãos, e sempre pegavam os melhores pratos para eles, servindo-se como animais, deixando que ele comesse apenas os restos de salada e uma carne aqui e ali. Com todo o esforço que Pip fazia para cuidar da casa, outra tarefa que nenhum dos dois cumpria, esse não era um bom suplemento. Como resultado, Pip cresceu, se é que pode-se dizer que tal evento ocorreu, para se tornar um rapaz esquelético, pequeno e fraco, com força o bastante apenas para lidar com tarefas triviais e o serviço de casa. Nunca teria força o bastante naqueles ossos para participar de um jogo de futebol americano ou se defender dos bullys que o atacavam. Além de tudo, era comum que qualquer trombão deixasse uma ferida em sua pele, pela falta de vitaminas e nutrientes que seu corpo possuía. Ele tinha sorte por seu casaco vermelho ainda cobrir o bastante de seus braços, ou todos veriam as cicatrizes de automutilação, socos, chutes e cortes de papel muito especificamente alinhados.

O britânico rapidamente limpou a bochecha e encarou as mãos, aflito. Dois cortes salientes, afortunadamente não profundos, marcavam ambas as suas palmas com o vestígio da pasta que carregava, e algumas trilhas de sangue se libertavam delas e escorriam até pingarem no chão.

Merda.

Tomando cuidado para não manchar mais nada de sangue, Pip abriu mais uma vez o armário e pegou um rolo de faixas e as enrolou nas mãos. Uma escolha não muito sutil, mas não é como se alguém fosse se importar com isso, não é?

\- O que aconteceu com suas mãos?

Pip pulou e deu um grito, derrubando o rolo no chão. Diversos olhos no corredor viraram-se para ele e seu rosto ficou roxo de vergonha.

\- Por Deus, Damien, você me assustou.

O anticristo, sem pouco se importar, não respondeu e encarou suas mãos, exigindo respostas, mas Pip tampouco respondeu. 

\- Quem cortou sua mão? - Damien perguntou impaciente.

\- Eu não vou te contar, Damien. - rebateu Pip, mantendo seus limites firmes. - Além do que, é apenas um corte de papel, nada demais. 

\- Tem certeza de que não quer que eu faça nada? - perguntou Damien, sussurrando contra a pele de seu pescoço.

Pip balançou a cabeça.

\- Não, Damien. Eu não quero que você machuque ninguém por minha causa, principalmente por algo tão bobo e trivial como um cortezinho. - riu baixinho. - Tinha esse garoto que sempre sentava do meu lado. Eu não lembro o nome dele, acho que já morreu. Enfim, ele sentava do meu lado nas aulas de história, e ele puxava o meu braço e ficava me batendo com uma régua.

\- Por que ele fazia isso?

Pip deu de ombros.

\- Acho que ficava entediado. As aulas de história sempre eram as mais entediantes.

De fato, essa era uma situação bem mais desagradável que um corte na mão, ter esse cenário se repetir todos os dias, entretanto, continuava sendo um caso desagradável da mesma forma.

Damien franziu o cenho.

\- Alguém ainda faz isso com você?

\- Às vezes. Se tornou uma espécie de hábito e passatempo para alguns outros alunos, mas não me incomoda tanto assim. Não dói tanto quanto outras coisas.

Puxando Pip pelo ombro, Damien pressionou os lábios nos dele, no meio do corredor, e o manteve ali com uma mão em sua bochecha, abrindo sua boca ligeiramente e escorregando sua língua para dentro. 

Pouco importava o que acontecia ou o que as outras pessoas faziam com Pip, Damien não estava a fim de saber ou pensar em saber. Isso não é assunto para agora, ou para qualquer hora.

Os olhos de Pip se arregalaram com o gesto, mas ele logo acabou cedendo, esquecendo que havia outros alunos ao redor deles. Uma dupla de garotas passou murmurando “eu sabia” e “ela me deve uma grana preta” por eles, mas o britânico sequer percebeu. Beijar Damien o deixava alheio à tudo que acontecia em sua volta particularmente esses beijos mais longos.

Suas bocas separaram-se em um estalo e Pip deu um passo para trás para respirar. A mão subiu para sua boca, os dedos trilhando os lábios delicadamente. Sua cabeça parecia girar sem parar, tentando processar as pessoas o olhando, o beijo e o fato de que ele foi simplesmente arrancado de uma conversa para um gesto que ele e Damien nunca mostraram em público antes. 

Isso significava alguma coisa? Ele estava querendo falar alguma coisa?

Foi então que Pip se lembrou de que não importava, e se acalmou.

\- Você vai ficar bem?

\- Huh? - Damien apontou para suas mãos. - Oh! Não se preocupe com isso. Eu já sobrevivi a coisas piores. Alguns cortes não são nada.

Damien assentiu em compreensão, sem saber se acreditava inteiramente nele ou não. De qualquer forma, não importava, pois poderia dar um jeito nisso mais tarde.

Algumas garotas passaram sussurrando e rindo por eles. Damien estreitou os olhos, mas não disse nada. A esse ponto, seria idiotice dizer que estava surpreso com a forma que tratavam Pip. Ele devia ficar surpreso se Pip  _ não  _ entrasse no recesso de inverno com um machucado fresco e umas pessoas fofoqueiras falando deles.

Os alunos começaram a se separar pelos corredores, a maioria das turmas retornando à suas salas enquanto apenas uma em específico rumava para a saída. Pip juntou-se a eles para ir embora, sendo seguido por Damien como uma sombra. Ele não questionou, afinal o anticristo faz o que ele quiser, mas o encarou diversas vezes por cima do ombro - ocasionalmente sorrindo para ele.

Ambos saíram da escola e seguiram caminhando lado a lado para a casa de Pip, onde passariam o restante da tarde. Já se tornou uma rotina que fizessem aquilo, ir à casa de Pip e ficassem lá. Assistiam televisão, conversavam, jogavam cartas, qualquer coisa. Era uma ótima forma de passarem tempo juntos e relaxar dos dias estressantes que era passar em South Park.

Na casa de Pip, sentaram-se no sofá e colocaram um filme para assistir. Os olhos de Pip concentravam-se na tela enquanto os de Damien buscavam a mão de Pip. Seus dedos acariciavam suas palmas por cima dos curativos, sem causar nenhuma dor ao britânico, e curavam sua pele sem ele perceber.

Ou melhor, Pip tinha noção que Damien estava fazendo algo com sua mão - sempre ficava claro pela forma como ele ficava obcecado pelas partes feridas de seu corpo que ele o estava curando. Suas mãos o acariciavam com ternura e delicadeza, como se o estudassem, e os olhos não focavam em nada mais.

Eventualmente, Damien puxou uma mão de Pip para seus lábios, pressionando-os sobre a palma. Tirou os curativos em seguida e, como Pip já esperava, sua pele estava curada e qualquer vestígio de ferimento desapareceu.

Parte de Pip tinha vontade de puxar a mão de volta para si e observá-la de perto, procurar uma cicatriz, uma faixa de pele mais clara que o resto, qualquer coisa que indicasse o ferimento, mas Damien massageava sua mão com tamanha maestria que tornava difícil para ele querer tê-la de volta.

O anticristo deslizava as mãos lisas sobre as suas cheias de caos, partindo de seu punho até a pontinha de seus dedos, acariciando suas unhas curtinhas e parcialmente roídas como se em completa admiração. 

Pip ficava facilmente corado com a forma como Damien olhava para ele. Dentre tantos olhares de desprezo que ele recebia diariamente, Damien era o único que olhava para ele como se fosse o minério mais precioso de todos, inestimável. Talvez fosse uma prova de sua carência, mas Pip não podia evitar de desejar mais e mais daquele olhar. Ele queria se sentir amado, queria se sentir desejado, e significava ainda mais que fosse Damien a olhá-lo assim.

Continuamente a pressionar os lábios nas mãos de Pip, Damien mantinha os olhos fechados e a mente alheia ao mundo exterior. A pele do britânico, mesmo abusada, permanecia macia e lisa. Ele não conseguia parar de beijá-la. Cada pedaço de Pip o fazia desejá-lo ainda mais, apertá-lo contra o peito e protegê-lo de tudo ao seu redor. 

O britânico nunca teria ideia do quanto o machucava vê-lo com tantas feridas pelo corpo. Se pudesse, pegaria todas para si sem hesitar.

Pip engoliu em seco ao ter os olhos carmim do anticristo sobre si, mesmo que por uma fração de segundo. Seu peito contraiu-se em nervosismo e ele desviou o olhar, o rosto levemente corado. 

Por mais de um mês, Damien e Pip não chegaram nem perto de fazer sexo. O anticristo fez questão de manter o máximo de distância possível de Pip em qualquer circunstância sexual, recorrendo à outras pessoas para satisfazer seus desejos, a fim de respeitar seu espaço depois do que aconteceu. Ele só estava tão pequeno em seus braços, tão retraído e encolhido, nada igual ao Pip que caminhava de costas erguidas e aguentava os tapas da vida sem fraquejar. Damien queria aquele Pip de volta, então deu à ele todo o tempo e espaço que ele precisava.

Ambos sentiam falta de se tocarem daquela forma, mas o desejo carnal havia de esperar para que a saúde mental do britânico melhorasse. Damien se recusou a tocá-lo até que ele mostrasse interesse em sexo, disse isso diretamente para ele uma hora, e Pip carregava isso até o presente momento.

O primeiro movimento foi dele.

Lentamente, Pip começou a se mover para perto de Damien, sem puxar sua mão de volta. Até o último minuto, quando, a centímetros de distância do rosto dele, Pip virou a mão e puxou a boca de Damien para a sua pela bochecha.

Beijaram-se com ternura e calma, as bocas movendo-se lentamente e a tensão esvaindo de seus ombros pouco a pouco. Aproximaram-se mais e mais, os corpos eventualmente encostando-se. Pip desceu as mãos para os braços de Damien e os puxou para sua cintura.

O anticristo ficou visivelmente tenso com o movimento, hesitante por continuar beijando Pip e se afastando ligeiramente.

\- Tem certeza que eu posso te tocar? Eu não o farei se não estiver confortável.

Pip sorriu, feliz pelo respeito de Damien para com seu espaço.

\- Eu estou bem, Damien. Se alguma coisa acontecer e eu quiser parar, eu falarei. Você não precisa se preocupar com essa parte.

Damien assentiu e voltou a beijar o britânico, empurrando-o contra o sofá e passando a língua por sua boca. Ele gemeu baixinho e ergueu uma mão para prender na nuca do anticristo, acariciando seus cabelos pretos.

As mãos dele pouco a pouco começaram a subir por seu corpo, acariciando a lateral de sua cintura até suas pernas, onde prendeu-se em suas coxas. Pip ofegou com o gesto, especialmente quando ele se aproximou de sua virilha, e abriu as pernas para o dar melhor acesso. 

Ele tinha sentido tanta falta daquilo. Mesmo com tudo de ruim que aconteceu, ele não conseguia pensar em algo que não fosse Damien, Damien, Damien.

\- Damien… - ele murmurou, sentindo sua mão acariciá-lo entre as pernas, privando-o de todo o fôlego que tinha.

Era quase estranho que ele não estivesse tendo nenhum flash em sua mente enquanto ele o tocava, já que estes eram tão comuns para estragar os momentos em que Pip se sentia feliz. Damien provavelmente o estava controlando de alguma forma para não o submeter a algo desprazeroso. Foi algo bom de sua parte, pois Pip não queria parar.

Sua respiração travava e ofegava com quanto mais Damien o tocasse, apertando suas coxas, chupando seu pescoço e massageando seu pau por cima dos shorts. Ele estava completamente entregue quando começou a desabotoar o shorts e o deixou de lado. Damien sabia exatamente como tocá-lo, em todos os pontos certos, antes mesmo de chegarem perto de transar.

A verdade é que Damien estava se contendo ao máximo para não amassá-lo no sofá, rasgar suas roupas e se enterrar nele. Já passou tanto tempo que ele não tocava Pip daquela forma, que tinha que recorrer à formas de vida inferiores para se aliviar quando seus impulsos atacavam. Ele sentiu falta de seu cheiro, da forma como se contorcia debaixo dele quando o masturbava, como gemia contra a mão para não fazer barulho, dos pequenos e pervertidos barulhos que fazia quando o beijava de língua e suas pequenas mãos apertando seus ombros enquanto ele o fodia até o talo.

Era tão bom poder tocá-lo de novo.

Desceu beijos e mordidas por seu pescoço enquanto apertava suas coxas e se esfregava nele, descendo seu caminho até seu torso e desabotoando os botões do casaco no meio do caminho. O cheiro de pecado impregnava o ar e Damien estava à beira da insanidade. Mal sabia como conseguia se controlar assim, ao invés de atacar Pip com tudo que tinha. Queria fodê-lo e mil e uma maneiras possíveis, até sua voz ficar rouca de prazer e sua pele coberta de suas marcas, para que ele lembrasse dele sempre que olhasse no espelho, que lembrasse de seu acordo.

Damien o queria mais do que tudo.

E Pip o queria de volta.

Houve um grito e o som de uma porção de coisas caindo no chão. Assustado, Pip se agarrou em Damien e gelou dos pés à cabeça quando encarou a porta.

\- Mas o que em nome do Todo-Poderoso vocês estão fazendo? - Miranda gritou, estupefata. Todas as suas compras caíram no chão, esparramando-se.

\- Você é idiota?! - seu marido exclamou. - Eles estavam transando!

O britânico, em pânico, buscou algo para dizer:

\- Nós não estávamos… 

\- Pip, cale a boca! Você maculou esta casa e maculou esta família, como vem fazendo desde o momento em que te adotamos! - Frank gritou, apontando o dedo acusatoriamente na direção dele, rosnando baixo. Damien franziu o cenho e apertou os braços ao redor dele.- Eu sabia que tinha algo errado com esse baitolinha. Se você quer tanto ir pro inferno; eu mesmo poderia te mandar pra lá!

\- Vocês realmente são fanáticos por essa fake news, né? - Damien provocou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Cale a boca, demônio sedutor! 

\- Pff. O seu filho é viado e  _ você  _ me chama de sedutor? Tem certeza de que pegaram o gay certo? - sorriu.

\- Tira ele daqui! Tira ele daqui! - Melinda gritava e esperneava, apontando para Damien em desespero.

Pip correu para se afastar dele e colocar as calças de volta, o coração martelando em seu peito incessantemente.

Fanatismo religioso era sempre um tema comum em sua casa, mas não para debate. Seus pais adotivos eram completamente obcecados por religião e qualquer coisa que o padre cuspia para eles era verdade. Estava cansado de ouvir coisas sobre como tudo o levaria ao fogo do inferno, uma dor incessante da qual ele nunca poderia escapar, se beijasse um garoto.

Ironicamente, luxúria também era um pecado, como o próprio Damien o confirmou, mas seus pais transavam todas as noites. Talvez fosse a única coisa que mantinha o casamento de pé, com o tanto que brigavam.

Frank marchou para a cozinha e Melinda caminhou de um lado para o outro, chutando as compras do chão enquanto murmurava palavras de perdão e implorava pelo salvamento de sua alma.

A alma dela, não a dele.

\- Eu deixei um pecador entrar em casa. Eu servi jantar pra ele! - ela murmurava enquanto puxava os cabelos em desespero, jogando fios e mais fios no chão. - Por favor, Senhor, me perdoe pelos pecados dele. Eu não sabia… - ela agarrou os próprios ombros e olhou para Pip com a maquiagem borrada. O menor estremeceu. - Se eu mandar ele pra um acampamento de igreja, você vai me perdoar? Eu posso me livrar dele, sem problemas, meu senhor. - ela dizia à um crucifixo logo acima da cabeça dele. - Eu posso espancar o pecado para longe, interná-lo em um hospital, qualquer coisa para tê-lo longe daqui, para espantar o espírito do mal.

As palavras que murmurava eram cruéis e grosseiras, e deixavam Pip desesperado para fugir. Ela repetidamente falava sobre interná-lo em um hospital psiquiátrico, mandá-lo para a igreja, jogá-lo na rua e nunca mais vê-lo de novo, tudo porque o viu se pegando com outro homem.

Conforme falava, ela chegava mais perto, as mãos deslizando pelos braços e arranhando a própria pele com as unhas compridas. Pip começou a andar para trás, tentando se afastar dela.

Damien não se mexeu, assistindo à cena desenrolar com os olhos em chamas.

\- Eu vou purificá-lo, meu senhor. Ele não será um problema pra você.

\- Por favor, isso não é necessário! - insistiu o britânico, movendo-se mais e mais longe do sofá. - Eu posso explicar, juro!

A ruiva desferiu um soco em sua bochecha e o atirou no chão, com força o suficiente para que Pip escorregasse pelo chão até bater com a cabeça na quina de um móvel.

Um gemido de dor escapou da boca de Pip e ele se encolheu no chão, segurando a cabeça com força. A região pulsava e sua pele se umedecia com sangue fresco, escorrendo por entre seus dedos e pintando o loiro de vermelho.

Dentro de seu peito, seu coração começou a disparar em desespero, carregado de adrenalina e uma vontade imensa de fugir.

Quando menos percebeu, Damien estava ao seu lado, com uma mão apoiada em suas costas e ambos os braços protetoramente ao seu redor.

\- Qual é a porra do seu… 

Algo molhado foi jogado sobre eles antes que ele pudesse terminar, e sua voz tornou-se um grito desesperado.

Tomado pelo medo e pelo susto, Pip se afastou o mais rápido possível, sem saber o que fazer. Agachado ao seu lado, Damien ofegava e se contorcia enquanto uma fumaça branca saía de sua pele, quase como se ele estivesse pegando fogo. Sua pele borbulhava em certos pedaços e parecia que pingaria no chão como água, retorcia-se e passava do branco pálido para um vermelho retorcido e intenso, quase em carne viva.

Pip estava horrorizado. O que tinham jogado em Damien, ácido?!

Seu pai apareceu na porta da cozinha, segurando uma jarra de vidro meio vazia em uma das mãos. Era aquilo que ele tinha jogado em Damien? O que era aquilo?

\- Que bom que eu peguei um pouco disso na última semana.

Grunhindo ao seu lado, Damien arrastou as unhas no chão, como se tentasse cavar um buraco, e Pip o segurou por debaixo dos braços em reflexo. Damien parecia que ia pular em alguém, para arrancar os olhos da pessoa fora, e Pip se esqueceu completamente do sangue que escorria de sua própria cabeça.

\- Quem que guarda a porra de uma garrafa de água benta na geladeira?! - ele gritou para o pai de Pip, rangendo os dentes em dor, agonia e raiva.

Frank ignorou os protestos do anticristo e continuou atirando a água da jarra em cima dele, observando como a fumaça subia de seu corpo, como se ele estivesse em chamas.

O anticristo voltou a se debater e, eventualmente, soltou-se dos braços de Pip e saiu correndo. Sua pele estava ardendo como fogo e ele já não conseguia enxergar direito porque uma gota caiu dentro de seu olho. A vermelhidão se espalhou por todo lugar onde a água escorria, até debaixo de suas roupas, onde ele supostamente estaria seguro. 

Bateu o desespero e ele fugiu da casa sem pestanejar, obrigado a ir a pé pelo bloqueio de seus poderes.

\- E nunca mais volte para esta casa, criatura dos infernos! - Frank gritou da porta, ao passo que Damien desaparecia por uma rua qualquer.

Desamparado e confuso, Pip não pôde fazer nada mais que observar seu pai trancar a porta e voltar para devolver o resto da água benta à geladeira.

Quando voltou, Frank foi direto em sua direção e não poupou tempo para agarrá-lo pelo braço e arrastá-lo escada acima. Os protestos de Pip foram em vão, pois ele continuava a apertar seu braço com toda a força de suas unhas, e continuou até chegarem em seu quarto, onde o jogou no chão.

Soltou um gemido de dor ao colidir com o piso frio, mas não teve tempo de se levantar antes que o maior chutasse a lateral de sua cabeça com força, arrancando mais sangue de seu machucado.

\- Eu sempre soube que te adotar foi um erro, - começou. - Mas nunca imaginei que fosse se envolver com o anticristo. Você é uma desgraça pra essa família, Pip, espero que saiba disso.

O britânico abaixou a cabeça e apertou as duas mãos contra o peito em silêncio.  _ Sim, senhor. Eu sei. _

Frank começou a caminhar para a porta, tirando a chave da fechadura e a levando com ele. Pip já sabia que ele o trancaria lá dentro, não era a primeira vez que fazia isso.

De repente, um sentimento estranho fez o estômago de Pip roncar. Não de fome, mas sim de desgosto. Raiva.

\- Como você sabia que ele era o anticristo?

Frank parou na frente da porta e deu meia-volta, marchando de volta para dentro.

Imediatamente a raiva de Pip desapareceu e foi substituída por algo totalmente contrário. Medo.

Não conseguiu falar nada antes de o primeiro soco vir, acertando a lateral de sua boca e o jogando no chão. O segundo veio direto em seu olho esquerdo e o cegou de imediato, impedindo-o de prever o chute que levou na barriga e os golpes que vieram depois. 

Prendendo-o debaixo dele com seu peso, o maior o virou em sua direção e surrou seu rosto com toda a força que conseguiu, ao ponto de entortar seu nariz. Em sua boca, abriu vários cortes, de suas narinas saía sangue, os joelhos arrastavam-se no chão e ralavam a pele tentando se tirar de debaixo dele, mas sem sucesso, enquanto os dedos beliscavam sua barriga e braços, torcendo a pele até Pip gritar na própria mão.

Quando os gritos ficaram altos demais, Frank o agarrou pela garganta e o apertou no chão. 

De costas para ele, Pip não conseguia mover as mãos para se soltar, apenas agitar-se como uma barata tonta em busca de ar. Mas quanto mais lutava, mais seu pai apertava as mãos ao redor da garganta.

\- Espero que tenha aprendido sua lição, seu boiolinha nojento da porra. - ele virou sua cabeça bruscamente, estalando seu pescoço, e o forçou a olhar para ele. - Se ousar desobedecer nossas regras mais uma vez, nós te faremos morar na rua, onde os mendigos vão fazer fila pra comer sua bunda viva!

\- Por favor… - a voz de Pip deixou a boca sem seu consentimento, uma súplica por ar, por misericórdia. Mas a única coisa que encontrou nos olhos do adulto foi ódio e desgosto. 

\- Eu mesmo te amarro de quatro se preciso for!

Jogou Pip no chão com toda a força, fazendo-o bater a cabeça onde estava machucado. Frank levantou-se sem esperar por ele, contraiu a garganta e cuspiu catarro no rosto do britânico, quase acertando sua boca. Largou-o no chão para sufocar com o ar e caminhou em direção à porta.

\- A partir de hoje, você não sai desse quarto se não for pra limpar a casa. Você não tem mais aula, então passe o tempo com sua cruz e se redimindo por seus pecados, sua aberraçãozinha. Se abrir a boca pra reclamar, eu te mato.

Batendo a porta, o maior abandonou Pip no escuro, sem qualquer outro som além das pessoas do lado de fora para confortá-lo.

Ainda ofegante por quase sufocar, o britânico se levantou do chão com cuidado e mancou até a cama. 

Seu olho estava inchado e ele mal enxergava. Tudo doía, e ele não conseguia sentir direito seu pescoço. Certamente estava com o corpo todo marcado. Mover-se para qualquer lugar em uma condição dessas seria idiotice, e portanto Pip contentou-se em tirar os sapatos e deitar na cama, desamparado.

No andar de baixo, dava para ouvir seu pai gritando e sua mãe reprimindo o choro escandaloso.

(...)

Viver se tornava um fardo maior e maior a cada dia que passava. Tudo ao seu redor parecia conspirar para que ele desejasse o doce alívio da morte. Mas Pip não pensava assim. Mesmo diante de tanta miséria, ele ainda seguia em frente da melhor forma que podia. Seria difícil, mas ele precisava tentar, pois não se sentia pronto para conhecer o pai de Damien ainda.

Pip estava sem notícias de Damien há mais de três dias inteiros, mas imaginou ser por conta de seja lá o que aconteceu com ele. 

Parte dele temia que ele o teria deixado por culpa de seu pai.

Água benta era dada como algo precioso para certos rituais cristãos, mas Pip não sabia que ela poderia de fato derreter o anticristo. 

A primeira coisa que fez quando saiu do quarto foi jogar a água benta pelo ralo.

Nos últimos três dias, sem mais o que fazer, Pip passava o dia inteiro limpando a casa. Até os lugares que já terminou de limpar, mandavam limpar de novo. O que o apavorava eram os lugares onde limpava sem conseguir ver, pois podiam ter aranhas que morderiam suas mãos. Pip odiava aranhas e lugares escuros.

Seus pais sempre passavam pelos lugares onde ele limpava para ficar de olho nele, também para sujar de novo onde ele acabou de limpar. O britânico passava o dia todo com os joelhos ralados no chão, ao ponto que doía levantar.

\- Limpa melhor. - sua mãe ordenou ao passar por ele nas escadas, com os sapatos sujos de terra.

Um movimento dos pés jogou terra molhada em seu rosto e Pip encolheu em reflexo.

Depois que o nervoso passou, voltou a limpar as escadas, mas sua mãe voltou pouco depois e jogou um amontoado de panos em cima dele.

\- Tome. Cortinas pra você limpar.

\- Mas eu… 

\- Limpe de novo! Limpe-as até que as buchas fiquem sujas com o vermelho do sangue das suas unhas! - ela gritou, fitando Pip com todo o ódio em seus olhos.

_ É o que você ganha por macular minha casa, seu viado, _ eles diziam.

De ombros encolhidos, Pip pegou os lençóis e foi para a lavanderia, deixando-os separados para limpar depois.

Suas mãos fediam e estavam cobertas de calos, de tanto esfregar o chão. Se continuasse muito mais, começariam de fato a sangrar por sua sensibilidade. No fim foi bom que Damien tenha se livrado de seus cortes, teria sido muito mais complicado limpar com eles ardendo.

Uma intensa vontade de chorar acometeu Pip, a qual ele conteve no último segundo. Ele não podia chorar, não perto de seus pais. Cada lágrima o renderia um tapa ou um soco. Ele não poderia trabalhar se seu olho voltasse a inchar. Portanto, engoliu o choro, escondeu as mãos da vista e voltou para as escadas para continuar a limpeza.

O chão estava sujo de pegadas de lama no primeiro e no segundo andar.

Enquanto limpava o chão pelo que deveria ser a terceira vez naquele dia, seu pai se aproximou dele e, observando seu trabalho com um olhar sério, lhe dirigiu a palavra:

\- Depois que acabar aí, preciso que você limpe as calhas.

Ao ouvir o pedido, Pip arregalou os olhos, espantado.

\- Mas elas são muito altas, senhor.

\- Quer uma pilha de homens nus pra você subir em cima?

O britânico se calou e continuou a esfregar o chão. Imaginando que ele captou a mensagem, Frank saiu da sala.

Era quase cômico que, agora que Pip não podia sair, seus pais passavam quase o tempo todo em casa. Diziam que tiraram férias do emprego para ficar de olho nele, mas Pip estava começando a duvidar se eles tinham um emprego pra começo de conversa.

Quando era pequeno, Pip sempre sonhava em ter a companhia de um pai e uma mãe diariamente, mas agora ele daria tudo para se ver livre deles.

O britânico apertou o passo para esfregar o chão, agora que também tinha as calhas para limpar. Se demorasse demais, não teria tempo para absolutamente nada, muito menos dormir. E logo chegaria o jantar e, além de cozinhar, ele teria mais coisas para limpar.

Enquanto terminava de limpar, seu pai se aproximou dele e o desferiu um chute na barriga para chamar sua atenção.

Pip ergueu o olhar relutantemente, com uma mão no local machucado.

\- Recebemos uma resposta do acampamento. Eles virão te pegar na semana que vem. Aparentemente não podem fazer agora porque seria “ilegal”. - Frank abaixou-se e agarrou Pip pelos cabelos, erguendo seu rosto em sua direção com um puxão brusco. - Mas a sua existência já é ilegal, não é? Seu nojento.

Largou de Pip esfregando sua cara no pano sujo e o chutou mais uma vez, dessa vez do lado do rosto, deixando uma marca inchada bem visível ao seu lado.

Cansado. Ele estava tão cansado. Poderia desmaiar logo ali, em cima do pano e do balde, mas dormiria bem. Ele só queria sumir.

Não dá. Simplesmente não dá.

Deixando o balde de lado junto ao pano, Pip subiu para seu quarto e, uma vez que fechou a porta, desabou em choro.

Eles o mandariam embora. Realmente o mandariam embora,para nunca mais voltar. Pior ainda, para um lugar onde ele seria mais destratado do que agora. 

Até o presente momento, Pip conseguiu manter sua essência intacta, permanecera o mesmo garoto bondoso que foi desde que era criança, de alguma forma. Mas isso não seria possível em um lugar como aquele. Uma vez que colocasse os pés dentro do acampamento para cura gay, não sairia de lá o mesmo, se é que sairia.

Não. Ele era fraco demais, jamais sobreviveria à um lugar como aquele.

Correu até o banheiro para limpar suas lágrimas e se acalmar, mas não conseguiu ao se encarar no espelho.

Bochecha inchada, olho levemente inchado, o resquício de uma marca de enforcamento em seu pescoço. Ele estava horrível.

Debruçou-se sobre a pia e deixou as lágrimas voltarem a escorrer. Pouco importava se seu rosto ficaria mais inchado que antes ou se seus pais o dariam bronca. Ele não aguentava mais. Não suportava mais. 

Em momentos de desamparo como aquele, Damien fazia muita falta.

\- Eu só queria te ver de novo. - murmurou com pesar, soluçando na própria mão. O que ele não daria para ver o anticristo novamente, nem que por alguns segundos.

\- Pip?

A voz fez seu corpo travar por um instante, mas logo ergueu a cabeça e começou a buscar freneticamente pelo banheiro. Quando viu sua sombra flutuando a muitos centímetros do chão, não lhe restaram dúvidas.

\- Damien! - exclamou e se aproximou da sombra, sorrindo e contendo as lágrimas. - Como você está aqui? Como chegou aqui? E o que está fazendo na minha sombra?

O anticristo, através da sombra de Pip, deu de ombros, e a sombra fez o mesmo.

\- Posso manipular as sombras daqueles que possuo a alma. É só mais um dos meus poderes.

A sombra começou a forçar a parede, caminhando na direção de Pip, e de sua imagem surgiu Damien, a sombra dispensada para o mundo oculto.

O britânico não hesitou por dois segundos, atirou-se no pescoço dele e o abraçou com toda a força. Só então se permitiu chorar.

\- Eu senti sua falta. Muita. - murmurou no ombro do anticristo, ofegante com as lágrimas que escorriam.

\- Eu também senti a sua. - retribuiu o abraço e afagou os cabelos do menor.

Alívio varreu o coração de Pip, quase o levando ao chão. Ele estava tão feliz por ver Damien novamente, por saber que ele estava bem, que estava vivo. Estava tão preocupado depois que seu pai o atacou com água benta, ainda mais depois que ele não deu notícias por três dias.

Ter suas mãos acariciando seus cabelos mais uma vez transmitia um alívio enorme, indescritível para Pip. O toque era real, não um sonho, e ele podia chorar de felicidade por isso.

Ao mesmo tempo, Damien tomou seu tempo para observar o estado de Pip, e sentiu a culpa bater em sua cara ao ver seu corpo coberto de hematomas.

\- Eu sinto muito por isso. Eu não devia…

\- Quieto. - disse Pip, erguendo a cabeça e colocando o dedo nos lábios do anticristo. - Nada disso é culpa sua. 

Mas Damien não podia evitar de olhá-lo com pesar, lamentando por cada cicatriz que ele não evitou de existir.

\- Pip… 

\- Por favor, só me segura. - o menor suplicou, voltando a agarrar-se em seu pescoço e fechando os olhos. Era tudo que ele precisava agora, saber que não estava sozinho.

Damien cumpriu seu pedido com prazer, pegando-o no colo e o levando para a cama, onde se sentou com ele e o acolheu como a uma criança.

Pip permaneceu ali sabe-se lá quanto tempo, com Damien o acariciando e consolando em seus braços, até adormecer. Ele nem percebeu quando aconteceu, estava só tão relaxado com Damien ali que se deixou levar.

Quando acordou, já estava escuro lá fora, e ele havia perdido o dia inteiro de limpeza. Certamente tomaria uma surra dos pais quando descobrissem, mas não faz mal. Por hora, ele estava satisfeito por ter visto Damien novamente.

Um pé chutou a porta de seu quarto, derrubando a maçaneta e a abrindo com força. Seu pai entrou, enfurecido, e voltou o olhar odioso bem em cima dele.

\- Seu pirralho maldito, você falou com ele!

Assustado, Pip encolheu na cama.

\- O que? Com quem?

\- Não se faça de sonso, seu maldito! Você se vendeu pra ele!

\- O que? Do que você está falando? Eu não estou entendendo!

Mas Frank não queria saber de papo, ou fazer Pip entender. Estava a soltar fogo pelas ventas e as veias em sua testa pulsavam.

\- Agora já chega. Você vai pro beco. Já que você quer brincar de putinha do diabo, pode começar com o serviço completo pros seguidores dele, aquela gentalha que fica pedindo dinheiro na esquina e olhando pros peitos da sua mãe.

Medo consumiu Pip quando o maior o agarrou pelo pulso e o arrastou para fora do quarto. Conforme era levado pela sala, percebeu onde acabaria: na rua.

Os olhos de Pip se arregalaram em desespero e ele se agarrou no pulso do pai, tentando desesperadamente se soltar. Mas seus braços eram muito fracos para sequer tirar um dedo.

\- Espera, por favor. Eu não fiz nada! Eu não fiz nada!

Frank abriu a porta sem cerimônia, o lado de fora já escuro, e atirou Pip para fora de casa, de cara na rua e com a barriga batendo na quina da escada.

\- Saia dessa casa, criatura amaldiçoada!

\- Espera!

Mas a porta já havia se fechado, e Pip foi deixado sozinho do lado de fora, no meio da noite.

Completamente em pânico e sem saber o que fazer, o britânico se levantou do chão e encolheu os ombros. Não tinha ninguém na rua a essa hora e ele não poderia voltar para casa nem para buscar suas coisas, que provavelmente seriam vendidas para desconhecidos sem pensar duas vezes.

E agora, o que ele deveria fazer? Foi despejado de casa, sem comida, sem água e sem abrigo. Não podia sair andando a essas horas, poderia ser assaltado ou pior!

Pip não tinha para onde ir.

Assustado, olhou para seus arredores, sem conseguir enxergar nada direito, mas nenhuma ideia veio à sua mente.

Se ficasse ali, com certeza seria tocado com uma vassoura, ou até mesmo espancado como um rato. Mas também não podia sair, ou o levariam embora para sempre.

Foi quando a realização recaiu em seus ombros.

Não tinha nada que Pip podia fazer.

Caindo de joelhos, o britânico não resistiu às lágrimas que escorriam por seus olhos. Ele estava sem casa, sem meios de sobrevivência e sem um plano. Não tinha como resistir às lágrimas. Era a única coisa sob a qual ele tinha controle.

Uma mão de repente tocou seu ombro e Pip gritou de susto, esperando que fosse alguém para levá-lo embora, como nas histórias que ouvia quando criança.

Não que fosse muito diferente disso.

\- Oi. - o anticristo o cumprimentou com um olhar estoico.

\- Damien… - disse seu nome sem fôlego, e seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar. No segundo seguinte, já estava chorando de novo. - Damien!

Em um ato desesperado, Pip se jogou nos braços dele e chorou em seus ombros, sem se importar com sua aparência ou com a dor que estava em sua barriga.

De dentro da casa, Frank pôde ver Damien retribuir o abraço e acolher Pip em seus braços sem hesitação. Conversavam sobre algo baixinho, mas longe de sua audição falha. Pouco depois, o anticristo guiou Pip para longe, uma mão em sua cintura e a outra segurando a outra mão. 

Ele franziu o cenho em desgosto.

\- Viados nojentos. Deviam contratar alguém para acabar com essa gentalha.

**\- Maneira engraçada de se dirigir à sua própria espécie. Você é um ser curioso, Frank Miller.**

O corpo de Frank travou completamente e seu coração parou de bater.

Virando-se devagarinho, viu sua sombra na parede, mais escura do que deveria ser, abrir dois olhos brancos e um sorriso largo e psicopata.

**\- Vem sentar no colinho do papai, vem.**

(...)

Já há mais de vinte minutos no carro de Damien, Pip observava as árvores passarem atrás da janela fechada com uma mão na bochecha. 

Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas e seu peito dolorido, mas não de um ferimento físico.

Ele queria chorar.

\- Eu sinto muito que eles tenham te chutado de casa. - disse Damien, tirando uma mão do volante para pegar a de Pip.

\- Está tudo bem. Não posso dizer que eu não via isso acontecer alguma hora. Eles sempre pareceram ansiosos demais para meu aniversário de dezoito anos.

Legalmente, era aceitável que seu filho seja despejado de casa ao atingir a maioridade. E mesmo que não fosse, os pais não ligam, simplesmente querem ver os filhos fora de suas vidas para sempre.

Por quanto tempo eles esperaram para despejar Pip de casa?

Seu peito inchava com a dor da rejeição. Seus pais deveriam ser pessoas boas, que cuidassem dele e o criassem com amor e carinho, mas tudo que Pip recebeu foi justamente o contrário.

Mas era certo, afinal quem é que amaria alguém como ele? Ele era apenas um zé ninguém que servia apenas como saco de pancadas da cidade inteira, incluindo seus pais adotivos.

E agora ele não tinha um lar. Não sabia para onde Damien o estava levando, mas chutava que era para seu apartamento. Pouco importava também, aquele lugar também não era a casa de Pip. 

Apesar de sempre imaginar que seria despejado de casa, nunca imaginou que seria tão doloroso assim. Ele nem pôde se despedir ou pegar suas coisas. Não tinha um plano, não tinha dinheiro, não tinha nada. Eles o abandonaram sem nem pensar duas vezes, deixando-o desamparado à mercê da sociedade.

Por outro lado, ele estava livre. Não precisava mais obedecer à regras de sair de casa, limpar, se deixar ser empurrado de um lado para o outro ou chamar qualquer um de senhor ou senhora. 

Aquilo era bom, não era?

Ugh, Pip era péssimo quando se trata de processar as próprias emoções e as coisas que acontecem ao seu redor. Tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido que ele estava ficando cada vez mais apático em face do que acontecia com ele.

Parte disso o assustava, pois significava que estava voltando a quando era criança, quando todos o surravam e ele simplesmente não sentia nada. Foi uma época horrível, em que ele se sentiu preso em um buraco sem fim e sem vida, onde nada parecia ter cor. Ele não tinha ideia de como saiu daquele tormento e chegou onde estava agora, mas morria de medo de pensar em voltar.

Enquanto ponderava, Pip não percebeu o sorriso esticado que se formava nos lábios de Damien, mostrando seus dentes pontudos e a saliva que escorria pelo canto da boca.

A estação de rádio mudou ao mesmo tempo em que Damien retraiu sua mão e conjurou uma chama intensa em sua palma.

_ Better be scared, better be afraid! _

Colocando o carro em automático com sua magia, inclinou a cabeça para trás e jogou a chama garganta a dentro, apagando-a em seu interior e desfrutando de seu sabor cítrico. 

A boca salivou mais ainda. Como uma criatura tão desprezível podia ter um gosto tão bom?

_ Now that the beast is out of her cage! _

\- Você acabou de comer fogo? - Pip perguntou, parecendo levemente assustado.

\- Não é nada demais. Coisa de demônio.

Sentindo-se um deslocado e sem o direito de perguntar, Pip não o pressionou por respostas e voltou a encarar a janela, eventualmente adormecendo encostado no banco.

Com sua companhia adormecida, Damien se permitiu alguns segundos com seus impulsos, que forçaram uma risada para fora de sua garganta, a saliva de antes escorrendo como um rio pelo canto da boca e pingando em seu colo.

O volume da música aumentou.


End file.
